Connect Our Chains
by Kanon58
Summary: When Takaoka removed Nagisa's proof of being born as a boy. Karma got a chance to confess his real feelings to him! Asano discovered that Karma is gay and plans to blackmail him. Meanwhile, Nagisa just got to face the reality that he is now a girl. Who will win Nagisa's heart! WARNING Transgender changes. Also it's AsanoxNagisaxKarma love triangle fic! Kyaahh? 'FEM NAGISA'
1. Takaoka's Revenge

**Connect Our Chains**

 **Summary:** When Takaoka removed Nagisa's proof of being born as a boy. Karma got a chance to confess his real feelings to him! Asano discovered that Karma is gay and plans to blackmail him. Meanwhile, Nagisa just got to face the reality that he is now a girl. Who will win Nagisa's heart?! WARNING Transgender changes. Also it's AsanoxNagisaxKarma love triangle fic! Kyaahh?

 **A Request Fanfic by:** KuroCiel

(she said she wants Takaoka to kidnap Nagisa and torture him. So here's my idea...!)

STILL ENGLISH SUCKS BUT YOU CAN STILL UNDERSTAND.

 **Important Note:** this is supposed to be one-shot **but, as we talk KuroCiel' i got weird ideas. So now this is a series fic...*cough* WARNING. This might be a sensitive topic but i'm not trying to do make something out of it. I just wanted you guys to explore** -what if Nagisa got trasngender? **Isnt that interesting? So far people just curse Nagisa like Ranma 1/2 in order to make him a girl. And some plot twist that Nagisa is really a girl just pretending to be a male. I want more twist...** _ **soooo personal desire to torture Nagisa but not so cruel cuz i hate sad endings.**_ **ARGH! ENOUGH OF CHATTING! LETS JUST READ! OwO im scared to publish this one...** but im swear i aint crossing much!

i always wanted more Love triangle of these cuties...!

 _ **AND THIS Isnt dark than you thought it would be. So it's rated T~**_

* * *

The bell of 3rd period starts.

 **DING,DING~**

* * *

"Nagisa~kun~!" Shiota Nagisa's azure eyes lifted up to see Akabane Karma. _His bestfriend._ What the other teen is holding between his fingers were-"Two Ticket movies~ Let's watch later~!" the fox eyed winked. Nagisa gave him an approving smile. Nodding, "Of course! As long as it's with you... _Karma-kun_."

Nagisa does not care wherever they go. As long as it will be with Karma. Karma makes him safe. Karma makes him happy. He owns a lot of rescue from him, that is why...Nagisa is sure, Karma will be always his precious friend.

"That was fun!" Nagisa fanboy mode activates. "Even though it's just a side story of Sonic Ninja...still they made it really enjoyable!" Karma casually enjoying Nagisa's chat to him as they walk out of the cinema. "Yeah. But i think your reaction is more entertaining to me." he teased...

"W-what?" Nagisa blushed away. "Don't tell me you watched my face while the whole movie is playing?!" _Nagisa knew Karma is just making fun of him_. To his surprise Karma did not deny it. "Yep. Since it played, i've been only _looking_ at you Nagisa-kun~" he zoomed his face to the other boy. "It will _always_ be." the chesire cat grin.

Nagisa thought his heart pumped the wrong way. _'gee...sometimes Karma-kun gets overboard on teasing me!'_ He pouted. "You took pictures of me again aren't you?"

Karma lifted his cellphone scanning through his photo files. "I removed the flash."

 _"I knew it!"_

"you are not allowed to use cellphone inside cinemas!"

"I did not record the film~ I recorded you!"

Nagisa just face palmed. Karma loves taking pictures of Nagisa... _for God knows, Nagisa thinks Karma is using it to make money and blackmailing._

What he did not know...Karma is _using_ his _stolent shot_ photo's on _something else activity._

 _'i trust Karma's not doing anything weird at my photos.'_

His trust to Karma is awfully strong.

"Well, i'll take you home." out of the mall, they went to the train station.

 _...Here's what Nagisa did not knew about trusted friend._

They entered the train and silently let the moment of peace in.

Karma stared down at the smaller boy. Nagisa's height is quite poor-that he has to shook his head sometimes, _just to see a clear view of Nagisa's adorable face._

 _Yes,_ Karma's been hiding it on the blue haired _. '...Nagisa.'_ his eyes travelled from his face down the hips. _'...if only you knew.'_

Temptation is always there. Karma knew whisper's of desires forcing him to go the dark side of relationship. In fact, he had almost done it secretly plenty of times. Especially the stolen photo's. He is using them to control his perverted... _'coughs'_

Like when indirect kiss. He drinks on his straw then makes Nagisa have a taste of the drink too. Then times Nagisa is hurt, he would always touch him with caring hand. However deep inside- _he's controlling himself not to attack his classmate._

Cuz he knew...Nagisa _will_ hate him.

Nagisa had told him many times about his hurt of a certain mom thinks he's a girl. _"Karma-kun. Am not a girl."_ is what Nagisa always tells him while on verge of breaking.

 _That means, Karma had no chance to confess his surpressed feelings._

If he does, it will be the end. _'it does not have to be answered. as long as i'm here near with you...everyday and forever be.'_

"What you looking at? Is there something on my face?" Karma did not knew he did not take off his eyes to Nagisa till just now...finally coming back to his senses. _Lustful thoughts always distract's him._ Nagisa is now staring back at him.

Simply, _like he would always have to do to hide his real feelings_. "Nothing. Just thinking what 'fish' we gonna do next time~"

Nagisa shrugs. "Next time?.. _fine_...We'll fish _delinquents_." sighing Karma ruffled Nagisa's twintail. "Good boy!"

"Gee."

It got late when Karma done his job to take Nagisa home safetly. At the front door,

"See you tomorrow Karma-kun. Thank you for always...hehe, you know. Crewfew issues." Karma waved his hand. "No sweat. I enjoy it anyway." Yep. To less anger the titan mom...Nagisa needs a boy to take him home when his crewfew is reaching.

"Bye Nagisa-kun."

"Bye."

Leaving Nagisa, Karma hurried home.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Karma got inside his house. "I'm home." scanning the whole living room. "As if someone is going to answer back~" taking off his shoes _...Karma is used to it._

Home Alone. _That is his life since young._ Reason why he is so crazy..cuz he _is_ bored. Very _bored_. However all of those boredom ends! Becuz he got Nagisa beside him! Nagisa is his spice of life!

Suddenly excited of thinking his blue friend. Karma dashed straight to his bedroom. He threw his bag _-not caring where it landed._ He quickly sat at his own bed- _and pulled out_ his phone. Re-checking new stolen shot photo's of Nagisa.

He smiled at almost perfect shots... "Nagisa." he called his name, then he lay flat at his bed for short moments. "..." not hesitating. He inhaled and exhaled.

 **This is the secret of Akabane Karma.**

"...Nagisa."Still open,his phone screen showing Nagisa's cutest photo. At times of this, he commands Ritsu to sleep mode. Slowly, Karma's hand reached his pants. "...Nagisa.." he hitched his own breathing and start pleasing his lips and eyes shutting. Following this action whenever his hand moves to his own.

Yep. He's been a _horrible_ friend. He did not care that he is betraying the trust of Nagisa. All he knew is, as long as no one else sees the photo of Nagisa in crossdress.

 **The deal of their friendship ain't gonna broke.**

 _Not unless_ Nagisa would discover- _that he's been using his stolen photo's/crossdress photo's_ to masturbate. _Just crazy isnt? He can't help it._ He loves Nagisa too much, that he's really turned on. He couldnt stop himself revealing erotic sounds coming from his mouth. His eyes on blaze of a heathen. So naughty and unstoppable desire!

"..So cute. _So cute_..." Karma played his _own_ \- as his eyes gazing at the most beautiful human being to him. "Nagisa,Nagisa _...Nagisa_." it's just a photo, still had lots of impact. He kept calling his crush's name-till he is getting eaten by the quishy bed. Always hard is difficult. _Very difficult_. dangerous how Nagisa trust him so much...giving all his guard down, _Karma had been tortured by it!_

Wild imaginatiosn crossing what is right and wrong. Karma thinks he's not doing any harm. This is just a man thing to do.

 _Really? You call it a man thing to do when you are masturbating to a guy?!_

Karma knew how gay he is for Nagisa. He just couldnt say it out his secret closet.

 _It wasn't been like this_...Karma is born straight. _Oh so he thought_ , but meeting Nagisa...there are changes to his heart. The beating is acting weird whenever Nagisa is near him. He felt like he's going to explode. At first he thought it's the happiness having a friend who is also crazy like him. Second, maybe becuz Nagisa is like a brother to him, _a family_.

However, as he kept denying...it just keep on smacking him the truth.

He is not straight. He loves another boy.

Bet girls will cry if they found out.

"Sorry, I'm comin _-...Nagisa...!"_ Karma came. Heavy panting clear at his large room. Karma's been lonely cuz his parents always out. But now, he is so happy that they ain't no parents at his home. Cuz he can do this everyday!

Staying at his bed for a couple of minutes before closing his phone. "phew." Karma stared at the ceiling _.' Another sin.'_

he laugh at his own ass. "How refreshing~" Karma smiled ear to ear...

 _it's not like he had touched Nagisa for real. So it's safe right..?_

Pretty late indeed, "Got to change clothes." Karma removed his school uniform, then he saw a shooting star at his glass window. "..." if there will be a wish of his.

It would be cruel to say _...cuz it's same of Nagisa's mom._

 _"Nagisa, if only you were a girl...I would have confessed long time ago."_ ignoring the chance to wish upon a shooting star...Karma took his bath.

What he did not knew, even he did not cross his fingers and directly wished on the shooting star. His wishes are about to come true.

However, it will be the last time Nagisa would smile.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mom i'm home." Karma left not so long, Nagisa find it weird. "Mom...?" The lights are open, but the house is very silent. Sure it's late, but his mom should be dashing towards him and scolding him for getting a lil late. "...um, Mom? You there..?" the door is not locked, _means Hiromi is here._

Starting to feel uneasy, Nagisa headed to the kitchen. "Mom-"

 **"Welcome home Nagisa-kun!"**

horrified, Nagisa trembled upon seeing Takaoka holding his mom unconcious. "T-t-.." he couldnt help but panick. He wouldnt be shaking if only Takaoka is not holding his mom as hostage.

"That's right! Daddy came home! And now were a happy family!" _shit_. Nagisa knew that moment, something bad will happen tonight. Worst than the first and second appearance of this crazy soldier.

"Takaoka-sensei..." he try to find the right words not to anger him. "S-since when did you got out of mental hospital...?" _oops, why the hell did he mention 'mental hospital'?!_

Nagisa prepared himself for the other man to hysteria mode. However it did not came!

"Haha. What you talking about? Daddy is just working there! Taking care of crazy people!" Nagisa is glad that he seems to be in good mood. Although, his hands are hugging his mom.

 _Takaoka is sure insane,_ however, looks like he's still aware of what he is doing. Knowing how Nagisa's eyes glued on guarding his mom at his arms, he made him relaxed.

"...Don't worry. Ur Mommy is just sleeping. Daddy made sure not to anger his boy. And Mommy needs some day off too!" chuckling gently, Takaoka settled Hiromi to sit at the chair. "There! To prove it...You can go to your mom."

Nagisa thinks it's a trap. However, he needed to hug his mom if this is gonna be their last moment! A monster is inside here! "Mom?" he got to his mom's side. He try to find traces of physical bruises, but found none. And surprisingly she is okay.

Dumb founded. Nagisa felt a hand to his shoulders.

 **BADUMP.**

His heart raced. Becuz...Takaoka able to sneak behind him-and he did not notice!

"..T-takaoka-sensei...?"

Takaoka is just smiling sweetly to him-but the marks on his face still visible and deep. The man corrected him. "Nope Nagisa-kun. Am your daddy. And Daddy wants to spend his day off with his son!"

Nagisa gulped, sweatdrops falling at his forehead. _'..i can't escape.'_ the safety of his mom is his top priority. He couldnt reach his phone either, no weapons near at him to defend himself or attack the man.

"Okay, if you say so..." embracing himself to get kidnap and killed. _Slash tortured_. "Dad."

Takaoka and Nagisa left Hiromi unharmed at the kitchen.

After getting out, Takaoka made Nagisa breath to his hankerchief. _"hmm!"_

 _ **"Daddy loves his son! He got to take care of you-by the days...he wasnt with you!"**_

Everything went dark.

.

.

.

.

.

When Nagisa opened his eyes...He found himself hanging. _Just hanging_. He is not hanged up to the wall, instead-plainly his hands are chained up the ceiling. His feet couldnt reach the ground. And becuz only his wrist are tied, it is difficult to get a proper balance of facing the front wall.

The room is dark, and apparently no windows _. But one spotlight like those in polices custody._

Nagisa blink couple of times before getting used to the lack of light.

He see's something sparking at his front view. "..what's that..?"

But then, a man emerge behind that sparkling thing. "Ur awake! Daddy is happy!"

Takaoka patted something at his right. There, Nagisa finally could tell what is the sparkling thing. "A-a-Camera?!"

"Yep! Daddy plans to record our happy bonding!" he cheered. Clapping his hands together, "Start by feeding his son! Bet you are hungry!"

Nagisa couldnt help but feel instant black hole eating him.

Just how messed up he is?!

"...A-aren't you going to kill me?" he could not help but to ask that. So far, Takaoka did not spit on him, punched him, kicked him. Or grabbed his hair-yanking him down or whatever.

 _Nope. Takaoka did not even lay a finger on him._

 _What kind of torture is he planning that includes a videocam?_

Next, the former P.E. instructor laughed. "Silly Nagisa-kun! Daddy made mistake on hurting you!" maybe...he's talking about how he lost against Nagisa at the hotel rooftop.

"Eversince then, Daddy had been thinking. If Nagisa-kun won't obey me for being rough, then Daddy just got to fill you with over flowing love!" The man came near him then-before he notice he shoved a spoon to his mouth.

 _ **"-hmm!?"**_

He found a bowl of food at Takaoka's left hand. While the other hand with the said spoon. "Eat! I'm sure you are hungry! Daddy's gonna feed you!" gulping the first food, Takaoka did not give him time to relax his difficult position. "Wait Dad-"

He shoved him the second food, till he kept on fast feeding him!

 _Nagisa is choking!_

 _His mouth is so full!_ Sure he ain't torturing him, but feeding him like this is still considered torture right?!

"D-Dad-"

"Hush! Don't talk when ur mouth is full!" Takaoka spooned another part of the bowl. "Eat well! Grow well!" that's when Nagisa realize he is still in danger.

The camera seems to be recording him getting force feed by him.

 **"..Eat,eat,eat.."** Takaoka creepily chanted, then revealing his psycopath side once more. _**"Till you couldnt eat!"**_ he laughed maniacly. **"My dear Nagisa-kun~!"**

Nagisa gulped down the food. And it is painful. Becuz his arms are tied up-his lungs having difficulty to let the food slide straight down his throat. "D-Dad-" he coughed, "I'm choking." he try to play along with Takaoka's father and son setting.

To his surprise Takaoka did not shout at him yet.

"Oh? Right... Water! Okie-dokie!" Takaoka left giving him spare time to lick his teeth with some stucked food. When Takaoka got back, he has bucket of water. "Here! Drink this!"

"Huh-" _SPLASH!_

Nagisa could not believe it. _He asked for a glass of water! Not a bucket of water!_

 _ **Takaoka is still not safe!**_

Accidently he breathed and got soar on his nose. Water just entered wrong to his nose and mouth. _"*coughs*!coughs_!*" Nagisa's eyes began to have tears, and reddish cheeks.

The pain of accidently taking a water inside your nose and mouth at the same time is really painful.

 _Don't forget that his feet could not reach the floor._ The impact of water made him sway in the air like some punching bag. The chain made it sounds in Nagisa's ears. His ears got water inside. So his hearing is a little cloudly.

 _'i got to foucs...i got to focus.'_ He needs to escape here before Takaoka gets more crazy loving ideas.

Takaoka smiled like he's staring at a cute drenched puppy. Nagisa try so hard not to stare back- _he does not want to anger him._

This is just like how his mom is treating him.

 _'really, why won't he forgive me?'_ Nagisa sighed, The bowl is now empty, means..Takaoka no longer got to feed him _for now_. And the water he ask is now wetting him badly.

Then. His eyes landed at his outfit _. 'wait-why am wearing-'_ He's not wearing his school uniform. Instead, he's wearing a cute dress. His eyes widen,and Takaoka noticed it. Finally the real colors of Takaoka is showing once more.

"Hehehe, Surprised? it's daddy's gift!" Takaoka licked his lips. "I heard a very wonderful wish from your mom!" Takaoka lifted up Nagisa's skirt. In response Nagisa let an embarrass startle. "Ur mommy wishes for a girl."

Nagisa couldnt even react when Takaoka found out about his secret. **Suddenly, he feared Takaoka.** The sweet calm atmosphere is now replaced with pure malice.

"You see...Ur mommy pleads for a girl, but daddy failed to give him a baby girl." Takaoka's hands touched Nagisa sensitive part. Nagisa whimpered a little, he knew something terrible will actually happen.

He got to beg before it's too late. "Please..." his eyes are starting to become teary. _No longer the water's fault, but his own feelings._

 **"Just kill me."** he said. Takaoka smile wild hearing him plead. The camera is still recording every single expression Nagisa makes.

Takaoka shakes his head. **"Daddy won't kill you. He used to be, but now..."** Takaoka's evil smirked turned into chesire grin.

 **"He want's you to suffer till you kill yourself. Shiota Nagisa-kun."** He lifted a knife, Nagisa start to struggle. Kicking him for any possible chances of escape but futile.

"No! _No!_ Get away! _Stop!_ Just kill me! _Don't-"_

Takaoka's devil face will be stuck to Nagisa's memory forever.

The knife ripped off Nagisa's proof as a male.

 **Nagisa screamed- worst than the dying sound of man.**

Blood came oozing violently. He heard him laughing. _**"HAHAHAHAAHAHA! SERVES YOU RIGHT! NOW SUFFER! UR MOM'S GONNA BE HAPPY!"**_

Nagisa keep on screaming like he's being burned alive. Still binded by the chains. Nagisa swear he would kill him and he will do the same to him. "TAKAOKA...YOU WILL DIE PAINFULLY!" bad words starting to come out from Nagisa's mouth. "I SWEAR-YOU'LL BE IN HELL!" he cursed the man.

To his surprise someone shot Takaoka's in his head.

 _ **BANG!**_

Immediately the dead body of the one who had taken away his proof of birth. Karasuma and Karma emerge from the dark. When Takaoka collapsed- _the camera which is recording all of the events_ got slammed down at the floor.

However, it is not broken. The glass cracked, but it continues to record.

 _"Nagisa-kun!"_ ...His vision went dizzy, He saw Karasuma confirming Takaoka's death. Then Karma helding him close. _"Nagisa! Don't die on me-! Hey-"_ Nagisa's chain were broken by Karasuma. He was gently put at the ground-then Karma embraced him again. Karma noticed the blood between Nagisa's legs.

He thought Takaoka had raped him. However...to his horror, he find the trace of blood to a missing male body part.

 _"..Holy_...Nagisa..." Karma couldnt help but visibly show the pang on his face. Nagisa's eyes were weak-but he was crying so awful that he couldnt breath right. "..Ka..Karma-kun.." he sobbed,trying to make words on his dying throat. "..Takaoka, he...He _cut_ it...!" couldnt do further conversation, shock is too much... it can damage Nagisa's brain.

So Nagisa collapsed, Karasuma carried Nagisa in princess cradle, and ordered Karma to call an ambulance. His leg's continue to bleed.. _as if he's a pregnant girl and her baby's dying inside._

.

.

.

.

.

 **Staying at hospital almost 2months.**

The doctor's had fix the _cut_. However, he was told they couldnt put it back. _Even if they did-it wont work the way it used to be._ So much reality punched Nagisa in the face. _Even in his dreams,_ the doctor's formally told him with humble apologies.

What his mom had requested to them is to properly fix the cutted 'D' into a female's 'V'. _Since his male part cannot work to it's original job._ Might as well take advantage of her longed dreamed for. His papers had been fixed too.. _once he comes back to school..._

"Congratulations Shiota Nagisa. The operation is successful."

The doctor checked his pulse. And scanned his brain _incase he get's mental problem_. "No infection. And you can properly pee right from there."

Nagisa's sitting at his hospital bed trying to listen a little more before blacking out.

"You are now a Girl. Hope you _still_ live your life to the fullest."

* * *

 **-To Be Continued**

 **Note:** I did not wrote it in a dark way. But i'm sure it is already pretty dark. Don't want to get reported for explaining in details...So i type it this way. I know you find it lacking, but hey! I don't want to get reported seriously! Hope you guys understands! Don't worry, something happy will happen to our poor Nagisa-chan. **I promise this isnt dark as you guys thought would be...huehehehe.**

 ****Kurociel-san: you do not have to read till the end. This first chapter is soley made for you. But the rest is my own will and fangirling.*****

* * *

 **Next on Connect Our Chains:** Nagisa got back to school. The chairman had made an exception proctection 'bully' for him. Everyone is trying so hard to treat him normal, and he does too. However it's just that...his smile is missing. Karma had plans to make him smile again. But, will it really go well? What if he takes the wrong move?

 **GENTLY REVIEW?**


	2. Have to Be Strong

**Connect Our Chains**

 **Summary:** When Takaoka removed Nagisa's proof of being born as a boy. Karma got a chance to confess his real feelings to him! Asano discovered that Karma is gay and plans to blackmail him. Meanwhile, Nagisa just got to face the reality that he is now a girl. WARNING Transgender changes. Also it's AsanoxNagisaxKarma love triangle fic!

(she said she wants Takaoka to kidnap Nagisa and torture him. So here's my idea...!)

STILL ENGLISH SUCKS BUT YOU CAN STILL UNDERSTAND.

 **Important Note:** this aint dark as you thought it would be. And those who had questions im willing to answer them. But those who plans to critic my english...for lots of time I DO NOT HAVE A BETA READER. So please dont be mean on sayin my english sucks that i should just stop writing. T_T" come on! dont be so mean! XD but do tell me the mispell or missing words...*blush* I WONT PROMISE TO FINISH THIS FIC OKAY?

* * *

Plently test of using the bathroom.

Boring check ups.

 _'Is there any 'pain' whenever you use the toilet?'_

"No."

 _'do you feel itchy? outside or inside..?'_

"Nope."

 _'in order the hole not to close, please take this.'_

"A toy?"

 _'apologies, it is needed... since once it gets healed, there are chances that it will close. If it closes, you'll have to undergo another operation.'_

"Ohh."

 _'contact us if you feel anything weird.'_

"I'm okay."

 _'you may now go Shiota Nagisa.'_

.

.

.

.

Out of hospital. **Check.**

* * *

Here at my room, curling myself like a ball of hamster at the corner of my bed. Trying to hide myself like a wall pretender. "The sun finally showed up." I'm awake a little early than the sun. I hated how the morning comes and the air is cold _yet_ refreshing. As if telling you that ' everything will be fine ' if the sun keeps shining for yoursake... _I'm so done with that old tale._ It's just everyone's way to give hope to those who are in despair. But in reality, it is also mocking.

There's no longer feelings in me. Eversince i lost the proof that am a boy. The sexual pleasure is gone. I can no longer feel myself. They had fixed it for me, my mom requested to just make me a full female since i no longer had the qualities of being a 'male'.

Sucks to be me, ' _why am still alive?'_ How i wished he had stab me multiple times than torturing me to live my life as a girl.

My hair is not yet tied into pigtails, my legs shut tight. I no longer feel a 'thing' blocking me to close my legs together.

It's so creepy and weird that..whenever i touch it myself, my fingers went inside the hole. Clearly, i have what girl's called 'V'.

My operation is fast, becuz the only thing they changed to me is _between_ my legs. The rest of.. _like_ my chest _...glad they didn't implant boobs._ Not yet. Good grief _._ But i'm sure mom will soon ask for that if she got enough money. She did not knew the time will come for her wildest dreams to happen-so she wasn't able to save enough money for full changes!

Thanks to Takaoka cutting it for my mom. _Really! My mom is happy! She isn't mourning for me! How this be..?_

Something's wrong with me too! I should choke my mom for rejoicing such awful thing happend to her son! And yet look! Until now my hands are clean! I can't even stab myself!

" ...ahh~...I want to die." hearing footsteps from the stairs...

"Nagisa-chan~ Wake up! It's time to go to school!" Hearing my mom's joyful voice, i lazy landed my feet to the cold floor. Shivering a little...

it is quite hard to walk normal.. _now that i had nothing to defend._

I can simply walk like a girl. Becuz am now considered a girl.

My name is still 'Shiota Nagisa'...however my sex is now 'female.'

And i still plan to tie my hair in twintails even if i'm a girl now! I still don't like people to stare at my long hair!

My mom talked about this to the chairman. Asano's father Gakuho. I thought he would not approved, i mean, he should expell me _...i want to get expell too._ If he does i can have a reason to get away from everyone, then forever be missing.

However...

* * *

"I see." Gakuho crossed his fingers and deeply thinking. "It is sad to hear what happen to your son." he placed some paper at the desk, "I understand the situation. I guess the only way to fix it is to approve." the chairman smiled at me, however his smile were actually sincere.

I'm a little glad the chairman is atleast taking pity of my transgend!

"Listen to me Shiota Nagisa." i turned my attention to him. "From this on, you will experience lots of more bullying than before. However, since this is a different and rare situation. I shall pardon you of troubles."

I blinked. "What do you mean Principal?" he suddenly signed his signature on a certain paper. "It's a rule where you are not allowed to get bullied for being 'a girl' despite that everyone had known you as a boy. Anyone who makes fun of your horrible experience will be expel if they try to bully you three times."

My eyes widen, all i thought Asano's father is evil. Looks like he's still had human side! He atleast care when it comes to such things...!

"Although, does not mean you will let your studies fall." he added. _'ah, so he's still Asano's father. Ok, good.'_

Nodding without my smile. "Thank you for your concern Chairman."

Beside me, Mom happily checking all the papers to agree on terms of whatever it is... _i no longer care._ I'm just hoping that my classmates won't treat me different from the way they used to tease me. I want things to remain normal.

...Obviously it won't be.

But even if they are normal, what about me? Can i smile again like normally i do...?

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Nagisa is surprised even after what Takaoka, and his Mom had done to him. To his precious part... he hasnt done sepukku. Instead he showed up to school wearing the female uniform. Confusing his classmates _and Korosensei._ Karasuma told them what has happen to Nagisa, _when he was found._ Explaining how he suffered from Takaoka's third time of revenge, the man is _dead_. Sadly Nagisa couldnt kill the devil himself. He just have to continue living. "The Chairman had approved of the sudden changes in Nagisa's body. From now on, Nagisa will be refered as a 'she'. And anyone who make a comment about his incident will be called to the principal's office."

Everyone just gawked.

Nagisa fidget a little before sitting at his own desk. Everyone stared at him. It's not like there were anychanges. This isn't the first time they saw him wearing a skirt, or wearing some female outfit.

It's just that _hard to believe_...that between Nagisa's legs _, it's gone._

During the pool, they saw him naked. The girls realized -and finally believe that Nagisa is not a girl. _Sure it is a joke_ , but now...how could they _possibly act_ to Nagisa _now that he is_ REALLY indeed a girl!?

They had no idea how scary it is. How agonizing pain Nagisa felt when it was cut.

Korosensei,Irina and Karasuma watched the video of Takaoka's camera. They were so mad.

 _ **They couldnt delete it yet, they needed it as a proof of shoting Takaoka is the right choice.**_

 _ **Karasuma had been called by his boss cuz he just killed Takaoka. Showing them the evidence, he is released from custody.**_

 _Now the said video is still not deleted._ Tired of work , Karasuma forgot he had placed Takaoka's belonging one of the faculty's drawer.

* * *

 _It's not like anyone would find out about it._

* * *

"N-Nagisa..." Sugino and Kayano were the first one to make their moves. "Let's have a launch together." Nagisa shook his head without smiling. But it's not like he is angry or anything, it's just..dunno why he can't smile like he used to. _Maybe becuz it's gone?_

"How about we eat outside?" Kayano pointed her finger to a tree. The spot where Nagisa sometimes sleeps. "Great idea! Nagisa come! Let's eat there!" Sugino pulled Nagisa to walk.

 _"Ah-Ww-ait-Sugi-no-"_ Nagisa stumbled by his actions-only he got caught by Karma. "Becareful Sugino."

"S-sorry!" Sugino's confident smile had left him. "Nagisa! I'm sorry!"

Nagisa shakes his head, "It's fine." although deep inside, he would have smack Sugino himself for making sudden moves such as pulling his wrist. _Nagisa still ain't used to walk much after loosing the only part of him that he is proud of._

Nagisa could feel Karma's gaze at him. But decided to ignore...

"Let's go there." Nagisa said to assure Sugino and Kayano that he has no plans to avoid-or isolate himself.

Karma's eyes followed Nagisa out of the classroom-then waited to see them at the window. Until they settled to eat at the said tree.

Nagisa wearing skirt. Nagisa have two holes now.

...Nagisa,

Nagisa,

Nagisa,

is

now

a

girl.

* * *

 _ **True he loves Nagisa whether turns out to be a male or female as long as...it will remain**_

 _ **'Nagisa' 's identity...**_

* * *

Karma had no idea why is this happening. When he finally resolved himself to accept that he is gay. Images of female Nagisa down at his bed...!

Wait, _he is still gay, since_...Nagisa's just lost it. _It's not like he'll get pregnant if they do stuffs._

 _"Stop Karma!"_ Karma mentally smacked himself for thinking such things..!

Karma's been trying to deny this. _His feelings_ lately when he found Nagisa chained and bleeding. Finding out the operation of him _...finally its gone!_ There's no problem if he dates him! Nobody will know he is dating a former guy right!?

He could not help but rejoice at it.

 _'...dammit Karma. have some shame.'_ Yes, you should be ashamed of your own thoughts.

 _'think about Nagisa's feelings!'_

Karma shakes his head and returned his attention to Nagisa eating his obento. He noticed...

 _' Nagisa lost his smile.'_ He's still stunningly cute, however...Nagisa's _smile,_ it's gone.

Karma wants to see Nagisa smile again.

 _"I want you to smile again...Nagisa."_

Karma will do anything to cheer the poor blue head.

.

.

.

.

Asano Gakushuu. He's attention had been always to Karma. Cuz he wants to find his weakness.

Not until one day...he decided to stalk the red head.

He found out Karma's dark secret.

Eversince then...Asano had no idea how to use it as blackmail material. _Number one,_ it will affect the friendship. _Number two_ , he only wanted to hurt Karma...but who would have thought that he is onto his own friend?!

His friend might be clueless. _'wait that is not my concern!'_ who cares if he breaks their friendship? _'i just wanted to defeat Akabane using grades...'_ blackmailing him about being gay _is beyond_ the competition of whose upper in school right? _ **That's crossing the line right?**_

Why would he even care if it destroy's Karma's life forever? _'isnt that what i wanted to happen? for Akabane to despair!?'_

Maybe you are wondering when did he found out? Where and how Asano found out?

It was during before Karma and Nagisa went to see the movies...

* * *

 **That day, they were at pool activity.**

Asano had visited the hill of class-E. However, to his surprise, nobody is at the classroom.( _He had no knowledge of the pool made by Korosensei obviously. )_ He checked the faculty room, there were no teachers either. _'pff, don't tell me everyone is ditching?'_ as expected of class-E.

But that's weird, class-E lately got a lil smart. He had suspicions before...that his father is _hiding something_ about class-E.

 _'Maybe, now is the time to solve that mystery!'_ he actually came here to challenge them, but oh well...! It wouldnt hurt to explore a lil bit!

Closing the room to the faculty room, he heard sounds from the class-E room.

 _"What's that?"_ he focused his ears only to listen beyond the close door of classroom.

Asano could hear moans.

 _"What the hell? Whose doing such stuffs?"_ He was sure nobody was here. Maybe someone came back? Then why is he hearing moaning?

Asano's responsibility as the Chairman's son-clicked. _'If anyone doing improper activities in school! They must be punished!'_

So Asano crawled and slowly opened the door. Sliding it with no sound. He peeked inside.

He can see chairs. There's no one in the class.

* * *

 _ **Wait. There is...someone at the floor.**_

* * *

Doing...stuffs to himself.

 _"...what the-"_

Asano Gakushuu could not believe it. It's his sworn enemy Akabane Karma masturbating at the floor!

 _"A-a-a-a-akabane is?!"_ He never did think Akabane would do such improper thing in public! Stuffs like this are done inside your home or your room! Not in the classroom!

Oh well, they are in age to do stuffs like this...However, what Asano did not expect is to hear a _certain_ name.

".. _ahh,ahh,_ Nagisa _...Nagisa.."_

Asano had a question mark popped on his head. _"Nagisa?"_ was there any female student named Nagisa? Asano closed his eyes. Checking the imaginary list of the school's student records starting from main building. A,B,C,D and E...

There's only one image appeared in his head. _'Nagisa...'_ Blue haired. Twin tailed, Blue vest. Famous Karma's bestfriend.

Eyes widening in realization. Asano had all the pieces together. _"but Nagisa is a male right-"_

 _"Ah! Nagisa! I love you! I'm comin!"_

Karma reached his climax, quickly Asano dashed away like a ninja.

Karma did not heard a sound, but his body told him to alert. **"Whose there?"** deadly eyes scanning to see any human eavesdropping. _He found none_. "hmp." fixing himself, he found the slide door half open.

"...don't tell me." he forgot to lock it? And..pray tell! Someone saw him?!

Karma run quick to chase who it is. He had decided to go see the pool. He found everyone there, he even asked Nagisa to check if it is him. But no lies...nobody of them went to the classroom while he is ditching. _Yep skipping class_.

 _'Must be an assassin then?'_

.

.

.

.

.

Asano forgot to breath. He's been hiding to the class-E corner dump.

Asano couldnt help but shake. Anytime Karma can find him! _Good thing he did not!_

...For so long, this is the 'another' first time he had trembled _beside his father._

 _"...Akabane is gay. And..the one he loves is Shiota Nagisa...!"_ Asano has no idea why he feels mad. It's not like he had a grudge against gay. But something inside him is burning. That of all people why the innocent Shiota is victimize by Karma's masturbating?!

 _'Shiota got to know this! '_ Huh? why should he...? It's not like he is in danger...

"No, Calm down." he cupped his own chin to think. "I must use this information very carefully." starting to do evil smirk. "Right, I have to keep quiet about this."

 _'and eventually...make you kneel Akabane.'_

Brilliant plan indeed.

.

.

.

.

.

.

2 months passed. Asano hadn't done anything to blackmail Karma. Sighing, "This is the most difficult blackmail material than the previous..." he's good blackmailing people. He and Karma are alike when it comes to such activities of this. However, _'why?'_ why does he feel like he can't just go to Karma and threaten him of what he saw.

Maybe becuz he has no wishes for Shiota to get invold?

 _'But speaking of Shiota...'_ His father Gakuho called him to the principal's office.

 **knock knock.**

"It's me, Asano."

 _"Come in."_

Reaching the room, he opened the door.

"Yes Chairman. What is it?" still uncaring tone...His father spoke. "Asano-kun. I have wild news for you." Asano thought its another evil scheming, but his father had no trace of villan smile. _'What's up with him?'_

He would usually show him mocking grin whenever they talk!

"It's about a student from Class-E named Shiota Nagisa." arching an eyebrow, his father revealed some documents. "Come and read it."

Hesitating a bit...Asano comes front to the desk and start to read the documents. _Only two pages actually,_ but Asano decided to read it 'slow'...he's no in hurry to dismiss himself.

Gakuho explained as he read. "After getting kidnap by some pyscopath." _Gakuho did not told him about the assassination classroom of course._ "The poor boy's dignity is snatched completely. And...he has to undergo operation. Well that happend last 2months. He's now back."

Asano's eyes keep on reading, but ears listening to his father's story. Till he had reached the important detail in the paper. _'wait...what the hell-'_

"Y-you kiddin me?!"

Gakuho crossed his fingers, "Yes. As you have read...Becuz of loosing 'it' His mom just decided to transgend him. Which is why, from now on...He will come to school as a 'female student' And i already made a _law_ to avoid further stress to him." _he said law not he does not want anybody to suicide...(bahh, when he's stressing them to study!)_

Asano does not get why is he _concerned_. _**It's a person from class E!**_ What more...Karma's..! _Akabane Karma's...!_

What Asano did not know...Gakuho does not like Nagisa to suicide. It reminds him of his dead student.

And this issue is really...not a laughing matter. If possible, he does not want to disgrace his beautiful kingdom. **I mean, school.**

"S-so.." Asano got to clear his throat. He's too star-struck at this revelation. "Why did you told me this?"

"Ah" the chairman smiled. "You'll be the one to watch over Nagisa."

"Wait! Why me of all the numbers of student council-"

"It's becuz. If my son takes care of a transgend Nagisa. It will booze our school's reputation."

 _'Ohh...so in the end it's still about the school! Not becuz he cared!'_

"...When do i start?" putting a serious face. _Not trying to show any sign of his thoughts about having no use to the information he discovered about Karma...Cuz Nagisa will be considered a girl! It's all in vain!_

"You can start now. But do not forget your studies..." the man chuckled. "I look forward to your hard work. _Asano-kun_. I have high _hopes_ in _you_."

 _'high hopes your face. you just want me to put unity here and there so that everyone will follow your strings!'_

"Understood."

Asano goes to the hill of class-E, to see if this is real.

And also to rethink of his plans about Karma's dirty little secret.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Nagisa opened his eyes. What his vision is seeing is the vast blue sky. ' _How beautiful and peaceful it is...'_ Nagisa narrowed his eyes by that thought. Looks like Kayano and Sugino gave him space to rest under the tree _earlier when they eat their bento._

Feeling the trunk behind his back. The wind blew, his skirt showed his _panties._

Nagisa did not care if anyone saw it.

 _ **'Cuz i won't accept it.'**_

Nagisa does not want to admit it _yet_. He couldnt bring himself to understand and embrace the fact that he is _really_ a _girl...!_ So what if the guys peeks under his skirt? It's not like it's a real 'V'...! It's just where his 'D' went missing. Then a hole appeared so that he can pee!

Nagisa hates it.

Lazily and not 'girly'...Nagisa stood, patting slight of the leaves sticked to his yellow sweater uniform. He walked into the forest.

Looks like it's just a short nap. Cuz he can see everyone in the classroom still fooling around.

Nagisa wanted to be somewhere alone. Alone so that maybe he could hang himself? _'Not a bad idea.'_ Sadly there aint available rope. _'Maybe my neck tie would do?'_ nahh, it's too weak.

Finally away from the classroom/classmates sight. Nagisa stood at the center of the forest.

Wind blows...his skirt and his twintail sways the same.

Eyes studying the ecosystem...Gathering all the possible thoughts, Nagisa found it.

The question he's been bothering to himself. _'Im sure everyone noticed it already.'_ He is thankful that Karasuma and Karma found him. But a little...angry that, the rescue is too late!

He cannot help but to blame someone-else.

Takaoka's dead. He need's another person to blame why he lost it.

 _'No..it's not their fault.'_

...

* * *

His classmates are kind enough to act normal with him. He's happy for that, however...it no longer feels the same.

 _'Since when did i stopped smiling?'_ He is alive. _he should be thankful for that right?_

"Nagisa~!" someone covered his eyes. "Ah!" but, he knew the voice. "..Karma-kun?"

Karma removed his hands to Nagisa's eyes and facing him now. "Pin-pon! You guessed it right~!" the playful act of Karma never fails to calm the tension nerves of Nagisa.

Sighing he gave him a light smile before it dissappeared again.

Karma put his hands inside both pockets. Casually walking towards his crush- _like everything is normal. Nothing horrible happend._

"Why the gloomy face? Do you want to rain?" he teased, Nagisa's hand travelled down to his skirt. "...I'm trying to get used to it. But, i can't embrace it like everyone is telling me."

Karma thinks this is the chance to let Nagisa know...that he would always love him no matter what happens. "Chill Nagisa." Nagisa noticed Karma's use of words. _**He's not using 'Nagisa-kun'...**_ instead, simply calling him 'Nagisa'. That enough, Nagisa could tell things really did change.

"Be happy that the boys will stop bullying you."

Nagisa had a questional look. "By what you mean?"

Karma grinned. "They bully you for looking like a girl right? Now you are a real girl...They can't hurt you anymore~"

"Eh?" _What the heck is Karma saying?_ Is he trying to make him feel better? If so...it's fail move. **Nagisa is not happy to hear that.**

"So, basically. The boys finally likes me cuz _i'm_ a girl." Nagisa's bangs hid his eye reaction. Karma did not notice he's going overboard. _Of course! He can't just treat him like he usually do! Teasing him about gender before is good call. But..after all of the terrible thing-how could he joke about it?!_

It isn't funny!

"No problem Nagisa~" Karma came close to Nagisa's face. "If nobody dates you. I'll date you."

Karma thought he's doing the right thing. Teasing then get tsukkomi. Everything will end in laugh. It's normal right?

However, Nagisa's temper reached it's limit. He snapped.

 **"Karma-kun you big jerk."**

Shock, Karma mentally smacked himself once more. _'just what in the world did i told him?!'..._ his personal feelings! Out of blue! He just said it!

"W-wait Nagisa-"trying to excuse his rudeness-Nagisa slapped his hands. _**"Don't touch me! Karma-kun you don't understand how i really feel! I ...I -hate you!"**_

The worst thing could happen in Karma's life _than_ getting rejected of his love... _Is for Nagisa to hate him!_

" _No-_ Nagisa! _Wait!"_

Nagisa runs away, Karma chases him but _\- "Stop following me!"_

when he heard that, he immediately stopped.

Moment of silent...before Karma's anger boiled inside him. He punched the tree beside him. "Dammit! Karma! Just what the hell...!?" He punched the tree trunk again. Karma has no idea why did his tongue said those...

Really had no idea.

"I'm the worst."

.

.

.

.

Crying, Nagisa wanted to scream. He wanted it to be all over. Not looking at where he goes-he bumped to Asano Gakushuu.

 _ **"OUCH-!"**_

Both foreheads are red.

Nagisa forgetting the fact he aint wearing pants...and he has to act modest.

* * *

 _ **His legs were just wide spread from the fall.**_

* * *

Asano Gakushuu saw his panties. And got imaginary nosebleed. "Y-y-y-y-" Asano knew Nagisa is a boy that just turned into a girl. _And yet,_ the impact seeing clumsy Nagisa and his skirt revealing his innocent legs _...were damn attractive._ He's in the age to get turned on of course!

"How shameful! Close your legs! Your a girl now!"

When Asano covered his eyes, Nagisa _is_ surprised, He never did heard Asano yell in somehow cute way.

Noticing why, he closed his legs. "S-sorry!"and apologized...

...

Ackward moment.

 _both were actually blushing._

Not knowing what to do. This incident should not be spread. _For both image of course._ Nagisa waited for Asano to leave, instead the other stood and held out his hand to help him stand.

"Here. Let me help you."

...Nagisa forgot why was he even running. Accepting the hand, "Thanks Asano-kun."

Asano receive a small smile from Nagisa. It made his heart race. And he did not like how he feels hot inside. _'it's all your fault Akabane!'_ Clearing his throat, "Shiota. I'm actually here to meet you."

"Eh? Why?" letting go of his hand. "The chairman had ordered me to protect you. Means i'll be watching over you. Of course not 24hours..but if possible i has to. It is my job as the student council."

Nagisa rubbed his head. _'...well. i guess that is understandable.'_ Not minding about the fact he will have less privacy. "Ok. I leave the problems to you Asano-kun."

 _Problems about stalker,gossip and bullies._ Also maybe the chairman wants Nagisa to _behave._

Asano did not expect Nagisa to agree without complains about getting guarded. _'i guess it is really hard. His situation is.'_

"How about we sit?" pointing at the bench. They sat.

Hearing the flow of the fountain. Nagisa had relaxed a bit. The mainbuilding is different from the class-E atmosphere. It could have been beautiful if the main building students were not nerds and bullies. _'Right, if only they ain't sending negative presense~'_

Asano observe's the other. He had a better look at Nagisa...He is indeed cute. He would not even re-think that Nagisa is a boy to girl.

But aren't you forgetting something...~?

 _'wait this is the chance!'_ yes the chance. _'the chance to ruin Shiota and Akabane's friendship! '_ if he do tell Nagisa about Karma's dirty little secret...Karma won't study hard anymore! He can finally hurt him!

but, the secret is still stuck at his tongue. _'When nobody is stopping me!'_ dammit why!?

"Shiota. Listen-"

 _Asano is about to spill the beans...!_

* * *

 **-To Be Continued**

 **Note:** _ **I'm pretty sure Karma likes to take picture of Nagisa cuz of doing something nyahaha (i mean you guys must have seen Ansatsu Kyoushitsu spin off! Where Karma take pics of Nagisa in two piece)**_ Asano...you'll soon understood why Karma got gay over Nagisa. You will soon be too! Muahahaha! *coughs* The reason why Nagisa is strong here...(but dude he aint smiling!) is becuz, it's Takaoka's fault. Nagisa cannot blame his mom for doing 'transgend' decision. Cuz they obviously cannot put it back. Even making it into 'robot' can't work. And oh, i'm gonna ask you people if you want me to keep using 'he' to Nagisa as i story tell. Or make it 'she' cuz he is now a she? **Maybe i should start using she? Help me to decide about that.**

 *****I do not want Nagisa to act so girly just becuz he turned into a girl here. And i do not promise to finish this okay? It's just a selfish fanfic. XDD*****

* * *

 **Next on Connect Our Chains:** Not wanting to meet Karma in the eye, Asano took advantage of this...Which is why Nagisa and him spending days together. However, Nagisa misses Karma and decided to forgive him. Only when they made up, Nagisa found a discovery inside Karma's room.


	3. Still Traumatize

**Connect Our Chains**

 **Summary:** When Takaoka removed Nagisa's proof of being born as a boy. Karma got a chance to confess his real feelings to him! Asano discovered that Karma is gay and plans to blackmail him. Meanwhile, Nagisa just got to face the reality that he is now a girl. Who will win Nagisa's heart?! WARNING Transgender changes. Also it's AsanoxNagisaxKarma love triangle fic! Kyaahh?

STILL ENGLISH SUCKS BUT YOU CAN STILL UNDERSTAND.

 **Important Note:** **Im not that good writing or making romance and cute events. Im only good at making despairing fics. But glad im not alone here shipping these three...*evil laugh* Hope you guys keep reading my works in this fandom! I wont be surprise if this fic is a downer. I told you! I'm only good writing crime and angst!**

* * *

After having an order to guide the transgend Shiota Nagisa/Karma's friend/crush. Asano did not think the chance to spill the beans is in hurry to come at him. _It charged at him-_ the target bumped at him. He fall and almost had same setting of those in anime..when a girl and boy bumps, the undies will be seen. That rarely happens! The problem is...Asano blushed! When he wasn't supposed to...! He does not want to become like Karma.

Settling themselves to have a proper moment in a bench...Asano is ready to change his failures... _to spill the beans..._ Victory will be his if he says it now!

"Shiota. Listen-" however he got auto block on his throat _ **. 'just say it! just say it...!'**_ His evil plans are telling him to get over with it. But, he couldnt...

"Hm? what is it?...Asano-kun?" Nagisa showed him a worried face. It resemble's a chiauau pleading to it's master. If the master is sick or unhappy.

"...t-truth...is." Asano never stutter before. _How come he has imaginary 'flu' when he just wanted to say it...! Whose stopping him?!_

"..Truth?" Nagisa continued to make the puppy curious face.

 _'...should i really say it...?'_ maybe there's another way to say it without being straight forward?

It will hurt Karma, but it might leave a bad taste to his mouth if Nagisa- _the poor_ victim broke down. Becuz think about it! If he tells Nagisa the truth, _'this person lost both his 'gender' and 'bestfriend'..._

 _ **His job is to keep his sanity at bay. Not to push him off the cliff!**_

Becuz he hesitated. And _slight_ change of heart, he clear his throat once more. Finally speaking straight. "...Listen, Akabane is _hiding_ something from you. Be careful."

More like a confession...It's like a **'warning'.**

Nagisa _of course_ did _not_ get it. Why should he believe Asano? The enemy of Karma?

And why would Karma do something to harm him? He believes when Karma does that...it is for him not to get hurt. There's noway he can see Karma as a threat. _'but he kindly spoke to me about it. i'll just tell him...'_

"I do not understand but...thanks for caring. But i'm fine." what Nagisa did not notice is...he smiled. When he's not smiling at his class-E friends.

Maybe becuz they are his friends, which is hard to put back the normal picture? And meanwhile Asano is still a stranger to him. So it's not so hard to act this way. Cuz they ain't have close bonds?

It's a simple hi, hello. Bye.

That's all.

The smile he gave him made Asano confirmed that this is the right choice. Atleast his hands wont be so dirty once _..'yes...'_ he evil smirk inside. _'...Akabane prepare your doom.'_

He can't wait for Nagisa to discover. Hoping the boy is not a slow...person. _(coughs)_

... _'speaking of Karma-kun.'_ Nagisa thoughts travels to think of what happen between him and Karma. _'..if only he did not say those, i wouldnt be...'_ mad at him?

Nagisa shakes his head. _'no. i dont think i'm ready to forgive him.'_ Karma needs to learn not to cross the 'joke' barrier. Of which jokes are funny and not funny.

Nagisa wanted to make sure that Karma will learn his lessons.

Ignoring Karma. Nagisa spend his days to hang out with Asano.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Karma did not skip class. He _totally_ did not go to school.

While Karma's doing that, here's Nagisa. Nagisa said he couldnt focus to study anymore eversince he got transgender issues. Not that he is treated differently, _but he no longer feels same._ Basically, he excused himself to study alone with a tutor. _Korosensei understands_ , and even cheered him that he can overcome the trials. Despite the positive thinking, Nagisa still couldnt act the way he used to be.

It is Asano's advantage and schedule. Studies,priorities and job. _Job to capture Nagisa's trust_ so that the principal will be at the top magazine once more. Sure in no time 'Nagisa's transged' issue will spread across other school.

* * *

 _They have to make good image such as to put:_ _ **Kunigaoka helps traumatize boy to overcome his trials and able to graduate!**_

* * *

That kind of magazine feature...

Right now they are under the garden of Main building school. This table spot with big umbrella protecting them from the sun...It the usual spot of Asano when he wants to be alone-or away from his fans. Be it his friends like like Ren, or the girls whose dying hills to him.

Something about Nagisa makes Asano believe that he can let his guard down.

 _'He's harmless. Weak, and average..and note in trauma...'_

Though, he has no attachment to him yet. _Cuz obviously he's using Nagisa's trust to break Karma more and more._

"...This and this. Do you understand?" his bolpen pointed the hard equation. Nagisa's brain smoke. Asano can't help but to remain cold. He does not tolerate laziness when it comes to studies! Meanwhile, Nagisa thoughts were... _'Korosensei's teaching is much easy to understand.'_ Not that Asano is bad at teaching, infact he is so strict...Nagisa needs some time out.

"...I understand!" he lied. Asano knows he is lying. Sighing, _glad he has a temper to idiots. Yes,_ Asano is not that all friendly. Absolutely not welcome in this school's enviroment!

"Here, i'll explain again..." this time he explained a little much more easy to understand. Words he used are the word of choice that Nagisa can comprehend.

"...get it now?" he ask once more. Nagisa nodded, this time- _honest._

Looks like it finally went inside Nagisa's brain.

"Wow. I get it!" Nagisa smiled to him. A little wider-like a kid got a candy. "Thanks Asano-kun." quickly Nagisa write down some notes.

Surprise that...Nagisa is recovering? He looks like he's fine. _Look,_ he can take notes _fast._

 _'...good.'_ instantly Asano regretted why he was glad. He shakes his head without Nagisa noticing his actions... _'i can't possibly be fooled.'_ No matter what, Nagisa is _not_ a girl.

But...his eyes slowly travelled down from Nagisa's cute twintail to his skirt and legs and shoes. _'...i wouldnt be so surprise if Shiota has lots of suitors.'_ However, becuz the whole school know him as a 'boy' they aren't much _brave_ to confess that they are falling over him.

...expect one person. _'Akabane.'_ he gripped his hold to his pen. Nagisa took notice of that. "What's..wrong?"

Pulling from his heavy thoughts, he dismissed the subject. "Alright, let's try Science now." Nagisa whined a little. "Ehh...~" Asano smirked. "Pay attention okay?"

While Asano is turtoring Nagisa. What he did not know the latter actually falled asleep while listening to his teachings.

"Now-" Shiota Nagisa is is down at his own book. _Sleeping._

Asano narrowed his eyes. Something inside him got annoyed.

"Hey. Shiota...Wake up." he ordered. But...Nagisa's in deep sleep. "Spare me some pain." he decided to shake him softly to his shoulders. "Wake up Shiota."

 _'Shiota...))_

 _"hnn...?"_

echoes.

 _'wake...up))_

echoes..

 _",,,who is it..?"_

 _'shi...o..ta))_

echoes...

 _"..who is calling my name...?"_

* * *

 _ **"Wake up Nagisa! Ur Daddy wants you to eat!"**_

* * *

Regaining self from his surroundings. Nagisa never did thought he would be back.

Back to the place where he lost himself.

* * *

 **Nagisa's POV**

Asano's teaching me, despite that am stealing his freetime to relax. Looks like, Asano's not a bad person than we all thought he was. However my eyes keep on blinking. Before i knew, Asano-kun vanished. Next i can see is total darkness...I thought i had forgotten about it. But my vision is clear. The structure of the dark walls. The greyish spotlights. The sound of chains. The smell of the room.

Everything is surreal.

It gives me goosebumps all over again.

The camera is so clear infront of my eyes. It's recording me. Recording every single embarrassing reaction,sound,my appearance. Staring inside me. Grabbing my soul.

Totally invading my privacy. Peeking in every inch of my existence...

Worst , the man who took it away from me-re appeared. _ **"Nagisa-kun! You are hungry right? Daddy has a food for you!"**_ Takaoka scopped on the empty bowl. _I can't tell if this is the reality._ Reality that nobody came.. _Nobody saved me_. Or he is a ghost hunting me. _Trying to break me more and more._ Becuz...he's _so_ solid. His figure, his skin color. As if he isn't dead. Not shot by Karasuma-sensei. His voice. it's loud in my ears. Reaching my eardrums.

I couldnt breath. I'm aware that am panting. Sweat forming. My fingers..trying to grab the chains and break free. But futile.

 _ **'...i don't want it here! i don't...want it here...!'**_

I closed my eyes trying to create escape. _**'someone save me...!'**_

I think i'm about to cry.

 **"Hush."** Takaoka wiped the tears forming in me. **"It's ok. Daddy won't hurt you."**

 **Deja vu**. He said he won't but. _He will._

"No." i choked, "Don't do it."

So cruel like a broken video tape. Takaoka's hand no longer holding the empty bowl. But a knife.

"...d-dont...come near me." Like in horror movies. He's so far yet so near to me. Slowly his hands lifted my skirt. The dress i was wearing when he captured me. When he kidnapped me. When he tortured me.

I cried. I knew it coming. _**"...hehe."**_ his finger's, i can feel his touch to my legs. Then he's puling my underwear. "...stop it. Stop!" i hate how no matter i scream to him, i don't have a voice.

But to my ears, i can hear myself.

 _(("shiota..wake..."))_

He lifted the knife and slashed my thing.

 _(("...up..!"))_

My agony cring so loud.

 _(("Shiota! Wake up!"))_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Shiota yelp in pain. I was lost what to do when he did. Right now his eyes cannot see me. He is seeing something else. As if replaying the events from the psycopath who tortured him.

.

.

.

.

"Wake up Shiota!" Already out of patience...Asano stopped shaking Nagisa's sleeping body. "Whatever." about to leave the idiot, he heard it.

 _"...nno."_ Turning his head, the adorable sleeping face of Nagisa is gone. Nagisa's eyebrows furrowed. _"...dont do it."_ his voice sound terrfied.' _Must be having a bad dream? '_ Not until it formed more clues what he is dreaming.

 _"dont-...ccome...near me...!"_ Asano intently watch the other boy. He could tell Nagisa could reach snapping out soon. He must be dreaming about his kidnap and torture from the pyscopath the chairman mentioned.

And it did.

Nagisa jerked up-wide awake. He screamed. _"Aaahhh! IT HURTS! IT HURTS!" more like he yelp._ Asano grabbed both of Nagisa's wrist trying to tell him not to scandal in the main building garden. People might hear them.

Nagisa's eyes are open but he's not seeing Asano at all. _"Noo! Let go! It hurts! it...hurts!"_ endlesss tears from Nagisa's cheeks. Asano had no idea how to response. He never did encounter this before. He had no idea how could he make him get out of his horrible dream.

"Shiota! Wake up! I said... _wake up!"_ But Nagisa kept of yelling,screaming for help. His agonizing pleads are like deadly thorns hurting Asano's ears. _It's painful_. He could feel Nagisa's pain even though he has no idea how bad it was. He wasnt even there. But it's affecting him right now...

 _"It hurts! Please...let me go...!"_ Nagisa whimpered-still violently trying to get out of Asano's strong grip. _"...i hate this...!"_

Nagisa made his voice louder, _**"I DONT WANT TO STAY HERE...! GIVE IT BACK TO ME...!"**_

Asano thinks he had no choice. Only resort to wake him, is to _slap_ him.

"Forgive me Shiota." Asano held up his one palm ready to slap.

 _ **"Someone save me...!"**_ _Cried the young lad,_ when he heard that, he couldnt bring himself to slap Nagisa...

Something inside him is sorrowful...Asano made a face, unaware...He embraced Nagisa for comfort. "But you are already safe. Shiota."He said, Nagisa still pushing him away. But Nagisa's hands were acting like they were tied _even not._

"You are here."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I was having a nightmare. _ **All about pain,pain and endless blood oozing from me.**_ But then, i felt a caring arms made me get out of the torture room.

I look up seeing Asano-kun comforting me to calm down.

* * *

.

.

.

.

..."Asano-kun...?" Asano snapped his head, _Nagisa regained himself!_

"...Shiota!" he never intend to make his voice sound so glad. But its too late to take it back. "you had a nightmare." He explained. Nagisa did not respond but indeed exhausted. _As if he went all over the torture._ Asano is about to scold him for sleeping but seeing how much flashbacks hunting the poor blue head. He had to stop himself getting all stingy.

It's his job to help this young boy to overcome these trials...For the sake of the school's good image. Forgettin the fact that he is still hugging him...

They stayed on this position a couple of minutes. _Good thing nobody came rushing to them to ask what was happening..._

Asano has to think of his next move what to do with this problem traumatize boy.

 _'...let's see what i can do.'_ Since he is in trauma. He needs some medicine right? _'But, he might refuse.'_ it's not like he is mentally ill. There's a reason why he is acting ill.

 _'i know.'_ With the idea on his head, he called his attention. "Shiota." Nagisa _did_ listen.

"Come, let's hang out."

* * *

 _ **Cring,cring.**_

* * *

Asano had taken Nagisa to a tea house.

"Wait and sit here." he lead Nagisa to sit somewhere you can see the window. The tea house is painted with white walls but shade of illusionary flowers. Then green curtains. The table is white and clean. Nagisa could almost see his reflection.

He did not need to wait long, cuz Asano finally came back. "Here." what he gave him is a cup of tea. Wondering why, Nagisa tried to find Asano's real intention.

Knowing the quizzical look, Asano answered. "It's chamomile tea." he grimace, "It helps insomia and fatigue." he did not want to mention it can also heal trauma. He thinks he shouldnt smack Nagisa to face the fact that he will eventually loose sane thoughts.

Silently, staring at the tea _,' it smells like a flower. '_ Nagisa's fingertips touched the warm tea. _'It is calming.'_ Realize this, he took a sip. After tasting it, he drank the rest.

Surprised Nagisa did not even feel how hot the tea should be. _He shouldnt be able to drink it straight!_

Decided not to point that out, Asano waited...waited,and waited.

Nagisa closed his eyes then his lips formed a smile. Looking up to the orange head, he thanked him. "It's relaxing indeed. Thanks for the tea...Asano-kun."

Relief washed Asano's tensened nerve. _Seriously_ , Shiota gives him troubles!...but, he's not even whining. Really? Did he become soft without him noticing?!

"Happy to hear that."

He sat. Nagisa thought they were done here, but then..."Here's your cake." the waitress settled two slice of strawberry cake.

"...Eh?" Asano took the small spoon and eat the slice of his cake. "Eat. You need sugar after studying hard earlier." smirking, Nagisa did not even hesitate to eat his cake too.

"Ok. If you say so." there's noway he could waste Asano's treat right?

...Enjoying his time with Asano. The days he spend with him...Nagisa finally calmed down.

Despite the happy things, Nagisa couldnt help but misses Karma. _He really do._

Maybe it's time to forgive him. Days already passed by, he cannot stay mad at someone who rescued him. _'right.'_ He wanted to see his red friend again. To talk to him and apologize for his selfish actions. _'..Karma-kun. I'll see you soon.'_

But then, Nagisa noticed Asano's cheek bleeding. "Hey! You got a scratch on your face!" Asano meanwhile did not felt the pain just now.

"Oh?" he did not panic. But indeed not happy having his face scarred.

Nagisa realize it his fault. And Asano did think the same. When he was trying hard to stop Nagisa to berserk, he have accidently clawed him.

Asano gave him a look that is forgiving. "It's far from killing me. So dont worry."...feeling bad, Nagisa stood and walk close to Asano. Nagisa revealed a band aid and placed it on Asano's cheeks.

"Here. Accept it as a thank you and sorry."

Shly Nagisa bowed.

Asano's heart raced...

...

* * *

Becuz of what happend earlier. Asano almost got himself a strange thoughts...' _i could have been friends with Shiota...'_ but Asano refused his own inner wish.' _I'm only talking to him cuz I has too! It doesnt change the fact that he is a class-E student...!'_ ,It may not look like it, but Asano really did want to be friends with Isogai Yuuma. _And now wanting to be friends with Shiota Nagisa. Hey that can count as revenge to Karma!_

He wanted friends...but his Father's teaching and rules-those rules marked to him. He could never change. It has become one with him.

The 'choosing' of which are friends, which are pawns, which are just someone you know.

He remembered he used to be sweet and joyful. But now, he's grumpy...serious and fake.

By mean fake, he has to smile on some people he does not like. Cuz he has to be always charming.

Touching the band-aid he got from Nagisa. He actually smiled.

...

* * *

Th next day Nagisa got to class-E. Everyone is overjoyed that he is back. However...he was informed that eversince his arguement with Karma, Karma stopped coming to school.

Feeling bad about it, and pretty worried.

after school...he visited Karma at home.

 **...**

* * *

However, when the door opened, "Hey Karma-" he did not expect Karma to be sick. Just him wearing lousy white t-shirt. And black shorts. A damp towel over his head.

Meanwhile Karma is too stunned to see him. He did not expect Nagisa to come at him after what he has done.

"huh..?.Nagisa-kun." Nagisa blinked, since when did Karma put back the 'kun' at the end of his name? And Karma's tone, it really did proven he's not feelign well.

"..Um" fidgetting, Nagisa gave Karma a smile. It's been a while since he smiled to him. "Can i come in?"

Karma responded slow before accepting his offer.

"...Ok, come in."

.

.

.

.

.

It's not the first time Nagisa got inside Karma's house. _But hey, this is the first time he walked in 'as a female student'._ Shy, "Karma-kun. You are sick right? Then lay down the bed." when Nagisa said that, to his surprise...Karma did not argue. _He expect him to refuse cuz of pride._ Simply he agreed on Nagisa's plan to take care of him while no parent's to nurse him.

They went to his bedroom and he laid down to the soft pillow. Immediately Nagisa damp the soft cloth with water and placed it at Karma's forehead. He even pulled the sheets. "There. Rest and leave the rest to me."

So far...Karma would only want to hear one thing. One confirmation. Why Nagisa's kind at him right now.

Before he could even open his lips...Nagisa told him. "A-about our argument..." Nagisa made an apologetic look. "Sorry. I got too emotional." he nervously smiled, "I know Karma-kun just trying to make the best of the situation...S-so...what i mean is," Nagisa blushed and bowed. "I'm sorry!"

Karma chuckled, Nagisa is cute. "Why are you apologizing? It should be me..." he admitted, "I went overboard at joking."

The truth is, the real reason why Karma had been absent is becuz he made a discovery.

Back at the school when he just argued with Nagisa-for joking of dating him. He wanted to ask tip from Korosensei so he went to the faculty room. Only to find it empty, but he noticed a strap-stuck in the drawer's teeth.

Something about the strap looks familliar.

 _Like he had seen it before..._ Curious he peeked inside the drawer and found the camera of Takaoka.

"...N-noway." gulping, he made sure nobody is eavesdropping and played the video.

He covered his mouth. He wanted to puke.

He now understand why he cannot joke about Nagisa's gender changes.

Sure he found and rescue Nagisa. But he did not have the chance to see the torture...Now he knows, he knew he had to do the right thing.

That is to forever seal his feelings for Nagisa.

.

.

.

.

.

Karma dozed off. Nagisa checked Karma's temperature. He's actually getting better. But when he tried to touch him.. Karma softly swatted his hands. "No..i'm fine you can go home." Nagisa's not sure what made Karma's attitude drop so suddenly. Then he actually recalled Asano's warning about Karma keeping something about him so he asked him. "Karma-kun, are you perhaps hiding something from me?" when he asked that, Karma made a weird action of almost sitting up.

Worry traced on Nagisa's face...Karma brushed his bangs and told him, "Why would you even think that?" he smirked. When Nagisa thought Asano might be right- _but Karma smirking_ , is a sign that he's absolutely not hiding anything from him.

Karma opened his mouth to say something, but both Nagisa's stomach and his growled.

'guuu~

"Pff."

They laughed.

"I'll cook." Karma said, Nagisa tried to stop him, "But your sick-" Karma ruffled Nagisa's head. "I'll manage. And your cooking is too plain." Nagisa pouted. "Plain! Becuz it fits for sick person's taste bud!" he argued. Karma liked how things are back to normal.

He and Nagisa laughing and arguing silly stuffs.

 _'right. Nagisa...is a friend.'_ He cant be his lover after seeing that video.

Making his way to the kitchen, Nagisa let him do what he wanted to do. "I know Karma-kun hates to be treated like a baby." Humming, he decided to kill time by peeking Karma;'s shelf.

Karma gave him permission to touch anything in the house. In fact he actually inviting him to ran away from home and live here.

Suddenly Karma's phone rang. "E-eh?" frantically he searched where it is placed in the room.

He found it under Karma's pillow.

"Found it." he clicked and found out it's just a friggin alarm and not someone calling.

"...Haha." when he removed the alarm. Instantly his good mood drop itself. When he saw Karma's phone wallpaper.

It's him in hotel crossdress.

"...what, he still didn't delete it?" a little annoyed, he check the photo gallery of how much stolen photo's Karma took of him when he was still a male.

"I'll make him delete these-" what really caught his attention is the picture of him naked.

He froze, he blushed. But above all... _he feels threaten._ "What the heck? This could end up in scandal-" about to delete it. He realize something...

 **Why does Karma loves taking pictures of him?**

 **And...why he even pictured him naked?**

"I'll delete this before someone else could find it." deleting the photo. He had a bad feeling.

Asano's words collecting and repeating. _ **"Akabane's hiding something from you becareful."**_ Nagisa slapped himself not to think such things about his friend! _'no,no,noway. Karma can't possibly-'_

He does not want to jump to the conclusion that Karma has eyes for him. _'Maybe i should ask him directly.'_ Nagisa expected a tease from Karma.

Karma got back with the food. He placed it down the study table. "Bon appetite."

Nagisa applaused. "Even sick ,you still can cook!" the smell is so good, he's hungry to dig in.

However, before he even want to eat...there's one thing he should scold Karma about.

"By the way Karma-kun." he narrowed his eyes, but no means of getting 'over' mad. "Why did you secretly keep a naked picture of me? What if someone snatches your phone and it spread?" he put his hands to his waist. "I deleted it."

Karma snapped. "What you deleted it!?" that over reaction taken Nagisa a little back the corner.

"...w-why shouldnt i? You can take pics of crossdress! but never take picture of me naked...I'm not a porn star." he Karma's face turned serious.

So what if he got angry? Anyone would not be happy if you got stolen naked photo! It's very dangerous!

"..Look. Just dont take naked pics of me okay?" Nagisa trying to tell him that he's okay with the other stolen shots.

Then he decided it's time for him to joke. "Don't tell me you love me so much!" trying to be the tease, he did not expect the other to admit it.

"...Right. I love you Nagisa." Karma's sad face had no trace of fever. It's like he is normal.

"Eh? What did you..." blinking, Karma repeated it once more.

"I love you Nagisa. ...I have feelings for you."

twitching...Shiota Nagisa's world stopped.

 _ **"...you serious?"**_

* * *

 **-To Be Continued**

 **Note:** _ **Why do you have to confess when you said you wont confess? Karma you...confusing me! Hihihi...Frankly speaking im not sure how to write its a difficult plot and im sloppy. You can give me ideas about AsanoxNagisa and KarmaxNagisa stuffs that i can include in this fic. Like you know how they should feel loveeeee. Ok i know that was confusing never mind! Just share me your thoughts or fangirling desire you wish to happen in this selfish fanfic! it helps me less 'stress' to work this lol.**_

 *****I hope they aint out of character. you must not forget that this is an angsty romance not fluffly tehehehehe...And i update fast cuz i got poor net connection. I do not know when will i be able to get the chance to have 'good signal'...*****

* * *

 **Next on Connect Our Chains:** Finally making up, their friendship broke down becuz Karma couldnt control his feelings for Nagisa. And Nagisa is disgusted by him. Searching for a supporting wall to talk about this, Asano started to put distance to him. Sad,confused and worried...Nagisa never thought another unfortunate setting will happen to him.


	4. Nobody Came, I'm Alone

**Connect Our Chains**

 **Summary:** When Takaoka removed Nagisa's proof of being born as a boy. Karma got a chance to confess his real feelings to him! Asano discovered that Karma is gay and plans to blackmail him. Meanwhile, Nagisa just got to face the reality that he is now a girl. Who will win Nagisa's heart?! WARNING Transgender changes. Also it's AsanoxNagisaxKarma love triangle fic! Kyaahh?

STILL ENGLISH SUCKS BUT YOU CAN STILL UNDERSTAND.

 **Important Note:** **i thought this is boring but you guys are enjoying? Im really surprised. And oh i'll be focusing on studies for now~~gomenchau! tell me some missing letters, i wonder why when i upload te document the letters goes gaaa**

* * *

"Y-your joking again right?" nervous laugh, "Ahaha, Karma-kun stop teasing me. It's not funny." But Karma's not showing any chesire cat grin.

This time Nagisa's face twitched. "..your serious?"

Not receiving any surprise grin from him. Nagisa felt weak at his legs. _This could not be real! After all this time...Karma is just a friend._ They are indeed too close to eachother but... _Karma likes him over the wall?!_

Nagisa kept denying it alone. "ehehe..Karma-kun. Must be your fever went up. Come here and let's make you have a good sleep-" Karma did go infront of him, but only to pull him to kiss.

Nagisa did not have the time to react.

The other pulled away shortly. "Nagisa...Can't you see how much i desire you?" his spine went cold and taunts of shivering.

"N-no..." Nagisa end up snapping this time. _**"No!"**_ he pushed Karma away but Karma pinned him down the bed. _"ouch!"_ His skirt just reveal more of his legs. His uniform got messy from the fall. His bangs not properly in center. Everything about this is messy and confusing!

"...K-karma-kun." to his dismay, Karma is acting scary. Karma's so serious and staring at him like he was indeed a precious jewel.

He hated how Karma's eyes sparkling to him beyond the friendship zone.

"...Stop this." he pleaded, but eyes never did waver to stare back at Karma's cold golden eyes. "It's not funny." he gulped, and knew he is already shaking in fear. "I'm not a girl."

Karma's arms locking him to escape. "I'm not onto guys!"

Karma then spoke. "But you are a girl now."

Nagisa made a face. "huh?"

Karma moved closer. "I'm sure your mom will allow our relationship." he assumed quickly that Nagisa feels the same. "So..it's alright Nagisa." dropping the kun once more, he cupped Nagisa's cheek, and one hand to Nagisa's wrist-preventing him to get punched.

Karma confessed his feelings to Nagisa. How he's been trying so hard to hide it. "It was so hard to keep it...The reason why im putting distance between us it's becuz of this."not sure what else to say... Nagisa asked him since when, "Since when?"

Karma said since the first day they met.

"When i saw you reading Sonic ninja, i thought i wanted to be friends. But as we spend time together...i feel something else." Karma pull his hand away from Nagisa's cheek to his chest. "It's crazy for you. Do you have any idea how much i suffered?"

Karma then continued to touch him. Touching Nagisa's chest then pulling his necktie-trying to remove it. "Please be mine. Before anyone else could get you. I want to be your first."

How could he do that when he's been telling him he does not love boys! Even until now he loves girls..he likes to kiss and date girls! But all of those dreams no longer can come true cuz he is now a friggin girl and Karma just got to ruin it for him.

Too much revelation. Nagisa couldnt think well, plainly disgusted and shock.

"I love your everything. Not only becuz your body changed. But since you are now a girl...why should i hold back? It's allowed now right?"

The tears of getting betrayed by Karma. Forever Nagisa is out of his reach..."Please love me Nagisa." really wrong move.

Scared, Nagisa cried powerless. saying, not wanting to meet in the eye anymore.

 _ **"...That's not the Karma i knew..."**_ more like he never did knew Karma. Who would have thought he is so gay to him?

Regaining self. Karma found himself almost raping Nagisa.

When Nagisa found an opening, he pushed Karma by kicking him and ran away fast.

Akabane Karma could only grab his head pathetically. "...I got rejected." Mentally scolding himself in mockery~

 _ **'What do you expect? Confessing then kissing him? You'll really get rejected dummy! You could have just confessed. It was enough!'**_

His fever magically gone.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ashamed of his actions, Nagisa left. Karma screamed at his pillow till he throws everything in mess.

Nagisa does not feel the same.

They were just friends.

Actually, now...he just broke _that_ friendship.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Coming home after _having_ tea time with Nagisa's flashback-scandal. Asano is tired. "I want to sleep." removing his uniform-changing into house clothes. He checked his notes if there is any assignments. _Glad he had finished them earlier at school..._ so now he has the luxury to sleep early.

Time with himself. Asano liked to have some time alone where he does not need to act studious. Where he can be lazy...and the place to do that is to sleep. He will go inside his dreams where he can kick the ass of his father without getting caught.

"...i'm, sleeply." he yawned and cuddled to the pillow.

Asano fell in a deep sleep~

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _"Asano-kun...wake up."_ but he heard a voice. _"Asano-kun?"_ he is confuse if the voice is a girl or boy. Somehow he couldnt tell, he had no choice but to open his eyes-finding out who owns it.

 **Shock. It's Nagisa at his house.**

"What?!" he jumped to sit, Nagisa protected himself from getting pushed away. "What are you doing here!?" indeed...why are you even at his bedroom?!

Nagisa made a nervous smile. "The Chairman let me in..." he brushed his own hair trying to find words on lips. "..I wanted to talk to you. Really _...badly."_ he highlight's. Asano arch an eyebrow.

"It could wait tomorrow. Get out." oops, he should have said 'leave' not get out..that sounds like he's treating Nagisa as a trained dog.

Nagisa could only shook his head with sad smile. He's sitting at _his_ study chair. "...Asano-kun. Earlier...thank you."

"You already did thank me." Weird enough, Asano had no damn idea how Nagisa knew where he lives. And since when the chairman came home early? _'he's supposed to be still at school...'_

"U-um. I know i'm bothering you. But...it's important." Asano could only massage his temples and sighed. "Make it quick. Then leave Shiota. Can't you see i need some sleep?" completely annoyed, he forgot to act polite and nice towards Nagisa...however good thing, the other does not mind such treament.

Nagisa pulled out some bravery from his timid self. "A-Asano-kun! The truth is-!" surprised by him raising his voice, Asano could only nod with a sweat drop on his head. "...o-oh?"

"...About, you...i'm.." he blushed.

Just now, the face Nagisa made...shoot an arrow to Asano's chest!

 _Damn cute...!_

Forgetting the fact of mystery how Nagisa got here talking to him as if they were so close-Asano could only let Nagisa finish his words of confession.

"I gained...feeings for you."

Asano gawked.

Embarrassed, Nagisa tried his best to tell him again. "I said, i love you Asano-kun." Asano shove Nagisa gently to his shoulders. "Wait. Let me get this straight. You are a boy that turned into a girl." Nagisa nodded, "Then, are you saying..."

Nagisa gave him another nod. "Yes. I will embrace being a girl cuz i fell for you."

Asano furiously blushed. This has to be a dream! Reality check! _Reality check!_

Slapping his own self. He did not woke up. And the pain is real. "The heck Shiota! Stop joking around-" but Nagisa already came close to him...whispering his name. "..Asano-kun..."

His heart raced like crazy drums in band group. _'too near!'_

"Hold on!" he stopped him from getting more close. They could kiss soon!

"I don't like you." he told him. "Ok? I'm straight." Nagisa smiled, "Yeah. But i'm a girl now...so.." Nagisa made his way to snake on Asano's guard. "..It's okay."

"H-huh?" Before Asano knew, he actually let Nagisa kissed him at the cheek. Blushing, he look _at_ the beautiful 'girl'.

 _'since when did i...?'_ since when you fall on Shiota Nagisa?

Asano could only close his eyes. He wants to wake up if this is a dream. However, the scent...the sweet aroma of Nagisa is strong in his nose. He opened his eyes and decided to have a proper look at Nagisa's girl body once more.

 _'...like a girl.'_ so real...like a 'real girl.'

"Shiota..." Asano grabbed Nagisa's shoulder's again, then, he kissed Nagisa at her forehead. "...I want you too. But...it's too early for this."

Asano is a gentlemen, but deep inside a sadist. But then again sadist into tsundere. And he's not that of a beast to just attack Nagisa just becuz he invited him to make out.

Nagisa became redder when his forehead got an award from his brave confession. "...Asano-kun." he smile wider. "I'll treasure it."

Blushing too, Asano looked away. "O-ok. Now go. I want to sleep."

But Nagisa pushed him to the bed-lying down with him. "Shiota?!" Nagisa cuddle close to him. "...you are warm Asano-kun." Nagisa is already sleeply. "It relaxes me." purring like a cat. Asano could not move.

"..H-hey? Shiota?" but Nagisa is already sound asleep.

"...what...?" Asano could only face palmed.

Looking at the close innocence beside's him...He couldnt remove the race of his heartbeat. "...Shiota..." so he loves him too?

* * *

 **WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!**

* * *

 _ **Kriiiing~!**_

* * *

Asano Gakushuu woken by his mighty alarm!

Gasping,"What the?!" quickly he sat, "Shiota-" but there were no such thing as cute Nagisa sleeping beside him. "...eh?" confused, he looked at his alarm clock. It was morning.

"...Dont tell me."

Yep. That crazy thing, is just a big damn dream.

By dream means..

Asano could only throw his alarm clock at the floor. _'this couldnt be!'_

Since when he got gay like Karma!?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Confused and disturb by his own dream. Asano could not believe this. He just couldnt! _Since when? How come?_ He uses brain all the time! He never did use his heart! So how could this be possible?!

Theory says, you wont even dream such 'dreams' if you weren't inlove. The only thing it could be else...are hormones.

 _'yes..its just hormones.'_

But then again, the psyciologist says, it could be indeed either 'hormones' fault or...you might have secret desires to your opposite gender. _Or maybe same gender..._ Depends on who you have feelings for _-that the extent of making out inside dreams._

It could be lust or love.

Asano wanted to seppuku if it's not hormones!

..Hormones, if hormones...why of all girls in the Kunigaoka.. _why dang Nagisa?!_ Nagisa is a transgend! So what if he had two holes now? It doesnt change a thing that he was born a 'male' to this world! Asano refuses to be like Karma! He still plans to blackmail Karma if idiot Nagisa did not heed his warnings!

But now...he himself is in _**danger.**_

If someone knows he is changing his taste to 'love interest' he will be bullied.

His father could even throw him out of house!

Admitting that he had desire to Nagisa ...meant death!

Bad mood early in class. It took unwanted attention to his classmates...especially Ren. Wanted to go off somewhere-Ren tapped his shoulders.

"Asano. I have bad news for you." responding so cold, "What is it?" Ren stepped a lil back before telling him. "Eversince you were with Shiota Nagisa transgend, rumors that you and 'her' might be dating." They got to use 'her' or else...they will be called to the principal's office.

Mad about the news, Asano said louder. " _WHAT."_ the rest of the class A students became silent. Eyeing every single one of them- _actually 'glaring to his classmate'_...He returned his interogation to Ren's news.

"What makes them say that?" in hurry to know. Ren gulped...but he must answer 'Asano-sama'.

"Becuz you were _happy."_

He reapeted in displeased tone. "...Happy?" Asano's not sure about that. Ren coughed, "Um, no..Asano _-seriously_. We saw it. Sure _you_ smile to us all..but, you were just _different_ when you are _with_ Nagisa." Asano's heart panic. Different? _He was acting different?! Not good...not good!_

He has to get away from Nagisa! Before it's too late! Before he make mistake!

"I'm not. Keep spreading false rumors...I'll tell the chairman." he spat venomously. Ren shield himself, "It wasn't me spreading it!"

"Then tell everyone!" furious Asano took his leave out of his annoying class A section.

Much to Asano's horror...he hate to admit, he is indeed enjoying the spend time with Shiota Nagisa. Even though it wasnt that long... _Nagisa,_ everything about Nagisa are attractive. His voice, his personality, his appearance, his scent. His smile...and laughs. His sorrow and troubles.

Asano could only grit his teeth.

 _'damn! i swear i have to stay away from you Shiota!'_

Perfect timing, he no longer needs to tutor Nagisa. Cuz he came back to his run down class E campus. However, when Asano reached the garden. Shiota Nagisa appeared!

Not sure what to do. He could clearly see Nagisa does not look good. It looked like he is crying.

"..Asano-kun." Nagisa came near him, almost pleading. "About Karma-kun. You are right." not sobbing, but voice is breaking...Asano could feel guilt inside his heart. _'no,no...don't even try to help Shiota this time!'_ he has to be cold to him from now on! Back to his old self!

"What should i do...?" Nagisa intertwined both of his fingers then bring them to his chest. "Karma-kun did not hesitate to tell me how he feels."

Pretending not to care and closing his ears. Stoic and harsh. He turned his back, "Apologies. That is a problem between you two. I'm out of it." Nagisa could only stare a little disheartened by Asano's cold shoulder.

"..Eh?" Realizing that his time with Asano is over. Nagisa could only feel more pressure.

 _'Karma-kun's gone. Asano-kun too?'_

Nagisa wanted to stop him. He wanted to chase him! He want to grab Asano's uniform-and make him listen! _He needs support right now...!_ He can't handle this alone! He can't possibly share this to his classmate. _He does not want Karma to get hated by anyone else beside himself!_

"W-wait. Asano-"

But Asano did not even stop to walk away.

Shiota Nagisa could only despair alone.

Alone...

After school...Nagisa have to walk at the same street towards the train station.

 _ALONE._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _'Asano-kun got tired of me.'_ Walking to a dark alley, Nagisa thought Asano hates him cuz he is weak. And not smart. _'why should i be surprised?'_ Asano just did his job. Now he can stand on his own-he musnt abuse Asano's freetime.

But why now? When he needed someone to shoulder! It's too much to handle alone...! Beside's...Asano knows Karma's secret right? ...so he can understand his talkings!

The cloud became dark. Maybe it'll rain. Hell care...Nagisa did not even bother to pull out his umbrella from his back.

After all what happen between him and Karma...it finally sinked it. Eversince he turned into a girl. Every male falls for him. And the girls treats him like one of them.

Shiota Nagisa have to embrace being a girl.

 _'...in the end. Everyone's wishes won.'_ Gazing up the sky-not looking where he could bump. _'...ahh..i no longer know who am. and what was my gender again...?'_

Nagisa no longer could tell if he is a real boy or real girl.

It no longer matter if he is a boy. Cuz boys always wants him.

Now a girl...Boy's wants him even more.

 _Girl on outside, Boy inside..._ but after Karma confessing. He wanted to think he feels the same..but sadly, _'...you were just a friend...'_ Close friend.

 _'it does not matter where we go...as long as we'll be bestfriends forever.'_ about to start crying, _'...so why do you have to love me more than that?'_ closing his eyes and lowering his head to see the ground. _'Karma-kun...!'_

Wiping his tears. Nagisa got to make a choice. **Accept his life known as a 'female' Shiota Nagisa.**

Even it means loosing his real identity, if everyone could be happy...why not?

 _'then why?'_ why. _'why do i feel so betrayed...?'_ Nagisa is hating his life. This world sucks. No... _he sucks._

Still confuse of his decision to live on it. Several dark chuckles from strangers. _**"ehehe. Look! What a cute girl! And she's crying!"**_

Snapping his head-he found five men and they looked like some gangster.

Not reacting much, he could sense their lust.

"Why you crying? Are you lost?" the first man teased. The second joined, "Or you got heartbroken?" they all laughed.

Nagisa could only think to make an escape. But then the five men already formed a circle.

"Don't worry! We'll make you feel good if you are sad!" third one said, the fourth one spoke. "We'll make you forget your boyfriend."

That ignite Nagisa to make a face. _He has no dang boyfriend!_

"Ohh? What's with that face...? You going to fight back?" the fifth came close. "We'll _kill_ you if you do."

When the fifth one said 'kill' Nagisa's assassin mode activates. The bloodlust is ready to go yangire mode.

 _'kill me...?'_ he smiled. _'too early for that.'_

About to clap stun them-to his surprise he already got pinned to the wall. _"Ack!"_ pain made it's way to make his bones affected. Nagisa realize something.

* * *

 _ **Since when did he became dull?!**_

* * *

 _'d-dont tell me..'_ eversince he became a girl? _Noway!_ Does this mean...his strenght finally act like a girl!? _No! this shouldnt be!_

Nervous. The five men came closer and closer while licking their lips wearing the perverted faces. Nagisa could only silently tremble. Knowing what they are planning...he has to beg like he always do. To avoid getting hurt more than this. "P-please. Let me go. Do anything , but _not that."_

The five men were surprised, "Oh you are getting what we want from you? Isnt that great!" however they seem pleased that he knew what they wanna do.

"I'm a boy." he stated. They laugh and pointed at his skirt. "But your wearing a girl uniform!"

He reasoned. "I'm a crossdresser!" trying to make lies with reality check...The five men did not believe him at all!

"Relax. It hurts at first but...you'll like it as it goes in...!" fear running rapidly, it reminded him of Takaoka.

 _'what's this? i lost my gender. and now i'm going to loose my virginity?'_

And his first will be guys?!

If this is gonna happen, he should have done it with Karma! **Karma offered him that.**

 _'..t-that's right.'_ He recalled Karma! _'Karma-kun help...!'_ Karma wont let him get this right? But then he remembered...he made Karma not follow him cuz he said he was digusting.

 _Disgusting yes! But right now..he needs help!_

"Come here!" the fourth pulled his one wrist then the second pulled the other wrist. Trap-he decided to kick them but the third and first caught his legs. " _kuhh...!"_

Now his arms and legs cannot do any thing to protect himself!

"No...! No!" he panic, "Let go!"

 _'why is this happening to me?! what did i do wrong?!'_

Why doe he always have to suffer?! Eversince he was born he couldnt count how many torture he grabbed by his empty bottle!

The fifth lifted up his skirt. "Alright! I'm first!" but then he found Nagisa's cellphone to his skirt pocket. "You don't need this." Fifth threw his phone to the near trashcan. Nagisa began to yell like a girl. "Please dont! Do anything _but not my...!"_

But fifth covered his mouth by his right hand, and the left hand touching him under. _"Mmm!"_

"Its your fault being alone. So..." he licked Nagisa's left earlobe. **"No matter how you scream. No one will rescue you."**

It made Nagisa realize.

* * *

 _'its the same.'_

* * *

Same when Takaoka cut it. _'means...'_ Means, once it's over, rescue will show up... _ **when its all damn too late.**_

 _'oh i see.'_ Crying, Nagisa couldnt make a noise-with a hand covering his mouth. He closed his eyes. Feeling the man playing his body. _'...i could only be free when it's over.'_

 _ **"In the end. I'm just a doll that everybody wants to play."**_

The sensation of imaginary chains-chaining Nagisa. It rattled.

In the end...Nobody came.

* * *

 **Nobody.**

* * *

 **-To Be Continued**

 **Note:** _ **Ah? ohhhhhh...**_ **Dont kill me. This is romance with angst. Dont stare at me with dead fish eyes! *hides***

 *****Be scared if i stopped updating fast. Cuz i have no promise to finish this okay?*****

* * *

 **Next on Connect Our Chains:** Becuz everybody wants him to be a girl. Nagisa accepted it and start to regard himself as a girl. After what happen to him to that dark alley...Maybe he should reconsider things before hating. There must be reasons, must be clues...All he got to do is to stop depressing himself by his situation. But still,Nagisa start to get confused of who he is.


	5. Acceptance is the Only Way?

**Connect Our Chains**

 **Summary:** When Takaoka removed Nagisa's proof of being born as a boy. Karma got a chance to confess his real feelings to him! Asano discovered that Karma is gay and plans to blackmail him. Meanwhile, Nagisa just got to face the reality that he is now a girl. WARNING Transgender changes. Also it's AsanoxNagisaxKarma love triangle fic!

(she said she wants Takaoka to kidnap Nagisa and torture him. So here's my idea...!)

STILL ENGLISH SUCKS BUT YOU CAN STILL UNDERSTAND.

 **Important Note:** welp, looks like i'll be going Night class instead of morning class. Cuz, i really get sick when i wake up too early. I cannot eat at morning like a normal person should. just couldnt, my appetite and brain is alive at night. Am a vampire rawr, like Vampire Knight's night class whooohoo. hope no ghost around that time lol.

 _ **please do tell me some missing words. i will re-check them and re-edit if have spare time w i do not have a beta reader so im doing all the hardwork on this. tehe**_

* * *

The fifth lifted his skirt,sniffing him down _there-_ Nagisa could only whimper to his terrible fate. _'..korosensei...'_ he thought of his teacher appearing with his mach speed 20 _if he was able to contact the phone._ Ritsu wont just automatically send rescue (cuz she still need a commanding voice) before she works. If Karma wont save him, he wanted Korosensei to pop out and whip these five men by his tentacles. Punish them for daring to do such a cruel thing to his virgin body.

He heard himself moaning when the fifth one touched him at the hole. _It's playing him and trying to enter._ He wanted to refused, but his _not physically_ strong to make his legs close _...especially his wrist and legs are totally restrained by strong grips._

The fifth laughed and teased him with the naughty face. "You are a girl to me _you liar_. You perfectly have two holes _for us to_ enter." he stick out his tongue, Nagisa knew-he would preceed licking him soon~he screamed despite his voice can't be louder than he intended _for his mouth is now covered with a hankerchief._

If he'll really loose his chasity, other than loosing his proof of male birth. _Definitely this time-_ he would jump at the train rail. Let his intestine flew and become an whole entrail.

The fifth started to lick his legs up near his...Nagisa began to struggle a little more than he did at first. However, the ones who are helding off his actions to break free _=also started tasting him from ear-to ear and sniffing here and there._

 _ **'i want to kill them! i want to kill them!'**_ so why?! _**'why am so terrified.. and weak?!'**_ it shouldnt be like this! He had the scariest bloodlust right..? then why he's weaker than the girls in his assassination classroom? What has become of his dull blade?!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Worried and guilty..."I'm sure Nagisa won't even want to talk to me." Akabane Karma's out of his house. He decided to take a fresh air after being an emo inside his room.

He knew he have gutts to still send a message to Nagisa's _despite of_ the harrassment he has done.

 _"Your message is not send."_ His phone told him. Karma eyed his signal bar. "There is signal though..." he re-send the text but failed.

 _"grr."_ annoyed, he called Ritsu to woke up from sleep mode. "Ritsu."

Immediately the 3rd dimensional student opened her eyes- _wide awake_ and acting lovely. _"Yes Karma-san! Ritsu at your service!"_ Karma ordered fast, "Can you trace Nagisa's location?" he thought he should apologize in face, and will tell Nagisa he'll never approach him again.

 _"Here it is...!"_ The navigation shows Nagisa's phone near the dark alley- _where lots of gangster actually hangs out._

Suddenly, Karma had a bad feeling. _Even though it wasn't surprising for Nagisa to cross that street...since it's the way to the train station._ However, he got something inside to hurry and go there. "Ritsu, call Nagisa for me." Ritsu suddenly said , _"Error. Nagisa-san is couldnt answer his phone."_

"Why?" Ritsu then answered. _"Nagisa-san is not holding his phone right now."_

Hearing that, Karma knew something must have happend. _Cuz, back at first year and second year..._ Nagisa has the charm to attract maniac people. _That's why he can fish big with the stolen pocket money._ Becuz Nagisa attracts all dangerous beast.

Hopefully he guessed wrong!

 _ **"Nagisa!"**_

he hurried to the location of Nagisa's GPS.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Asano's not sure why he have to be so cold towards the blue head. _'no, if i don't said it that way, he'll just pester me.'_ Sighing he got back home. Instead of going to his bed, he decided to sat at his study chair-and face his desk.

Looking at the broken alarm clock. _He sure remember how he throw it to the ground so hard that it no longer works..."_ Got to buy a new one." grabbing the alarm clock and put it inside his drawers. He decided to check the time by his phone.

"I got home early than usual." No... _'right..it's back to the old time.'_

Yes, this was the original routine of him. After school he goes straight home, _for he has nothing else to do_. Sure he had some important stuffs with other important people, but he actually got a lot more free time to himself to study. _It changed when Nagisa_ , when he started to tutor him. To keep an eye on him almost half of the school day.

And now he just cut ties with Nagisa...his day will be back to being silent.

Being _boring._

Not feeling well _by thinking that_ , he rested his face on his elbows to the desk. He never felt this before _...since when did he feel bad when he reject's someone?_

Also the _dream_ , someone has to _explain_ it to him, or he _wont_ understand what it wants to tell him.

Asano is _smart,_ but in _reality_ there is still a _lots_ of things he has _no_ knownledge. It can be learned from books, but not from real experience.

* * *

 _It's totally different._

* * *

Feeling hungry, he got down the stairs to get some food...to his surprise the Chairman is _already_ back _home._

"My,my Asano-kun~Why aren't you with Shiota Nagisa?" his father smirked, irritated as ever..Asano grunt and walk to make his way to the kitchen. "She's fine now. Shiota no longer needs my help. So there's no need for me to pay time. Cuz my 'time' is precious." _avoiding further discussions about his problem with Nagisa._

Getting a food for himself, he got back to the stairs-only his father followed him by _his eyes...cold_. And said, "Asano-kun. I hope your just doin your job...and not because you are avoiding cuz of something _else_." For whatever reasons, Gakuho know Asano-despite the lack of their bonding. Gakuho narrowed his eyes, Asano has no idea why did his father suddenly eyed him with suspicions.

"Certainly." he deadpan and went up back to his room to study.

Gakuho cupped his own chin in thinking. "His actions when i mention Shiota Nagisa's name..." _Gakuho is good at guessing people who keeps things from him._ He wouldnt be dangerous if he's not. Apparently, by Asano's weird action by their short conversation _...It's like his son hiding something._

"...don't tell me." He wanted to make sure Asano won't cross his job to the other side.

"I will not allow it." like the usual, Gakuho went to his own small office inside their house.

 _ **If Asano is having feelings to Nagisa, he would never allow such disgrace to his family's name.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Still trap to get violated...

"I wonder how you taste here~" Fifth made contact to Nagisa's fabric. About to _lick him_ there _this time_...A familliar voice in raging beast mode yelled from the miles.

 _ **"How about you taste this instead!"**_

"Huh-"Before the five men could react, strong punches and deadly kicks made them whoop clean like a sweeper at the rough ground.

 _ **"ARGHH!"**_

Blood quickly runs out fo their noses. Nagisa meanwhile falls from his knees at the corner of wall. The hankerchief blocking his mouth is now removed by his own hands. _Although he still couldnt walk by shaking legs_ , he wanted to wait till the bloody battle is over.

* * *

 **He couldnt believe the justice arrive before its too late.**

* * *

The red demon mercilessly brought judgement to the perverted gansters who wanted to defile him when he was already half tainted.

 _"...(gasp) K-Karma-kun...!"_

Akabane Karma's terrifying face did not wash over til the five men were almost dying at the floor.

 _"p-please stop-"_

 _ **"Huh what? I can't hear you!"**_

 **PUNCH!**

"stop-! we are sorri-" **PUNCH**

they end up biting their own tongues.  
Karma kept on punching them and kicking them till they couldnt even speak. _**"You better know which one belongs to yours and which doesnt."**_ threatening glare _with an_ evil smile. _**"Got that?"**_

* * *

The five men fainted from too much black-eye and blood lost.

Totally they were defeated by one single fox boy.

"Ritsu. Call the police." Karma suddenly kneeled down and wrote something from an old cardboard lying around the trashbin _also grabbing Nagisa's phone._ "There."

He pulled the almost dead gangster's together like a lump with a cardboard tag saying **'we are rapist.'**

After that, his attention quickly revert to Nagisa's kneeling weakly at the dirty floor.

"Nagisa." Nagisa's eyes were still trembling _despite-totally knew he was safe_. "Ka-ka...h" having hard time to call his name by his tongue. "kahma-kun." not clear, Karma knew Nagisa's still in trauma. "Is that you? For real...?"

To answered his questions,He offered his one hand to help him up. "It's ok. I'll protect you. Your no longer in danger Nagisa..."

 _'ahh.'_ Nagisa knows this. _'..it's the Karma-kun i know.'_

" _wuu.._ Karma-kun...!" To Karma's surprise Nagisa jumps to hug him crying , "I'm glad...you made it...! _You..made it!" Of course he does not want to repeat the history of not being able to stop Takaoka's evil plan._ Saying he's glad he did not came late _this_ time. Soften, Karma patted Nagisa's back.. _despite the issue of him being so gay to him_. "Yeah, Nagisa. I'm not late _. Finally." he trailed off._ After the cry subdued,No hesitation, he accepted the helping hand, and Karma guided him somewhere far from dark spots.

Karma decided to make their way to the empty playground than going straight to the train to take Nagisa home. _Cuz if he do_ , Nagisa cannot hid this incident from his bathshit crazy mom.

 _Karma knew Nagisa's disturbance complex,_ so he wanted to wait till Nagisa wants to go home.

"Here we go." They sat at the free bench.

Not sure what to say, Karma stayed quiet and far from their shoulder's to touch. It could trigger phobia _if-Nagisa-is-cannot-forget-the-sensation-of-men-molested-him._

Karma thinks he has no right to embrace Nagisa for comfort when he was alike to those gangsters. Lustful and forceful.

Karma would never consider this rescue of 'not late'. Cuz he saw marks form Nagisa's wrist and legs. There were actually traces of saliva sticking at Nagisa's _ear-and legs_. He thought of wiping them, but since Nagisa might just push him away- _cuz of almost getting dirtied._ He held out his own hankerchief-to Nagisa's vision.

Nagisa is currently staring at his own skirt. "Wipe them." He said, Nagisa actually knew what he meant.

Slowly, the fragile fingertips of Nagisa touched his hankerchief-away from his open palm.

Not saying anything, Karma did not say more than that.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _I thought it was over...but Karma came to rescue me. And this time he wasn't late..._

 _How happy am he still there to protect me from anyone who tries to molest me. Ahh...? Am forgotting something about Karma-kun? Oh right, Karma-kun loves me, so he rescued me not as friend but becuz he has desire to take my first. Of course he wont let them take it from me._

 _Right, i should...give a thanks to Karma-kun. I wonder what i can give him?_

 _Is there something left at someone like me?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Karma checked his phone, Ritsu just reported him the five men were captured by the polices _when they did a phonecall._ "Good." not wanting to contact their classmates or Korosensei about this incident, Karma _heard_ it.

 _"ehehe...ehe..."_

 **"eh?"**

Turning his head, the creepy small giggle actually belongs to Nagisa, but turns out he was actually... _laughing._ Totally creep out."...Nagisa?" _not sure why is Nagisa laughing-same time giggling._ Only one thing he thought, _Nagisa had gone out of his mind. It finally broke him. Despair had finally eaten his brain!_

He met a forced smiling Nagisa. Eyes completely crazy, _locking him to stare back._

 _ **"Karma-kun~"**_

Not sure how to response, _-without removing his eye contact to Nagisa's crazy eyes,_ he slowly nodded to becareful not to snap the blue snake. _**"Karma-kun. You love me right?"**_ the boy asked, the other boy nodded again- _but still a lil weird out of this Nagisa acting insane._

 _ **"I see...!"**_ Nagisa's smile kept on widening _like he was loosing hope of everything._

* * *

 **"Then have sex with me~"**

* * *

 _ **"Huh?"**_

Karma thought he heard it wrong, _cuz just now..._ the clouds who were dark _since earlier,_ suddenly poured down the gloomy rain. "What did you say...? Nagisa..?"

Forgetting the fact that they are soaked, Karma blinked. When he blinked,Nagisa stood and walk far from him. Then faced him with arms wide spread-like 'embrace me.' Nagisa repetead despairingly. _**"You want me right~?"**_ he giggled but almost loud enough for the entire playground to echoe in the hard rain.

 _ **"Then dig in~!"**_ the rain become one with Nagisa's dripping tears. His wet clothes showed him wearing a baby bra inside. (cuz his mother says so) Nagisa chuckled so pathetic,

 _ **"It rather be you than other flithy guys...~!"**_

Good to hear that Nagisa rather do it with him than others...Despite his crush asking to take his virginity before this incident of _getting almost rape by unknown people_ happens again. Karma is _not_ happy.

* * *

 **Nagisa's not asking him to make love cuz he loves him back. But becuz he was desperate.**

* * *

Karma did not like that kind of relationship.

"Noway." When Karma declined his offer, Nagisa's sweet acting insane went sour face. _**"What?"**_ he thought he got deaf, he did not like how Karma sound _un interested_ and rejected him just like that _when he finally gave him permission_.

 _ **"What was that? I thought you like me? Was it all a lie!?"**_ he added, using his loudest voice from the deafening rain. _**"Or you hate me cuz i told you-you were disgusting when you confessed to me?"**_ he whined, Karma instantly corrected him. "That's not it. I do still love you Nagisa-"

Nagisa kept edgy at his bursting emotions. Bodly, _**"Then don't hold back! Mess me to your hearts content! ...since im already far un-fixed! Might as well choose the easy road!"**_ starting to roar in agony.

 _ **"I'm so disgusting! I'm like an alien! I do not have a birth certificate to prove who am right now! Screw me hard Karma-kun! I'm all yours now!"**_ Nagisa cried for the sensation of licking and touching lingered to make him freeze to insanity,

 _ **"So make love with me Karma-kun! I bet it wont hurt much as earlier..."**_ _the five men's faces flashed before Nagisa's mind...!_

He trembled. _**"GAhh!"**_ going insane-. His beloved Nagisa is broken. So broken. Karma goes towards him

* * *

 _ **SMACK-!**_

* * *

and slapped him in the face. "Stop it Nagisa! It does not help!"

Shock at the slap, it actually made him back to his sense...Touching the hot cheek, "K-Karma-kun...? What did i-"

Karma embraced him tight. "Stop it Nagisa. So what if you are not a boy anymore or a real girl?" Karma is sad...this isnt supposed to be the turning events of his confession.

 _This is totally displeasing._

Exhausted and ashamed, Nagisa sobbed clutching Karma's uniform. _"...I don't know how i feel Karma-kun. I do not have feelings...!"_ Nagisa is so confused and hurt. _"I only wanted to find an answer...but i just couldnt...!"_

The second time Nagisa cried... is longer than earlier. Karma and Nagisa denied everything by the cold rain drenching them.

* * *

,

,

,

,

,

"Have you calm down?" the rain stopped. The sun appeared-but the sky is still greyishly monochromatic. A nod. " _Hm,_ am." Nagisa had a small smile..."You know.."small blush on his cheeks appread, _Karma thinks Nagisa will have a fever cuz of the rain._

"..i do not count _that_ as confession," Nagisa's expression turned serious. Karma froze when he heard it. "I want to properly, understood my own 'gender' first..." Nagisa's honest azure eyes-connected to his golden ones. "Once i have decided my real 'gender' my real 'feelings' my real 'thoughts'. I will allow you to confess again," he let a weak smile _but no longer_ mad of what happen. Karma could only gulp in response.

"...You mean, we can be-"

Nagisa placed his finger tip to Karma's lips-another nod to silent him. " _Yes_ , by the time of your confession, i will not just push you away, but i will given you a proper answer." Nagisa yawned, Karma supported Nagisa's back-not to sleep so suddenly when they are still here standing.

"Treat me the way we used to be. I wont say we are 'friends' though..i mean, _after all of those..._ Although don't expect me to answer your same feelings. it depends." _He made it clear for Karma not to have too much high dreams of Nagisa's 'yes' if he confesses again._

Karma nodded in agreement, _'yeah there's noway we can still act friends after all those...'_ "Ok, were just classmates." happy to hear that Karma agreed on his decision, "Yep. Karma."

Karma thought...this isnt a bad thing. _'no more restriction.'_ He can finally just be himself without controlling his secrets. "Thank you for saving me again Karma."

Karma is aware of the redden cheeks of him, but no longer shy to expose it. Smiling back, "Let's get you home now."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Nagisa-chan! your soaked in the rain!?" Hiromi glared at Karma behind Nagisa-while a towel covering comfort to the fragile traumatize boy. "Mom, Karma saved me." he said, His mom...a good thing did not argue more. "If you say so." a fake gratitude of thanks, "Thank you Karma-kun for taking care of my daughter."

Karma shrugs. "It's the usual," eye contacting Nagisa, Nagisa gave an assuring nod. "See you at school. I promise to show up if _not_ 'sick'." he thought the rain could make them both sick in bed.

with that, the door closed.

...Inside Nagisa's mind was, _"Without you, i would have suicide long ago cuz of bullies. But then...Karma, i want to start loving you more than i did i own a lots from you. I want to respond of your sacrifices behind me. I really wanted to."_ Nagisa wished his heart to connect on Karma's love for him. Nagisa swear to _try._

The next day, Karma and Nagisa came back to the relationship that they used to be.

Completely they made up.

* * *

 **-To Be Continued**

 **Note:** _ **i'm sloppy at writing right nooooow sooorry if it lacks impact. Still review! hehehe And the next chapie will be sunny! promise.**_ **Be scared if i stopped updating fast. Cuz i have no promise to finish this okay?*****

 *****Special greetings to KuroCiel whose here at fanfiction, cuz we just friggin ROLEPLAYED'! DAMN ITS FUN.*****

 **KuroCiel as Asano** _(she's the one who made me publish this selfish fic cuz of 'Takaoka torture Nagisa' desires...huehehehe. Although the chap 1 didn't match her request but oh well! Hiii!)_

 **Kanon58 as Nagisa** _(yes am Nagisa, surprised right? you do not want to know me more im sure...~-cute face-)_

 **KarmaLynn as Karma** _(a friend of mine at facebook who loves to cosplay a lot. We cosplayed Karma and Nagisa even though i have no wig/costume of Nagisa, it still looks good. the photo's of it are on my facebook account of course XP)_

 **Karen Amagi as Nakamura** _(she's shy, but when she asked to join our RP, she did a pretty good job acting as 'Rio Nakamura'...! Hello Karen! If you are reading this fic! :3)_

 **it was a success! Those who are interested of our RP FB screenshot fight of asanoxnagixkarma acting plot...visit my ' .com'**

 **(the setting is about Nagisa 'not aware' cheating behind Karma's back. Even though there was no dang reason to get jealous at Asano. Nakamura tells Karma what she found out! .dun!)**

* * *

 **Next on Connect Our Chains:** Worried what happend to Nagisa, Asano visited the run down campus wanting to apologize. Only to find Akabane Karma and Shiota Nagisa already made up! Jealous, he had thought of blackmailing the red head...Not to shame him on Nagisa, but to shame him all over the whole school! Will he be able to blackmail him this time...?


	6. Letting these Two Bond

**Connect Our Chains**

 **Summary:** When Takaoka removed Nagisa's proof of being born as a boy. Karma got a chance to confess his real feelings to him! Asano discovered that Karma is gay and plans to blackmail him. Meanwhile, Nagisa just got to face the reality that he is now a girl. WARNING Transgender changes. Also it's AsanoxNagisaxKarma love triangle fic!

STILL ENGLISH SUCKS BUT YOU CAN STILL UNDERSTAND.

 **Important Note:** _I know i just updated but my network connection will be cut this tuesday soooo taking advantage of it._ Finally! were back at being happy! yes folks...the angst has TEMPORARILY end. For now what you gonna read is totally fluffy and cuteeee. Kyaaah! So far who pairing you actually support? Nagisa fightooo! Good for you Karma! you still had chance! And Asano, pff stop denying it! **And oh, In the end i'm at MORNING CLASS.** *oh the sun is too high*

-collapses- TEHE.

* * *

.

.

.

.

The class if about to start. Nagisa is already confident at herself. Everyone noticed that she's starting to smile...the smile she used to have when they were all together. "Nagisa~" Azure eyes knew who was beside her standing. "Good morning." Karma greeted. Nagisa greeted happily, and everyone is watching the two in surprise. "Good morning to you too! Karma."

Korosensei just came in and noticed the big difference of Nagisa and Karma's relationship already. "Alright class! Homeroom is starting...!" looking at Nagisa to perform the morning routine...

Our protagonist/heroine, stood with proud chest. "Stand!"

They stand.

"Bow!"

They bowed,

"Lock on!"

And revealed weapons. "Sensei-target _go!"_

Lots of BB needs to get vacuum once more...Everything went back to normal finally!

* * *

 **DING-DING~**

* * *

The first period just ended. Asano Gakushuu sighed heavily. _'...i wonder what happend to Shiota?'_ Regretting he even thought of that, he furrowed his own eyebrows. "I do not care." he said to himself. _Good thing_ nobody heard him-trying to talk to himself in _public._

Asano went to the garden to cool off his head.

The wind blew gently. Some student from class A-B-C-D are walking pass by him. Everyone would greet him like a star. _Oh he is actually a star student._ "Have a good day Asano-sama!", Asano waved back _-but not so friendly._ It's just him being formal. "Ah, yes..Good day to you too." with the fake smile, he waited till everyone got themselves in the canteen.

Alone at the garden. He look at the green grass, then to the blue sky.

He couldnt take off Shiota Nagisa's sobby image.

"urgh," covering his eyes with his palm. "I shouldnt have said it like that...!" He never felt so guilty before. He usually does not care if he hurts anyone by his words... _as long as he did not hurt them physically_ , he's totally playing safe.

But recalling how he rejected Nagisa's need of support.

Asano had been angry by his own actions.

 _"Dammit!"_ there's also another thing he is bothered. His been having _wet dreams_...and the dreams contains a certain blue haired!

He hated everything! And it won't stop till he can do something by this...! _this..!_ this irritating feeling he'd been _trying to control_ and not to blow off steam at others!

"Dammit." _concern by Nagisa's problem about Karma,_ Asano couldnt take it anymore... and decided to visit Nagisa in class E _only to find out_ that he is going well with Karma. "Eh?" Instantly hiding behind the tree trunk before they could even sense him.

 _'whaaat...? how is this possible?!'_ there's noway Karma and Nagisa could be friends again if he already confessed his feelings! _'d-does this mean...!'_ does this mean Nagisa feels the same and answered Karma already? _And they are already dating!?_

He watched the two. They seem to be talking about something funny. Nagisa's eating an onigiri, when she got dirt on his mouth. The next action Asano saw made his blood boil than ever.

 _Karma just friggin wiped it by licking!_

 _And damn Nagisa does not mind at all!_ In fact she 'just' blushed! _'push him away idiot!'_ however she did scold Karma a bit, _but didn't even land a hit on him_. Both laughed as if they are really getting along...! _'this is a waste of time!'_

Furious for even 'wanting' to care...! Almost leaving, Nagisa spotted him, "Ah? Asano-kun...? What are you doing here?" Asano's trained body reacted on his own to defend himself. _'i didn't felt Shiota's presence!'_ He did not sense Nagisa's approaching him. _He's already near behind him!_ Since when? _'he was with Akabane over there just now..!'_

Nagisa actually noticed that he had threatened Asano _somehow_ by coming so near to him. She pretended to keep low of her assassin skills by acting normal. "Err, sorry..I did not mean to startle you." she smiled, then licked her sticky finger's by the onigiri's last piece.

Asano composed himself, _remaining silent_...he waited for her to finish her food. Then said,"Shiota."

"Hm?" Nagisa waited, _although_ Nagisa already forgotten that Asano is not supposed to talk to him. _Becuz he cut ties with him remember?_

Not sure why he wanted to bother bringing this up- _when the other is obviously totally forgotten about it._ "Ehem,Shiota." back to his serious self. "I apologize for the other day." Nagisa end up getting silent. _'eh? Asano-kun's apologizing on someone like me...?!'_

Asano is prideful, but whenever he activate's his student council persona, he can swiftly say 'sorry' and 'thank you'. _For it has been his job to be 'leader-ish' even people below his level._

Responsibility, _he felt responsibility_ to apologize cutting Nagisa _so cold_ , when he could have said it in another 'proper' way... _not offending._

"I did not mean to say it like that. I was occupied with something else...so-" Nagisa defended the issue by swaying her hands. "No,no! I'm the one who should be sorry..!" she fidget, and blushed a bit...acting timid, "..I shouldnt have done something so 'scandalous'..." _she meant, she was so depress at that time_..that she might caught some un-wanted spread of rumors that she is trying to make the top student close _to his sympathetic situation._

Asano liked how he does not need to say more. _Well, he never intended to kneel just for Nagisa to talk to him again._

"Good." he let his lips twitched up in a smile. "Were good again?" he offered his hand to do a hand shake. Nagisa is about to hand shake when she recalled licking her own fingers. "Wait! My hands are dirty-"

Asano did not mind-and shaked hands with Nagisa. It send hot waves to Nagisa's cheek. _'how embarrassing! my hands are sticky with my saliva...! Asano-kun let go!'_ the other ended the hand shake and started to ask questions... _about certain issue._

"Shiota. I'm glad you have solve it yourself it seems...?" becuz _Asano did not mention any name,_ Nagisa thought a little... _till he got one_. "You mean about Karma?" when Nagisa called Akabane 'karma' with no 'kun'...it feared much Asano's assumptions of the two already dating.

"Hohh?" he turned his back and start to walk into the forest, "How about we discuss it somewhere private?" Nagisa did not mind and followed him. "Sure."

* * *

Trusting Asano, they got themselves where no student will see them chatting.

"About Karma's secret." she started, "He did confess to me." _Nagisa told him the small details...but did not mention about Karma almost trying to rape him._ Asano made sure his eyes are observing her, and his ears listening to her... _incase_ that she is trying to lie, _to protect Karma's image._ "I _of course_ , got disgusted," Nagisa used that word- _even though_ she didn't want to cause worries. "..but then!" Nagisa bimmed, the sudden change of personality made Asano a little weird out to her. "I remember countless of times Karma saved me..! So i thought, i do not count his confession 'as confession.'"

"You mean...you gave him another chance to confess again?" nodding,

"Yep. And beside's..." placed a hand on her heart, **"I want to confirm my own."**

Suddenly, when Nagisa did that...Asano thinks she was _beautiful._

Mentally slapping himself, they continued to talk about it. Nagisa is actually pretty honest and trusting to tell him about how she and Karma argued and made up.

"Basically, you accept that you are a girl outside...but inside genderless? I respect your decision then." although his current thoughts were actually _-'dammit you are spoiling Akabane! Shiota...!'_

the small figure keep walking. They are about to go back to the run down class E house. "I mean, there's nothing i can do. It _already_ happend." Not minding such decision of her, _A little down.._ Asano thought Nagisa no longer needs him.

"By the way, i may be back to class...I still wanted you to tutor me sometimes." _Surprised that Nagisa still wanted to spend time with him._ Happy, Asano made a deal with Nagisa to alternate the attending in class and attend Asano's tutoring. "Alright then, i'm not a free person but, " _still trying to deny that he is happy about it_ ,"let's study together tomorrow, then the next day you attend to your own class, then the next will be with me again. Clear?"

"Alright!" hyped, Nagisa thanked Asano. "Asano-kun, i'm glad your okay with me!"

Smiling back, _'i should stop thinking stupid little things.'_ They'll start tomorrow then.

About to leave, Isogai happend to cross path with them. "Oh, Asano. Good day to you!" like always, the kind ikemen never failed to be so goodie.

"Hello to you too Isogai." First, Isogai is ok _with_ Asano _here_ , but then... _he noticed_ Nagisa is just beside Asano. He _felt_ a sudden urge to be protective. "What did you need with Nagisa...Asano?"

No trace of negative emotion, _just 'plain' protective_. Asano did not need much effort to tell him the reason. "Just making schedule of Shiota's math tutoring."

Looking at Nagisa's, Nagisa nodded to make sure _that she wasn't_ being pushed to hang out with Asano- _cuz he's still the principal's son._

"I see." gently pulling Nagisa's hand, "Hurry Nagisa, Karasuma-sensei got back early."

"Eh? The class is already starting?!" panicking, Isogai shakes his head chuckling. "Not yet. But we sure gotta hurry!" he winked. Nagisa know it's something about 'new' assassination technique's to learn. Before completely running back to class, she spared a glance at Asano.

"Well Asano-kun," smiling again, "See you tomorrow!"

Asano could only send him the same smile. "Don't be late."

..."Really, Shiota you are different." whispering that to himself, he left to go back to his own class. What he did not know, Karma had been stalking the two of them.

"...Hehh~ Asano...you don't dare." Karma actually could feel something different from Asano's nice treatment to Nagisa. He did not like it.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Asano-kun!" coming the pretty Shiota. Asano is already at his table spot _with the books_. "You are early. Good improvement." he praised.

Nagisa pulled the chair and sat, still sweaty from running. "Let's start..!" excited, she flipped pages of the book. "Which one we gonna start?" Asano our prince 'like' picked his wanted topic. "Ahh, Let's teach you this-"

When suddenly Karma sat at the vacant chair that is just beside Nagisa's chair. "Yo~I wanna join." startled, Asano said grumpily. "Akabane! How dare you sit here! Can't you see Shiota and i are having a private study?!" raising an eyebrow, Karma sneered. "Hehh~ Well, Mister 'genius'. Were both class-E so you gotta teach us...Isn't that right Nagisa?"

Sticking out his tongue to annoy Asano. _Nagisa on the other side already having sweatdrops_ , she can feel bad vibes from both aura. "ehehe..." _'since when Karma followed me?!'_ is her only response. Asano gruffed. "Whatever."

"K-Karma..." Karma hummed in response- _as if him in the main building with them in Asano's personal umbrella is a normal thing._ "Hnn? I wonder what is it~?"acting playful as usual... Nagisa was hesitant, "..ehe, um..Why did you decide to cross the main building-" before he could even finish Karma stepped on Asano's shoe on purpose.

 _"Ouch!"_ Asano hissed glaring at the red head. Karma pretended innocent. "oohhh~ Sorry, my bad." his eyes were daring the hazel ones. "My legs are so long that i accidently stepped on your mighty shoe." he grinned. Asano could only fum more smoke. _If possible, he does not want to show his true colors infront of Nagisa._ Although... _Nagisa already knew who he was anyway._

 _'s-seriously. why are they always fighting?'_ sighing, "Let's try to get along and study o-ok?"

Both were having strong bloodlust as they say together. _ **"Sure do."**_

In the end, the tutoring end up in a tensioned trio study session.

* * *

 **Nagisa's POV**

I got home. _Very tired by the bloodlust group study with Asano and Karma,_ it is actually enjoyable. The fatigue can be ignore, for i had so much fun...

I giggled, perfect timing for my mom to approach me. "Nagisa-chan! You seem happy? Did something good happend at school?" eversince since i turned into a girl, my mom no longer beats me. She no longer put rules of which channel should i watch, or what book should i read. In fact she finally gave me free will to do what i want inside the house.

The problem is, i got used at being restricted with my actions...therefore i really didn't do any change of my lifestyle.

I guess Mom loves me now.

I no longer care about my transgend issue. In fact, i actually felt lighter eversince i had a 'small' acceptance of people considering me as a 'girl'.

"Yeah. I studied with Asano-kun and Karma...i mean, i have been _hang_ around the lessons.." i scratched the back of my head while blushing. My mom didn't even swing mood. She was happy for me. "I see!" then mom teased me, "Maybe you actually love someone?"

"Eh?" i blinked, but mom continued to tease, "Which do you prefer? The principal's son or your bestfriend?" this time, i end up blushing furiously. "M-mom! What on earth are you trying to imply?!"

My mom chuckled.

Heavens! Mom's really been honest and kind to me!

So...is this for the better...?

"..gee." then mom ended the teasing. "Alright, hurry and change clothes, it's time to eat."

Smiling back to my mom, i went to my room to change.

.

.

.

.

.

Reaching my room, i opened my closet. _Back then, mom would be the one choosing for my 'crossdress'..._ but since it no longer matters, i had to choose my own.

I picked the pink frill-daster.

Removing my baby bra, _since im at home-i don't need to wear one._

Finally got down stairs and ate.

Mom no longer strict's me about what food i should only eat. I'm glad she's no longer paranoid on putting me 'diet'.

 _I used to die a lot back then_. Things had changed.

Me and my mom's relationship were finally acting like a proper Mother and child.

I was satisfied with that outcome.

"Thanks for the food!" finishing my plate, i hurried back to my room to work with my assignments. I want to do them quick so that later... _i can just goof around._

"Ahh...finally over!" i let my back fall to the bed. "So tired..." i shielded my eyes from my room light up the ceiling.

 _Done with everything i must do...one thing is left on the 'do to list'._

...I recalled the doctor's instruction.

* * *

 _'you need to use this before you go to bed. For some wounds that turned into a hole will close if it's not 'keep' open. All you have to do, is... put it inside, then pull it out. Make sure you push deeper to make 'the entrance' stretch.'_

* * *

I can't help but blush. The doctor's concern of not wanting to take me into another surgery... _it's quite embarrassing._ For if i do not want to undergo another damn operation, i have to put the toy inside me...like when girls... _masturbate.'_ Thinking about my female classmates _...'Do they a-actually do that?'_ i wonder~

Ahh! I'm sorry! i'm sorry! I know...but, there's nothing i can do...

I have to do this everynight before i go to bed!

Everytime i do this, _it was ackward_. Very ackward! _Even though nobody is watching me...!_

Thinking back _when i still have my manhood_ , i couldnt pleasure myself, _cuz mom is guarding me 24 hours!_ So..now i'm doing this in 'female's' version. _I just now realize how brave Bitch sensei was!_

Sitting up, i grabbed the toy. And went back to bed.

Gulping, i lifted my skirt...and spread my legs, making it's way inside myself.

 _"...hm!"_ it does not hurt, _but...i still can't get used to it._ It's cold and _hard_ for it is not a human's flesh. Only an _object_.

"Have to be _deeper..._ was it..?"

pushing a little further. I came up with an idea.

"Karma." he loves me right? And it's normal for us male's...to do 'man thing' when we are inlove or turned on by someone. "Does this means...Karma's _..doing..._ about me?" blushing by that thought, i had made a resolve. _I want to try loving Karma back._

For he has done many things for me.

 _I must pay them back._

"...ok," i inhaled and created an image of Karma. "...Karma..." i whispered his name, and started to work down _there._

I just need to keep thinking of Karma. Hoping pleasure hits me soon...

"Karma. I love you too. _I love you too..."_ i want to love Karma. Cuz he loves me, and in this world... _there's no one else who would even love me back._ For am a 'fake' girl.

Beside's...Karma _knows_ me. He knows everything about me. And he had accepted them all. He even accepted my infinite bloodlust.

Karma loves _my_ everything. Back when i was a boy, and now im a girl.

My personality, my faults, my background, my craziness.

There's nothing on our way to love eachother.

I'm sure mom would be so happy for me... _cuz she always wanted me to get a boyfriend._ Also Karma's parents knows me. I met them once, they were very good people like Karma. Although they are quite a weird set of couple's _as expected from Karma's parents._ They did not glare at me or secretly disliked me...When Karma asked if it's okay if i live with him at their lonely house, they did _not_ mind. _They actually really want me to be with their son!_

See? If i choose Karma. The road is easy... _easy and happy._

We can get married without any problems on both family side.

I kept on going deeper-the object can almost hit me-

" _Karma..._ Karma..I love-"

* * *

 _ **((Shiota))**_

* * *

However...Asano-kun's image appeared.

 _"...!?"_ gasping, i couldnt push further. "...what..." noway. _Why did Asano even appeared on my mind while doing this stuff?!_

...

"...h-huh...?"

I can't tell if his imaginary voice in my ears were mistake, or i'm too tired to even do this.

"...Asano-kun..."

I end up stopping.

* * *

 **Karma's POV**

Got back at my room, i'm proud too say after messing my own precious stuffs...i had cleaned and fix them back to where they are displayed.

Happy, i lay on my bed. I couldn't remove the fiendish grin traced on my lips.

"Nagisa." Nagisa just approved me to make moves on her! She even gave me one more chance to confess properly than getting swayed by overflowing emotions i had been hiding from her.

"...Thank you Nagisa." i closed my eyes feeling slight victory. "I promise i'll make you happy."

But suddenly, the irritating image of Asano appeared in my private mind.

"That guy." yes...that guy, it might be i'm getting too paranoid... _but something tells me he's trying to take away my Nagisa._

"Nagisa is _mine_." Am selfish.

If Asano actually love Nagisa like i did before.

I swear, "I'll kill you." i won't even let you capture Nagisa's heart!

Cuz after all, you will be forever Mister second place!

* * *

 **Asano's POV**

Dammit. Shiota is too good for her own sake! _How could she possibly forget and pretend it never did happend?!_ That Akabane is secretly touching her in places! And look...! She let's him! Are you stupid or just plain ignorant?!

Why do i feel so angry? I sure hate Akabane...but never this...this much!

"Argh!" i grabbed my head and landed on my bed. "Who cares about Shiota!?" she's just a stupid little _...cute_ hamster.

"...!" dammit, my cheeks felt hot again!

And the 'supposed' to be private lesson with Shiota..How dare Akabane join in! Then what i hate the most is... _Shiota did not even try hard to help me push him away from our time!_

If you love him that much...then just go and date! So that everything is over! So that you don't have to come near me...!

But then, i remember something evil.

"Hohh~" i sat and grab my chin in thinking. "Now that Shiota is a girl, but... _before that_ , Akabane is gay." i smirked, "If i spread the rumors that Akabane has been inlove with Shiota even before she turned into a girl." it clicked, "The whole school for sure will make fun of him!"

Yes! Sure Shiota's a girl now! But it's different when the rumor spreading the previous story!

"Right!" i evil chuckled. "...This time, you'll get it Akabane."

Time to do the blackmailing.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The day after the next day. Another tutoring to Shiota's simple mind.

I'm glad no Akabane is present. Also, my plans to put shame on Akabane is actually starting here.

"Good morning Asano-kun!" As always, she is cheerful enough to even study with a boring formal person like me. "Shiota," i called Shiota's attention, she of course listened. "Yes?"

i revealed her various love letters that is meant for her.

"Male student's had been secretly admiring you...they end up flooding my locker."

Shiota is kind enough to feel sorry of something she has no fault.

"I-im sorry...I must be a real nuisance to you-" i hushed her and pushed the pile of love letter to her. "How about care to read? I mean, you should know who has eyes on you...so that you can be alert against them." i hinted that some will attack her, _if they can't control their feelings to Shiota._ "I also get various of love letters. I'm popular after all." I do not care how that sound so proud. It was the truth after all...and also,

 _Shiota should learn to sharpen!_

"You don't seem to dislike it though." she giggled, _what's so funny?_ "Nahh." to my surprised, she isn't interested to protect herself...? "No need to check them. Beside's..." my silent questions were immediately answered when she told me herself, "Karma will be always there to protect me from monsters." she joked.

But i know it's true.

I feel somewhat annoyed.

But i do not want her to make this a bad day when i perfectly hiding an alas of revenge to Akabane.

However, another surprising thing is...Shiota is able to read the change of my mood!

"Err, did i said something wrong...?" she made the sorry face. "...Is it becuz i mentioned Karma's name-"

Coughs, "Excuse me, i need to use the bathroom."

 _'this is bad, this is bad...!'_ my heart is pounding. I hate to admit my own feelings...! Becuz it couldnt be! I had been protecting my heart 'strong' barrier not to get swayed by small people!

My mistake clearly want to smack me. You know why?

I just happen to step on a...WHAT? A banana peel?!  
How come there's a banana peel here!? _'no! how could i be clumsy-!'_

But then, i felt a smaller and weak pull to save me from completely tripping.

 _ **"Asano-kun! Watch out!"**_

My world twirled and met something soft against my lips.

Shiota and I, end up kissing.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Narrator's POV**

Next day came Nagisa and Asano studied together,Asano showed Nagisa lots of love letters coming from the main campus. Nagisa ignored the letters anyway. Asano said he also get bunch of love letters and its a bother. But Nagisa said Asano does not seem to be annoyed at it than his words speak. Surprised that Nagisa can read him, he was in hurry to use the toilet as excuse but end up stepping on a banana peel (fault by Korosensei)-and Nagisa try to pull him before he fall. _they end up kissing_

Perfect timing for Akabane Karma to enter the scene!

The bloodlust were released.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _((I do not know why, but all of accident position...why does it have to be our lips pinning together!?_

 _Were in standing position. But slanted-cuz i made sure Asano will fall to me if i can't pull him harder...cuz i'm phisically weak._

 _Kiss is normal to me, cuz Bitch-sensei and everyone in class E are french kissed by her._

 _However...Accidently kissing with Asano._

 _I should push him away._

 _But i wonder why i couldnt?!))_

 _ **My heart is pounding crazy!**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Karma did not know that Nagisa left a little earlier, She still wanting getting tutor sessions with Asano. Jealous, cuz Nagisa's not asking him for 'tutor' instead she chooses that guy!When he got there Asano and Nagisa were kissing.

When they felt another extra presence, Nagisa pulled away from the 'accidental' kiss. Doomed, "K-Karma?"

Nagisa knew, Karma is...a very _, very..._ easily jealous person.

 _ **Even misunderstanding leads him to grow horns. And his bloodlust is completely open-reaching her and Asano!**_

"You got it all wrong Karma. _This is-"_ before she could even explain, Karma stepped closer and closer, he was devilish.

Complete jealously. "...You.." his voice were darker than usual threatening. Asano did not say anything but dare to 'stare'. Meanwhile Nagisa couldnt put the excuse.

Something about Karma's bloodlust here, is more suffocating. And making her all nervous to explain. _'why can't i just tell Karma that Asano just tripped!?'_

Suddenly, cuz of too much emotions, "I thought you said your not onto guys then why arent you angry with Asano?!"

* * *

 **What?**

* * *

"What...!?" this time, it's Nagisa's time to raise her voice in defence. "Why are you even saying that? You know _what?_ Listen. It's an _accident!_ We tripped and this happend!" the explanation is actually calm and fast, Karma is not convinced. _Who the hell believes a 4% chance of accidental kiss? That only happens in anime!_

"Even so, you should be disgusted!" Nagisa curt her face puzzled and hurt. "When i did that to you, you pushed me away quickly!" This time, hearing that Asano's _eyes widen._

 _ **Nagisa did not mention Karma's force kiss on Nagisa!**_

"T-that's different! This is an accident...! That one _...is your own will_..." the last sentence is said in whisper. "So i can't be mad at Asano-kun."Becuz Nagisa insist that it's just an accident, Karma got his own conclusion. For he isn't thinking by his brain, he was making his jealous heart to take over. "..I see,So you like him! You liar!"

Nagisa did not like how Karma's making the small incident into a big deal. "Karma!" she suddenly glared at Karma.. _using her assassin eyes_..."...Stop."

It made Karma's bloodlust ignite more.

"Why protecting him?!" he pointed at Asano whose still silent.

"Becuz it's nothing to fret too much! Now stop getting angry!" Nagisa is aware that Karma is _just jealous._ But this needs to stop before a bloodshed is done.

"...You heard the lady Akabane. Be a man." was Asano's retort.

Karma could only death glare the orange head, and finally made his bloodlust died down.

"..If you say so."

Instantly, seeing Karma gloomy, made Nagisa guilty.

".. _look_ , Karma.." she softened her voice to attract Karma. "I'm _not_ mad. But, it's an accident ok?"

Karma is still sad, cuz he can't hold his temper when it comes to someone touching _his Nagisa_. Asano is surprised to see a side of Karma being _under_ by Nagisa.

 _'so the rumors are true, when it comes to Shiota...Akabane is obssessive.'_ So Karma can make such faces when it's her huh?

"..I'm sorry Nagisa. i was just..." Karma facepalmed. Then Nagisa patted Karma's head, the red haired end up like a quizzical cat. "Eh?"

"There,there. It's _ok_ Karma." Nagisa gave him a smile of _understanding._

Karma liked the patting and the reward smile. "Asano-kun?" Nagisa called, Asano pretended cool. "Yes?" fixing his necktie, Nagisa bowed, "Apologize about Karma," making an eye contact that she and Karma must have a proper talk about the incident, Asano huffed and start-packing _his_ stuffs. Getting the situation- _Asano allowed her._ She thanked him. "Thank you, well...See you tomorrow."

Looking at her side, Karma's still a little bit sorry on his actions, yet did not want to apologize. "Karma, let's go."

The two leavin together...Asano could only turn his back and try so hard to pretend that he wasn't jealous at all.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nagisa. I can't help it. Even if it's an accident...i'm _hurt."_ more than doing drama, Karma is pouting. _Nagisa actually finds it cute_ , and chilled him. "It cannot be remove, what done is done-"

But Karma suddenly smooch her lips. _"!?hm!?"_

Karma pulled away and grinned evily, "If it can't be remove then," he zoom his face to Nagisa's whose currently blushing hard. "...i just got to replace it with _mine."_

 _'ahh, glad Karma's back to being his-self.'_ Sighing, "...Seriously, why do you have to do that? Were not even 'lovers' to do such things." Karma replied, "You did not dislike it though?"

the teasing making Nagisa's acting easily break into cute blushes. "S-s-shut up. Let's go home!" stomping off her feet, _true...she did not mind that. More like, she's used at Karma's surprising harrassment stunts._

"If you were going to tease," she lifted up her pointy finger, "Have some control okay?"

Karma could only chuckle.

Why should they argue when they can just forget about it?

Karma is trying so hard not to get _so obssessive_ to Nagisa...when they weren't even dating.

Do you think that's possible?

* * *

 **-To Be Continued**

 **Note: Ah oh...Nagisa has feelings for Asano? (gasp) And oh,** _ **I have no idea how to continue this...i know it's getting good, but im stuck. Nooooo author block thingy is finally hitting me! (gasp) i might near getting bored at Ansatsu Kyoushitsu?! NOooooo! As i thought, addiction actually ends. Any ideal events to continue this story?**_

 **The next chapter is actually my favorite. Dunno if it will be the same for you but otanoshimini desu~!**

 *****Hope you check the AsanoxNagixKarma Facebook fight roleplay screenshots at my kanon58 deviantart (includes Connect Our Chains illustrations!) And i still dont promise to finish this fic okay?*****

* * *

 **Next on Connect Our Chains:** Nagisa is confused, Asano is disturb, Karma is obsessive. The Kunigaoka are required to see the Museum. All level's of section must participate. Knowing this, Karma and Asano had been on eachother's throat. Nagisa not wanting to stress self, Asano finally threatened Karma about his dirty little secret. What will Karma do?


	7. Blackmail or Backfire?

**Connect Our Chains**

 **Summary:** When Takaoka removed Nagisa's proof of being born as a boy. Karma got a chance to confess his real feelings to him! Asano discovered that Karma is gay and plans to blackmail him. Meanwhile, Nagisa just got to face the reality that he is now a girl. Who will win Nagisa's heart?! WARNING Transgender changes. Also it's AsanoxNagisaxKarma love triangle fic! Kyaahh?

STILL ENGLISH SUCKS BUT YOU CAN STILL UNDERSTAND.

 **Important Note:** **Nagisa's outfit at this chapter from now on, is back to the blue vest attire. The only difference is..he's wearing the female uniform 'skirt'. Isnt so cute?! If you cant imagine it, check the art illustration of this fic at my 'kanon58 deviantart' Also kindly read the facebook roleplay of AsanoxNagixKarma. Kyaah~~~**

 **I HAVENT TYPE THE NEXT CHAP. TOO LAZY TO TYPE. AND SCHOOL ON JUNE 13...AAAAH**

 **dont forget to review...tehe. Onegaaaiii X3**

* * *

The shower is on.

Eyes closed. The drops of water travelling down her face.

She sighed, and touched the lingering sensation on her lips.

 _Asano and Nagisa's lips...were connected._

It wasn't really a kiss, but...Nagisa knew, _her heart pounded._

A little different heart panic when Irina Jelavic took her first kiss.

"...Asano-kun's lips were..." they were _different_ from Karma's.

When Karma kissed him out of blew, Karma's lips were thin and bouncy. They were _teasing._

Meanwhile, Asano's lips were hard yet _soft_. It's the proof that his smiles were fake. Unlike Karma, he loves to smile... _even though they were almost chesire's._

Nagisa felt scared when Karma and her lips connected. _Although she wouldnt deny that she liked it somehow~_

But when it happend with Asano...it's just, couldnt get her threaten.

As if. She's ok with it.

 _"I thought you said your not onto guys then why arent you angry with Asano?!"_

 _ **Karma, your just easily jealous. I understand but...Don't make a big deal out of it!**_

 _"Even so, you should be disgusted!"_

 _ **no. it's an accident.**_

 _"..I see,So you like him! You liar!"_

 _ **accidental kiss is different from 'real' kiss.**_

 _"Why protecting him?!"_

 _ **i..don't know.**_

Shaking her head. _'no i'm not.'_ Nagisa likes Karma. It rather be with Karma to touch her and do things at her... _But other people?_ No friggin way. _It's too risky._

She doesn't even really know the real Asano.

"So why...?"

confused at her own. "Why am not mad at all...indeed..?"

Turning off the shower, Nagisa grabbed her polo shirt. Putting the black necktie _-locking her neck_. Lift's up the skirt from her legs till it reached her waist. _Locking_ the zipper. She grabbed her blue vest, and buttoned up the _buttons._

Brushes her hair and turn them into twin tail _pair._

Putting on the greyish knee socks with one white line encircled.

Wearing her shoes, and puts the bag at her shoulder's.

She was _at_ the door.

 _ **"Mom, I'm off to school~!"**_

"Take care Nagisa-chan!"

Shiota Nagisa finally able to move on about her traumatic incident.

.

.

.

.

"Museum trip? The whole school? As in... _right now_?" Is the first thing Nagisa got informed about. Sugino the baseball geek told her that is was true. Today _instead of morning lessons..._ they are needed to see the Museum _that happens to have connection supporting the school_. As a sponsor, the students should not miss it.

"yeah including us class E. The place is a little bit far though, you think you'll be alright? Korosensei went to Europe cuz of this." concerned about Nagisa's condition to travel despite _that she no health problems going on_...Nagisa believe it's just Sugino trying his best to tell her _that he would be always there for her too._

"ahaha, Sugino...not even you trying to be gentleman towards me. Im fine. Besides..." here comes the red head. "Nagisa~"who just approached her desk to join the conversation...

Nagisa built up confidence to tell Sugino that she will be fine, "My seat will always be next to Karma."

* * *

At the chairman's office, "I have a trip to shangai." he deadpan. Asano could not see any logic with that. "When the whole school has to go to the Museum exhibit, the principal _incharge_ going away? How careless." _its not like his father havent done this before. One time he put a leave from school just to meet some fancy talented girl that wants to transfer to their school -including bussiness- matters and deals..._ Asano does not like how he's like a subordinate!

Gakuho already packed his suitcase "That is why its _you_ -the student council's job to _control_. I have high expectations that things wont go _wrong_...especially, keep an eye to _Shiota Nagisa_." he's daring him again.

Asano try to defy his idea, "She's in class E-" but shortly cut off easily.

"Just this time, i allow her to be with the class-A bus for you to guard."

"..."

he never won when it comes to priorities _making good image for the school_. Once Gakuho said so, _his desire must be fulfilled._

" I got it." resigning for _another_ heavy duty. Asano is still prepared.

* * *

 **Infront of the bus** _ **for**_ **Class E section...**

"Nagisa! Let's sit over here!" the green twin tailed sweet Kayano pulled Nagisa's arms to hop inside the bus. _But then, Karma is already behind her,_ patting her shoulders lightly, "Sorry Kayano-chan, Nagisa is sitting with me." almost pouting, _she understands_...Nagisa cant help but find it funny that Karma and Kayano are always itchy to sat beside her, _so its up to her to fix them._ "The three of us can sit at the back..though." she pointed at the window where the last couch is placed.

However, the student council president approached their teacher. "Hey isnt that Asano?" Mumbles coming from all, _Everyone still did not like how_ Asano is so bossy for him to just appear when he wants to and goes away wherever he wanted to. "Excuse me sir." he called the tall man, "yes?"

Asano did not even blink an eye despite how _powerful_ Karasuma's aura were. "Im ordered by the chairman to switch bus for Shiota. She will be riding the class A bus with me."

"eh!?" everyone did not like how it sound so forceful. Nakamura's the first one to object, "noway, Nagisa will be bullied-" Asano added, not wanting to hear anyone else's thoughts...

"No worries. So far, none have dare to break the 'anti issue' regarding Shiota's..." clearing his throat _to end it there,_ he pulled Nagisa's wrist. "Pardon, we must hurry. Come," Nagisa couldnt react much, "eh? but i dont want-"

Knowing the blue girl does not want to go at the Class A bus, "Its an order." a serious glance, _Nagisa...is not in the mood for this_. So seeking help, she turned her head to meet Karasuma's.

"Karasuma sensei?" to her dismay, Karasuma sighed and let the bossy Asano do his way. "It cant be helped if its the principal's order. Just take care of yourself."

 _As always, Nagisa is the type of person to cope at the situation..._ of whatever is thrown at her face. "o-ok." completely letting Asano pulling her away from the class E bus...

She then continued to walk with Asano as he pulls her. "Dont worry," he suddenly gave her a gentle smile "I wont leave yourside."

maybe it wasnt that bad to get separated from her friends once more.

.

.

.

.

.

Inside the Class A bus. Asano and Nagisa is sitting at the end of the bus, _instead_ of _the_ front seat.

 **It's becuz-**

"then...WHY ON EARTH IS AKABANE SITTING BESIDE YOU!?" Fury and cranky fingers ready to grapple the other student from class E _that isnt supposed to be_ inside the class A bus. Yep _, Karma's here folks_.

"Nagisa's mom told me to be Nagisa's guardian angel, means im Nagisa's bodyguard. Whenever she goes, i must be there. righty?" he purred to Nagisa's _fluffy twintail-hair-_ whose just in the center 'to put wall' between the two mortal enemies.

"I dont believe it. Get out! _You class E!"_ Asano pointed-trying to be careful _not to hit_ Nagisa's head as they argue _that might invold physical grabbing soon~_

Karma back off a bit _, purposely_ making it hard for Asano to grab his face, " If i wanted to, i can transfer right away to class A ..but not being able to _squash_ you is _boring_. So i let you have peace of mind~" poker face, Asano cursed as he crossed his arms.

"Dammit." despite the ruckuss, none of the class A students dare to peek at them. _Cuz they know Asano will make them pay if they dare to eavesdrop._

Actually, they do not need to look _behind_ to see how Asano and Karma is fighting. Becuz they _could_ hear LOUD and CLEAR of what's _going on_ the back sit.

Nagisa could only form small sweatdrops on her cheeks. _She knew_ this wont be a peaceful trip at all. "Sorry for always putting you troubles Asano-kun. I promise to behave here." when she said that, Asano softened...relaxing his angry muscles by removing his crossed arms and decided to grab something out of the plastic bag that hanged infront of them.

"No need. If you are hungry tell me, i can share you my-" however Karma is **already eating** something that came from the plastic bag. "Waii~thank you! this pocky is delicious." seeing how Karma ate his pocky _when it was his damn favorite!_ "Stop eating my snacks! Akabane you rude!" clenching his fist-Karma keep on eating the pocky. He even poke Asano by the stick then licked it's end and ate it.

"You taste bad Principal's son~" Asano wiped the poked part of his face roughly. "Stop causing troubles! You are disturbing everyone inside the bus!"

When Asano scold Karma for that,Nagisa thoughts were... _'For some weird reason, Asano-kun's making the noise louder than Karma.'_ as if she can say that kind of side comment. _Sighing_ and deciding to ignore the two noisy people from her _left side_ and _right side_...she grabbed the Museum Magazine that is owned by Asano. flipping its pages. "hm? museum...ah, i see. its indeed far. it will be bad if you are left behind by the bus~"

Then she noticed a pocky stick at her left side vision, "Hm? Karma...?" _It's Karma holding it for her to bite_. "Nagisa, say ahh~" envious, Asano grunted, "Stop _harassing_ Shiota. Akabane." murderous aura, _Karma is used to it._ So he kept doing evil grinning. "Eh~? but Nagisa _likes_ it. Right?"

To Asano's surprise Nagisa nodded and did bite the pocky she was told to bite. " _Yum_. Its delicious. Thanks for the snack Asano-kun."

Asano cannot believe it, "What? _really?_ I didnt knew you were that _kind_ of person Shiota!" not sure why is it a big deal _for Karma feeding her_ as she allows it. "Ehh? well..." _should she tell her the backstory of Karma's friendship with her?_

Knowing what Nagisa wanted to say, _Karma did it for her_...still _annoying_ Asano, "You dont know us Asano~So give up the hope and just despair! Nagisa is mine _alone_ ~" he suddenly put his arms at Nagisa's- _pulling her to a hug._ Nagisa did not struggle _but did_ faint _blush._

"Stop hugging her!" seeing Karma's hand cupping Nagisa's chest. _Nagisa's fine with that cuz he has no implanted boobs yet._ "Shiota! have some modesty! Akabane is a guy!" pointing at him again, Nagisa made his legs close a little more _cuz these two have been really moving a lot. "..._ err, even when i was still a dude, Karma's always been cuddly."

Asano thinks he got smack by a book. "...What?"

Finally Karma letting go of the embrace, they did not expect the bus to suddenly shake.

 _ ***BUMP-!***_

"AH!" all of the students end up clinging to the seatbelts and curtains.

Asano and Karma _were calm_ by the situation-perfectly holding strong at their seat, they did not notice till now, Nagisa didnt have the spare chance to grab support.

* * *

She just bumped her head to the near sit infronf of them. _**"OW!"**_

* * *

Worried, Both Asano and Karma's hand snaked to Nagisa's waist _-preventing her for more head bumping._

 _"Nagisa!"_

 _"Shiota!"_

Shortly the bumpy road ended with everyone hurting and whining _why they have_ to pass by that evil road. Touching her own forehead by the pain, "ow...my head." there is a lump behind her bangs. Asano's finger tips made its way to touch it with care. Nagisa's forehead has a meduim red dot _proving the sudden hit is a lil hard._ "..It's _just_ a bruise. but.." deciding to massage it for her, Karma made Nagisa turned to him instead. "Nagisa?" might be over reacting, _but they cant help feel useless when they couldnt protect Nagisa from the bumpy road._

Still sensitive at head, Nagisa looked up to Karma. "Yeah?" the early smug grin of Karma turned into awfully caring ones.

"Want to sleep on my lap? you okay?" fixing Nagisa's hair, Nagisa gave him a slow nod. "Im fine. It will be gone as soon as i massage it-"

Karma put a force on his thumb-touching the red mark. " _nh_ -Wait be gentle!" Karma softly chuckled and continued to Massage Nagisa's forehead. "We have to make it better soon if you dont want your mom to worry." hinting _something_ , Asano is still not used to see Karma's good side. _'eh? he's so worried...'_

But then Nagisa covered her mouth. _"hmm-!"_ Have no idea why, _both of them were ready to carry Nagisa out of the bus if she's feeling unwell by the 'bump'._ Only to find out that she was actually-

" i think i will get sick, the hit on my head making want to puke the snacks."

Asano _almost facepalming_ but deciding to glare.

 **"dont you** _ **dare**_ **."**

Nagisa gulped,"O-of course i won't." Meanwhile Karma went back being silly as his legs spread properly _not to eat the whole sitting space_. Patting his lap, Nagisa knew what he wants to tell her. Karma also knew Nagisa will feel bad again, so he hurried, "Dont be prideful and sleep at my lap." hesitating at Karma's usual kindness, " Its alright, i'll protect you.." Nagisa knew she just have to allow it.

"Thanks Karma." laying down, Asano moved a little away to give space from _the lying down Shiota._ Her head met Karma's lap.

"I'll still massage your head okay?" keeping to massage _Nagisa's far from killing bruise_. Nagisa closed her eyes to feel the massage-and the pain. Taking advantage of such luxury...Asano suddenly went silent as he watched _how close_ the two were.

"..." for some reason, he felt so melancholic.

The two did not even notice the change of Asano's mood.

 **They did not.**

* * *

Getting off the bus, Nagisa and Karma saw their classmates waving form afar. Waving back, Asano pulled their attention to follow him. "Over here."

They followed.

The Museum is big and as lots of important stuffs inside it. Some are interested especially _those fanatics_ -some find it boring but deciding not to make regardless comments.

Nagisa and Karma had behave themselves not to interrupt Asano's leadership tour to the whole class A which includes class B,C,D and E.

 _Asano is thankful that he does not have to watch over much at the students._ They are surprisingly obedient by his instructions and orders.

Out of the sudden, as the Museum tour about to end.

Nagisa's stomach made its sound.

 **guuui~~**

"Pff. Again?" Karma try hard not to make fun more of Nagisa's _already embarrassed_ face. "Hungry? Here," he took out his pocket money and gave the small blue the previllage to buy anything she wants to fill her empty stomach. "...Karma..." touched by Karma's never ending care, Nagisa did not declined.

"Thanks!"

.

.

.

.

* * *

When the Museum exhibit ended. Asano gave them a small free time to go to the restroom or buy some snacks before they could go.

But then he noticed _...'Shiota's not here?'_ spotting Karma, he walked to him- _sound so demanding._ "Where _is_ Shiota, Akabane?"

Right now they are outside of the museum. The bus are ready for the students to go back to school, _not if the free time given._ Asano does not want to take more risk, for only him and his minions are incharge to guard all the students.

 _None should be left behind._ This place is a little far from their school.

Might get lost, for they do not know exactly this place. _'seriously, this is the chairman's fault.'_

Not liking the tune of Asano's way of 'asking'. Karma puts on his devilish smirk. "Why so in hurry? Dont _tell_ me...you plan to follow Nagisa to the toilet?"

Asano knows Karma is lying and trying to piss him off. _'oh you dont.'_ Since he is irritated by responsibility, _and we are all aware these two had been on eachother's edge not to fight._

It's Asano's turn to do an evil smirk. "Becareful on treating me Akabane. I'll reveal the whole school ur dirty little secret." arching an eyebrow, _Karma has no idea what he is saying_. "What do you mean?" knowing he had slightly threaten Karma by his clues, Asano's smirk turned into a fiendish grin.

He hinted, "classroom feels good when you skip right?" Karma _instantly_ get it.

"...So~it was you at _that time_..." he gave him an icy glare. Not afraid of Karma planning to kill him, Asano continued to dare him. "kneel to me Akabane. If you dont want it to be find out-"

however, the other suddenly laughed."Buwahaha," Although it sound like he is pretending to be calm about this. Putting back the smirk, Karma made his face near Asano's _like he usually do when he plans to play tricks on his opponent_.

"Ahah~ You sure you want to do that? Asano~ it may _backfire_ on you. I wont do that if i were you."

Raising an eyebrow, "Excuse me? i dont see any relating issues considering my image." flatly he said. Karma put his hands inside his pockets casually. "Oh? you sure? You are Nagisa's personal camera for her not to misbehave, but if they find out that you actually _...like_ her than the _real_ girls. What do you think will happen to you?"

 _ **Cant believe Akabane Karma is blackmailing him instead of HIM blackmailing him!**_

Asano couldnt jab an instant reply. _Becuz its true. He's just pretending not to notice it himself!_ Closing his lips tight before gritting and glaring at Karma. _Denying his own feelings_ ,"You fool. I dont see how come you and Shiota turned out to be close friends!"...Karma then turned serious.

Asano has to admit that made him off guard. _Why suddenly so serious?_

"...you know _nothing_ about Nagisa." Karma remained at his stand. He kept on looking straight to Asano's hazel eyes. "So _Back off_."

acting like a pushy child, "Im about to know them!" is Asano's reply. Karma's voice is so serious and a lil dark. "You dont need to! You wont accept it- if you find out." _not planning to reveal Nagisa' lots of secret..._ Good thing Asano's not so focus to that. He just said,

"I will decided to accept them or not, so stop taking advantages of Shiota's kindness. She shouldnt have forgiven a hungry beast like you in first place! If that was me i will really...!" Raising voice from the two, the other student start to notice a fight going on. However, both are aware they almost pulled unwanted attention. Asano composed himself, as for Karma's serious face suddenly went stoic. _Asano couldnt believe what his own lips told the other._

"See? so you do have feelings for Nagisa..." adding, " Nagisa is _mine_." Asano is already at his limit too, "Shiota is nobody's property!" _he yelled at Karma but not so loud like earlier._

Karma gave him the demon eyes. "I'll _kill_ you."

Still not afraid of the delinquent-ish Karma. Asano accepted the challenge. " _Dare_ me."

About to clash or so imaginary clash at eachother, Nagisa appeared with Karma's pocket money. _She is unaware of the tensioned atmosphere though,_ smiling.

 **"Im back! Hm? What's going on?"**

* * *

the two immediately hid their bloodlust. _Quickly acting normal_. "There you are Shiota." is Asano's formal greeting. Not answering Nagisa's questions..."Nagisa~ lets hurry inside the bus." Karma,smiling at Asano that is obviously _a message not to mention about the 'fight'._ Asano indeed does not want Nagisa to find out.

"Come on." getting back his own pocket money, the students start to fall in line to enter their bus section.

When everyone is inside. Asano is the last one to enter.

He checked his pocket to grab his phone to see what time is it now.

But only to find out..."Its gone?!" _how careless?!_ He's so occupied with 'Shiota' and 'Akabane' that he had no idea where his phone gotten to!

"...Ren," he called Ren whose just at the class A bus door. "Yeah?"

"Everyone go inside and wait for me." wondering why, "What's wrong? Forgot something?"

Asano fisted by his own carelessness. "I think i dropped my phone or someone took it."

"What?! " Asano did not like how Ren sound so _over reacting_ by his missing phone _when it wasnt_ his phone missing. "So what time is it?" asking the time, Ren checked his phone, saying.." Its already 5:30 am..." Cupping his chin into thinking, he had decided. "I see," sounding so calm when he gave Ren his orders. " Then you take charge."

Asano thought Ren would do another 'over reacting' reaction _...however this time_ , Ren is composed, "Wait? where you going?" assuming what Asano's planning to do," Dont tell me you want us to left you behind and find your phone? Cant you just buy a new one?" sounding like a pain, Asano refuses.

"I want to. But the problem is, my phone has _important_ files in it. I will not stop searching- _till_ i find out that _it is_ broken or _really_ stolen. After that i'll just call our personal driver from home to come and pick me up." already well explained the plan, Ren still not sure about taking his place for this.

 _He can't believe Asano still has some intact childish side._ "You..serious? how unreasonable...! its just a phone-"but immediately Asano cut him off by waving to end the discussion. " See you later." _Back already_ turned, he walked away.

" _Eh?!_ Wait, come back Asano!" rubbing his head a little problematic by it." ...gee," Seo happen to pass by his back, wondering what's going on. "What's the ruckuss?" Ren facepalm, briefly explaining the situation. " Asano just pushed his job at me."

Seo is still not used at Asano's usual stunts whenever he goes irrational by his actions. "Eh?!"

 _Asano's too bossy!_

* * *

Inside the bus...Nagisa couldnt behave at her sit. "Asano-kun is still aint here? err.." fidgetting, Karma had a quizzical look. "What's wrong?" Nagisa's behavior is strange. Her legs are squeezing as she holds on to her skirt. Not even trying to deny her strange movements, "I-i got to pee." Karma could only arch his eyebrow. "Seriously? After all this time?" not really annoyed, but...why now? _She had the chance earlier!_

Explaining her reasons quickly, "I brought myself a ban aid and a food. _I already ate the food_. I also brought a drink so..." blushing, Karma sighed and stood-and accompany her to walk out of the bus. "Ok, i'll go with you. This bus wont move not until Asano is inside anyway~"

* * *

After a few minutes, Asano found his phone lying at the concrete sunny spot. "I found it! Thank goodness."

When he heard a loud gasp."Eh?"

 _"huh?"_

turning his head, It belongs to Shiota Nagisa just behind his back with Akabane Karma. " The bus...its gone!" Asano is furious. "What the- why are you two doing here!?" why the hell do they have to be dis-obedient?! _Its common sense not to get out of the bus!_

Knowing why Asano is mad, Karma defended. "Nagisa got emergency to the bathroom. I went with her to guard her. Turns out the bus left without you on it." Karma is calm _but you dont see any smug grin to him yet._

Checking any scratch to his phone, "I passed the control to Ren." he told them. Nagisa is nervous, "You...mean we cant go home?" worried, Asano gave him a confident smile. _Assuring that everything is ok._ Lifting up his phone to operate it."No worries, i got my phone, i'll call my house car-"

 **LOW BATTERY.**

Karma giggled. Asano's cheek went red. _That's was totally lame!_

It's Karma's turn to grab his phone out of his pockets. Purposely making it loud enough to Asano's ears, "No worries! i got my phone too! Let's call Karasumasensei for-"

 **LOW BATTERY.**

Karma death glared his stupid phone. Asano let out a small _"Pff"_ before covering his lips with his fake coughs.

The two then eyed Nagisa to grab her phone too. However, putting her hands inside her pockets revealing it _empty_. **A Crack laugh**. "A-ha-ha. I forgot my phone at the bus..."

They knew how bad the situation is now.

All minds: _**"were...stuck here!"**_

The Museum is far from the buildings that they can see. Letting out a tired sighed, Asano had lead the way. "Guess we have to walk." gesturing the two to follow him, there were no complains taken. "Seems like it." Karma started to walk towards Asano's lead.

Nagisa shooks her head as she walk, looking at the _back_ of two, _"They seem to think they are at fault."_ walking behind Asano and Karma...

.

.

.

.

.

.

As they walk through the _high sun_ shining in the long road. Asano's too eager to reach their goal.

"Stick with me and dont go further without me! I swear!" stomping his feet a little faster, Karma lazy walked _faster_. "Alright, alright, we know the pressure of 'protect' students responsibility. We wont stray away from you 'Leader'~" finally letting another teasing grin, Asano refused to look back. _Cuz he can already see it in his head!_ But Karma is already same phase of his steps. Fuming by the situation being stuck with Karma, "Why of all people it has to be with you Akabane!" _forgetting that Nagisa is also with them._

Karma took advantage to point it out. "Are you hurting Nagisa~?" sparkling eyes,"~ Nagisa hear that~? Asano said he doesnt want to be with you~!" Nagisa decided to be silent though.

Worried he had accidently offend Nagisa. "Wha-!?" he faced them. "I did not!"

Only to find Nagisa puked. _**"hffmm!"**_

Both jumped away. "What?!" damn worried.. _.they have no idea what made her sick._ Nagisa immediately step backwards as she's hiding her mouth. "Im sorry...my stomach hurts," already the second rainbow is coming,"I- i tried to stop it from coming out, but it came out..." _ **pukes more.**_ "s-sorry. Please dont look."

Karma narrowed his eyes in suspicion. " That doesnt look like a simple food sick." walking closer, Nagisa kept distance. _Karma could see_ Nagisa's eyes are teary, and his cheeks are turning tomato. "I think the food i ate didnt match the taste of my empty stomach. That's all-"Stopping self to puke more. _Asano had the same suspicions..._ Asano is quite smart to tell anyone's condition. By how Nagisa looks like now.. _he could only think of one medical condition right now._

"Shiota. Do you have anorexia perhaps..?" Karma twitch his head to Asano. "That's impossible. Nagisa's-" **Karma realize the problem**. "Nagisa.." lowering his voice _to send_ fear vibes to Nagisa. "Tell me the truth. Are you **eating** _properly?"_

Nagisa is not a good liar. "Im not." despite the lack of emotion, Karma could tell its a lie, he yelled at her.

"Nagisa!"

"Ok fine! i do have anorexia!"

Karma is really disappointed at her. "Since when?!" _dammit. 'No wonder lately her stomach growling when it wasnt supposed to be.'_ Have you guys noticed that as well...?

Nagisa suddenly went silent, _slowly trying to recover from vomiting_. She confessed, "..since...the 'incident'." she sound so monotone. "I was too depressed by my operation that i skip proper meals." Refusing to meet anyones eyes," Then, when i had recover _from_ the _trauma_ , i began eating properly again, only to find out that i vomit them later."

Not even minding his language and treatment to her right now. "Dammit! Nagisa! Why cant you take care of yourself? " Karma hates it the most, whenever Nagisa is acting like she's okay. _It has been her hobby to hide anything she feels._ She used to hide the marks her mother gives her. _Karma is so tired of that kind 'emo-is' chiauau face!_

Meanwhile Asano feels the same anger Karma's having right now. _That's not a good thing to do to yourself._ Even at hard times _...you have to still not forget to make yourself happy in small ways._ Asano walks to Nagisa, already holding her shoulder as he glared at Karma's rudeness. "Dont you bad mouth Shiota. It's her _fault_ but we _cannot_ blame it." revealing his hankerchief, "Here lets wipe it." Nagisa pulled away. Covering her mouth once more, "D-dont come close. i stink."

Asano remained focus-of wanting to wipe it himself. "Im not breathing to my nose so its okay." going close again, Nagisa did not back away anymore...

Karma puts a hand to his waist, "Have you told your mom?" with knowing look, Nagisa nodded. _it's a conversation between their eyes that it makes Asano left out._

"I did. dont worry. but i indeed did not want you to find out..." guitly, Karma sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "What does she say about you _silently_ torturing _yourself_ back then?" Nagisa felt more smaller, "um...she said, it helps diet."

So over with Nagisa's _still crazy_ mother, he reached her side patting her back. "I shouldnt have been surprised." Left out of the conversation, Asano couldnt help to ask, _he really doesnt know Nagisa at all._ "Why? whats with Shiota's mother?" Karma stick out his tongue,

"You do not have to know." kneeling down, "Come i'll carry you behind."

Nagisa shakes her head and said,"Its just me vomiting the food, i can walk fine!" making her feel like a bag _felt_ wrong. But Karma pointed out, "I would have believe if you werent hardly crumpling your own stomach." turning serious gaze, he told her again, "Enough about your lies. you'll be the girl who cried wolf."

Pouting but riding to his back anyway, "You mean the boy who cried wolf." Karma chuckled, about to stand, Asano does not agree on this.

"Wait, i'll carry you instead." unaware why, "but Asano-kun you-"

Asano spat, "Akabane has feelings for you. Stop giving him advantage touch." giving a 'guarding' glare to Karma, Karma shrugs and is offend by it. "How dare you say that."

Glaring back, _**the two begun another death glare competition.**_

Nagisa is so tired of it! "Why do you guys have to argue again? If you guys will keep on fighting i might as well crawl down the floor!"

only the two said together, _**"You cant do that!"**_ looking at eachother, _**"stop copying me!"**_

Nagisa clutched her head in annoyance, "argh! _mou!_ b-be have you two!" she scold them.

To her surprise, the two bowed their heads. Finally stopping the death glare contest,

 **"...if you say so."**

* * *

Almost feel like an endless walking. Nagisa's legs are _tired_. **This is farther than the mountains.** Not to mention, the sun making her have some heatstroke~

Karma cant bare the chiauau face _yet- trying to pretend_ 'im fine' our usual Nagisa~

"Come on, I'll carry you. Im more fit to carry you than Asano. He is trained, but not fully trained." hearing such side comment, Asano twitched, "By what do you mean?"

Nagisa is surprisingly _suddenly_ obedient this time _...comply to Karma's offer,_ she walk to him ready to hop behind. "..your right..Im sorry Asano-kun." sparing an apologetic glance," I think Karma's fit on carrying me." Karma kneeling down-carrying Nagisa to his back.

Asano crossed his arms and kept walking. "Suit yourself."

Finally the two arguing smart people learned how to give peace of mind to Nagisa.

When out of sudden, Karma smiled alone..and decided to make Nagisa remember something happen only between them. "Isnt this bringing you back?" at the shoulder of Karma, lazy enough to reply, "...About what?"

Karma hummed as he enjoyed reminiscene-not minding for Asano to hear. _or maybe purposely making him jealous._ "Remember when you called me late at the park? Then i carried you.."

 _Asano pretend not to listen keep walking straight, but completely his ears are concentrated to their conversation._

Nagisa nodded, "...ah..yeah..it is.." Feeling sleeply by that thought,

 _(ah right, that time when Mom abused me. From hunger and torture i cannot walk properly. She tied me up for almost 5hours.)_ "I do. Thanks for being there for me, Karma." she thanked him.

Asano just silently hating inside his mind. _'What are they talking about? Dammit, i cannot understand..as if they are keeping something in between...!'_

...no longer receiving reply, Karma tried to peek at his shoulders, "Nagisa? Are you asleep...?" confirmed, the innocent blue is indeed asleep. "Zzz."

Finding it adorable and makes him calm. Karma let a relief smile and kept walking. Asano waited a little more minutes to pass _before starting another conversation._

"About her anorexia." eyeing Karma," It will disappear, so dont worry. Its normal for someone like her to skip meals after getting kidnap by a pyscopath."

 _Karma did not expect for Asano to aid him about that problem._ This isnt good, "You sure are changing Asano." _That isnt good either._

"Perish the thought." he lied. But Karma can read through his change of attitude.

"Yeah, keep being a tsundere. It gives me advantage." although not smirking, Asano groaned wanting to end the talk already.

"Will you be silent?" wanting him to shut up, Karma refuses to shut up. "If you cannot be honest with yourself then i will thank you for that." somehow that sound so sincere, it creep Asano's back to face him once more.

"W-what?! Are you having a heatstroke!?" ready to hit Akabane in the head, Karma is not joking right now, closing his eyes..."What im saying is. Dont fall to Nagisa completely. I warn you, Nagisa belongs to me. Nagisa is charming. Nagisa always end up attracting weirdos to fall on her."

Asano arched an eyebrow, "Are you assuming me as a rare beast?"

but Karma corrects him. "Im _assuming_ you are _already_ fond of Nagisa. So if you are planning a more deeper relationship like our arguement earlier. I'll really kill you." threatening glare,

Asano thinks lightly of Karma's threat. Fix his necktie once more, " huff. Then go to jail."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

They finally reached the train station.

Behind Karma's back, he lightly make his own shoulders shake to wake the sleeping beauty. "Wake up Nagisa. Were here." ...he did not have much effort to wake her up.

"Hrmm..? oh? were on a bullet train?" finally putting her down, Asano gave them cards to pass by the security. "Once we got back at school. I belive you need atleast a visit to a doctor. A small check up." swiping the card, they followed his actions.

Nagisa did not mind Asano's tip. "...ok."

It made Karma feel different. "Why are you following orders of Asano when you cannot even follow my concern?" Fixing her skirt, "Cuz i know Asano will not tolerate 'no'. Like 'you are fired!'" hearing that,

"I dont sound like that!" But Nagisa insisted in a joking way. "Yes you do." giggling. They got inside the bullet train.

"Shiota! You and Akabane sure is alike to eachother! I have mistaken your personality as innocent!" not wanting to talk to her anymore, Karma teased Nagisa instead of Asano.

"Nagisa is pretty naughty right?" Nagisa went red. "w-w-w-hat! im not naughty! Karma you terrible!" the people inside the bullet train is watching them three.

"ohh but we took pictures of you in crossdress..you did not dislike it." he teased at Nagisa's ear.

Nagisa did not hesitate to say it out loud. "You forced me!" this time, Asano can't be silent.

"You forced her into what?!" unaware of the commotion they are causing, the people who are watching them are actually having fun listening to them.

Nagisa whispered at Asano's ear, "ah its ok. Its was during me being a dude."

Asano coughed and backs away. "-and your okay with that?!"

 _(...i see, i dont really belong here. Shiota and Akabane are too close. Too close..i cannot pass by it. I just have to change the turn.)_

Finally they got back to school. Got check up for Nagisa.

Letting the school end.  
Asano went home.

...

* * *

It was noon.

"Im Back. " recalling, "Oh right, The chairman hasnt come home yet." tired of too much activity...he sat at the couch, "All the students are safe and none is missing." reviewing his own actions. He couldnt help to wonder.

Being with them makes him actually work more harder to his actions.

"Really...why are you so...making me crazy Shiota?"

The living room is so silent except the moving clock.

Traces of sunset making red,orange,yellow colors to Asano's purple-ish eyes.

 **tick,tock,tick,tock.**

Talking to self.

"I want to be..part of your world too."

Asano wanted to copy Karma.

he is envious.

"...Nagisa."

He also wanted to call her by her name.

But he's not honest yet.

* * *

 **-To Be Continued**

 **Note: My favorite part is..."LOW BATTERY" buwahahah! enjoy the fluff as long as you can...cuz! This is still 'romance/angst' so really,, have fun reading the cute chapters...Cuz this fanfic is now planned how to end. Dont worry, the end is still far. Im just sayin, i have a very disturbing climax point. Oops no spoilers! Ufufufu~! You know me, you know how i write right? :D**

 ****Can't promise to finish but i'm enjoying this story as well. Thanks for the support!*****

* * *

 **Next on Connect Our Chains:** School Festival has come! Karma and Nagisa had been played by their own classmates as Groom and Bride. Having so much fun, Nagisa thought how Asano's doing at the main building. Finding Asano carrying stuffs towards the storage, Nagisa goes with him...But they got lock!?


	8. A Mysterious Heartburn

**Connect Our Chains**

 **Summary:** When Takaoka removed Nagisa's proof of being born as a boy. Karma got a chance to confess his real feelings to him! Asano discovered that Karma is gay and plans to blackmail him. Meanwhile, Nagisa just got to face the reality that he is now a girl. Who will win Nagisa's heart?! WARNING Transgender changes. Also it's AsanoxNagisaxKarma love triangle fic! Kyaahh?

STILL ENGLISH SUCKS BUT YOU CAN STILL UNDERSTAND.

 **Important Note: this chapter is surprisingly boring...dunno if you would like it :\ But i promise the next chapter is back to angst...muhaha. you wished for it!**

 **Nagisa and Karma's Groom and bride card REALLY EXIST. Type 'Ansatsu Kyoushitsu Valentine Card' at google, or find the official Assclass Card website. To see for yourself why i made ths chapter. Kyaah.**

* * *

Today is the big day! What is it? Ohhh, It's just Kunigaoka School Festival!

 _Yes folks._ The school festival ends after three days.

The main building _of course_ , has _everything_ they need to _attract_ all students from _other_ schools to _visit_ their _events._

 **As for our class E.**

They have decided to do a Nyuru Cafe.

It was rough time to Nagisa. Norita Yuuji _from the hotel incident..._ just visited her. To her surprise Karma didn't go jelly. _Instead_ , he was hype to test his marketing skills by _selling_ her.

Good thing _before_ she is force to wear maid outfit, Nagisa confessed to Yuuji the _truth._

"I'm a boy. But _Now_ I'm a girl." explaining why she got transgend. Norita Yuuji could only cry for her. _She was touch that Yuuji really did change._ He no longer relies on family fame. Yuuji swore he won't do moves on her again.

So when Yuuji left. The school festival still continued.

* * *

 **Until the third day came.**

The food stocks were empty. Cuz everything is sold out~

"Ahh~ So Tired." Nagisa sighed in relief as she removed her apron. _Not maid outfit._

"Alright! pack everything!" Isogai ordered them all. "Make sure the left overs are mine!" he cheered. They just laughed in understanding. _Isogai needs them the most._

"Hai. _Hai..._ President~" Megu teased and picked up the remaining plates.

Putting back the chairs inside the classroom. "Korosensei?" it was Hinaon's voice. She found a box that has some _white dress_ inside. Pulling it out,she gasp in amazement. "S-so _beautiful!"_ her loud expression made all the girls alter their attentions to _her_ hands. Korosensei remained silent.

"Eh? Wow...a _wedding_ gown!" even the guys who are inside started to take notice of it.

"It's plain, but i'm sure it will look _good_ if someone wears it..!" the girls circled around Hinano while she shows them off the _mysterious_ wedding gown.

Finally noticing the weird thing, "Wait? _Why_ is there a wedding gown here?" they pondered. Until Korosensei confessed behind them. "That belongs to me."

Stunned, "What?! _**Urs?!"**_ the girls could not help but to _have_ suspicions. Although Hinano is the only one who did _not_ made any _weird_ assumptions.

"Korosensei," she spoke, "What you gonna use this _cute_ wedding dress to?"

Korosensei coughed and explained. "The truth _is.._ During my trip to london. I brought a white bestida for Kayano-san~!" rubbing his yellow head _shly_ by his tentacles. "But the wedding gown is more attractive!"

Everyone turned their heads to find Kayano... _unfortunately she's not right here_. "So...why Kayano?" Okano pushed the question further.

Korosensei did not hesitate to tell them. "Korosensei wants to prove her that even 'forever zero' will look pretty when they become a bride!"

Fixing the tables and chairs, Nagisa is actually listening while keeping the smile on her face.

Not until,

"Hehh~" Nakamura snatched the bride outfit from Hinano's. "Hey~!" pouting. Nakamura checked the fabric. "Fufu," she look at them with knowing case. "Kayano is not _here_ to wear it!" her eyes landed to a certain blue haired girl.

Nagisa felt the dangerous aura. _**"Eek...?"**_ turning to find out. **It's confirmed.**

The girls, Nakamura _even Korosensei's_ eyes were full of _evil_ intention.

"Nagisa. Can you be the bride instead?"  
 _ **"eehhh!?"**_ almost hitting the fixed chairs and desk at place. _They become rumble again._

"Why me?! Why not Okano-" Okano smiled with fisting. "Oh? What do you mean?" Vein pop to Okano's face. Nagisa gulped and shakes her head continuing to refuse.

"Choose other girls! Not me!" Korosensei in mach speed _caught_ Nagisa's wrist and shoulder. "Now,now Nagisa~" Korosensei came near to her ears to tell her. "Even sensei is curious how you fit _much_ to the bride outfit. Might be better than Kayano-san's..!" _**he actually whispered that last part.**_

Nagisa began to struggle while trying to keep her smiling face. "N-no. Spare me!" Nakamura shove the bride outfit to her face. "Come on! Its not like we havent seen you naked..."

they chanted. _**"Strip! Take it off! Undress!"**_  
 _"Ahh!"_ running, Nagisa went to the window. Only to be abort by the boys. _**She had noticed.**_

The boys who are inside the room.. **are nosebleeding**. _Especially_ Okajima, and Mimura blushing _hard_ already by the _thought_. "Nagisa in bride outfit?" Okajima shield his nose from bleeding more. "Damn!"

 _ **"Why are you all nosebleeding already when i havent even changed?!"**_

Couldnt jump to the window. Nagisa finally understood. _There is no escape!_

Sighing, "... _fine._ I'll wear it." Everyone were thankful. "yay! here you go!" Nakamura gave her the bride outfit.

But then.

"Hey." the girls death glared the boys. "Get out."

 **The boys had no idea why they should.**

The girls then pointed it out.

"Nagisa is changing!" Okano,Hinano,Nakamura,Fuwa pushed Okajima,Mimura,Chiba,Takebayashi,Itona out of the classroom. _"Dont you dare peek!"_

 **BAM.**

Classroom door shut.

They began to make over Nagisa~

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, at the main building.**

"Asano." Ren stood beside _Asano_ tuning his electric guitar. "You seem fired up on this event."

Asano is pleased to hear that. It's like music in his ears~

"Of course~" suave and _daring._ "The spotlight should remain to the class A and not to the class E~" Ren arched an eyebrow.

"Um, even if Nagisa-chan is there?" Asano closed his eyes as he stood-fixing the strap of his electric guitar.

Violet eyes opened-staring at his four minions. "Winning is always what _aim_ for."

Although he did not answered Ren's questions. The talk ended there.

He emerge from the backstage to the _stage_ where lights are off...

"It's show time~"

The fangirls screamed intently as Asano goes wild playing his electric guitar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

While Karma is with Kayano to their storage room. "Alright! All back in places! Phew!" Kayano wipes her sweat.

Karma is chilling and got out fo the storage room. "I'll leave now Kayano-chan~" he waved, Kayano did not mind. "Ok!"

Now back to the hallway of their _rundown_ campus, Karma saw the boys at the front door of the classroom. "Hm? What's up?" not really concerned, he still asked as he goes to them.

Chiba told him. "The girls are planning a _very_ evil plot." added by excited Okajima. "You wont believe it! Its going to be _moe_ to the max!"

Takebayashi fixed his glasses up. "I think you are as well ...a _victim_ yourself Karma."

Before Karma could move, the remaining girls, _Hara,Yada,Rinka even Megu_ appeared to grab him behind.

"Hey-!" most likely to trip, Karma doesnt like it when they plan to make fun on him.

"Dont worry! We just wanted you to wear this!" Yada presented a groom oufit.

Hara,Rinka and Megu released his shoulders to touch the groom attire himself.

"Hurry up Karma!" Hara teased, everyone is blushing _but eyes are sparkling._

 **Karma did had sweatdrops.** But he could tell it's not something to get mad. "What is going on?"

Megu patted his back. "Your bride is waiting inside the classroom!"

 **putting thumbs up.** Karma played along by it. "Okie-dokie~"

* * *

 **After short minutes.**

Wearing a plain black groom outfit and red necktie. Karma came out of the male's dressing room.

 _"Waah!"_ the girls fangirl mode activates. "So handsome! Charming! and hot!"

Karma just smiled. _He even did simple poses_. Despite the simpleness, _he's actually really a girl attraction._

"Karma you look so good on it!" Yada took out her phone to take pictures. Karma did not mind that too.

He smiled at the camera, _this feels nice._

Even though he has no idea who is his bride. _Who cares? He is kind enough to spare boredom to them._

"Oiii! Girls! Were done here!" Megu,Rinka,Yada and Hara immediately stopped fangirling to Karma. _They look at eachother-as if only them understands._

Karma had a question mark popped at his head. But remained cool.

"Hihi" they giggled and cheered him. "The bride is ready you lucky bastard!" they pulled him to go infront the classroom's door.

 _The boy were behind excited as well._

"Here!" Hinano who suddenly appeared, gave Karma a bonquet of red roses. "Better hold it ok!" _a flower came from Ritsu._

Nodding, he took it.

...Karma fixed his collar a bit wide _-cuz he doesnt like stiffy necktie hanging around._ He was not looking forward to see who was the bride. _Although_ it's not bad to play bride and groom. Karma liked all his classmates. As long as they wont push him to the pool like they did last time.

The Door opened.

Revealing.

The most.

Beautiful

girl.

He had always yearned for.

Eyes widen.

Sat there,

Is an angel.

White tube wedding gown outfit. Golden necklace. A purple brilliant three rose completing the tiara. Still in twintails...

Face hidden by a white net. Nakamura,Fuwa pulled it behind to reveal the face of his bride.

It was..."Nagisa.." he breathed. Karma is not sure how long he held his oxygen as his heart pounded _crazy._ His blood inside went so hot. To the way he would have _when he's falling ill as a teenager craving to have someone._

Nagisa with no make up but _still_ looking like she had..She looked up.

Her shy azure eyes were glimmering beauty like the crystal ocean.

"Kar...ma." she made her lips pinned deep-as she shly stepped closer. "Hey there." she wanted to hid her face, but something tells her to put her hands down to the long skirt. _It is a wedding gown after all._

Mouth remained opened. He finally closed them...He smiled at her. "Totally fits you."gives her a compliment~

When he said that, Nagisa blushed _as their classmates friggin_ cheered _as if_ this is a real wedding. "Whooohoo!"

The boys wiped their nosebleeding and tears. "Dammit! they are perfect match!" they started to sob at the corner. _The girls were crying in tears of joy as they held out their camera's to take pictures._ "Quick! Go to eachother side and pose for us!"

It was then the _slow time_ finally went back to _normal_. Korosensei pulled Nagisa and Karma together. Then Korosensei removed himself away from them- _so that he wont be caught by the camera._

"Nyurufufu! Right everyone! Look at our Handsome Groom! And Adorable bride!" the crowd cheered _more._ As Maehara,Isogai and the rest of the class E students _who wasnt here before...saw the commotion._

"Woah!" Maehara,Isogai and the rest were turned on by **Nagisa's beautiful bride self.**

"Is _that_ Nagisa and Karma?!" Itona nodded and puts a thumbs up. "No boobs though..But i _approve_ this."

They nodded in agreement.

Kayano has no idea that the gown was for her. She clapped. "You two really good together!"

Taking pictures. Nagisa want to get out of the flashing lights. "D-dont take pictures!" she tried so hard to hid herself but Karma _softly_ touched her shoulders to remain _at spot_.

"Nagisa." Staring at Karma.

Nagisa realized... _this is actually good_. "Karma." finally smiling to Karma.

 **They had let the whole class E treat them as a real bride and groom.**

After the photoshoot. Korosensei and the girls already made the pictures printed cuz of Korosensei's mach speed 20 to have it printed already.

"Kyaah! So cutee!" the girls started to pull all the photos. The guys _as well_ wants to _have a copy._

 _ **And then, Korosensei gave Karma and Nagisa a copy of themselves.**_

"Here." Karma and Nagisa accepted it.

Nagisa felt happy to see it went _well._

Karma meanwhile _really did_ smiled. _**He loved how they look like a real new wed couples.**_

"Thank Korosensei." both said by Nagisa and Karma.

"Your welcome~!"

thinking it has ended. _Nope._ Nakamura along with other girls commanded. "Hey! they still dont have a kiss picture!" Nagisa furiously blushed. "K-kiss?!" _As if they havent done that!_

Karma chuckled and lifted Nagisa's chin up. "What should we do? We can't refuse right...?"

 _'..ahh! Karma's...so close...! He smells so nice...'_ As if they havent kissed before. Nagisa shly nodded. "O-ok. If it's with you...Karma~"

The whole class made more _fangirl_ sound when they kissed. They didn't do french kiss. But it _**got lots of impact.**_

Immediate clicks of camera's.

Nagisa and Karma stayed a little longer of their kissing lips. _So that the photo would not be blurred when printed._ Karma pulled away. He saw Nagisa's eyes are closed...

 _Nagisa is okay with this._

He felt thankful.

Feeling the other lips was gone. Nagisa slowly opened her eyes. Thousands of flashing camera still all over the room...Nagisa find Karma really good looking.

With Knowing look, Karma snaked his arms to Nagisa's waist. She almost gasp. Then he said, "I love you Nagisa. I'm glad you are my wife."

Thought he was teasing, Nagisa played along. "You as the groom? I must be the best girl ever."

Not even hurting to admit that she is now a girl.

They are all happy~

.

.

.

.

.

Actually its too early to close their restaurant. But they still have to go to the main building for the final show.

Back to her bluevest uniform. _Since Nagisa ain't part of the stage play of Momotaro-san._

She thought she could watch at the crowd mixed by other schools and students of class B,C,D as well.

Kayano,Kanzaki,Sugino and the others who are part of the stage play are just waiting and preparing at the back stage.

However, before they could even have their turn, Asano-kun still has one last live concert.

* * *

 **Nagisa's POV**

I heard Asano is talented like Karma. I mean, it was been obvious...they always compete at everything. Even though Karma is not interested on it, _cuz he knew he's already far level from Asano's thrist to win him over something._

 _Even little things._ I got myself near the front. Nobody bat an eye on me, i was always lacking presence.

 **The lights went off.**

Before i could blink my eyes, the lights on the stage _opened_ revealing one shadow-whose in pose with an instrument at his hands.

"..Asano-kun.." then, out of sudden, he opened his eyes and start to do moves on the electric guitar.

 _ **The people started screaming, yelling.**_

The party had started with him playing on the stage like a pro rock star.

 _"kyaaah! Asano-sama! Kakkoiii!"_ lots of squeeling and cute shouts.

I awed.

"...w-wow." i cannot take off my eyes to the shining and dazzling Asano Gakushuu.

The moment i saw Asano-kun on the stage. "Huh...?" my heart thumped. "Eh?" i moved my right hand to feel my living heart.

 _Something inside me burns._

 _I wonder what is it? And, why...?_

 **MORE LOUD MUSIC AND BEATINGS SPREADING AND EATING THE WHOLE PARTY PEOPLE.**

I couldnt move. My eyes were mixing to the music as well. It's so full on energy and pleasure.

I never felt like this before.

"H-how cool." i wasnt aware of the faint reddening cheeks.

I think it's becuz this moment is thrilling and teasing.

 _'Never knew bands can be so overwhelming!'_

"..." As Asano-kun keep playing his electric guitar. The lights went crazy and _crazy..._

I closed my jawdropped, and felt more the burning inside my heart. "Could i be sick...?"

Doe anorexia effect goes at my heart as well?

.

.

.

.

.

 **Normal POV**

Getting off the stage. Asano did not even break a sweat. Removing the electric guitar, he placed the instrument back to it's case. Only his shoulder got patted. Turning around, it's Ren.

"Splendid perfomance Asano." already congratulated from their 'obvious' success in this competition of _whose class is the best to entertain other school._

Asano did not need to hear it. He believe it was always _his_ win on his best. "Already foretold." He said sarcastically. Ren laughed, "Alright, leave the rest to us." winking.

Asano fixed his necktie and uniform _including his hair_. "Don't let your guard down yet. Remember, the last show belongs to the class E." he said with knowing look.

Ren nodded. "Of course. Now enjoy the last day of school festival~"

walking out of the party building. Asano has no plans to take a break. "I better check who is slacking off." Even if its the last day, he will not tolerate laziness. Despite the confidence to win, he had learned the class E are bunch of surprise box.

Especially, he went over there yesterday. _He found the rundown cafe-yet too popular._ He has no idea what trick they did, but it really almost beated him.

Good thing, they had decided to stop soon before they did reach Asano's phase of winning.

Walking to the almost empty booths. _Some out of stocks, some are close_. All the people are actually _inside_ the party building. Only few left outside eating and playing.

"Check clear." No one is slacking off from the main building.

 **Next, he went over the storage place.**

He had heard problems about the lock of storage room. "It must be this one." _The main building has multiple storage room._ For they had lots to keep.

Shaking the door, "it does not seem broken." Kicking it lighty, "Nope." About to check the lock, unknown presence behind him.

Alerted all Asano's unguard self.

 _'w-what is this?'_ he felt nervous. He never felt such presence...Such, seeing through eyes of unknown creature. _'who is it?'_

Dark.

 **Dark.**

 _ **Dark.**_

Purple.

 _Blue._

Yellow.

He couldnt move. _'i need...to move...!'_ Before it can grab him from behind!

Whipping in his utmost vanguard. "Who the hell are you!?" he yelled at Shiota Nagisa.

"...!?" stunned to find no monsters behind, instead it's the innocent and harmless girl. "Shi..ota?" not sure if she was real or illusion, Nagisa stepped near him. _'imagination again?'_

Seriously, second time? It cannot be her. _Or so he thought._

"Um, say...Asano-kun." she was actually acting strange. Her voice sound strained. Asano observed the little one. _Nagisa is clutching at her heart...?_

"Shiota. Since when you are here...?"' _Aren't you supposed to be in the mountains or backstage'_ His inner thoughts are actually obvious through his still disturbed face.

Not sure what to say, Nagisa told him. "I'm sorry. Actually, i've been following you." her right hand- _closed_ palm are fisted to her chest. "...I just wanna say that," blushing slightly, before meeting his eyes straight. "You were cool."

"Um, what?" Her voice is too small to hear. She's restraining herself to speak?

She repeated. "I-i said. Asano-kun. You were so _cool_ in the stage."

"You mean my performance? You were there?" _'She's watching?'_

Nodding, she continued to say what she thinks of him. "Actually. I always knew you were talented. But, i never did realize till now...how much you were so dazzling."

Having a little smile but still hands on her chest.

 _Too focused on Nagisa's honest feelings about him._ He almost couldnt speak. He has no idea how to react to that. _Really she makes him off guard._ "I-i see." coughing slightly, he put a one hand to his waist. "Is that all why you followed me?" he grimaced.

Nagisa's eyes moved _-bathing an eye contact._

"Shiota?" she's acting like... _as if, something is bothering her?_ "Is there another problem you need my help?" Nagisa quickly shaked her head. "No!" but that sound like the opposite. "Um," Asano lowered his glance. "You know me." making his-self _clear,_ "Once i'm curious. I must know. Or i'll force you to spit it out." sending her threatening vibes to invade the story. Nagisa gulped.

Asano choosed to step forward, Nagisa slightly back away. "Eto..um. it's _just_." She couldnt say it.

The thought he had scared Nagisa. He stopped right when they were almost near at eachother's bodies. "Apologize. Did i do something to scare you?" making her open her eyes by what he said, "You did not. I'm at fault." she admitted.

Asano cannot follow through. "Did you do something that would make me mad?" Nagisa sighed and kept clutching her heart. "...Ok." taking a deep breath. "I have something to tell you."

Listening. "Oh?"

"It's about my health." Oh the anorexia? "Did it went to the next level...?" Nagisa does not know. She looks confused.

"Earlier-"

but some stuffs inside the storage room just fall on its own. _**BLAG..!**_

"What the?" seeing how messy the storage room stuffs were... " _They don't know the proper way to put the things into a pyramid!"_ almost disappointed at the ones who putted the boxes and other stuffs. Asano goes inside deciding to carry it back to the right places.

Nagisa did not hesitated to go inside too- _just to help him carry the stuffs_. "Here." _off guard again,_ Asano accepted the box that Nagisa held for him. "Thanks." he said in a deadpand.

"Seems like this is _all_...?" Nagisa finding it interesting to grab more box and fix them, Asano forgot something.

"Oh right." He fist palm. "Apologies, i got some already done _used_ proffs to the party backstage. " However Nagisa followed him, "No! Let me help you with it."

Asano did not mind.

.

.

.

.

.

Karma couldnt stop to stare at his photo groom and bride setting with Nagisa.

He's just chilling at the staircase of the mountain. "Hehe," he's like a child like now. "Nagisa and me getting married huh~" he lifted up the photo to cover the sun.

His desire is only to be Nagisa as his. _'...right, nobody must take you away. Nobody shall.'_ before his thoughts can be dark, the storage room of class E

 **Exploded.**

Not sure what's going. He just saw Kayano with tentacles.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Getting the boxes. Asano and Nagisa carried both their own choice to carry and headed back to the storage room.

"Yosh~!" Nagisa wiped the sweat of hers. Asano secretly staring intently to Nagisa's refreshing sweat. Gulping.

The storage room door closed.

 _ **BAM-!**_  
"wHAT?!" not sure what happend. _Somebody locked the door?!_

"Hey! open up!" Asano tries to open the door, but the lock is broken. "What...the.." whoever it is who locked them. He/she _shall_ pay.

Endless tempts to make a way out, Nagisa clutched at her heart. "ouch." she whimpered silenty. Seeing Asano move over here and there. Her heart is burning. _It burned more when they got trapped here!_ What's going on to her heart...? "Dammit. Not even a bug."

 **Really Locked.** The nobody will come and rescue them not until the party program ends. Cuz everybody for sure will watch the last perfomance of class E's stage play to bash them for fun.

Exactly, no teachers, students or strangers will bother to go behind _here_ at the storage room!

"I guess we can waste our voice later when the party and plays ends." Nagisa scratched her cheek, Asano went into thinking. "You are right." instead wasting to yell and scream for her, they might as well save the remaining energy and chill waiting rescue.

Soon if time passes by quickly, someone will open the storage room for them cuz they will pack stuffs.

"How about we sit near the door?" incase that they got too relax, their backs need to feel the door-to be able to sense who will pass by or knock on it.

Agreeing to this idea, Asano sat-with Nagisa satting beside him at his left side.

"Soo~" embraced her own legs, "What do we do as pass time?"

"Hmm~ Let's see." _wait, isnt this the chance?_

Asano wanted to know Shiota Nagisa more...If only she would open up...! If only a conversation between them exchanged much longer than before... _maybe she'll start talking about herself!_

Right!

 _'must not miss this chance!'_ Asano wants to know her secrets. He wanna know the mystery of Nagisa. She is honest yet same time... _there is as if lots of things she must not tell._

 **Asano can feel it. They are lies in her honest lips.**

 _'i'll make you reveal it.'_ Having inner evil chuckle in the back of his mind. _'I will finally know who you really are...!'_ And why Karma is so over protective of Nagisa's background.

 _'What could be the possible shocking truth?'_

Asano just have to talk about himself, so that she would also open up. _Cuz she is a good girl right?_

"...I have," he spoke," always been alone you know?" glancing at Nagisa's face. _She is listening_. "Chairman...No," he corrected, and turned into his serious persona. "He wasn't like that before."

"What do you mean?" she titled, Asano inner smirked, _'yes...i got her curiosity.'_

"My father is humorous before he went strict like that." finding the right words..."He was a teacher before he became a principal." Asano had no plans to put all the long details. He just want to trick Nagisa into revealing her secret by _gaining_ trust.

"Even if my grades are not of that perfect. He does not forget to give me birthday cake in my birthday~" reminiscene his happy self. "Becuz of that...i wanted to surpass his understandings."

Nagisa thinks she gets it. "You mean, you and your father are properly Father and son relationship before he became like that?" nodding, Asano continued to talk. "Yeah...he will spank me and scold me for my mistakes." his eyes went venemous. _Nagisa did not expect Asano to change into furious ones._ "Everything changed...when his _favorite_ student died."

Quizzical look, Asano forgot to removed his evil thoughts. "His student suicide. Then after that, he no longer corrects me. He no longer hits me. As if.." gripping his fist in frustration and jealousy, "He loves his dead student more than _his_ own son."

He spat. _Nagisa felt like she had made Asano remember such an awful thing._

Before she could even bother to comfort him, Asano composed himself. "And _that..._ he also stopped giving me presents."

"Um, so..you mean..." Nagisa already can tell why Asano is not honest with himself. Why he is like this. _She can relate though_ , she never did like her own birthday cuz...her mom celebrates 'daughter's bday' not 'my son's bday'.

"Right. He wont give me a present, nor a cake if i _cannot_ -perfect all my subjects including other activities." back to the no spark violet eyes. Asano is not happy, "He _is_ sick."

Nagisa shook down her head seeing her shoes. "...I see..." Noticing she made her sad at his story, He decided to put back his _prince like_ smile to ask her, "How about you?"

"Eh?" not knowing why Asano bothering to know her more. "What is your story...?" Asano's eyes were locked to her. "Tell me, who _really_ you are."

 _'this is bad.' Her heart start to burn again, 'at this rate...if i stay more near to Asano-kun.'_ She might get tempted to spill the beans.

 _ **'That hi, i'm an assassin. And during i was a boy, i was child abused by my mom who forced me to crossdress. Raising me a girl ..and now cuz of my gifted talent polished by her, i happen to kick butt our PE teacher-which is the pyscopath who kidnap me, and cut it..And now here am a girl!'**_

Wonderful revealation!  
clap,clap,clap.

 _'Asano-kun cannot know!'_

"Sorry." she stood, her expression is blank, Asano could only look up. "I want to tell you but. I don't think you will like me the way we are now." giving him a sad smile, Asano felt more curious and bothered as well.

 **"I cannot tell you."**

She cleared. Ouch, _Asano felt like he wasnt trusted!_ After all what he had told her! _How unfair!_

"Shio-"

 **BAM!**

 _The door! Someone kicked the locked door!_

Both froze and waited another second strike. **BAM!**

 _"Oh it's lock!"_ That voice...! "Seo! Araki! It's me! Asano!"

The two minion outside is surprised, "Eh?! Asano!?" striking at the broken lock. _"How long have you been there!"_

Asano answered back-making his voice loud as possible. "I have no idea! But it was when i took a break from playing my perfomance." loud worried gasp can be heard from the two.

 _"Woah! Were sorry! We did not notice you were in pinch!"_ they sound really sorry, Asano is glad they are loyal to him.

 _"We'll hurry to free you! Dont worry!"_ Seo called some backup, "Hey! grab the tools and open this storage! Student Council President got locked inside!"

Asano heard everyone's voice working together to set him free. Glad, _he had forgotten about Nagisa._

"Thank goodness!" She spoke,so he looks at her. She was really happy of the rescue.

"We finally can get out!"

Aww, it ended too fast? He kinda want more private time alone with her.

 _'what am even desiring for?!'_

Not responding, Asano is _too_ tired. He never did realize _till now_ that he's been worried at their safety inside here. He wasnt sure what made him feel comfortable getting locked.

 _'is it becuz i'm with you...?'_

No one can asnwer his questions but himself.

* * *

 **In no time, they were freed.**

Everyone is surprised, _especially_ Asano's friends _that_ he was with someone. _A girl_. "You were with Nagisa-chan?" Ren sparkled, _greenmind assumptions...~_ "Asano! You _brave_ one!"

Asano briefly cleared the misunderstanding. "If your thinking what anyone can think. _Stop_. Were not." annoyed by teasing, Nagisa walked together with him. The crowd followed them by their _eyes only_. As they return to put back the stuffs that is needed to be placed inside the storage room.

"Asano-kun!" she called, _still piss off of wrong assumptions_ , he was not honest again. "What?" he said grumply. Nagisa just gave him a cute smile. "I did not panic becuz i'm with you inside." also, "It is surprisingly exciting to get trapped."

Striking Asano's metal heart. _'not again!'_

"You weirdo. Who the idiot enjoys to get locked at storage room?" seeing Nagisa's gleeful smile. Oh right, she was thaaat idiot one."Whatever. If only my alarm clock did not broke." _Not sure why is he blaming the alarm clock for._ Asano is too busy to buy a new alarm clock.

Nagisa knew, it's just Asano back to being dis-honest.

.

.

.

.

.

About to go back to the mountains, She end up crossing paths with the Principal.

"Hello." it was noon. She knew if he talked to him, he had something to discuss. "May we have a moment at my office?"

 **Inside the Office.**

Gakuho sitting at his bossy chair, "How is your life going on? Shiota-chan?"

Nagisa pretend not to get overwhelmed...but then _again_ epic fail. "F-fine. Am fine, ."

Gakuho crossed his fingers, "I see." scary aura as usual. His eyes did not blink, Nagisa wanted to blink but too terrified to _even_ dare. "Looks like, Asano-kun and you are getting along~" Nagisa had sweatdrops already.

The thought chairman is kind when he had approved her transgend issue. Right now, Gakuho's original colors are presented to her.

 _ **"Was it fun?"**_

"Eh?"

The heaviness made Nagisa unable to speak fast. Gakuho is not a patience man, he repeated. "Was it fun? The days of study with Asano-kun~?" ..hesitant nod, Gakuho's smiling lips were fake into real displeasure. "As long as it help your grades, not helps you to get closer to my son...I can keep on letting you both together to _study_."

Already hinting he does not approve of the sudden good changes in Asano's personality _towards_ her a _class E student._ Is a threat.

"Anyhow~" the heavy aura disappeared. And the background of darkness went back as the chairman's office. _Nagisa finally breathed._

"You are dismissed."

When Gakuho dismissed Nagisa..nobody knew he was the _one_ who trapped them at the storage room. "As i thought. Asano-kun and Shiota-chan...has feelings for 't let this happen..."

 _It was a test to check how much they could stop themselves from crossing the forbidden relationship._

 _ **How evil he is...!**_

Out of that killing room, Nagisa made her way back to the mountains.

She is not happy with it _...'Asano-kun's father..the principal.'_ She is not dense, she knows when someone hates her.

 **Dislikes her.**

 _'...What should i do...?'_

Keep friends with Asano cuz she is selfish? Or...make the rest of her time in this school with Karma?

Making it back to her classroom.

They had discussed if they should kill or save Korosensei.

Nobody did argue though. Cuz they all wanted Korosensei to live despite the short months to make an antidote.

Nagisa got to make a choice of what is her priorities.

 _"Hold yourself together..! Nagisa!"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

It gotten late for me to get home. "Welcome home Nagisa-chan." Mom greets me.

 _'Too tired.'_

Today is fun, but then...after hearing Korosensei's past...I just couldnt greet my mom with a smile. "Yeah." i nodded, my mom find my actions weird, but anyhow..i walked my feet up the stairs then locked the door of my room.

"I don't feel good." letting myself fall on my bed. My head feels warm. My breath is hot too.

Am going sick?

 _'this isnt good.'_ Until now, my heart hurts. It's squeezing. "Calm down." i clutched my heart, trying so hard to stop it. "Please calm down." i pleaded to nobody.

Remembering Asano's questions.

 _'He really wanted to know me more than he should have.'_

 _"Tell me who you really are."_

 _"I cannot tell you."_

I'm sure by now, Asano is hurt like me.

It's terrifying enough that he even asked me that.

Am hurt of my decision. For this is the right thing. _'Nobody should know...not unless they are part of the Assassination Classroom.'_

November ended, here comes the month of Christmas.

I moved my head to side to see my window. The cresent moon.

"Soon, if we don't do something. Korosensei will blow up. But he deserves more to live. unlike someone like me."

 **I'm a sinful person.**

"Asano-kun. You wouldnt like it."

 **I want to kill people.**

"You rather not know me."

 **I have the talent to kill a human.**

Certainly, you wouldnt like me at all.

 **So you wouldnt like me.**

Hot temparature enveloping my whole system. "I.."

 **Becuz am not pure and innocent as you think am.**

This heartburn-only activates when i see you.

 **Unlike you, you were evil outside. But deep inside, you actually care.**

"L..."

 **It's just you couldnt get to be honest.**

Karma's words to his confession before bounced back.

 _"I Love You Nagisa. I have feelings for you. Please be mine. Before anyone else could get you. I want to be your first."_

I inhaled and exhaled. I think i'm having a fever from fatigue. "Kar..ma."

The silent night has come.

The stars twinkled.

I don't feel so well.

"Make this heartburn stop."

* * *

 **-To Be Continued**

 **Note: Any thoughts for Asano...?** **Team AsanoxNagisa or Team KarmaxNagisa?**

 _ **I LOVE THREESOME. YOU LOVE IT TOO RIGHT? XD**_

 *****THE FLUFF HAS ENDED. BACK TO ANGST. NOW BE DOOMED.*****

* * *

 **Next on Connect Our Chains:** After the school festival. December is near...And whenever it's Christmas, it will be about Karma's birthday. For Dec 25th is his birthday. Nagisa knew how lonely Karma's birth date have been. No parents and cannot invite friends to celebrate his day cuz everyone's celebrating Christmas right? Deciding giving herself as a gift to Karma to make him feel special...she made one mistake.


	9. Controlling Feelings

**Connect Our Chains**

 **Summary:** When Takaoka removed Nagisa's proof of being born as a boy. Karma got a chance to confess his real feelings to him! Asano discovered that Karma is gay and plans to blackmail him. Meanwhile, Nagisa just got to face the reality that he is now a girl. Who will win Nagisa's heart?! WARNING Transgender changes. Also it's AsanoxNagisaxKarma love triangle fic! Kyaahh?

STILL ENGLISH SUCKS BUT YOU CAN STILL UNDERSTAND.

 **Important Note: darn this chapter contains mature content. But i promise its not** _ **typed darkly.**_ **Just warning...um you'll know once you have read. Tehehe...*blush***

* * *

The final exam between class A and E are soon...

Even so, Asano did not ignore Nagisa.

"Seriously Shiota? Don't be an airhead." Magic of Asano actually _laughed/giggled/smiled_ cuz Nagisa's answer at the quiz _he gave her_ are all _wrong_. However instead of getting low self esteem.

 **Nagisa just stared at him.** It was an open stare. No signs of problems, but..

"..."

Noticing Nagisa is _dozing_ off, "Hm? What's wrong Shiota?"

Only the blue head thoughts were...

 _'Little by bit, Asano-kun's fake smile becoming more honest. I'm glad he no longer so stiff and formal to me.'_

Gently puts a hand to Nagisa's shoulder. "Were done for today." he wasnt _that_ strict anymore.

 _Nagisa thought a short moment,_ **'BADUMP'** when Asano touched her... _her heart pulsate._

She hiccup. "Hics!" covering her mouth.

"Anorexia coming?" Asano is _worried_ , Nagisa shakes her head. "No...i dont think so." hiding her blush, "Asano-kun. You know...you are really kinder than you think of yourself as not." she rans away. "See you after result of exams!"

Asano watched her leave. "Weird."

Asano put all day studying. _Actually..he had confessed to class E that he always wanted to be friends with them._

Especially defeating his father is _his_ one _wish to_ open his eyes about his choking education.

 _Anyhow, that's not what Nagisa is focused about._

Save Korosensei.

Lots...of thinking.

.

.

.

.

.

Lately, Nagisa been having weird heart ache.

Like, whenever she is near Asano, or Asano makes any different surprisingly honest reaction.

Her heart is _burning._

Which is why she decided to go for a check up.

 **At the Clinic of Her Personal Doctor.**

"Hmm. Good." checking papers. "You are doing fine Nagisa-chan"

This is my _doctor_ , the one who fix the cut for me-and as well the one who i have to monthly report my activities in my body, and taught me proper way to live with it's changes.

"Looks like you did a good job stretching the opening." He meant about my _...you know._

I nodded and asked, "Um, what about my chest?" he look at my chest. "Pardon? Do you want to inject some?" he joked.

I shaked my head, "No! I don't mean about putting _boobs_ on me." blushing a bit, "Um, it's just lately i'm having problems with my heart."

He now looked concerned. "Oh? How exactly?" _they did not do anything to me regarding my heart,_ but...ive been meaning to ask this.

 **What my heartburn means...?**  
"When i met a certain person." not revealing Asano's name, "My heart is burning. Its painful." my eyes were in fear, "Am perhaps...do have a heart problem?" will i die from it?

 _My doctor just stared with me in dumbfound...face?_

He chuckled, "Oh dear Nagisa-chan. Isnt that just means...you are inlove?"

"What?!" that never did cross my mind before... _Even the possibilities could be match_.

 _'I just never did think of that!'_

"If it's not love, you better have a heart check up to the cardiac doctor's _instead_ of me." he told me. I dont feel like it.

"It doesnt always happen. It only happens when i meet with a 'certain' person."

Suddenly, the doctor start to talk to me in his serious reply. "Is it a female? Or a male?"

I did not hesitate. "...A male."

He nodded in understanding. "I get it. Finally you had embraced it." he took my hand and comforted them. "Not only your body is a girl now, even your heart finally became one _with_ agreeing to your _changes_."

My eyes widen in horror.

Sure i accept i'm a girl. But it still feels weird when i get told my heart is now beating like a girl does! "I can't!"

"Why not?" he was serious. "And i got to tell you..." he grabbed my result papers. "Soon, the toy could not help."

I had sweatdrops knowing what he will say next.

"It needs to be...the _real_ thing. Soon it has _to be_ , cuz if you do _not,_ the toy _cannot_ keep it open for you."

This topic suddenly sounded so scary.

"Y-y-ou mean...I have to..."

He nodded in apologetic way. "Someone has to take away your _virginity_ soon. Or we'll have problems on it later. It is actually supposed to be daily 'activity' of it. But becuz you were different from all of our client. _You were only_ forced to choose this life. And not becuz you wanted to." he knew my background. _He feel sorry for me_. So i like him for understanding my confusions and nightmares- _unlike my mom._  
My heart cannot breath by that.

"So..." feeling scared, "Means, i must soon find..the right one to..."

He turned away by moving his chair to face his own desk. "If you cannot find one. We have some handsome guys who are job to fill the transgend's perfection. You already know what i _mean_."

No. It rather be someone i know! I dont want some stranger! It might be their job...but absolutely-i cannot take that!

"No!" i was too terrified on his sudgestion. "No problems." i stood and grabbed my bag. "I know someone who accepts me for my everything."

 **Check up Ended.**

November ended, here comes the month of Christmas.

Today is Karma's Birthday. Which is also Christmas itself.

Right.

Karma has no one to celebrate his birthday. And becuz of Korosensei issues, i didn't got the chance to shop and buy a gift for Karma.

 _I felt bad_. Since my time is limited, and i had happen to have less allowance _...Cuz Mother's moneybank been used to my transgend changes remember?_ I'm here standing bravely at Karma's frontdoor. **DING,DONG. DING...DONG.**

I gulped and fixed myself before the door even opened. The door opened with Karma in his fancy yet lazy brown shirt. _Dunno why, even though Karma rarely fix his clothes, he looks good at anything._ "Oh~? Nagisa!" he was happy. _And i was happy too of course._

I gave him my wide smile, completely happy. "Karma! Merry Christmas!"

We got inside his room.

"So~" Karma's sitting at his bed, while _i'm_ standing with my winter blue coat.

"What brought you here?" he looked up knowingly to our current _problem_ of saving Korosensei's life. I'm almost a _little_ taken aback when he said it ...like _as if_ today's a normal day to him.

I reminded him. "Why am here?" i raised an eyebrow. "Do you really have to ask that?" before i gave him my comforting smile. _**My cheeks are already red by the idea in my head**_. _Of what gift am giving him._ "I dont have a present for you." I shly bowed and watched his expression. "So i thought you would be happy if i'm _yours_ this _whole day_ Karma." ending it there.

This time, Karma's eyes widen. I think for one moment he was shocked to hear it. _He did not expect me to say it like that._

Yes. I'm the gift _itself_. Karma will be the happiest birthday guy in the month of Christmas!

I know Karma had always wanted me. I shouldnt let such a willing guy like him to love me forever and ever.

So why not?

"Like, i can do anything to you?"

"Yep."  
"Like forcing you to be my maid or make you wear any _kind_ of clothes...?"

"Yeah."

"And if i punish you for fun, you are okay with it?"

"Yes."

"I'm not kiddin Nagisa."

"I'm _not_ kiddin either. I'm not lying. Am the _present_."

Karma is between the sudden dilemma. I can tell he wants to believe i'm joking. But then, he later on believed and smirked. "You sure about that?" he pulled my arm and pinned me down to his bed. _"poff!"_ in no time, Karma's hopping above me. "Since you said it yourself. Dont blame me if i go overboard~" he said teasingly. My face flushed, but am willing to give myself to him. _Cuz today's his day._

"Karma~" i poked his nose. "Aren't you always going overboard at me?" he chuckled and gone near to my face. "The best present ever~"

I opened my mouth and let Karma enter mine. We _kissed_. It was french kiss... _blame Bitch-sensei teaching us that kind of kissing._ I felt immediately hot, while kissing, Karma's hand travels to removed my winter cloak. I helped at stripping myself aswell _-without breaking our kiss._ Then, "Woah, what are you wearing-"

Yes, am wearing a female santa claus outfit inside my blue coat.

Karma is star-struck. "You seriously plan to turn me on dont you?"

I shrugs, "You love crossdressing me, so _yeah_." continuing our activities~

Although we almost did spilled some already of our wet kissing sounds. It did not got in the way of stripping me with my inner blouse.

Breaking the kiss a short moment _-so that i can reposition myself to go right to Karma's pillow_ -cuz we are not yet fully _properly_ at the center of bed. _We can fall off the floor if we don't._

 _God_ ,"Karma..." i panted, the french kiss is already tiring me. Karma licked the lingering sensation of it, he moved closer once more, _as i was in sitting position-feeling so hot than earlier._

He cupped my cheeks and played the strands of my hair. "Nagisa." I closed my eyes, and i think he did the same. This time, instead of hungry kiss, we made it slow. The time felt slow cuz of the snow outside. _And the silent house of Karma._

The Christmas music that was playing earlier finally ended to play. So now, its just really ours whose making weird noises.

Karma's right hand went under my blouse and massage my chest. I pulled away from our kissing just to moan.

 _"Ah-"_

"Ohh~ Already dirty?" i made a face, "S-stop teasing me and keep on doing it!"

 _Ahhrgh! i cannot believe i said that so straight!_

"Why in hurry?" Karma made me suffer by making his moves so slow...! Such a devil."I don't want us to go fast Nagisa~ I want to~" whispering it to my left ear, "Savor this moment as the longest day in this boring month."

After licking my ear-He suddenly glomped my left shoulder. " _Nnyah!_ You tease!" i felt so sensitive right now. Meanwhile Karma's other hand...went to my legs and rubbed my butt.

 _"hahh..."_ still panting, i feel so _dirty_ like he _said_. Karma's playing every sensitive inch of me. _'It feels so good.'_ It feels good than doing it alone! ' _Does this mean...doing it..than the toy...must be...?'_

I'm a very bad person to jump right away to that moment inside my head. I want it so badly.

 _'Karma's good moves making me crazy!'_

My underwear is already visible cuz of our messy but _slowmotion_ moves. Karma leaned to my chest and he just sucked one of my nipples. " _Mm_! Karma!" i coudlnt help to call his name then bit my own lips in rythm~ _I can see with my one eye open..._ Karma is enjoying this. _'good. i'm glad you like it.'_

Relief washed over me.

My hand travelled to capture Karma's head as he keep doing his moves on my chest. _'...oh, i feel so relax despite how intense this is..'_ Closing my eyes to feel more this moment.

Karma made his licking from my nipples down to my abdomen and then. _There._

"It's okay now _right?"_ he questioned me first before continuing to do it. I nodded, "It's alright. Am your present you know." i giggled. Karma gave me a sweet thankful smile. "I love you Nagisa."

he said. I nodded. "Yeah. Thanks for Loving me...Karma~"

This is the first time, my reconstructed _part_ will be used in _real_ practice. No longer a toy.

Finally! _Mom will be so happy too..._

Karma licked me. I shivered and naughty sound escaped in my throat. "...Aa-" As he kept licking me _down_ there.

My mind already went blank when we havent even done much.

 _"Asano-kun!"_

 **Outer POV**

Nagisa snapped her eyes. "Eh?" she looked down at Karma who stopped doing things to her.

"Yeah?" was his only reply, Nagisa is nervous. "...Did i say something?" she asked him, Karma raised an eyebrow. "You did...?" he stood and patted Nagisa's head. "I think today is enough." light kiss to her forehead. "You are tired. Rest..We can just do it other time~"

Nagisa is not sure if she said it outloud...or it was inside her mind _again._

"Ok.." she does feel like not continuing this.

What a bummer.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nagisa really did fell into a deep sleep. She was actually drooling by the comfy bed of Karma.

She sat up rubbing her eyes. "Karma...?" she found Karma staring at her, _He always does this when she sleeps._ "Just staring at me again?"

Karma grinned. "Of course." He grabbed Nagisa's winter cloak, "It's late. Dont make your mom worry."

 _Nagisa is no longer in hurry to go home but..._

"Ok. I think i should go home early."

Leading her out of the house, "Karma. I think i can go home alone."

Karma is in good mood. **Not protective enough** , "Ok~I believe in you."

Nagisa find it weird, _but oh well?_

For once...Karma is not too obsessive and protective. _Improvement check._

"Bye. See you at School again."

Karma brushed Nagisa's hair to fix it for her. "Of course. Becareful at the snow."

 **...DOOR CLOSES.**

When Nagisa left. Karma found some interesting memory from their basement.

 _ **tick,tock...tick tock...**_

He did not open the lights, the light of the living room is already providing enough sight for him to see what _were_ inside the long _unopened_ room. Boxes and other no longer needed stuffs _but still aint worth to throw away._ He found a box, a familliar green box. It was a Christmas box it seems.

Opening the content despite the dust, Karma did not care.  
Seeing what's inside.

"This.." Grabbing a rectangle shaped object. _It was a picure frame of him and his pet tiger._ "Richard." yeah, during when he was a _weird_ kid, he wanted to pet a tiger not a cat. They had him caged in house with chains...until feeling bad about it, Karma decided to set Richard free. By bringing him back to the wild.

"Right." speaking of cage, if he recalls right...it wasnt thrown away. _It was just hidden somewhere._ Still holding the precious frame, he found a big covered old sqaure size taller than him. "Could this be..." removing the cover.

 _ **it was Richard's cage.**_

"It's still here...?!" surprised. _How long it has been, since the last it got used?_

He noticed the shackles are still intact too. "...Too bad, both are useless now." Putting back the old memory frame to where he picked it up. He stared back to the tiger's cage and the chains of shackle.

dot...dot..dot.

Karma's face were unreadable.

He kept staring at the un-used object that he used to treasure. "Can i still have some use to it..perhaps...?"

Darker thoughts.

He laughed, "What am even thinking?" closing the basement.

Recalling what Nagisa said while they are making out.

 _(("Asano-kun!"))_

Seeing the time of his clock. "Oops. My birthday ended earlier than i hoped." he chuckled and decided to cool head for now~

Karma knows not to repeat his same mistakes..of being obsessive.

.

.

.

.

Outside the silent night.

Sighing while walking to a snowy street. "In the end, i had _saved_ my virginity till next year." Nagisa felt horrible inside as she look up to the sleeply sky.

The snow flakes fall silently...remaining her stare.

"...I wonder how Asano-kun celebrates Christmas?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Somewhere a formal Christmas Party**

Asano is _not_ happy. For his mind is occupied with something else.

Here, standing infront of the big glass window...The scenery is making him sighed. Despite the noise inside this Christmas Party event...Asano felt out of place. This party is just focus on his Father's friends or we should say 'bussiness' pawns.

Holding the glass of red wine. He couldnt take a damn sip. _Remembering him and Nagisa got trap on the storage room?_ Asano opened up to Nagisa about himself in order to trick Nagisa into spilling the beans about herself. _The assassination,korosensei, her mother issues and Karma._ but then...Nagisa gave him a sad smile and refused.

It made Asano hurt cuz she still doesnt trust him even after all of it.

 _'what are you hiding so badly that...you cannot even spare a little trust!'_ Was his evil intentions that obvious?

He never intend to hurt her. He just wanted to know her.

Is it that bad?

What else of secret is she still afraid of?

These questions kept on merry go around in his head. He had almost forgotten that there were people behind him-laughing,cheering, _above all_ -this party doesnt feel like a 'Christmas' spirit at all.

Totally cold and blank.

Deciding to take a sip of his untouched red wine. He gulped down, _he felt thristy._

Drinking it all, he grabbed the near bottle and poured it with another shot.

"My,my. Planning to get drunk~?" knowing who owns it. Asano glared at the man.

"Do not tell me you are love sick?" his father hinted something. Asano refuses to do eye contact. _' he'll find out...!'_

Huffing, "I have no time for sweet talks. Tell me what do you want?" Gakuho wouldnt certainly talk to him-unless needed.

Fake and uncaring smile, his father hold both of his shoulders...Almost blocking his escape route. "Say...Asano..." he narrowed his eyes. Asano still refused to look eye to eye.

His father whispered, "I did not let you accept her to turn into something else." Eyes widen in guilt. His father kept creeping him to spill the beans. _Isnt this exactly what he wanna do to Nagisa?_ "I only did let you two together...for the sake of school image."

Adding more pressure to his stiff self. The chairman's hand travelled to fix his bow tie. "I forgive class E." not mentioning his peace _with Korosensei_. "But my son falling to a transgend is a different matter." choking him by the bow tie. _"Grr!"_

Fierce glare at his Father. "Am not inlove with her. Okay?" he told him. "Were just-"

 **Asano got lost of his words.**

 _'were just...were just...?'_

 **What exactly is their relationship anyway?**

"Were~just~? Hmm? What's wrong Asano? Cat caught your tongue?"

"...friends." Inside, Asano knew he has mistaken, _'no, i know that isnt the right word. Were not acting like friends at all if you look carefully at our situation.'_ They bond differently from being friends. What is it you call then? Everyday tutoring her, later go to a cafe or teashop to restore her sugar. That doesnt sound like friends at all.

More like...

 _Just him a tutor? Um, guiding her...or whatever?_

His father is not convinced of course. "Keep lying Asano. Keep making yourself a fool." finally he let Asano have his time alone back to normal.

"Dammit." finishing his red wine, he went to the restroom to wipe his father's touch. "Sure he approved my friendship with the class E...! Then why couldnt he approve-"

Asano suddenly got frighten. "What did i just...!" what the holy potato he just said?

 _Does this mean...He is really now-admiting his feelings about Nagisa?!_

"I don't love her." he glared himself at the mirror. Repeating, "I do NOT love her."

The reason why he had attached himself to her...maybe becuz she is Karma's property.

And winning everything is what he wanted.

Now that had stopped-cuz he and his father made up a peace between Class E and Class A.

Still, this personal feelings is different when it comes to _defeating_ Karma.

He hated Karma's gutts.

 _He hated how damn lucky Karma got someone like Shiota to for himself!_

"DAMMIT I DO NOT LIKE HER AT ALL!" slamming his fist to the mirror. _Good it did not crack or what._ His eyes having frustrated tears. "...i do not like you Shiota... _i do not...!"_

Pride is getting _in his_ way.

Falling _inlove_ makes him weak.

Very... _weak._

Sobbing at his disturbed feelings to Nagisa. This just _so_ lame. He never felt this lame.

Asano Gakushuu has no idea, how to solve the greatest problem of his studies.

 _Let himself fall completely to Nagisa._

 _Or let his mind take control and do the right thing._

"This isnt right." recovering, he turned off the sink. "Class E peace relationship is a different issue when it comes to Akabane and Shiota." keeping to lie at his obvious love for Nagisa.

Asano had decided. _He cannot fall to her, he will loose everything. His reputation in public eye, his riches, his brain. Nagisa is never a real girl._ If he would fall, it should be someone who can give him a son. A continuing _bloodline._

His father Gakuho wants him to wake up and follow the logical path.

Asano had lots of dreams... _big_ dreams to _his_ future.

Falling to someone as low and reconstructed human is not a smart human being would do.

 **Pride and denial.**

 _'This is wrong.'_

Do the right thing.. _'do the right thing...!'_

Denying everything of his everynight dreams of her and him.

Laughing,Dating, holding hands, hugging, sleeping _...you know what others is._

 _'Deny it all...!'_

 _(("Asano-kun. You know...you are really kinder than you think of yourself as not." ))_

"Not anymore Shiota...I'll show you my true colors."

 _'I do not love you!'_

"I dont even know the Real you Shiota."

 _ **'so what reason is for me to fall on you?'**_

"You do not know the _real_ me Shiota. You just _dont_."

Asano will keep denying it.

"Don't act like you know me. For you cannot see through me."

Smirks.

 _'i'll scare you off~'_

.

.

.

.

.

 _'There's something been on my mind.'_ Walking down the street. _'Is Asano-kun and I even friends...?'_ pondering on useless questions inside her head. _'Come to think of it, i never did heard him referring me as a 'friend' "_

Step,step,step.

 _'Asano-kun?'_ narrowing her gaze down the cold ground with near filling snow road. _'What am to you?'_

"Do i even know the Real Asano-kun?"

until,

"Oya? Nagisa!" a cheerful greetings from-"I-Isogai-kun!" coming near to the lonely girl. Isogai is carrying groceries. "What are you wandering here off alone?" Isogai's wearing a poor coated sweater, a winter hat,with a greenlined scarf,and worn out gloves. _But still looks stunningly good_. The street is empty, "Do you want to get kidnap again?"

a worried note, Nagisa laughed. "I can handle myself."

"But, you are a girl. It's getting late you know." standing beside Nagisa, "It's Christmas today. If you want," winking, "Wanna spend a Christmas with me at our house?"

"Eh!?" pretty happy to hear that Isogai is inviting him. "Noway. The food is for you and your mother," trying to decline, "Your family is poor. So...if you add me, you'll have less to eat."

Isogai laughed as if it didnt matter, "No worries!" showing his bag of groceries, "I got plenty!"

Well, she actually left early from Karma's house. _Basically_ , she still has free time to spend with others. _'It'd be rude to refuse.'_

Agreeing to this plan. "Alright, let me help you carry the groceries." Isogai nodded _pleased by_ her agreement. "Ok! Take this!" but he gave her the smallest plastic bag.

Assisting eachother, they have now reached Isogai's home.

"I'm home Mother!" the lights are open, Isogai opened the door. _It was poorly lock,_ Nagisa got to take note of this.

Isogai's home is pretty small. As if, it's a playhouse.

It has poor quality too. The walls and everything looks poor. However, it wasnt that devastating situation.

 _'Isogai-kun is so good maintaining the cleaniness of their house.'_ taking off shoes, "Let me come in~"

Sitting down at the floor, she took notice of the 'kotatsu' ...is actually NOT a real kotatsu. It was a broken table-with no feet, but replaced with boxes underneath-and covered by a curtain.

"W-wow." _how constructive_."I'll cook, wait here!" Isogai went to his mother.

Yes, they have no room.

His mother is lying to the flat bed at the floor. She doesnt look sick the way Isogai describe her as 'has a bad health'. _'Isogai-kun's mother is pretty though.'_

If only she isnt sick. She could have been helpful. Poor Isogai.

 _'But that's what makes him a real good son.'_

"Oh my, we got a visitor?" Isogai's mother try to sit up but only her neck manage to spare a glance before giving up. "A girl." she giggled, Nagisa faced her.

The kotatsu and her bed is just near together. Nagisa doesnt want to trouble her to sit up.

Isogai is currently at the kitchen. _There's no room for the kitchen, basically Isogia can see them talking._ "What's your name dear?" Nagisa replied a little nervous than she intended to be. "N-Nagisa. My name is Shiota Nagisa. A classmate of Isogai-kun." quickly explaining her relationship with Isogai.

The woman giggled again. _She is kind like Isogai is._

 _'How envious.'_

"I see. Could you be his girlfriend?"

Both Isogai whose at the kitchen cooking-and Nagisa sitting like a cat. Choked on their throats.

 _"MOM!" (Isogai)_

 _"EH-NO!" (Nagisa)_

Despite denying it so hard, they coudlnt help feeling red on their cheeks. Still flusterred, _'Isogai-kun's mother is a surprise teaser!'_

Isogai tries to compose himself to focus cooking. "S-seriously! Don't mind her Nagisa," smiling at Nagisa, "She's just bored." though, it doesnt sound demanding.

Nagisa glance at Isogai's lying mother.

The woman is smiling so kind at her and Isogai.

 _'i see. i'm envious at this relationship.'_ Nagisa and her mother isnt like this. _'Isogai-kun. What a lucky guy you are despite being born poor.'_

Nagisa couldnt help but feel sad thoughts. _'...what if, i'm born like this too...? Is my mother wont get wild fantasies...of me to be a girl..? or in the end, she'll still go nutts and force me to be one? Worst, she might sell my body to club and become a prostitute? Isnt that why she's forcing me to do blind dating!?'_ It's like, _what if_ Nagisa is born to a different timeline setting. Like her dad and mother together even the life is poor.

However, she was born rich - _although not so rich like Karma's family_. But becuz they had money and her dad's family side is the average. _They started becoming apart..._ then, until her mom gets what she wants. Failing to give her a real daughter, Her dad left- _having enough of pain in head_ leaving her to her misery.

Despite that, she loved both of them.

 _'...i want to have a family like this too...'_

Going silent, Isogai's mom took notice of the changes of Nagisa's happy mood into lonely ones.

"Oh darling, Is something wrong...?" looking so concerned, Nagisa felt a pang to her heart.

Couldnt answer, Isogai finished cooking. "Here! It's a NABE!" surprised how Isogai made friggin two NABE so FAST.

"Eh?!" now it's at the table. "Wait, only two?" seeing Isogai's Mother. "W-what about your mom?" Isogai sat infront of Nagisa. Which is nearer to his mother. "Oh that," he took the spoon, "I'm feeding her."

Nagisa is shock. "You mean sharing?!" she pushed her NABE bowl to Isogai's. "You give this to her! I'm not gonna eat!"

 _'Heck! I do not want to steal the food for your Mother! I'm so cruel to even agree going here!'_

However Isogai and his mother gave him a thankful smile. _'Eh...? What's up with those gentle smile at me?!'_

"Um, i'm so sorry...i'm stealing the luxury of food-" bowing, they mother and son laughed at her.

"No Darling. Christmas is thanks giving." Isogai's mother told her, "Sharing our blessings is what Christmas should be."

 **Ouch. Just plain ouch and itchy. Impossible!** _ **Such kindness is shimmering blinding light!**_

Nagisa burst into tears, _'Why is Isogai-kun and his mother such a good person!?'_

"Eeeh!? Why are you crying!?" Isogai panics, Nagisa continued to sob as she tries to wipe her tears. She was touched by them. " _Wuu_..Isogai-kun. May God bless you and your mother...!"

Isogai knew she was pointing of the Ten Billion yen that also got double up by now.

Liking how Nagisa is concerned for him. Isogai patted her back as he wipes her tears like an ikemen do.

"Nagisa. Thank you." making their forehead close, Nagisa stopped crying.

 _'I cannot speak. there's no more words for me to say...'_ Nagisa accepted to eat the Nabe for her.

"Thank you Mother-san, and Isogai-kun." she may have no present for them. But she knew, praying for them is already a gift.

"Merry Christmas~!"

"Yeah! Merry Christmas to you too...Nagisa!"

The bell of Christmas has ended.

* * *

 **-To Be Continued**

 **Note:** Sheeet of paper! Nagisa, what have you done?! DX Karma, calm down...please calm down! Hello! Any Asanonagi shippers? Just curious...Thoughts for Karma?

who is still here? speak!

 *****Be scared if i stopped updating fast. Cuz i have no promise to finish this okay?*****

* * *

 **Next on Connect Our Chains:** January 1st was Asano's Birthday. Asano mentioned the other day that he broke his alarm clock. Recalling that, Nagisa brought Asano an alarm clock. Unaware, the Ace plans to break her. Can Nagisa see through Asano's real colors?


	10. Honestly Airhead

**Connect Our Chains**

 **Summary:** When Takaoka removed Nagisa's proof of being born as a boy. Karma got a chance to confess his real feelings to him! Asano discovered that Karma is gay and plans to blackmail him. Meanwhile, Nagisa just got to face the reality that he is now a girl. Who will win Nagisa's heart?! WARNING Transgender changes. Also it's AsanoxNagisaxKarma love triangle fic! Kyaahh?

STILL ENGLISH SUCKS BUT YOU CAN STILL UNDERSTAND.

 **Important Note:** this story might change into rate M...But i'll try my best to keep tying it 'not in dark way'. Just wanna tell you again this is ROMANCE/ANGST. It gets more angsty desu~

* * *

 **1st of January.** Waking up, the weather sure is cold and comfy. _"yawns~"_ rubbing her sleeply eyes, her phone that is beside her pillow, automatically opened its light. "Erm?"

On screen it says 'You have a text message.'

"Oh?" using her phone, Nagisa early in the morning received a mail from Karma.

 _["Happy New Year Nagisa."]_ it says, Smiling and texting-back.

"Same to you, Karma. Happy New Year." _'i'll think i add more,'_ "I miss you."

Receiving instant reply. _["You do?"]_

"Yes I do."

 _["Thanks."]_

 _'For some reason, Karma's reply felt cold...and doubting me.'_

Nagisa doesnt feel like lazing around. She grabbed her coat and went outside to take the refreshing morning. "Mom, I'm going out~!"

 _"Okay, if you want to. Just take care Nagisa-chan!"_

Walking at the down hill street, she saw the beautiful morning.

 _'Come to think of it. During my first realization of being turned into a girl. I hated how the morning comes as if everything will be alright. '_ She no longer thinks of that, she was thankful to be alive and well being. _'I'm glad, the sun is still here.'_

Despite how the world will end soon...by their palm of Assassination.

Many hardship came across to her life. They went like a wind.

 _'Takaoka is dead.'_ looking at her palm, _'I wanted him dead.'_ He's been long dead.

Nagisa knew nothing can be gain from killing him. However, it did have good outcome.

 _'I'm able to make relationship with Asano-kun cuz you took it away from me.'_ She got more knowledge about her bestfriend too. _'If you didn't took it, I wouldnt know Karma's real feelings...Of how much i made him suffer.'_

She no longer regrets that she wasnt the one who took the beast life.

 _'My hands, had remained clean.'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

After a long relaxing walk. Nagisa decided she should go back soon to eat. Checking her phone, she saw the time. "I'm not yet late." Nagisa has no plans to keep having anorexia. _It's painful and disturbing enough._

 _ **'I'm so done with rainbows...'**_

"I must hurry still!" jogging back, she _remembered_ something.

"January 1st." she checked her calendar.

 _'What's this? i feel like i'm forgetting something.'_ She thought so hard before she recalled.

"Ah!" heart panicking. "It's Asano-kun's birthday today!" instead of going back home to eat, she checked her pockets. She had her wallet. "I got to buy a gift for him!"

Running, Nagisa must hurry before Asano's birthday ends right?

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **At Asano's House...**

"Happy Birthday Asano!"

Ren,Seo,Araki,Natsuhiko, the Five Virtuosos clapping their hands with gifts for their President.

"We'll Graduate soon. So please accept our best wishes."

It may not look like it. Despite being stiffy to eachother, they are pretty considerate to give gifts to Asano. Especially Ren and Seo. Although Ren is more of a sweet friend than the rest. They only like Asano cuz he is the Principal's son.

It's not like they can sacrifice themselves for him.

However, Ren is actually the only one who doesnt look at Asano's position.

He really wanted to be 'keep' friendship with Asano.

"Thank you guys." Despite pleased by this, Asano still sound like a boss thanking his subordinates.

Really, he _hasnt_ changed much.

Asano's friends greeted him a happy birthday, they gave him gifts and other things they did to entertain him. However, its still lacking.

Really, Asano forgot the excitement of his birthday.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **At Karma's house.**  
Still home alone. Karma had been lazy. Eversince he almost got Nagisa's...precious!

But, well. It was interrupted.

Staring at the ceiling, he grabbed his phone. Scanning through the old crossdress photo's of Nagisa.

"You were mine _...Almost_." feeling awful inside, Karma messed his hair. "I should confess again right?"

Nagisa gave him permission to do a proper confession.

When is the right time? Korosensei will explode soon, if they couldnt make the antidote by time. Everything will be over.

Checking the calendar, Karma found the right month to confess before they all die.

 _Hopefully not._ "Valentines." Hmm, sounds cliche, but...hey, the world gonna end soon, if he confess now at the phone. _That sounds half ass._

It should be proper confession.

"Cannot mess this up." sitting up, Karma closed his phone.

"Alright. Nagisa, i'll make you say yes!" going to the bathroom. Karma took his bath to refresh his mind.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Reaching the market. Nagisa realized the _real_ problem. It wasn't her pocket money _but what_ exactly Asano would like? He is rich. He must have gotten everything he wanted. Taking a look at her wallet, she was uncertain if she should give him a gift. "Asano-kun's birthday huh. I want to give him a present but...I wonder what kind of gift is worthy to him? Here am..just an average commoner."

Asano looks materialistic and sensitive to please. _So how exactly should she make him happy to her gift?_

But then she recalled, "...T-that's right." The day she and him got trapped in storage room. "That's what i should buy for him!" hurrying to the other shopping district.

She is unaware...Asano Gakuho is stalking her. Hiding in his car.

"So that would be your gift to him."

Gakuho doesnt like where this is going.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Succeeding to buy the gift. She made the saleslady to have it packed into a birthday present. "Alright."

Realizing something off to her actions, _'I only knew Asano-kun for a short time. So what exactly did i even like about him?'_

Removing such deep thinking.

Calling Ritsu. "Tell me where Asano-kun lives."

.

.

.

.

.

Asano's classmates had left. And Just as he was about to go inside the gate, the unexpected person came running to him fast.

Exhausted. "I-i made it."

"Shiota...?"

Asano thought, _'this is a perfect timing.'_ To make her cry.

"Come inside~"

Nagisa has no idea why Asano's father isnt here. Even though they should be acting like father and son after making up with the class E...That's not why she was here, ignore it!

Nagisa revealed her present. A blue box with a red ribbon. "Happy birthday Asano-kun."

Asano is alarmed. _'how on earth she knew?'_ "How did you know my birthday?" suspicion, Sadly Nagisa did not made an effort to hide the truth. "Ehm, you had a website. Facebook page about you." disappointed eyes, Asano swears..."i'll have them delete that."

Nagisa is nervous though, "It's not expensive, but i assure you the quality is not bad!"

Asano opened the gift immediately. "An alarm clock?"

He did not expect to buy him an alarm clock, i mean... _he needed a new one._

The alarm clock is _indeed plain_. It was a white alarm clock. No design...

Not remembering he told her, Nagisa made him remember, "The other day you mentioned you broke your alarm clock. I thought i brought one for you..."

Asano want to remain himself, ' _this is the first time, i received a simple present. A present that came from heart. I wonder why? it was just easy to buy it anywhere, but this alarm clock makes me cry inside my heart. It went through me like an arrow. Shiota you are dangerous.'_

* * *

 **It's time to scare her off.**

* * *

Grinning, he proposed, "Since your here. Let's eat at my room."

Inside his room. It has a wide glass window. You can see the outside/neighbors. His bed was big. The way his room looks like...resembles the assembly of hotel rooms. Only if his house isnt painted greyish white walls. It could have been mistaken as a hotel room.

At the table for two was. "A Graham." Nagisa picked up the fork. The table is made of glass, she can see hardcore study books beneath. She took her first bite, it was yummy enough to make her silent.

Asano gestured, "Delicious isnt?" Thinking this is great, "Yes it is. where did you brought it?"

Asano gave her-her icetea glass as she kept on eating her Graham. She almost can finish it if she wasnt talking to Asano. "I made it." take notes, "But i'm more good making pasta~"

' _oh, as expected from someone like Karma_.' "I see." drinking her icetea,

Asano told her to calm down. "Take your time~" Agreeing to take her time, she wiped her mouth with tissue. Her plate is empty. She was hungry. _She hadnt eaten remember?_ She was supposed to go home, but she took detour on going here buying him a gift. "Um...so what else do we do at your birthday?"

Asano remained nice... "uhh, maybe we can talk."

Nagisa titls her head, "ok. lets talk. your the boss." feeling at home. Asano quickly throw her the hard question. "Then tell me, about yourself."

 _'not again.'_

She wants to refuse. But Asano added more pressure of pleads, he really wants to know~

"I dont want to graduate without even knowing you. Tell me your background." Asano sound so desperate. Nagisa is not sure why he insist this much. "Why do i have to? you can just look through the papers-"

Asano slammed the table. Spilling their ice tea. "Papers are different! i want to hear it from your own lips. I dont want to jugde you by just reading what your profile says."holding her hand, "Do you not trust me?"

His eyes were really begging. They were charming. Nagisa cant hold it in anymore. _'I trust you Asano-kun. But...it's just hard to say it.'_ meanwhile, Asano's mind was about-

 _'I'll break your heart. I'll make you cry. till you despise me enough to never show your face again. Curse me Shiota. For our feelings shall never be allowed to exist at all!'_

The determined eyes of Asano...Nagisa mistaken it for being sincere. So she gave up.

"Ok. You told me about yourself. I guess it was kinda mean of me not to even share mine."

 _'Yes! I fooled her! Good!'_ the latter thoughts were...

 _'Right, it doesnt have to be about assassination classroom. He just wanted to know who am.'_

It wouldnt hurt to share a little info right...?

Preparing herself to her dark secret, "You see, when i was still a boy. My mom wishes for a girl. Despite how much she prayed, i _was_ born. Since the day i opened my eyes, and my brain start to work. I was raised as a girl. My actions are limited. If i do not behave myself like a girl, my mom would spank me. beat me up, tie me up. drown me, and spat everything she could smack me about her hard work raising me."

 _Ooook. that was definitely dark. But Asano could tell, there's much more to tell behind this confession._

Wondering where her father is doing, he asked, "What about your father?"

Nagisa answered swiftly, "Dad's family side is average. So when he lost his job, mom start to abuse her superior self. Nagging dad everyday. Meanwhile dad stopping her to crossdress me, until they got to the court of who should have me. _So eventually_ cuz Dad has no assurance to raise me properly. I end up in Mom's side."

* * *

 **Until. Her world went fuzzy.**

* * *

"uhh...? I feel weak...?" _Dizzy,dizziness_...eyes darting all over the room, she loosed balance and fall off exactly to Asano to catch her shoulders. The older boy from behind were smirking. Putting force to her captured shoulders.

"Whats wrong Shiota? Already full and want to sleep?" he chuckled. _But it isnt the usual sweet Asano._ Nagisa had doubts, "Ehh...?" cannot control her wiggly voice, "My body feels weird. Asano-kun...when I ate the graham I.." this is awfully familliar when her mom drugged her. _So she knew it must be the food_. She hasnt eaten any you know? So it must be the Graham cake!

Asano did not hesitate to whisper the answer at her right ear. "It _has_ liquor." feeling the breath made her spine shiver. Feverish effects, "~oh. is that so?" couldnt do much reaction, Asano made her face him-like she was just an object.

 _Now facing Asano, both are still kneeling at the floor with the glass table beside them._ She found his gentle face into dark colors. Asano explained to her knowing she is confused, "Not only a liquor. Its a _strong_ one." One hand supporting her backbone- _to keep on sitting._ But one hand made it's way to her skirt."Looks like you havent even try out to taste any liquor. Your body must have been shock. This is _your_ first."

Asano sound so scary, Nagisa hadn't thought much or made any move...She hasnt clearly realize what's going on. "First...?" When she felt it, a hand massaging her left leg. _"*gasp*_ Where do you touching me?!" heart thumping so loud, she couldnt struggle. She was weak at the liquor.

"Beautiful legs." Asano praised her, as his hand continues to gently feel her soft legs.

Nagisa shrinks. "S-stop." trying so hard not to get turned on by simple touch of him. "Our house is sound proof. So even if you scream for help...nobody will come. Not even Akabane."

"Wait a minute. Am really drunk? You must be drunk too." she hoped Asano is just drunk when they ate the Graham cake together.

Asano's smile were now tint evil plans. "Only your Graham has liquor unfortunately." he made her heart sank. "Why would you do that for...?"

Still Asano's locking her actions, _not that she could do much for being frenzy at the liquor._

Asano laughs at her. Completely looking at her like she _was_ a toy. "You really are dumb Shiota. I only made you admit it so that i can win you over Akabane."

His words were harsh and cold. So distant and hateful.

"huh? why are you sayin this...?" still confused at this, She did not expect to meet a sting at her right cheek.

* * *

 _ **-SMACK!**_

* * *

Shock, _Asano slapped her!_

The situation finally starting to give her bad vibes of where this is going. She dare to ask him, "Are you going to rape me...?" she knew, _things like this always ends up to that right?_ Why would he even bother to get her drunk if not wanting her body? _Everyone has been onto her body._ However, Asano yanks Nagisa's hair violently. "No. Why would i do that?" his eyes resembles the eyes of his father. No sparkle of life. Just plain cold. "I have much more interesting way of 'torture' when i want to have fun. It's not always about sex Shiota. _It's not_."

He eyed something behind Nagisa's. _Nagisa knew he wants her to look._

 **What she found were Rope for bondage,collars,vibrators and weird toys.** _And oohh there's a blindfold too._

She couldnt help but not believe what were those for!

"Now, lets have some time shall we? Like, making you scream." he put pressure at her chest. She defended her self by crawling away. "Do you know the word 'Agony'?" smirking,

"Asano-kun..you are a sadist?"

Asano didnt seem to care when she said it. Remaining cold, "Surprised right? that is right... _Am a sadist._ And you'll be my toy. Are you afraid? Dont worry, we'll do lots and lots of activities till you get drain." saying, "You are no longer Akabane's property but my pet~"

Nagisa gulped. Since she hasnt crawled away much, Asano stood and pulled her twintail. Grunting, "Asano-kun! Your hurting me. Stop it-"

Asano slaps her again. _Hard._ Both cheeks are painfully red _._ "Did you not heard me? Maybe you are just plain airhead. Isnt obvious? I only make you like me, to steal you away from Akabane." grabbing the blindfold, _he is about to blindfold her!_

 _'I can see it. I can read it.'_

Nagisa's vision on Asano wasn't that evil. She can completely see the lines of red,green,blue and white all over Asano's. Each time he makes a move and a heartless reply. Nagisa could detect if it's the truth or lie.

 **It tells her...the thunder...it tells her!**

 _'What is this? Asano-kun is afraid of me...?'_

 _'He's scared at me?'_

She just doesnt understand why Asano must do this. _'Is he trying to make me hate him?'_

Not minding the harsh treament she got, She faced him, straight and open.

* * *

 **"I know your lying. I can tell it."**

* * *

Asano stopped, tried so hard not to fail his evil act. _'what..? how could she?!'_

"Am not." mix by hurrying emotions to make her hate him. He lifts her chin. "Want me to prove it?" but Nagisa did not waver. She wasnt scared anymore. _She had found out._ **Asano is doing an act.**

"Why are you doing much extend to lie at me? Asano-kun. You are grown up. I believe you are better than this!"

Asano got more anxious, _'she see through me?! ...so she knows me, despite that i dont even know her. She was looking straight at me unlike others.'_ Why should he drop the act? When he made it this far!

Grabbing Nagisa's shoulder with _claws_. She forced her to strip. "It's not a lie. Behave." he ordered. Nagisa remained true blue. "Asano-kun. It's okay. I know you are not this kind of person." giving him a forgiving dang smile. "Even if you were, I guess we just have all kinds of weird fetish."

 _'Dammit. Why do you have to be so...so hard to!'_

Asano dropped the act and let out a very lame laugh. He felt so lame.

He couldnt win her.

Nagisa really does look at him.

"Seriously...You lack emotion. Most of girls would be so terrified. Yet you weren't. Take note you were kidnap by a pyscopath should have been very traumatic to these." _He meant the toys._ He heard somewhere she was chained or something like that. He had no accurate details of how her kidnap/torture went. Letting Nagisa go... _Nagisa's twintail got removed in process._

Only her right twintail remained at place.

Asano picked up the ponytail for her. "Here." Nagisa took it, their fingertips touched in short moment. _'Oops. I'm still drunk.'_ Nagisa wants to do her best to hide how crazy her heart is screaming. She giggled and tied it back. "You are such a good actor Asano-kun."

Seriously? She's the only person that can laugh at this dangerous moment! _'Even if it's an act, don't you be silly!'_

"This isnt a laughing matter Shiota." Crossing his arms,scolding her for being easy prey. "What if i'm really into S and M play? You are seriously screwed!" Nagisa pointed at the weird toys. "How can i believe such a fat lie when you havent even removed the price tag." Realizing why it wasnt believable. "You just brought them."

Making fun of him. Asano furiously ashamed. "Be silent!"

Nagisa continued to laugh. This is an awful thing to do at his birthday, yet Nagisa made it like nothing serious happend. Nothign weird happend.

Resigning to this defeat. "My apologies." Nagisa came close to him, he did not felt her presence till she cupped his hands.

It's Asano's turn to burn blush. "There's nothing to forgive." Asano made her remember what he did. "I slapped you. Yank your hair...claw my fingernails to your shoulders. How on earth you could be so calm?"

Expecting another joke, Nagisa reveald sad smile. "It must be my Mother's torture. I got used to it. Like it's normal."

"A friendly tip. That's not something you should get used to. It's not healthy and safe."

Continues to talk more about herself, "I get bullied a lot. So this isnt surprising." then she hold up Asano's hands. "But you are the first, who wasnt really planning to hurt me."

Asano thinks he is the dumb one.

 _ **"I like the way you are Asano-kun."**_

Asano needs to kick her out of here before he could get tempted by his inner desire. He is still a man, men are all wolves.

No matter how kind they are. They are still easily turned on.

Especially, he had wet dreams of her.

Coughing, "Anyhow, you should be going home." but he heard something fall on the floor.

 _THUMP!_

Blinking, He found Nagisa lying at the floor. "S-shiota?!" checking her head if they got hit pretty hard...Good they aint. "Oh right," why did he forgot? this is _his_ fault. "She was drunk."

Nagisa is drooling. "I was...the culprit of _this_."

Asano find it funny. "What weird idea invaded my head?" sighs, Asano had to make up for his harsh treament to her earlier. _"So it was like i had been talking to a drunk girl...?"_

Picking her up in bridal style. Laying her down to his personal bed. He covered her with his bedsheet.

"Such a brave person." Oh, only if you knew how brave she was. You wouldnt be so happy!

. . . . Completely asleep. Asano knew she wouldnt hear him. He wanted to pat her hair, but he refused to do it. He just couldnt, "Shiota. You won. I do, love you...But, things wont go well even if i wanted to." Nobody made him feel so owned than his father.

 _'I only knew Shiota for a while, so why did i even like her?'_

 **"Is it about time to be completely honest?"**

.

.

.

.

.

Finally Nagisa woke up. Asano thought he should make up something for Nagisa to forgive him.

It just doesnt feel right to let it slide right?

So he bravely, "Shiota. Tomorrow. Let's have a time...just the two of us." actually, _he is asking for a date._

Good thing, Nagisa is dense. "Oh! That sounds fun!" nodding. "Ok, let's eachother again tomorrow!" they still have chances right?

And so, When Nagisa left. Time passed...

Gakuho got home. Asano is star-strucked. _His father have a cake for him!_

"Happy Birthday Asano-kun~ May you have a wonderful best wishes." It sound real, Asano couldnt react much. He took the cake anyway, "O-ok."

Good thing, when he got home, Nagisa is already gone.

But Gakuho can smell it.

 _'It smells like her...'_

But then, Asano actually forgot the gift of Nagisa in the living room table.

Gakuho knew who had _it_ before it got here.

He saw her at the market. "What a beautiful Alarm-clock." It sound mocking cuz the color was nothing special. Although Asano hadnt give a damn about that. He was too focus on his cake. It's been years since his father got him cake for not being perfect.

It actually felt like his father is sincere to act like a real parent.

Touching the object, Gakuho removed his necktie. "Come Asano, let's celebrate a bond between Father and Son."

Asano thinks, this is the happiest birthday. His classmates,Nagisa and his father gave him so much out of sudden.

"If you say so."

Asano just wants to secretly enjoy this moment.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

After taking a bath, Karma wanted to clean his house. _Cuz he had no maid to clean for him_ , he wants to refresh himself for it's a 'new' year...!

He needed some changes.

Karma had spend his day to clean his house.

He even cleaned the basement.

"Looking good~" Karma clicked his tongue when he also finished cleaning the 'cage' of Richard's former cell. "Now brand new~!" the chains were also polished and shining.

"Alright. I'm finally done."

Deciding to maintain the beauty of his Tiger pet's cage and shackles.

Karma look at his phone. "Let's see..." Karma did not notice the time. The whole cleaning thing actually took long.

 _Currently it's 11:42pm._

Like he always do when night comes~he made a new message to send it to Nagisa.

 _["Goodnight Nagisa. Sweet dreams~"]_

Smiling. Today was a good day. Nothing had pissed him off.

Akabane Karma made his resolution immediately achieved.

 **"I think it's about time. To Confess again."**

But then again, Karma remembered...they still have enough days to have fun. "I know!" he texted her again.

.

.

.

.

.

Nagisa dying in happines at her bed. "I gave it to Asano-kun! He liked it!" hugging the pillow, her phone received a message.

"Karma..." it says Goodnight to him. She texted back, "Good night to you too Karma. See you soon."

But then she received another message. _["Nagisa, Tomorrow...Let's hang out. My treat."]_

Liking that idea, she replied. _["If it's with you Karma. Sure!"]_

closing the phone...

Nagisa stared at the cresent moon.

"If Korosensei couldnt be save." she never actually give any serious thinking of this issue. it was irresponsible of her to agree going out with two people at the same 'date'. Yes, she wasnt really thinking clearly when she agreed both. "I made a mistake..." really, _why the heck did she agree to go out tomorrow with Asano then with Karma?!_

"I eventually must choose."

She is actually pretending not to be aware.

That her heart is riding in two boats.

* * *

 **-To Be Continued**

 **Note: Karma's cleaning the cage...that must be tough job. Too bad Asano. Your father does not approve~! Ohhh...! I forgot, lots of Karmanagi is reading. You guys must have been on Gakuho's side cuz of this. Ufufufu. Karma fighto...?Nagisa, what is wrong with you? You flirt-** _ **got smacks**_ **\- And oh, who remember those five bastards that try to rape Nagisa? XD**

 ***** Dont forget to support me by leaving a review. I mean, its making happy you guys are thinking of the pairings. Kyaah~ Still I DO NOT PROMISE TO FINISH THIS OKAY? The next chapter is PRETTY DARK THAN THIS CHAPIE. AND AWESOME I THINK SO!*****

* * *

 **Next on Connect Our Chains:** Karma and Nagisa's date comes first before Asano and Nagisa's time. Karma wanted to make sure that he and Nagisa did not change treating eachother. Meanwhile, when it was Asano's turn...Karma is actually stalking them, but someone else is stalking the fox boy. The Five gangsters, are ought to avenge themselves.


	11. Two Souls Goes to Decide

**Connect Our Chains**

 **Summary:** When Takaoka removed Nagisa's proof of being born as a boy. Karma got a chance to confess his real feelings to him! Asano discovered that Karma is gay and plans to blackmail him. Meanwhile, Nagisa just got to face the reality that he is now a girl. Who will win Nagisa's heart?! WARNING Transgender changes. Also it's AsanoxNagisaxKarma love triangle fic! Kyaahh?

STILL ENGLISH SUCKS BUT YOU CAN STILL UNDERSTAND.

 **Important Note:** WARNING, What you are about to read is pretty cute but actually dark. Dont worry, it's not something mature...but i swear, you wont see this fic the same again. I enjoyed typing this chapter TEHE.

* * *

Birds chirping. The sun shines through the white curtains~

alarm clock activtes.

 _ **CRING! CRING!**_

A hand stopped it's movement. Asano Gakushuu turned off his new alarm clock and yawned. Still feeling sleepy. "Since when did i got an alarm clock to punch...?" however, he also instantly recovered from the cold morning. "Ah, right. It was Shiota's gift." A smile actually crossing his face..."Goodmorning...Shiota."

He's frankly excited of their date.

 **Meanwhile, infront of Nagisa's house.**

The door opens.

Karma in his simple but fancy fashion _cuz of his_ natural appeal. Black leather jacket with red t-shirt inside. And fashioned torned pants.

"Goodmorning Madam!" Hiromi is flattered by the red haired, "Karma-kun!" Hiromi greets and-revealing Nagisa behind _whose wearing_ a white jacket (the jacket from hotel before) a pink blouse inside and grey skirt with black knee socks. _In hair down._

Nagisa's fidgets from Karma's daring stare. "Take care of my Nagisa-chan ok? I'm cheering for you!" her mom winked. _Karma thinks today is his lucky day to make moves!_

"Thank you very much for the permission!"

Nagisa finally spoke as she goes near her suitor. "H-how do i look Karma...?" She got her octopus V shape layer cut. _It was exactly the same hairstyle she had before during their first year._ Karma got a heartfelt.

Seeing the boy smiled at her daughter...Hiromi continued to fangirl on her own. "Told you Karma-kun will like it when your hair is down!"

Karma held out one hand assiting Nagisa as she goes to him. "This brings me back. You look exactly like when we first met."

Nagisa giggles."Yeah. It does..."

Walking out of home. They already talked about where they should spend time together. _For hello, it's a brand new year! There should be changes and promising events right...?_

"So where do we go first?" casually walking side by side. Karma had a thought, "Hmm~Let's see," glancing at Nagisa's petite body. "Since you havent eaten..." he pulls her hand to dash. "Let's have some ice cream!"

Nagisa thinks it is already a lovely day~

 _'Karma and I reconnected by feeling the old days of our relationship. if you recall we are no longer friends. We have decided to be classmates. So doing this today kinda put a new bond between us. We ate ice cream, stroll around some stores (Ah yeah, window shopping) it's not like i want anything. Then we watched movies.'_

Out of the cinema door.

Nagisa is happy. "Watching movies with you never gets old Karma...!" unaware that they just holded hands. Golden eyes locking to Nagisa's azure beauty.

"It wont end. It'll always be forever..."

Nagisa blinked. She can't help but keep forgetting Karma's moves on her. _'right, Karma is basically trying to capture my heart. No longer as friendship but more on...'_ she could only smile back.

They got themselves in Wcdonalds.

Taking a giant bite to the burger. "Mm! This is the new burger? It's extremely delicious!" chewing the food, Karma's enjoying his food too.

"Yeah! Even the fries are well cooked right now!"

This just like when they eat together.

After that, they decided to take a small detour before they end this date.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Somewhere were green field is occupied with various tomb for animals.

Karma's unreadable face greeted one knowing tomb he used to always visit. "Train, long time no see. How you doing?" feeling weird as he talk to his dead pet. "As if...you will answer back." he could only sarcastically chuckle.

Meanwhile, Nagisa is stoic. It has always been _her_ lacking emotions, "Remember me Train? Even though you didnt actually like me, still. Hello...yep, your master isnt alone. I'm with him. " kneeling and crosses her fingers to pray for Train. "Come to think of it. Why did you name your cat _Train_?"

Karma gave her a smirk. _As if it was obvious~_ "Well, its the name of an anime protagonist from Kuroneko."

Nagisa shrugs. "That moment you were acting like Fuwa-san." eyeying the name of Karma's dead cat tomb _. Yep, Karma has a pet cat. Becuz he couldnt keep Richard his pet tiger, Karma thought to have a cat...And Eventually,_ Karma loves cats. He even try to compare Korosensei on their first meeting to be a cat. Who is brave infront, but immediately backs out in fear of stronger opponent. True Karma was just _cocky_ and heartbroken anyway~

Nagisa suddenly remembered. Train was a handsome black cat. He got muscles-and golden eyes like Karma's. This cat always happen to be sleeping at Karma's grand sofa in the living room. When Nagisa first visited Karma's house, she did not notice the cat's presence till it actually hissed at her.

It was the first conversation exchanged between her and Karma's cat.

 _'hiss!'_

 _'Ah, it's a black cat.'_

 _'I know what your thinking. Black cats are not brimmer of misfortune. But they are the victims of misfortunate events. Like, just becuz they are black...they are mistreated. Lots of black cat dying cuz they cannot be seen at the road night time.'_

 _'I'm sorry. I dont know anything yet i was-'_

 _'Hush~ It's okay.'_

 _'hiss! hiss!'_

 _'Um, your cat seem to dislike me...'_

 _'Woah. Maybe there's a ghost behind you!'_

 _'Please dont joke around.'_

"Oh i see. To be true, Train doesnt really like me, i wonder why?" Karma looks at her with hidden knowledge why Train dislikes someone harmless as Nagisa...

Karma felt the same lurking snake behind Nagisa at some point that he even got frightened about.

 _'Its becuz he was a cat...and you were...a cat's enemy.'_ Karma took some flower and picked it. He replaced it to Train's old flower offering. It was Lion paws. "I dont like dogs," he started to kneel as well. Leveling himself to Nagisa's,"They are too loyal. It only pains me when they get forgotten by their owners." his eyes went sad for the dogs. Including hate, "So i prefer cats, cats are loyal too..but atleast they know how to control their feelings. As if, it's a lesson for me." he closes his eyes. Trying to calm his own emotions...

Nagisa could _feel_ it. Karma is down at the moment, _cuz he got to reminiscene how Train died for him._ Karma's pretty shock back then. Although she did not saw him cry, but she knew he had broke down before...cuz his cat died infront of him.

Reverie, "...do you miss Train?"

Karma did not react by his facial expression, but his voice were lonely,"of course. But that is why, i got to live for him."

 _'Right, Train got run by a car. I hated the car who killed him. I even planned to kill that owner of car...however, i couldnt do it. But i was able to do that for you Nagisa.'_

Nagisa wanted to pat Karma's head, but decided to just hold his hand for comfort. "You really love cats Karma.."  
Karma gripped tight to those comforting touch. "I hate people who hurts the trust of animals." regaining self loathing, he playfully said _to end_ the sad scenery. "And who needs a dog when i have you?"

Nagisa got vein pop-and pouts, "you rude! I dont look like a dog!"

Karma laughed and purred on her face, teasingly. "You were having chiauau face time to time though~How adorable."

Nagisa got angry though, "y-your just being mean again. Gee!" crossing her arms.

It is still a lovely ending.

.

.

.

.

.

Back at the road.

"I guess this is it." yep, the date of them has ended. _They started early in the morning._ They happen to finish somewhat short. _Still plenty of time for Asano's meet up._ She waved, "See you at school Karma!"

Karma actually knew she got somewhere else to go. Although, Nagisa did not mention _where and why..._ But he told himself to be less over protective/obsessive.

Waving back, "Take care~"

Nagisa hurried to her second date. _'Got to hurry, Asano-kun is waiting for me!'_

Karma's kind face turned jealous. Karma knows everything about her, even without her sharing.

 _'Nagisa...is meeting with Asano huh...'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Messy hair, unfixed self. Nagisa is infront of Asano panting from running too fast.

"S-sorry was i late?"

Asano stared... _Damn,_ Nagisa looks good right now _. 'Did she dress up for my sake?'_ He hadnt known Nagisa having a date with Karma early in the morning.

Asano's wearing a jade and white striped polo shirt, inside a purple t-shirt, then dark blue pants. _So he can wear something like this huh?_ "Not really." acting like a prince, he offered his assitance inside, "Come, let's go inside."

Nagisa took the hands with trust.

. . . .

Already Fix hair and clothes.

Nagisa gulped as the food arrive in their table. _It was a pasta restaurant_. Perfect time for her to eat launch. "As ever, _really_ high class." she got uncomfortable by her attire. _Wearing skirt._ Its not like Asano's wearing any formal clothes or what.

It was just a simple Asano. _Although Karma's clothes were much simple_ , maybe Asano likes to put more showy studious self or effort? _For what?_ She doesnt know.

Asano took his fork, "Did you dislike it?"

Nagisa shakes her head and fix her hair _again_ before grabbing the fork too. "No." with etiquette and elegancy...

 _Compare to Karma's date. This one is kinda formal date if she got to get asked._

Not that it's bad. She was fine with it.

The only thing mattered is...Asano eating the pasta.

 _'Asano-kun...eating...pasta...'_ dozing off,

 _'The pasta...goes to his mouth...'_ staring, _'The fork touched his...lips.'_ recalling their accidental kiss. She alone blushed.

"Is something on my face? Or are you sick?"

Completely awake! "Um! No! I just thought you look so good!" oops, _'aaahhh! idiotic me! why did you say that?!'_

Afraid of the outcome of her un needed praise.

Asano chuckles grabbing the napkin and wiped something off her lips. "You got dirt on your mouth Shiota."

Nagisa is totally embarrass. "T-thank you."

 _'Come to think of it...'_ Does the accidental kiss is actually Asano's first kiss or not?

Curious~

"Did you date someone before?" another mistake of her questions. "N-nevermind! I was intruding-"

Asano answers, "Yes i did. But...it's becuz i _needed to_."

Puzzled, "You..needed to?" _she actually can relate to that too._ She always have to attend blind dates of her mom when she was still a boy.

Asano wiped his mouth before continuing to speak. He stirs his kiwi juice. "To attract smart female rich ladies to be a student to Kunigaoka." feeling somewhat bored, "It's like advertising myself for them to fall or stalk me...So that they want to study there~I even got to kiss their hands like a gentleman in those formalities should be."

* * *

 **Nagisa felt a sting at her heart.**

* * *

"You know, it's a formal party. Like prince and princess should act." tired of it, Nagisa's mood changed.

Nagisa...is absolutely not happy. _'Eh? why am getting upset of this?'_

Asano still blabbered about it. "Our accidental kiss." Nagisa froze. _'why bring this up now?!'_

Nervous, Asano touched his own lips. "It was _truly_ the first."

Not expecting that, "What? Your _first?!"_ she did not meant to make it louder, Asano is actually amused by her reaction.

"Yeah. I kiss girls on cheeks or their _hands.._ but never was in their lips." putting sarcasm. "I of course know how to kiss someone, but never actually did it in practice. So i was pretty surprised when we end up 'accidently' kissing." How ironic.

The conversation actually ended.

 _'Good...Asano-kun did not remember Karma's force kiss on me.'_

Ohh, that's what you were wrong! _Asano completely remember Karma's words_...Karma freakin revealed his force kiss to Nagisa.

Asano only wanted to pretend he did not recall it.

 _'It's better to keep shut about that incident.'_

After they ate, Asano and her actually entered a dolphin show.

It was fabulous dolphins swimming,jumping and ...they were so cute!

Although, Nagisa is just plainy amaze by it.

They also did visit some fashion store. Asano actually wanted to buy her new clothes, But she refused. They just decided to have a nice walk at the park.

"A lost puppy perhaps...?" staring to the big but adorable dog. It was a golden retriever.

The dog's tongue is out, and the dog is panting. Nagisa still find it weird _that dog's_ can bare breathing with their tongues out. She wonder if she should try to copy it and see what will become of her.

She tried, but failed miserably. _'How mean of Karma! This is his fault why i suddenly got curious at dog's behavior!'_ ashamed of her own actions, Asano approached the dog. "Ara~?" _He...was..sounding...overjoyed?_

"yosh, yosh," petting the dog. Asano successfully grabbed the dog's collar, "Good dog."

 _Hm? Asano is a dog lover...?_

"Asano-kun, you love dogs?" seeing how Asano is enjoying petting the dog with no owner to be seen around but with collar attached on it's neck. She stepped closer to them, the dog suddenly barked at her."Rrrr, arf!" _growling too_. Asano try to calm the dog down that she wasnt an enemy.

Nagisa knowingly backs away."Meanwhile, animals doesnt seem to like me at all." she said,  
Asano actually find this behavior a little over acting for the dog when he wasnt even bark at of _his_ first approached _it. "_ Ohh? Animal dislikes you..?" taking interest at this topic.

Thinking deeply, Asano couldnt find any reason for the dog to get treathened by Nagisa's presence.

Scratching her face, "Maybe,becuz im not onto animals." looking at the dog whose still alert of her. "Im fine with them, but if im going to take care _like_ dog or a cat...or a bird. I dont know what to do." explaining more details. "Probably becuz, in first place...I dont know how to decide for myself," pointing about her mom issues treating her like a puppet. "I just have no rights to teach any animal for things...when I myself have nothing." She was empty remember? She was been a 'thing' all this time.

And even if nobody tells her, frankly speaking, Nagisa considering herself a thing when she wont get pregant even if her virginity is taken away.

Asano nods in understanding, he continued to rub the dog while holding tight to the collar-incase the dog suddenly attacks Nagisa. "Basically you are not onto animals. That's all."

although he got some suspicion, _'or maybe becuz animals feels something else to you like i do sometimes?'_

He is not a fool not to notice that.

Nagisa gave the dog a smile, **but the dog stopped barking**. _Completely the dog had shut up?_ Asano find it weird, but ignoring it for now.."Your very good at talking to that dog, let me guess. You got yourself one before?"

Asano nods, "I do. I have a pet dog before. But he was a very stupid."

"Ehehe...How so?"

"I taught him dog tricks, but he couldnt learn them. He was slow at understanding. Even so, i love that _stupid_ dog." despite the insult and no praise about his former dog, Nagisa knew how much Asano loved his dog.

"Where is your dog now...?" Asano said in displease. "He got tired of me." a curt on his face,

"Eh? Isnt that a line to cat owner instead?"

Asano sighed, "Nope. He got tired of me. I was boring anyway..."

 _Asano Gakushuu is actually pretty sensitive too._ Asano knows himself of course, he admits he was boring. Too formal and not cute, just like how the date went...

Isnt too simple? There's no thrill dating him.

Nagisa could only stare at Asano's back. "Asano-kun." planning to comfort him, Asano changed the topic. "Did you know? They say if you are a dog lover, you were out going. If you are a cat lover, you hate to be outside." the dog is still staring intently to Nagisa's.

"Ah, you love playing soccer right?"

Asano stood and pulled the collar, making the dog follow him. "Im out going but, it was not obvious cuz of too much _studying_...The chairman raised me to study first before having fun. " walking, Nagisa walked as well joining his phase. "Becuz he knew i easily get distracted when i'm h _aving_ fun. Like during the test finals, i wasnt able to finish the math test _cuz i got all_ worked up. I had enjoyed it. Weird right?" _Asano is actually open to her lately._ It's a good thing.

"Interesting. You and Karma are so alike..but completely opposite. Karma has a pet cat, he was a black cat. But he died."

Asano did not mind Nagisa's mentioning Karma's name on their time. "How did the cat died...?" the dog obediently followed Asano's pull. Nagisa retell's the story. "Train got run over by a car. _Instant death_. He got his blackcat during our first year...At that time, Karma was really... _easy_ to break when it happend infront of him. Which is why he _swear_ not to have a pet again if he'll just loose them. He thinks he failed on taking care of Train." taking a note, "Maybe that's where Karma got the super-over protective paranoria~"

Asano smiled-but they were teasing. "So that's his pet cat's name? Mine was Gakuchuu." teasing his self. That was out of the picture, it got pretty much impact to Nagisa.

* * *

 **Asano Gakushuu is actually pretty childish like Karma does too.**

* * *

"huh?! Isnt that's...so cute for someone like you! I did not expect that!" yeah that's shocking dude. _'s-seriously? Gakuchuu? sounds like pika chuu! pff!'_

Asano realized he just let another side of him that he wasnt supposed to show to anybody else! "s-shut up! Anyhow!" pulling the dog more and walking faster, "This dog seems lost."

Nagisa giggled and ended the topic. Not to further tease Asano's red face. "Let's search it's owner together."

When she said _together_ , Asano coughed, "Alright."

They searched everywhere. When noon came they finally found the owner. It was like a short adventure.

"I'm glad we found the owner."

Asano patted the dog one more last time. "Bernard. It was a short meeting but, i had fun with you." _yeah, the dog's name was Bernard_. "arf!" he's already with his true owner.

"Thanks a lot! I dunno what to do if i cannot find Bernard!" the male walks with his dog thanking them.  
"Just dont ever let his collar off again..." were Asano's tip.

Then they left them.

Staring as they disappeared...Nagisa watched Asano's.

"Are you sad?"

Asano felt funny at himself. "No. But i'll sure miss him. _Look_ , it's already noon."

looking up, they found _the beautiful sunset._ It was quite romantic right now...

"A beautiful sunset."

Asano agrees as well, "yeah...I actually love the morning if not obvious. How about you?"

Nagisa thought a short minute and replied," I love the moon. Sure its forever cresent shape, but it sooths my heart at times that i couldnt feel myself."

After that, they were silent.

 **It's just, they really wanted to enjoy the sunset lights.**

"Let's go home."

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

The sunset is just about to disappear.

Walking through the alley, Asano had enough.

"Seriously you are stalking us? How a creep you are Akabane." Nagisa snapped her head to find Karma emerging from the other alley. _'Eh?'_ Did Karma just used his assassination mode to hid his presence by stalking them?!

Karma who he thinks nothing is wrong with him _stalking_ them. Moved forward to where you can see him clearly. "I'm just worried. I cannot let Nagisa alone with someone like you. Who knows what you gonna do~" he teased.

Asano felt like Karma's stepping forward is a dare, so he stepped forward too blocking Nagisa's view to Karma. "You dont know how to _quit_."

Karma huffed, "Your the one who is _stubborn_ -" before they could exchange insults, someone grabbed Nagisa from behind-locking her neck with a strong bigger arm.

" _kyaah!"_ she did not intend to sqeaked so girlish, but she end up doing so~

Revealing behind her was the five gangsters who almost raped her. "Huehehe!"

Recognizing immediately those five, Karma turned into a beast. _Them_ showing their faces again means of revenge. "Yo~"

However, it just got more worst when they grabbed Nagisa as hostage.

Both were on guard as they stared at Nagisa held hostage by five gangsters. "Hey!"

Five gangsters were grinning from ear to ear, _cuz Nagisa is captured in the Fifth's arms._ "Remember us...?" with knowing cheesy look, "Fox boy."

Karma cursed. "You bastards!"

Meanwhile Asano tried to read the situation. _He had always heard...the ones Karma beat up actually always goes back to him, to avenge their sorry ass._ He couldnt help but to critic this moment. Looking at Karma, "You delinquent." he spat. Karma went furious, _however he wasnt mad at Asano._ He was glaring at the five men.

"No. your wrong." telling him the story from before," These assholes try to rape Nagisa."

Eyes widen in panic and fear, Asano finally understood how dangerous this is. "What!? " Nagisa completely captured at the enemies hand."Let go of Shiota-"

but suddenly. _**BANG!**_ somebody shoot them. _"Ugh!?"_ The bullet went straight pass in between the two smart heads. _Their ears were deaf short moment before it recovered..._

Karma and Asano closed their eyes so tight, _it was so sudden after all._ The Fifth liked how they were stunned in fear.

Opening their eyes, they found the Five gangsters holding guns.

 _Shit._ Just...really screwed. Both got sweatdrops. This isnt good. _Really not going to get good!_

Nagisa whose been silent finally spoke with her mouth. "Asano-kun! Karma!" she tried to break free, however... _as expected_ , the man's locking arm to her neck is too strong for her to even removed. "Let go!" she pleads.

The Fifth laughed at them. "I thought you were a scary fox. So we thought we need to shoot you down." He temporarily put his gun to his pocket, then grab his open video camera instead.

He shoves it inside Nagisa's blouse-purposely recording her body. _"Nh-no..dont!" Nagisa tried her best to defend herself from getting recorded but it was futile._ When it was done at her blouse-it travelled next under Nagisa's skirt.

Asano and Karma's blood boiled. **"You are dead meat."**

Fifth maniacly laughs, Nagisa pretends so hard not to get affected by it. But damn, _it was a familliar harrassment._

"Our plan is to kidnap you and _your_ boyfriend." Asano raised an eyebrow with a side comment. "They _aint_ dating." Fifth ignored him and continued to tell his evil plans,"- Then rape her while taking a video as you watch with broken arms and legs!" menacing glare exchanged from both sides. "But looky here? You got a friend with you?" _talkin about Asano, the extra guy for them~_ "You got bad luck! You'll be part of this too! We can't let any witness escape...!" Asano's face is exactly the face he makes when the Chairman is being mean to him.

Becuz of the brave glaring at him, Fifth did not like how they could still get cocky towards him! So he pointed his own gun to Karma.

"No! dont!" knowing what exactly they want, Nagisa got teary on her eyelids. _She can't have them die for her sake._ "please...you want me right?" Asano and Karma gawked when they heard her _offering her body._ "Drop the gun...and do things at me. Just let them go-" but Fifth aint want to listen. Quickly hushing her by stronger grip, "nahh! that wont work!" still pointing gun at the two who couldnt do any actions. They were at his mercy. _Dammit!_ "We actually brought more men."

The five men who we previously known suddenly gained more power. Five more emerge from the other side of alley.

 _ **Yes everyone...Now they were ten of them!**_

Asano eyebrows furrowed with despising regards,"Cowards. If you were this many, why bother having a gun? fight one on one!" as for Karma to badly gritting on his raging teeth. _He can't just do a damn thing when it's about armed ones!_

"You guys sure trying to piss me off. I was kind enough not to break your bones!" trying to sound tough, Fifth knew he almost could break Karma's pride down the ground. "Is that how you speak to someone who has a gun and a _hostage_?" pointing the gun to _Nagisa's mouth_.

Both already stance to jump towards him. "Dont you dare-!" but their body refused to defy.

However, Nagisa is aware Fifth had no plans to kill her. He was completely bluffing and enjoying this moment. _'Why is this happening...? We were just having fun moments earlier!'_

Fifth and his men dark laughed echoed. The amusement is too much for them. He finally removed the gun to Nagisa's mouth. _The taste of gun felt damn awful at her tastebud._ The gun actually manage to bring pain to her teeth when it was forcely shove inside. _"Coughs"_

Karma whose been feeling so weak, gave Nagisa an assuring smile. "Dont worry Nagisa. I'll save you." he promised.

Nagisa nods, "I believe in you." she smiled back, Karma chuckled a little before pointing out,

"Then why are you trembling?" Asano finally noticed Nagisa' trembling legs.

"I-im not." she denies.

Asano whose been observing everyone, certainly not sure how they could escape. _Why is that even you are born smart? When in actual life threaning danger..you just cant friggin work it perfectly?!_ talking to Karma as they kept on guarding Nagisa's position. "I dont know where you get such confidence in strenght. Just to remind you, the enemy is _armed_. How do you think you can solve this problem without getting killed in process?" he mocked, Karma laughs. "Here's the problem to you Asano~ you think _too_ much."

Karma's tensioned expression changed back into silly ones. "Sometimes...you just have to move with your body." could not tell what the golden eyes are planning, Karma called,"Nagisa!"

Nagisa listened. "Eh?"

Karma waved his hands in the air with a clear poker face. "Show em your smile!"

Asano is dumb founded. "huh?" weird enough! Nagisa actually get what Karma said! _'they really are partners in crime!'_

None of them understands the exchanged conversation of the blue and red, Nagisa followed Karma's order. Fifth watched Nagisa's cute face till she smiled.

* * *

 _ **The smile she used against Takaoka.**_

* * *

Fifth saw the Medusa in short moment. "ahh! Snake!" pushing Nagisa, Karma charges forward like a ninja.

The ten disciples panicks and starts doing random shots with their guns.

 _ **BANG! BANG! BANG!**_

Good thing none had hit any living person. _But, Members actually only aim for Karma though._

Karma grabs Nagisa's arm and threw her to Asano- "-Catch!"

Asano whose stoned like an idiot, suddenly gained himself from the tensioned and fear they got earlier. "W-woah!" catching Nagisa,

Nagisa stumbled at Asano. "Wait- Karma what about you-"

Asano still holding Nagisa, he waited for Karma's order. Unfortunately the red haired said,

"Run!"

 _"A.._ Akabane..."

bewildered by such command. Nagisa tries to break free from Asano's grip. "No! i cant leave you here Karma-" but Karma's eye contact is strong with Asano's. _Asano knew they had no choice._

Completely using all his male strenght on Nagisa's arms. "He said run! Dont let Karma's sacrifice in vain!" he pulled her to run away. Forgetting he called Akabane 'Karma' the situation is just really making everything irrational.

Fifth whose recovering from Nagisa' scary smile, began to re-command. "Chase her! I want that girl back!" _he doesnt know how to give up._

The ten men divided themselves to chase five men to Asano and Nagisa-while leaving Four and Fifth himself with Karma.

Karma whose ready for a brawl, the four men circled him with pointing guns. "Well~well. You run out of devil's luck." Fifth sneered.

Karma didnt go silly. He was dead serious. "It's okay if it's me. But doing that again to Nagisa..." devil eyes changed into pyscopathic ones.

"You guys are in hurry to see hell."

 **Everything went dark.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, leaving Karma alone with friggin five men with guns. Asano can't relax yet, _they are also in danger._ They are getting chased by five men with weapons.

"A-asano-kun! wait! stop! We need to get back to Karma-"

"Be silent!"

 _'think Asano! think...! If they dont have guns, i could use my martial arts skills...dammit!'_ black belter or what, if you are against someone who got a bullet. Dont friggin fight back! Its suicide and arrogant decision...!

They dashed over alley onto next alley till they got lost of proper escape. They luckily found an old locker that happens to be near at the dumpster.

"Over here-!"

Opening the old locker, Pushing Nagisa inside. Asano got himself in it too and locks themselves in the locker.

* * *

 **Darkness.**

* * *

Nagisa is already going paranoid. She has no plans to shut her mouth. "W-w-what should we do? Karma cannot win against them. They are too many! Why did we have to leave him when we can help him-" Asano only pinned himself more onto Nagisa's in order not to fall out of the door and revealed them hiding inside. _"Hnn!?"_ As Asano is focus on the enemy's running footsteps. His crotch actually made its way into Nagisa's... between _in_ legs.

Although, he hadnt felt it.

 _Except Nagisa did._

Blushing hard in the narrow room. "Aa...Asano-kun- i'm feeling your-" Asano cover's her mouth. Hushing her,"shh. They are coming."

Nagisa's mind were full of perverted thoughts, _'His voice is so near my ear! It's too much...!'_

Nagisa's heartburn became worst when Asano's breathing matching hers. She felt so hot and nervous. She thinks her mind will go crazy if this keeps up.

"Shiota...?" Asano looked down, only to see Nagisa's feverish condition. "Hey? Dont tell me you got shot?" Asano quickly travelled both of his hands to touch Nagisa's whole body to trace droplets of blood.

Nagisa let out some weird struggling sounds. _'ahh-ahh!'_ panicking soul, ' _Aa-a-asano-kun's touching me here and there! nooo!'_

 _Asano pretend not to notice it,_ anyhow. "You seem fine." checking her forehead. "But you are so hot." _'Her temparature is exceeding to get more hot? perhaps this is stressing her. Not good. Might traumatize her again...'_ Nagisa wants to explode, _she couldnt do much move cuz the space is narrow_. Actions are limited. "Perhaps...up coming fever?"

Bangs hiding her eyes, she sheeply said, "I'm fine. Just worried about Karma." clutching her chest, Asano couldnt see much, _cuz it's dark inside_. The only light they can see was the line pattern of the locker-to make them able to see whose passing by.

Seeing how Nagisa is worried of her former bestfriend. Asano couldnt help feel another envyness. "Akabane can make it."

"Eh?" it sounded so sure that Nagisa finds it weird. _'Asano-kun believing in Karma?'_

"Did he ever lied to you?" shakes head. But responded slow...

"No... Once Karma said something, he always mean it."

Gone Silent.

"Akabane had always been there for you right?" patting her head softly- _also wiping some sweats trailing down to her face._ "Telling you to run doesnt mean abandoning him. It's actually a fact he can win if he is alone." comforting her sounds like an alien, _but it did work._

 _'Oh right..'_ What Asano is telling her that, she is in the way of the battlefield. _Do not forget, when you protect someone, you end up loosing._ So if Karma has no one to protect-he can easily go berserk and kill them all. _'I'm Karma's weakness.'_ It has always been.

Karma's weak point is Nagisa.

But doesnt mean leaving Karma with ten men armed _with_ guns is a nice thing.

"I hope he's not shoot or something." crossing her fingers, Asano could only stare with sad eyes. _He really is envy of Karma having Nagisa to be with him for so long._ Unlike him.

The graduation is just beyond the remaining month.

He'll never see Nagisa again, nor hear her voice.

Not unless...they got together, they can still meet up...righty?

 **They heard lots of bullets.** _BANG! BANG! BANG!-BANG!_ And searching voices about them.

 _'Come out wherever you are!'_

Nagisa and Asano silently embraced eachother _-trying to hide the loud heavy breathings._ No longer care how much they have breathed so near to eachother... _They currently lack some oxygen._ They could only pray for this to end soon.

 _'I must not let any of them get their hands on Shiota. Or else...this time, she would really loose it!'_ Worrying for Nagisa's mental state. The voices disappeared, but doesnt mean they have to get out. They wanted to waste more time in waiting for safety meassures.

Time is endless right now. Asano and Nagisa kept in sticking position of this narrow closed-hot space. _It's hot inside_ , and they were all sweaty from running and fear of getting found. Asano's lips is right at Nagisa's 's hands are held up to the cold metal wall-refraining to crush Nagisa by his 's legs locking to Asano's leg-as his manhood actually invading Nagisa's... _ehem_. That's what make her feel uncomfortable despite of their lives in danger.

Nagisa could only bare a little longer before she collapse from this crazy situation. _Actually, she wasnt scared of getting killed._ What scares her is Asano so near to him, their bodies are actually already together.

She's herself is naughty enough to get all greenmind when she perfectly knew Asano had no choice but to ignore her private space.

 _'no use.'_ **badump,badump**. _'this heartburn is too much.'_ **badump,badump** , "Asano..." she moaned his name. "kun... _Aaa~"_

She was hypnotize to hug him, but then Asano opened the locker door and they fall on the concrete. "Ouch!"

* * *

 _ **PLANG!**_

* * *

Asano made sure to protect Nagisa's head though. "Sorry. I couldnt last longer on that position." body aching. "Are you hurt somewhere?" searching for scratches, Nagisa shakes her head as they stood. "I-Im fine. What about you? You sure you didnt get shot?"

Asano checked himself, proud of it. "I'm ok." when he remember the faint calling of Nagisa of his name. "By the way...what did you wanted to say inside? You said 'Asano kun' right?"

Redden cheeks, Nagisa denies so hard. "I DID NOT!" Asano did not expect to anger her. He backed away, "O-ok. Chill down."

Nagisa mentally blamed herself. _'how could i be so naughty?!'_

The thought they five men chasing them are gone. They werent.

"Hehe! Found you!"

"What the-" Asano did not notice, _they were cornered!_

At his martial arts stance. _'I have no choice but to risk myself!'_ Asano only wanted Nagisa to escape if he really has to sacrifice his life.

Pointing the gun to them, they totally going to loose.

"Wait, we'll kill this guy? Arent we supposed to torture the Fox boy and grab this cute girl, then bang her all over?" good thing some of them is actually concerned of their target's life.

Nagisa find it an opening.

She wasnt so weak before the last time she got trapped.

The five men actually argued of what to do with Asano. "Let's just kill him too!" the other said, "But...who do you think is this cute girl's boyfriend? I mean, they are two of them dating her right?"

Asano blinked. _'Does this mean...Akabane and Shiota...'_ are dating earlier before he was? Still on guard, Asano planned to steal one gun and shoot them in their legs/ankles.

* * *

 **As if it works perfect in actual, the plan was perfectly playing in his head.**

* * *

 _'Calm down. Dont be rush.'_ They are still busy of arguing, he must keep his cool and use it to his advantage.

However, out of sudden.

Nagisa swiftly walked to the five men like she was walking to school...

and...

* * *

 _ **CLAP!**_

* * *

Asano's eardrums went deaf in short minute before regaining what she just did.

The five men who were anxious arguing are now falling down the floor while they drool.

 **Shock.**

Asano Gakushuu saw something disturbing.

 **Shiota Nagisa...was like an assassin in the movies he saw before...**

he was completely off guard.

 _'...Shiota..did she just...'_ couldnt believe it with his eyes, Nagisa is now at his front vision. She was the usual Nagisa he knew. "Asano-kun!" cupping Asano's face. "You okay?"

Asano had no idea how much he was stunned.

Nagisa felt guitly. _Maybe...Asano got affected by the clap stunner she just performed._

"It's okay Asano-kun."

About to speak, Asano saw one of the gangster got back in feet-pointing a gun at Nagisa. "Shiota-!"

Asano judo flipped the gangster-breaking his arm. _**"Arggghh!"**_

then makes him loose conciousness by punching his head with the gun he dared to point at Nagisa.

 _ **SMACK!**_

Then, they were safe.

Asano got a gun on his hand...and pointed at the ground. "Who doesnt want to die, can run now." the gangsters whose clap stunned gaining control on their bodies, Asano pulls the trigger purposely only shooting the ground.

 _ **BANG! BANG! BANG!**_

"eeek!?" they were terrified. Asano's using his Father's threatening eyes.

"Get lost. Drecks."

They ranned away like a pussy.

"Ah! Were sorry!"

Letting them run off, Asano felt stress of the situation. He almost stumbled back- _only Nagisa to support him_. "Asano-kun!" tired, seeing Nagisa's perfect condition already made him good.

"...Let's go meet Akabane...I'm sure he's waiting.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Back at where they left Karma.

The four men are down at the floor-not moving anymore~

Fifth plead so pathetic, "No! please dont!" shielding his face with his hands to the gun pointing at his head. Karma is heartlessly smiling at him. "Pointing your gun at someone, you should have realized, someone else could also point it at _you_." making the gun touch his forehead. _Ready_ to click the trigger,

Fifth kept on begging,"f-forgive me! Please dont! I dont want to die!" hearing such of his sorry ass, only Karma enjoyed the situation more. "Hehh~ Once is once. But second chances..? What are those? is it, tasty?"

 **BANG!** blowing the Fifth's brain.

"...you wouldnt have been stained in red if you did not seek to kill me and touch Nagisa once more." throwing the gun to the nearest trashbin. The five men are lying on the bloody ground. "How should i clean this mess?" sighing, Karma started to drag all of their bodies to the dumptrash. "Alrighty~ Safe."

Karma made sure, _before he killed them_ , he looked around to see if there was a hidden camera watching. Fortunately there wasnt. Good thing this alley hadn't been put some camera yet.

So Karma thinks killing them is the best option. Cuz if he dont, they will eventually try again. If that happens, Nagisa will be totally rape and he would totally die.

It was the right thing right?

Then why...?

 _'Why am smiling?'_

Breaking the phone that already recorded Nagisa's body. _Succeed._

Karma goes to the other alley, checking himself with blood. Nope. He didnt got stained with their blowing brains. "Good." acting normal.

Nagisa and Asano finally found him. "Karma!" he chill and wave. "Good job Asano~ As expected from Ace~" he said playfully. Asano just crossed his arms ignoring him. But he was glad Karma is not dead.

Nagisa walked towards Karma and noticed the place is clear. "...where did they go?"

Karma made his finger into the toy gun shape. "I chased them off~ Come here."hugs Nagisa,

Nagisa felt relief washing her. She hugs Karma back," ...Karma. I was so scared for you." she didnt sob, but she sniffed Karma's scent _...'Yes, he is alive. Thank God.'_ Karma whose liking the feeling of Nagisa's adorable hug at him, "so, you aint scared for yourself? Seriously?"

Nagisa looks up woth a chiauau face. "It's all my fault. Am your weakness Karma.." she stated, Karma grins, "but you were also my strenght~"

Nagisa did not mind if it was a teasing or truth. She just want this to remain good.

However, as the two bestfriends are busy hugging eachother,

Asano's nose can smell something else than the scent of trashbags. _'hm? do i smell blood'_ Karma looks fine though. Seeing Karma didnt got shot or any injury. Asano decided to ignore the uneasy feeling of this safety.

Karma gestured at Nagisa, "let's hurry and get out of here. Before they actually get back up if they dare~"

Asano nods in agreement-gesturing to Nagisa too"good thinking. Hurry Shiota. We'll protect you."

Slightly blushing in happiness," Asano-kun, Karma. Thank you."

The three are glad none have died or got drop some of their bloods.

Both says at her, "Pleasure is Mine!"

judging from what happend earlier. Things keep on getting worrisome.

Isnt really about time..to make up decision- of what exactly wanted to see in their future?

* * *

 **-To Be Continued**

 **Note:-laughs so loud- Isnt this chapter SOOOOO REFRESHING? 8D i enjoyed the action so muuuch! Hope it was same to you! NAGISA YOU PERVY XD**

 **Ah, heard about Yandere Simulator? its a cool game TEHE X3**

 *****Same message, No Promise to finish-but the Events just gets more angsty ufufufu*****

* * *

 **Next on Connect Our Chains:** Karma and Asano starting to give in some serious thoughts regarding how and why they love Nagisa so much. So much that the other is willing to kill anyone who causes her pain, the other one whose ready to throw all the glory he had in life. What would be their conclusion? It is time to throw pride and immaturity! Brave and Resolve, for nearing Valentines Day.


	12. I Love You Nagisa

**Connect Our Chains**

 **Summary:** When Takaoka removed Nagisa's proof of being born as a boy. Karma got a chance to confess his real feelings to him! Asano discovered that Karma is gay and plans to blackmail him. Meanwhile, Nagisa just got to face the reality that he is now a girl. Who will win Nagisa's heart?! WARNING Transgender changes. Also it's AsanoxNagisaxKarma love triangle fic! Kyaahh?

STILL ENGLISH SUCKS BUT YOU CAN STILL UNDERSTAND.

 **Important Note:** This chapter is mainly about Karma and Asano's feelings/reminiscene about Nagisa. Hope you dont get confused. Dont whine why i updated fast, thats for ur advantage lol.

* * *

The next day. Nagisa eating breakfast, the television is open.

It's about the news of five gangster dead. _at the alley where they almost got killed._

"Eh? Seriously?" they instantly got Karma by their evil intentions to them? "Really, talk about Karma~" her mom sighed and picked up the finished plates.

"Hurry Nagisa-chan. You dont want to be late."

Grabbing her bag. Despite the new haircut, she still tied them in twintails.  
"Bye Mother~!"

Unaware...who was the murderer.

Nagisa did not even doubted Karma.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

After the crazy thing happend to them.

They actually learned to fear dying.

They never did realize that is terrfying enough to die without getting the person's heart they wanted the most.

So now...back at school days~

"Graduation huh." Ren stood beside Asano. "Soon, we'll be all apart." Ren patted Asano's shoulders. "When we grow up, let's not forget reunion." Winking, Asano did not mind such thing. "Yes."

 _'I see. Graduation. I wonder why? Since when did i want more time to stay here...? Is it becuz i met Shiota? I always wanted to graduate here fast, to be apart from my Father's education. However, since when did i wanted more years to spend at Kunigaoka?'_

When Asano went silent, Ren thought he needed to give him some personal space, despite having no idea what made the other silent. He basically look like trapped in deep thoughts.

Seeing how much serious Asano is right now, Ren gave him a friendly advice. "Asano. I dont know what your thinking about, but once we graduate...it will be 'goodbye'. If there's something you must do, be honest. So that you wont regret it."

Surprised that Ren could tell his inner problems to self, Ren turned his back and waved. "See you later~"

Asano could only stare at the back of his friend. "Regret...huh?"

Who the heck wants to regret something?

Asano decided to have a peace of mind by walking around the garden.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"If the world is going to an end. Who do you want to spend time with as your final moments?" out of blue Justice said.

"Hey! Dont say something that triggers death flags!" Fuwa scold.

Justice defend himself, "I only remember my mom and dad's sayings!" Terasaka huffed, "That is our current situation! Dont you pressure us more!"

Karma at the window is also trapped at his own thoughts. _'End of the world huh. We always knew the world will end as long Korosensei is meant to explode...But here we are, wanting to save his sorry life. But if there's nothing we can do to save him...there's only one person i wanted to have my final moments.'_ Eyeing the blue haired girl whose busy discussing ways to save Korosensei's life by the antidote at Okuda's hands.

 _'I already confessed to her. But then i got rejected. But then again, she gave me another chance...I sure do not want this to mess up.'_

Karma wouldnt hesitate to re-confess if only Nagisa didn't say the name.

 _'...she doesnt seem to like me the way i do...What can i do to make her love me back?'_

Deciding to leave the classroom, Karma took a stroll down the forest path of mountains.

 _'If her mind right now is focus on Korosensei.'_

 _..._

 _'No. All of us is focus on Korosensei.'_

 _He remembered what Korosensei told them before, "Think carefully what kind of future you wanted to await you if the world doesnt explode.. What job/career did you want to be? Who do you want to grow old with?Who do you truly want in your life?"_

 _'I want all Nagisa.'_

Karma's golden eyes began to travel back at his memories.

 _'But she doesnt seem to want me back...'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

There's nothing much to see of Asano falling to her. Cuz they did nothing but talk,study then eat. However, depite the simple things...Asano couldnt forget it.

He just didnt want it to end yet. He wanted more than it.

There's basically no logical reason for him to even get attached to someone he only met for short months.

He didnt even spare a thought of her all these years-not until she got transgend.

So it's mocking enough to like her when he disliked her before.

So hate turns into love?

.

.

.

.

* * *

All these time, they were so close. So close that they have both visit houses, watch movies together, Hang out everyday. Fish delinquents, crossdress photoshoot. Sharing pains and dark secrets. Eating at Wcdonalds. Saying goodnight and goodmorning on eachother through text message. They always already shared same food, like drinking and biting. (coughs)

 _See how much they have been bonding so close and no privacy!?_

But Karma had always been on his edge. He had enough of pretending it's a brotherly friendly love. He wanted more...more to happen when they are this close...!

 _Nagisa's so near, yet too far to touch!_  
Cuz Karma knew it was different interpretation to her.

He got _friendzoned._

He recalled how much he wasted his chance.

if only Karma did not distance his-self to Nagisa during when he's starting to realize a Medusa lies inside to the blue one.

Same time, his lustful imagination is getting wild too.

He wanted to put a line between.

He made Nagisa think that they are just classmates.

Calling Nagisa with 'kun' is that barrier.

Maybe Nagisa would have fall deeper to him instead of him.

He had lots of chances, but Karma made it slipped.

He was really dumb when it comes to Nagisa. He can loose rational thoughts, he can go more violent by simply touching his property.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Asano remembered some of his evil doings towards Nagisa during the first year. He heard Akabane _his potential class A right hand_ (he planned to) doesnt want to leave class D cuz he got obsessed to a friend whose IQ so average. Asano hated it. Nagisa is on the way of achieving smart person like Karma.

However, when he offered Karma a transfer to his class, Karma had the gutts to reject him. He sent detective's and spy to find out the reason why Karma rejected his offer. _Eversince then he was marked as his rival._

Turns out it was becuz he's becoming all friendly to Nagisa.

Despite not in class E, he heard soon Nagisa will fall there.

So he wanted him to fall there.

If Nagisa is gone, Karma had no reasons to stay further in class D.

When Nagisa is gone, _to his dismay and incorrect calculations~_ Karma still aint interested to join him. Karma doesnt like to get ruled over.

Karma is Asano's greatest failure.

 _It was Nagisa's fault._

Cuz Karma just joined Nagisa to class E-when he saved a class E student.

Karma was a fool in his eyes.

But now, he understand why...someone so smart can be an idiot when you get to meet someone like Nagisa.

For Nagisa is very boring,simple yet interesting.

* * *

 **(Asano's Italic. Karma's Bold ones.)**

* * *

 _Since i was little, if i could remember...when was the last time i honestly smiled?_

 _ **Since i was little, if i'm right...nobody made me really smile.**_

 _I was been a sweet young boy._

 _ **I was been a very naughty boy.**_

 _Before i knew, i grew up to be distant and fake._

 _ **Before i knew, i began to search for myself.**_

 _I felt alone even though my Father had been always there._

 _ **I've always been alone till now, i raised myself.**_

 _Becoming his ideal son to rule everyone who is below our level._

 _ **Becoming someone who will be the devil to save those weaklings.**_

 _It had somewhere along the line become one with me._

 _ **It had somewhere along the line became my daily hobby.**_

 _Everything changed when i got you. The school had been normal for me._

 _ **Everything changed when i met you. The school had been boring for me.**_

 _You made me feel like its okay to be me, without holding off my thoughts and demands._

 _ **You made me feel like its okay to remain me, without holding off my brutally and sharp tongue.**_

 _No matter how much i act cold._

 _ **No matter how much i tease you.**_

 _You never said you were hurt._

 _ **You never said you want me to stop.**_

So...what exactly am to you?

 _Why do you keep communicating to a bossy person like me?_

 _ **Why do you keep joining me and my dangerous routine?**_

 _Is it becuz you are a simple airhead? You were pure and innocent._

 _ **Is it becuz you are simply obedient? You were very understanding and forgiving.**_

 _So easy prey and fragile._

 _ **So precious and attractive.**_

Or so I thought.

 _I havent realize till now, that i do not know you at all. But you know a lot about me._

 _ **I finally realized how much i know you. But what else is there to hold back?**_

 _Our meeting was short. And it's already time to depart._

 _ **Weve known eachother for so long. I dont want us to depart.**_

 _Before we graduate..._

 _ **Before the world ends...**_

 _I want to win you. It's much more worth of sacrifice than the thropies i receive._

 _ **I want to die next to you. It's worth of sacrifice than becoming alone again.**_

 _I wont loose to Akabane._

 _ **I wont let Asano have you.**_

 _I want to show you that i'm better._

 _ **I want to show you, only me accepts your everything.**_

 _I'll defeat him._

 _ **I'll kill him.**_

 _If i ever fail to achieve you..._

 _ **If i still fail to capture you...**_

 _I might as well,_

 _ **I might as well,**_

Show my true colors.

 _I'll confess it. Before Graduation comes._

 _ **I'll confess again. Before the world ends.**_

 _Nagisa. I want to win you. Be it thousands lost to Akabane. But not just you. You are a rare thropy. You are not just a prize that can be replaced by a better award. You are the ultimate jewel. You'll rich me with your love and kindness that I have been searching for to this no spark of life in my eyes._

 _ **If the world is going to an end. I rather die by your side. You'll be the last person i wanted to touch, to talk, to embrace. I do not regret anything at all if it's you who'll be there to always forgive me. Asano is in the way. But it's not your fault, i understand. You were attractive. Addictive and so precious. Like a rare treasure. I'll keep you in my chest. You were the one that ive been craving for.**_

 _You'll be mine Shiota Nagisa._

 _ **You'll loved me back Nagisa.**_

 _throwing everything away is not what i normally do. But you are making me want to do it...Nagisa...?_

 _ **discard everything away has been normal for me. But i wont let you go...Nagisa~**_

It's call gamble against everything...!

* * *

 **Step...)))**

* * *

Suddenly the two smart heads _whose locked_ in their deep thoughts, crossed path. _They actually kinda have mutual understanding that they have been having the same thoughts._

Asano did not notice his feet been walking somewhere he shouldnt.

Karma did not realize he already reached the main building.

basically, Asano's feet almost step into the mountain's route. And Karma's crossing to the main building.

The intent staring made it feel like already a battle between minds.

"Asano." Karma's unreadable expression.

"Akabane.." Asano's strict ones to his self.

 **Long dead silence...**

Asano fixed his nectie. However, he had dropped formalities.

Karma removed his hands in his pockets, and stood straight.

"Valentines sure is near." Karma stated, "I hope you aint thinking what i was thinking you would do. I already told you what happens if you dare~" Asano huffed in response. "I already knew you would have plans to re-confess. Really Shiota is sweet butter cupping you." violet eyes narrowed. "I'm the only one who decides what i do."

Karma stepped closer, lowering gaze to Asano. "So you are...breaking it." he used his icy glare to the other guy.

Asano smirked. "Graduating means, dropping the act." composed, "I'll start to be honest."

Karma does not feel like it. "I already got permission to Nagisa's mom." he grinned, "She said~ If Nagisa will grab a boyfriend. It should be me-someone she knows for so long."

Asano felt threaten with that. "I-" before he could even explain himself, Karma added more stressing issue. "If you choose Nagisa~Your father will kick you out fo your home. Isnt that bad if it happens?"

Asano gripped his fist. "It does not matter."

Karma is surprised. "What?"

He repeated louder. "It No Longer Matters!"

Karma finally having dark aura. "Asano...you really are in the way." Asano declared the fight to Karma so bold. "Stop this at once. You dont know who you are crossing paths with-"

"I'll confess at valentines day too. We'll see who will Shiota wants to be with!" leaving Karma.

Karma bitted his lips. "I'm sure Nagisa wont give me a second chance if she does not feel the same on me!"

The moment of truth is about to release bloodlust at the day of Hearts.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **February Month has come...!**

 **And Finally~**

Inside the classroom. Nagisa settled at her sit. Opening her bag-to grab the notebook. Placing it neatly at her table with the pen.

Nakamura at her side, teasingly starts, "Hey Nagisa~Today's Valentines! I'm sure you will receive lots of chocolate from the boys!"

Nagisa glanced at the classroom's calendar. She did not notice.

 _'I know it's february. But...WHAT?! TODAY'S VALENTINES!?'_

Sometimes, she should learn not to be dense.

Having an assembly at the mainbuilding.

Isogai behind Karma said something he did not expect the class president would thought. "Hey Karma," he whispered without breaking the line. Karma lazy nodded to inform Isogai that he is listening to him even without looking back to see. "Will it be okay if I also give some Valentine choco to Nagisa? You know, for _fun_..."

Karma almost choked at that. Good thing, he did not react by outside...he is mentally shock inside.

Rolling his eyes, "Do what you want." pretending not to care.

Isogai is thankful. "Yosha! Thanks Karma!" giving him a wink and a pat on shoulder.

Karma doesnt find Isogai a threat anyway.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

The girls and boys in their class started to bring out the home made chocolates and exchanged to eahcother.

Meanwhile, our Nagisa sneaks away. You know why?

Eversince she turned into a girl, main building had been creepy guys.

Remember the love letters? She got delivered by some roses. Karasuma called her to give her some flowers and chocolates. "They said it's for you." revealing a mountain of love letters, chocolates and other girly gifts. "They wanted your answers Nagisa."

Karasuma did not explained any further. "Go get them out of here."

Nagisa asked Sugino,Kanzaki,Okuda to help her get rid of those gifts.

 _'Im not trying to be mean, but i definetly can't eat all of those chocolates! Nor answer those love letters!'_ She can accept the gifts, but...she doesnt want to give false hopes!

 **Which is why, she plans to sneak early after school.**

Only when she was almost perfectly unseen up until now.

Asano blocked her escape route. Startled, "A-Asano-kun?" turning her back to escape at the other route-"Eh? Karma?"her right path is blocked by Karma, her left path blocked by Asano. _What..is going on...?_

It's like, it's planned!

"What are you guys doing together?" sweatdrops. _She hold tight on her bag._

Asano started first. "Shiota. I like you." making his hands work as he speak. It's like he was conveying his feelings more if he moves his hands... _It's an Asano thing to do._

"Eh?"

Asano repeated, he was actually pretty serious today. "Shiota. Listen. Ive been denying it, however we humans had limit. I cannot deny it any longer." his one hand placed at his heart, "You are the reason why am becoming honest. You fill me with colors that i havent encountered. Your mysteries kept my interest. Despite how boring am, you made it look like it was fun and memorable."

Cannot comprehend why is Asano acting out of his character. He sound like trying to speech a poem!

"So i'll say it once. Even if Father does not approve. I will walk on my own feet... to have you. Im sure Akabane and you had spend so much time to know eachother. But they say, it doesnt matter how long you spend time with someone. What's imporant is the memorable impact-despite how less we got to know eachother."

Asano kept on confessing his feelings for her. "Ive been attached to you before i even noticed." he is awfully serious and honest. "Before i could even explore to your background." determined eyes. "You invade my dreams and my logics."

pausing, "What i'm saying is, were graduating soon. I want to keep on knowing you more. No matter what is it...I'm sure its not so surprsing than knowing you are transgend."

"Wha...Asano-kun...Are you sayin-"

Asano no longer can hide it. He had decided to be honest, so _that_ he wont regret. "I love you Shiota. I'm ready to throw all of my everything to be with you. If you like me as well, please come to my house...i'll wait for your answer. Either reject me or accept me. I want you to tell me directly."

Couldnt react, this time...she heard Karma spoke. Attention to Karma...

"I dont think i should explain it all." his eyes were locking at her again. "Weve been together for so long. Even until now, i havent gotten bored of you. I dont think i will ever would." pleading serious eyes. They were the hidden emotions before, it's bursting again for Nagisa.

"Nagisa, you accepted my everything. You are the only one who have truly accepted it. My life that is alone, you came and made it lively." _hugging more tight to her bag. She couldnt breath! this atmosphere is too much...!_

"My heart, My soul, My eyes, My body. They were aching. _Aching_ to you." feeling consumed by Karma's proper confession. "You had forgiven me so many times...you still didnt gave me up. I was happy, so happy someone like you actually exist. My wish was you to be a girl. Im so cruel to wish that, but it came true. I know how much ive been backstabbing you for loving you this much."

trying to sound not so crazy for her, but failed to restrain the true feelings of his voice. "I'll go crazy if i dont end up with you. It hurts to see you go away, it hurts a lot to see you forgetting me. I'm easily jealous. I'm childish, I'm violent, I'm obsessive." Nagisa couldnt remove her attention despite hearing it again. She wanted to listen to Karma till the very end.

"But then, you still stayed with me. You told me that am what am. Do you have any idea how much that saved me from this suffering?" gulping her saliva before they drool... _cuz she's been in jawdrop mode._ "Nagisa, you know how much I Love you. Only me can accept your everything. Come to me-if you love me as well. I'll wait till dawn. You know there _isnt_ time..." hinting Korosensei's nearing deadline.

 _'wait,wait! i do not understand! this is too suden! when did these two...just when did!?'_

Not sure how to response. This gave her a heavy feels of responsibility.

 _It's not something she can carelessly ignore or answer._

Uncomfortable at her feet. She shooks her head," I-I understand. I have heard both of your confession." trembling voice, "Let me think carefully. This isnt easy both of you..." looking at Asano's face and Karma's face.

 _They are not joking!_

Nagisa runs away from other direction. "-give me some space! I promise to make a decision before valentine ends!"

Eventually...she really has to choose.

 _ **Before it's times up right?**_

* * *

 **-To Be Continued**

 **Note: this must be the shortest chapter. I thought to slow you down...haha, whose dying for the next chapter? TEHE XP**

 **PLACE UR BETS BABIES!**

 *****Huhu, Ansatsu Kyoushitsu anime has ended...So sad already. Guys? Dont leave me ok? Finish this fic okay? Read till the end okay?*****

* * *

 **Next on Connect Our Chains:** Lost about her own feelings to say 'love'. Nagisa seeks guidance to Korosensei. Even though Korosensei's lifeline is near it's end, Korosensei asked Nagisa to decide carefully to her future. A future where she belongs to Karma or Asano?


	13. Got to Face the Truth

**Connect Our Chains**

 **Summary:** When Takaoka removed Nagisa's proof of being born as a boy. Karma got a chance to confess his real feelings to him! Asano discovered that Karma is gay and plans to blackmail him. Meanwhile, Nagisa just got to face the reality that he is now a girl. Who will win Nagisa's heart?! WARNING Transgender changes. Also it's AsanoxNagisaxKarma love triangle fic! Kyaahh?

STILL ENGLISH SUCKS BUT YOU CAN STILL UNDERSTAND.

 **Important Note:** whichever pairing you support at this fanfic of ours~ Calm down and keep reading till the end. Dont quit. No seriously PLEASE DONT. YOU GOT TO SEE SOMETHING...I wont spoil. X3 Congratulations..we are reaching the climax point!

* * *

WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT. Dunno if i should change this 'T' rate into 'M' just telling you to back out now if you are not prepared of reading this chapie. Muahaha.

* * *

 _If i dont choose before Valentine's day end._

 _The remaining days are meant for saving Korosensei's antidote completetion, more photo album graduation...etc._

 _So i really cant let more days for my head to be occupied by this._

 _I got to decide._

 _It's not a fast decision._

 _I mean, i have been hurting them dont I...?_

 _It's time to think as an adult._

 _Coming from a junior high..._

 _how...funny._

 _ **(("Which do you prefer? The principal's son or your bestfriend?" ))**_

 _My mom's word kept replaying like a broken recorder._

When Nagisa runs away. Asano's tensed nerves disappeared.

It was his first real honest confession. This isnt a formal sweet honey pot trick.

Deciding to leave, Karma stops him.

"Asano~ I want to talk to you."

Asano looks back annoyed, "What if i dont want to talk to you?"

Karma stepped closer. "You went here. Surprised you even bother. You getting softy~"

Asano is observing Karma's everything. Half interested,"Hurry, whats your deal?"

Karma playful face turned deadly. "How dare you confess your feelings to Nagisa. Didnt i warn you? Nagisa is _mine_ , if you accept your feelings to her, _I'll kill you_." venomously said, Asano is not shaken. "So your gonna kill me now? Shiota will not like someone like you. You are too possesive Akabane." making his necktie loose a litte. _He can actually feel a fight going to come._

Karma got near his face. "You are oppresive Asano."

Asano huffed, daring the golden ones. "If Shiota finds out such attempt on killing me. She will be afraid of you." Karma let out a smirk, "hehh~ well, if she doesnt find out. It's okay if you die. On news paper, everyone will know your name. _Asano Gakushuu is dead_."

Asano grabbed Karma's arm, Karma let's him-they locked eachother together with killing intent.

"You sick arent you? go to a doctor." Asano could feel the violent struggle, Karma did not deny the bloodlust. "Your the one who'll meet the doctor."

Releasing the arms. They departed.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

The thought Nagisa had already left, Isogai spotted Nagisa at the front entrance of their mountain. She was sitting with a heavy sighed.

Clearly problematic.

He approached the girl. "Nagisa? whats wrong? You look lonely." sitting beside her and ready to listen. Nagisa did not flinched, "Isogai-kun...I'm just not sure about my feelings." bitting her lips,

Isogai guessed the issue. "Hm? About your gender is it?" she shakes her head. "No longer. but half of the reason, yes."

Isogai tilt's his head,"~ If you ask me, when you were still a boy, i thought you were a girl." comforting smile, "So in the first place when you turned into a girl. There was no difference how i see you."

Nagisa is surprised to hear such opinion from him. "How you see me?... How do you see me Isogai-kun?"  
Isogai enthuastically told her, "I see you as innocent, adorable, and harmless! But after seeing how you got real skills in assassination and the fact that you do not cherish your life. I think you lack emotion."

the last one only brought more downer to Nagisa. Repeating what she heard at the last sentence."I lack human emotion _...i see_."

Isogai keeps his ikemen smile and aura."But that's what makes you interesting." catching her attention to _less_ emo. "...I'm, interesting?"

Isogai cupped his chin while one eye is closed and the other eye is open-observing Nagisa. "Let's see...what else? How should i properly explain it to you? That, no matter how you lack reaction to things and happenings...it is surprisingly bursting my emotions inside instead!"

Nagisa got red, she felt teased by him. "...you are confusing me." Isogai rubs the back of his head. "Im glad i did. Or else it'll be hard to talk to you again."

"Eh?"

isogai shoves a heartshape chocolate wrapped in greencolor wrapper. "Chocolate for you. I made it." Blushing so hard. "N-not even you?-"

Isogai dismissed her, he stood with a salute. "Hehe, how is it? Did you got heartburn on me~?"

"O-of course not! just becuz you gave me chocolate and your an ikemen doesnt mean my heart can-"

Isogai decides to leave. "See? Dont you already know the answer?"

Nagisa instantly realize what Isogai's style of comforting her was for.

"Isogai-kun...?"

Finally see a good outcome from their short conversation, Isogai dashes away. "Well, time to go! Job still waiting~ See ya!"

Nagisa planned to go home now.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Reaching the main building, **bad luck**. She crossed paths with Asano's father.

Panic run over if he finds out his son confessed to her!

Gakuho's fake lovely greeting. "Shiota-chan." Nagisa's eyes spoke for herself. _'Chairman..'_ She expect another cold talk _...Gakuho warns her one more time._

"You are quite the real ivy. Harmless, Innocent and alluring~Did you know? Asano-kun has a big future lies ahead of him. I hope you havent perfumed your sweet poisonous scent."

The sunset has come to reflect between both of their eyes.

Clearly Gakuho is determined to get rid of her to Asano.

Nagisa sadly had a thought, _'ahh, i see It wont work out with Asano-kun.'_

Leaving her alone.

Nagisa couldnt leave the school gate.

She lost confidence in herself.

 _'It'll never will.'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Deciding to collect thoughts in the teashop she and Asano went before.

She ordered chamomille tea. _Asano said it helps stress people._

Right now, she is pretty stressed. Occupied with thoughts.. _'I should just choose Karma if i dont want a hammer in my head.'_ trapped by her problematic thoughts _,'I love two people. Am indeed a full of myself. Who should i choose? Karma who i knew long time ago? Or Asano who i just met?'_

Staring at her reflection through her cup of tea. _'I dont want to kill them accidently by wrong decision.'_

She had decided to seek guidance from her teacher,without drinking her tea~

She left it.

 **kring~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Going back to the school mountains. _Korosensei doesnt have a home,_ so she knew he was at the faculty.

* * *

Opening the slide door reveal Korosensei packing some stuffs. Nagisa remained looking at the ground...The yellow teacher casually greets the silent student. "Oya? ...Nyuru~ Everybody went home already. What brought you back here? Did you forgot something at school?" knowing Nagisa did not actually come back for something like that, Korosensei just wanted to see if she would ask for his help.

"No. I'm here to talk about my problem Korosensei." good, she did ask for help. _Nagisa had start to learn to speak out lately for herself when she needs to._

Korosensei pulled one chair for Nagisa and his own chair to seat. "Have a seat."not refusing the offer, Nagisa sat with closed legs. "Now what is bothering you?"

Thinking of the right words..."Who do i really like? Karma who i cant get enough thinking inside my mind? or Asano-kun who makes my heart suffocates. Korosensei? Is it possible to love two persons at a time? Arent i just two timing in two boats..?"

Korosensei stared at her first...trying to read more, He knew his favorite student did not even bother to lie. "Nagisa. Have you ever wonder why one person can love many?"

"Eh?"  
Korosensei elborates,"Nyuru~ You love your mom. you love your classmates. You love me. But you are now confused what kind of love you actually see between Karma and Asano."

"y-yes."

Korosensei puts a question, "Since when did you like Karma?"

Nagisa's eyebrows furrowed in deep thinking of why and when.

"Ehm, The day he talked to me, really made me happy...but..i was only thinking him as a friend. But when he confessed to me, i realize that...we _were so_ close. I'm so close to him, letting him to invade my privacy...is that love?"

Korosensei ignored her questions and ask another difficult question. "What about Asano's?"

Already having a headache,she still answered. "Well, at first i do not like him. Cuz he treats class E _so bad_ especially he wanted to expell Isogai-kun. But now i had spend time with him, got to know him more..something make my heart burn whenever i interact with him. Is that also love?" seeing how confuse she was..Korosensei finally understood what to tell her.

"...ohh i see."

Nagisa clutched her heart, her voice is near breaking. _She's going to cry for being a bad girl!_ "Please explain it to me." sincerely pleading,

Korosensei remained calm but serious. "Simple! do you desire to make out with Asano?"

Nagisa flusttered, but she got no choice but to answer honestly. Cuz Korosensei can tell her lies. "N-no! but...im having sometimes...d-dreams.." whispering the end,

Korosensei did not let a time out. "Do you allow Karma to kiss you? hug you? and touch you anywhere? Do you like it?"

Nagisa shakes her head,"Im not against it."

Korosensei's one tentacle supports his chin. "Nyuru...~I see." still not done, "Hmm, Wait, do you hate Karma's bad side?"

Nagisa answered straight. She doesnt need to think carefully, "I never did think badly of his bad sides. But to Asano _, frankly speaking_ i dislike _all_ his bad traits. But seeing he had good traits, i had learn to like him."

Korosensei got sweatdrops. Nagisa noticed the hesitation to Korosensei despite remaining yellow color with smiley face. "Oh no Nagisa." Heart beating so fast, "Eh? why? whats wrong?" she fears to hear it from her teacher.

The awful truth.

The obvious truth.

Korosensei finally said, "I think, its just sensei's opinion." pausing a little so that he wont insant kill Nagisa's unprepared body,mind and soul.

"But you might like Asano-kun more than Karma." remaining calm outside, "H-how so?"

Korosensei properly tells her the reasons,logics and possibilities of how come she loves Asano more than she loved Karma."Sure you accepted both sides of Karma immediately. But it took long enough with shows how patience you were to bare talking with him. I know it was only 'months' accepting Asano-kun and Karma got years in you. But look carefully, you did not even think twice about Karma's behavior. Meanwhile, you are trying so hard to keep in same table with Asano-kun despite how difficult he was to approach and to please...~"

Nagisa yelled, _she is hurting_. "But Asano doesnt even know me!" She's only feeling sorry for Karma. I mean, they have been so close... _so how come she couldnt pay back Karma's kindness?!_

Korosensei doesnt want her to live like a doll again. To entertain, to please. not to be hated...she'll sacrifice her freedom once more for such stupid half ass desicion. _It's more insulting to someone if you agree on something you dont really mean._ Korosensei knows why Nagisa couldnt admit the reality of her own heart."You are afraid to tell him cuz you are indeed concerned of how he will react to your secrets."

Couldnt reply fast...She gulped and sound sour to her throat.

"..w-what should i do? I dont want to hurt Karma! Korosensei! Do something! Help me! I dont want Karma and I to be apart...!" still afraid for Karma to get abandoned by her.

Korosensei pushed the truth. "When you are in danger, who is the first of them you think off?"

"Karma of course." the confidence broke when Korosensei said next,

 **"Have you ever wanted Asano to rescue you?"**

Still playing hard on herself, "I did, but i cannot imagine him jumping out of nowhere when im in pinch. Karma's always the surprise." although when she and Asano lock themselves inside the locker room. She was completely enjoying it. Isnt that already damn obvious? _Why such a hypocrite?!_

"Here's what sensei thinks. The earth will end soon. Who do you wish to see right now? I know you already know...the answer."

Tentacles holds her hands together. Making them joined.

 **"The least person you see everyday. Is the person you want to see the most."**

 _But...but.._

"Come and close your eyes Nagisa...And think about one person's name you wanted to be."

 _Korosensei's...voice, i followed his commands..."_ Here's what you got to do. Take a deep breath, empty your mind. Let it be pitch black."

 _I closed my eyes._

 _When we close our eyes, our mind goes into black zone right...?_

Ears ringing...))

 **"Call the name of you think you love to be with."**

 _'Karma.'_

 **"Keep calling the name. Ten times..."**

 _'Karma...Karma..'_

 **"Until his final image appear."**

 _I kept calling Karma's name..._

 _'Karma,Karma...Karma,Karma.'_

 **"The last image you'll see in the darkness. Is what you really wanted."**

 _Karma,_

 _Karma,,_

 _Karma,,,_

In the end, the image of Asano Gakushuu completely replaced the dark empty space.

He was the light in her mind.

 _'Asano...kun...?'_

 **"Did you see him?"**

 _I saw him._

 _I called Karma. I chanted Karma...!_

 _But...Asano's image appeared instead!_

 **BADUMP.**

There is no time.

 **BADUMP.**

Nagisa is defeated.

 _"See? Dont you already know the answer?"(isogai's words)_

 **I want to start loving myself.**

She can go berserk.

 _"But you are already safe. are here." (Asano woken her up from the nightmare)_

 **How can I if i always get concerned of someone's else happiness?**

The chair falls off when she stood. Snapping her eyes seeing Korosensei's smiley face.

 _"What is your story...? Tell me, who really you are." (during the storage incident)_

 **It's same as doing suicide attempt.**

Korosensei did not even scold her.

 _"...Aa-Asano-kun!" (During Karma's make out moment)_

 **My lies got to stop.**

"Thanks Korosensei! I love you teacher!"

 _"This isnt a laughing matter Shiota. What if i'm really into S and M play? You are seriously screwed!" (Asano's dark side)_

 **Let it all out. Let it snap. Let is go wild...!**

 _(("Shiota."))_

 _ **No matter how much i turn to be selfish!**_

Leaving her beloved teacher...Nagisa runs through the woods.

 _hahh,hahh,hahh._

Running with all her might, Hitting every grass...stumbling on rocks.

 _hahh,hahh,hahh._

 _ **(("Here's what sensei thinks. The earth will end soon. Who do you wish to see right now? I know you already know...the answer."))**_

She gots to hurry. No matter how messy she would look just to get there.

 _"Asano-kun! im comin to you!"_

She runs to him, to set free off her own chains...

They say there's a possibility to rain, forgetting to grab her umbrella, she just decided to put over her yellow sweater and hurried out with her bag.

The pretty sunset dissolves into a heavy rain.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Outside Karma's house. He's restless.

"Nagisa." Will she choose him?

Earlier when he attempted to butt kick Asano. He thanks himself to have control of his actions.

"Nagisa. Hurry and come here. I'm waiting."

But the clouds went dark, the rain falls.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Soaked in the rain. Shiota Nagisa stands infront of Asano's house.

Speechless by her sight. "Shiota...ur wet by the rain." not responding. Asano pulls her inside grabbing a towel for her.

 **"..."**

But Nagisa did not dry herself. **"..."** So Asano removed her twintails and dried her hair by rubbing the towel to her head.

Heavy silence...Asano could only hear the heavy rain. _'Maybe i should get her up to my room for spare clothes.'_ Pulling her again, they got inside his room.

 **"..."**

Actually, Asano is home alone right now. His butler/driver and the Chairman had headed somewhere regarding next plans once the graduation of their batch reaches end.

 _Although Asano did not knew, Gakuho is called by the goverment to tell him about the satelite blasting the class E mission at March._

"My clothes doesnt really match you, i mean their big..But," helding out the clothes for her to borrow. "Hurry and removed those wet clothes. You'll get sick."

The silent Nagisa suddenly burst out into emotional ones. Teary eyes, _"That_ doesnt matter Asano-kun!" sniffing, and trying to control her streaming tears from falling down rapidly at her cheeks. Adding more soaked puppy look, "I-i-i w-w-want to answer to Karm-m-m-ma's feelings." harsh pausing from _crying,sniffing ,hiccups and talking at the same time._ She was pretty awful right now. "However youve been inside my heart and head." Asano gulps," I..I want to say..is..."

choking at her own pool of tears.

"Asano-kun...I think i love you too." finally looking straight to him while still crying pathetically. "Can you really love me back? Do you really love me for me?"

No reaction. "Shiota..." Asano approached to wipe her tears and leans closer to her face. "Isnt that the reason why i confessed to you?"

Nagisa keeps on sobbing, "I-i-i choose you despite how much it will hurt everybody!" recalling all the obstacles and people against this. "- _sniffs_ -Chairman _..-sniffs_ classmates, my mom...especially Karma himself! And then your future!" loosing balance at her words,"Y-you'll loose it all you know? Im terrible _.-sobs_ \- Im a very terrible person Asano-kun. Am not pure!" letting out sensitive thoughts and feelings, she was pretty violent to herself.

"E-Especially am not selfless...im very selfish! Deep inside, i wanted to be selfish, but everyone's ideals and wishes, i do not want to hurt them! To broke anyones heart...! therefore all my life since i was born, ive been an empty shell!" whining while at verge of tears.

"I wont dress if im not dressed! I wont talk if nobody talks to me!" trembling body and fisting.

"...For the first time," bitting her lips, trying hard to control her crying heart. _"-sobs-_ i wanted to break rules. This time, i want to be honest-"shutting Nagisa's lips by his finger. " _Shh_." shutting her mouth. Asano caresess her head. "Say no more...Your tears are so clear..that i cant make you spill more. Shiota." leaning forward... _eventually kissed the crying girl._

 _"Mmhf-"_ Stunned by his instant acceptance.

 _Nagisa still tears aint ending yet_ , she closed her eyes in response of the passion _"..huhu_ , Asano-kun...i love you. I _dont want to_ be apart from you..." she kisses Asano back.

When she did,Asano stopped the kiss to say something, "Me too. Im ready to throw everything away so that i can be with you Shiota."pulling her to go towards the bed, Nagisa didnt even bother to struggle. She willingy took off her yellow sweater _first_ revealing her wet blue vest uniform. Asano's hand slipped inside her polo-shirt. Until completely able to remove all of it. She followed him by her own will to lay on the bed. "It no longer matters what happens lies ahead..as long as i have you as _mine_." throwing the wet clothes at the floor.

They start to make out.

"Asano-kun.. _Asano_...kun-"sound of kisses and sobbing. "Call me by my name. _Nagisa_."he ordered then sending butterfly kisses to her neck. Nagisa shivered by the cold weather but body is already in heat. "Shiota..Nagisa~Call _my_ name."

Nagisa is _still_ hesitant to call his name though, but followed his commands anyway~

"..Ga _...*sob sob*_..Gakushuu..." practicing to call her boyfriend 'Gakushuu' from now own. She cannot breath for continously having heavy tears, _her nose is already blocked by it_."Kun~"

"I love you Nagisa." making their fingers intertwined, Nagisa stared at Asano's honest eyes. _She couldnt see clearly_ cuz of overflowing liquid. Both are blushing by their connected feelings. "You filled my Lloyd with Collette."

saying something so out of topic."w-what kind of weirdness you are saying?" sniffing,"That actually sounded lame you know." She's still couldnt speak well at her throat. Crying makes her voice sound dry. Small giggling, _wiping some of her tears...cuz they just dont stop yet._

Asano chuckles, "I'm saying you are not empty shell. When you sprayed me with your colors~"

Nagisa made the first move of kissing Asano's lips again. "Gakushuu- _mm_ -"She was aggressive than Asano's. She purred and Asano's doing his job to massage one of her chest while the other hand is still crossed fingers with hers. Asano's palm could feel how small Nagisa's chest was. Squeezing them~

 _'This is it. This is it..!'_ Nagisa had completely stopped hiding her desires. _'The thing ive been wanting. The thing my body and heart always been aching for.'_ it's giving her crazy thunders.

The bigger body giving her much warmth. She doesnt want to let it go.

 _'This is no longer a dream!'_ As for Asano's having same thoughts. _'This is real. What a dream come true!'_ He no longer had to rely on wet dreams.

 _He can always do it with Nagisa now they are lovers._

 _ **Right now, they had both forgotten about Karma though...**_

Breaking the kiss, Asano licks her other side of neck. _"huhu,"_ Endless sobs mixing with moans of pleasure. They kissed again, this time...with _tongues._

 _Nagisa expected this to be rough and hard._ But Asano's surprisingly gentle and careful on touching her weak spots. _Like,when Asano sucks her nipples._

" _Hnn,_ Gakushuu...its okay." Asano blinked in surprise, stopping the sucking. "What?" Nagisa giving her an approveval to take this in the next level. "I don't mind if you happent o give me pain." panting,"I decided to accept you and your sadistic side..." taking a deep breath. Still crying, "Dont hold back-"

Asano quickly grabbed her hair and kissed her again with force. _"Mmf-"_ Next he quickly goes back to her nipples. Almost biting as he sucks it like a baby bottle front. _"ah!"_ Nagisa hissed in pain, _but with obvious pleasure by his actions._ "Gaku _..shuu..."_ ohh, such happiness flooding Nagisa.

Asano's just trying to be gentle. _Of course! He's already too turned on!_ Nagisa can really see through him. How he acts and how he feels.

 _'I'm so happy. Nagisa could tell it. She's still looking at me.'_ praying Nagisa wont stop loving him and goes to Karma. _'I can finally freely call her by her name.'_

Asano's boring self is indeed filling by Nagisa's everything.

 _'I had became part of her world finally.'_

After playing with her chest part. Nagisa noticed Asano's _hardtime._

"Gakushuu. I dont think it's right that only me feels good." Nagisa gently pushes him away, Asano did not expect Nagisa to massage _his._

" _Ghh_ -N-Nagisa?!" cannot control to groan, Asano's becoming more and more hard. Nagisa teasingly keep doing it. " cute." _Asano swear that was actually scary when it's Nagisa's turn to do sexy jobs._ "Y-your surprisingly good at it-" bitting his lips in. Nagisa decided to peck at his cheeks. "How is it? Is it good?"

teasing Asano more by sucking his nipples too including licking _here_ and _there_ , Asano could no longer doubt the reason why Nagisa and Karma gets along. Nagisa bites Asano's ears. Asano's hands massaging Nagisa's behind. Grabbing her legs.

"You doing it this way huh~" taking the challenge, he pushes her down at the bed again. "You'll pay the price for making it hard down _there_." hinting sadistic self, Nagisa is pleased to see his other side. _She's actually looking forward to that._

 _Now_ Both completely naked at bed. They no longer notice the heavy rain falls.

"Im going in." asking to enter, Nagisa nods.

When Asano went inside her, she immediately felt a sharp pain went through-when it was stretched. Her legs completely spreading as he keeps on pushing inside, "O-ow.." Seeing her small tears at her eyelids. Asano felt guitly. Nagisa closed and open her eyes- _baring the pain_ of it went- straight to her _inside._ There's no need to prepare her to make a way for Asano's thing. _She thought the stitches might get cut in process._ Asano bend slowly just to kiss her another batch of tears. "Sorry."

Nagisa shakes head, "No. It's fine. It hurts, but it feels good."

believing she was fine. "if you say so." he start to thrust.

It was _big,_ it's like a train going inside the under pass tunnel.

Shutting her eyes, tears spills to the pillow more. _Yes, her pillow much more soak than herbody._ Asano began thrusting a little fast when he thinks Nagisa can finally control the pain she's having. "...Nagisa...Nagisa.."heavy panting by the excitement envolping the two. Watching her adorable crying face only adds up more problem to his hard member as it goes inside and out. _'hahh,hahh,hahh-'_ Not hesitating to let out dirty moaning. She heaves, " _Ahh-_ Gaku-shuu-"

 _Having real difficulties to grab some oxygen when her entrance is block,_ her nose cannot smell anything. Only her mouth remained open-catching her breath. "Y-yes. go _...go_ deep inside me Gakushuu-kun." she does not want him to be gentle. She wants him to really do it."Cuz i love you!" declaring her love for him,

Asano bending _his body -_ making it _more_ to reach _Nagisa's deeper_ part _._ Thrusting much faster than earlier. _"Nagisa,Nagisa..Nagisa!"_ he wanted to go really deep till it reaches. "You are amazing! I love you for real!" starting to make the bed shake for repeating strong actions of making out.

Nagisa yelps, _she kinda thought she's bleeding inside_. Not caring if she will have to go another operation if it is really bleeding. " _huhu_ , Gakushuu...i love you more..please dont leave me." endless pleads,clawing her fingernails to his back as if her life depends on it.

Asano grips tighter to the bed's supporting wall. "Then dont let go of me Nagisa. Keep on clinging at me." Deciding to embrace her and lift her up, "I will embrace you forever."

Whimpering, " _Ahh_..I want to come..." clearing her throat, Asano's got more turned on when she wanted to come with him. "I want you to come at me Gakushuu-kun.."her eyes were enchanted to him. It's showing how hungry she wants him.

"You are such a pervert it seems than your appearance~" _Nagisa ignored him though_. Her body and heart is in control than her mind. Asano then proceeds on tightening embrace Nagisa. _Earlier lying position_ , they are now in sitting position.

Still doing up and down effort.

They can both feel it's _coming._

 _"Nagisa!"_ already about to burst. She hugs him tighter too. _"Gakushuu!"_

Calling their names repeatedly.

They eventually came at same time.

 _"Hahh,"_ after coming like that, They actually got mutual understanding _not_ to stop _yet._

"Nagisa," cupping her face, Nagisa's pretty tired but-she's obviously asking for more than this. "I don't want to let you go." Nagisa kisses Asano's hand that is cupping her face. "Same for me."

They did another round.

This time Nagisa pushes Asano to the bed, humping at him. _"Woah!?"_

It was Asano's time to get bullied. Nagisa did not care how daring and bold she's been. Who said she's a good girl? She was never a good girl. She always wanted to do stuffs, its just during back then _...she was a boy_. And during that time he hates how much she was treated by her mom. _Now she had fully accepted and became one with that wish._

She got no problems to be revealing for the sake of her self pleasure and Asano's.

"Dammit. You are too fast Nagisa-" Asano is exploding soon. Nagisa teasingly let a sly grinning. "Gakushuu-kun~' sweaty already, "I know you love it." starting to get low enegry on bouncing like a kangaroo, she's reaching her climax soon.

 _Asano got bigger again-causing difficulties to continue fast humping._ Nagisa wants to kill Asano by giving him the most wonderful fun time. _Irina taught Nagisa lots of techniques before._ The naked weapon style.

They came again.

Taking a short break, Asano got his revenge by forcing Nagisa to face the wall. Locking her buttocks. "W-wait," suddenly got nervous, she questioned. "Y-your going to enter me _there_?" Asano got an evil smile. _He liked how Nagisa feared him going behind her._ "Dont play dumb. You know I can also enter _here_." touching the sensitive hole.

Nagisa gulps. "I-I know, but wouldnt that hurt-" Asano puts his one finger in. Nagisa thinks this is much painful than her front. _"Ack-"_ crumpling the bedsheets, Asano puts another finger till it turned into three fingers. "I wont hold back. You asked for me."

Nagisa wanted to escape. She wasnt mentally prepared by Asano's doing it behind. "Maybe next time we can-" but Asano already puts it in. She lets out a cry.

Good thing its soundproof. Nobody can hear them being too noisy!

Teary eyes once more, Nagisa embraced for impact. "Gakushuu-" Asano did it harder. "Nagisa! You feel so tight." hearing such praise, Nagisa flushed. "I-Im not happy-" letting our a ' _hee'_ sound, Asano discovered when he pulled _out_ strongly-then went _in_ again.

"Dont tell me, you like it more behind than...front?" trying to make her admit. Nagisa refused."N-no. It pretty hurts-" torturing her to admit it by doing less on pushing in and out.

"Ohh~ if you say so~" smirking, "I'll just remove it~" knowing this could make her admit. Nagisa embarrassingly admits her defeat. "Wait! No...!"

"I cant hear you Nagisa." showing sadistic side, he really likes how Nagisa is begging before he even give her a reward. "P-please..." she mumbles.

"Louder."

Nagisa tries to debate if she should say it out loud (forgetting the fact she already plenty did more than this bravery) ...Making puppy eyes and voice. "...Dont remove it..."

raising an eyebrow purposely. "Ah? you want me to remove it-"

"No!" landing her face to the soaked pillow. "I said! I love Gakushuu doing it there!"

Asano won again. "Hohh~You really like getting hurt dont ya?" he quickly did not show any mercy and did it the way Nagisa wanted.

 _"Ah,ah,argh,"_ Asano still couldnt believe that his dream came true. _Come on_ , he never thought someone like Nagisa would actually like an S and M activity.

Coming again, Nagisa lay down at the bed, Asano's panting from a tiresome work while he sits."I want more..." Nagisa said despite her voice getting weak.

Exhausted soon hitting him, "you making me tired~ Its not like we wont get other chances. The world will still continue to exist."

Nagisa refused to reply fast, _hinting she'll reach her limits soon for doing things,_ "I got my reasons." _still aint planning to tell Asano her secret of Korosensei and Assassination Classroom. No assurance that earth is still available at March. Only days of her moments dating with Asano is pretty critical if you think carefully. Might as well abuse the chance!_

Asano shrugs, having pull power once more, "Alright then,"puts blindfold at Nagisa. _"HM!?"_ Nagisa got startled, she did not notice him grabbing the blindfold and covering her eyes. "You should have prepared yourself for such activity~Like, remember the _last time_?" yeah, they were interrupted before during his birthay attempt to make Nagisa turn off towards him but failed miserabl. Now,licking his lips despite Nagisa couldnt see him now.

 _She could imagine,_ "Bring it on. Show me how much you are a sadist." she plainly given him a sweet smile. Asano made his fingers enter Nagisa's mouth _."Om-"_ Sucking the fingers intently as the pressure of not seeing anything _but only could feel_ touches on her body by a hand. It spend lots of exciting spies of moment.

"Why...are you so beautiful Nagisa...?" he asked, knowing Nagisa cannot answer back for he is abusing her mouth. "Hey, i asked you." he whispered at her ears. Without seeing send chills to her, and fear of what's gonna happen next.

"Dont you ignore me~"

He chuckled, Nagisa's feeling so hot again-same goes for Asano.

Out of sudden, while still blocking her mouth, he licked Nagisa's shoulder like some cat.

 _"Kyaah!?"_ moving her head away from Asano's fingers. "W-what are you doing?" Asano pretends silly. "Do you need to ask what am doing to you?" biting Nagisa's shrinks. _It was ticklish when she couldnt see but feel only._ "You really are an airhead~"

Nagisa actually liked how Asano is insulting her.

Minutes passed, Asano already reached his climax except Nagisa. "You alright?" trying to find anything wrong, Nagisa's having trouble with herself. "...i couldnt come." she gulps, and tries to focus. "Help me. Or i wont feel...well" _feeling sick cuz it's stuck in her_. Ahh, Asano now understoods why only him came. He had an idea in his head to help her stop the suffering...

"Ok~ Let's make you come." suddenly Asano spanks Nagisa's butt. _"Nyaa?!"_ looking behind her _still in blindfold_ , "W-why did you do that for?!" her whole body is trembling. Asano smirks knowing she was sensitive. "helping you come out from your behind~" he spanks her again, this time Nagisa felt it coming inside. The spanking making her come out.

 _Spank! spank!_

Each spank making her scream though. It was working. white liquid coming out by each of strike of her butt.

Couldnt close her mouth. She's feeling it finally. "Come on~ _Come,come_ ~" Asano keeps on spanking her till she did. Groaning in difficulty to come. _"Aa_ -it's coming-" bitting her lips.

She came.

"See told you it would work~" The spanking actually felt good.

After doing an intense breath taking blindfold sex, coming again-Nagisa fainted and Asano collapsed as well.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nagisa opened her eyes. The curtain is half open so it's bright right now. _"Hmm...?"_ hard to open her heavy eyes.

She was at someone's bed. She doesnt recognize the cover sheet and pillow and scent. _Yeah, her nose recovered._ Inhaling the unfamilliar used to the bright light, she finally can see whose lying beside her.

 _'Asano-kun- (wait no) Oh, im at Gakushuu's bed. So it wasnt a dream?'_

Still couldnt forget and believe what happend last night. Nagisa's right hand made it's way to touch Asano's naked chest. "...He is _real_..." ' _come to think of it, i wasnt able to stare at his body much.'_ feeling ashamed from being too focus on wanting Asano to mess her, she took the opportunity to cuddle herself near the other's chest. _Aww~_

It was very warm, burrying her face to his chest."Hmm~" _'I love him.'_ sniffing his scent, _'...I don't want the world to end..I want more moments with you~.'_

 **"What are you doing to me?"**

 _"Nyaa!_ G-G-akushuu-kun!" _'nooo! he caught me trying to sniff him and touching him!'_ wait? there's no problem with that. They are lovers now.

Asano's still sleeply but focusing his eyes to her, _he thought it's funny enough Nagisa's so attached to him_. "Your awake Nagisa." fixing her hair strand. The pillow felt soft, _she kinda did not want to get up yet._

"Gakushuu." calling with such sweetness. _Becuz Nagisa backed away from getting caught of her trying to harass Asano's body once more._ He goes closer-not letting the cover to reveal them still naked. "Do you still love me?" despite he caught Nagisa's cuddling to him, _he kinda just wanted to ask her this question._

Nagisa laughs, making their foreheads touch. "Isnt that supposed to be my line?"

They stayed like that for a while, they decided to do silly questions exchanged at eachother.

"Nagisa...?"

"Yeah..?"

"What exactly did you like about me? I'm pretty aware of how boring am..."

"I'm boring too Gakushuu-kun. I'm surprised you are actually entertained at me."

"I guess were both boring person huh~?"

Loosing words, just plainly wanted to stare _eye to eye_ like damn madly glued lovers _for their first_ hot night. Her wet clothes from last night are surprisingly already dry.

Deciding to get up and stop dozing off before they fall asleep again, She puts her messy clothes on, and Asano dressed into padjama's as well. _Pretending he just woke up in padjama's if Gakuho comes to his room._ Combing her hair and tied it back to twintail pair.

It's still too early. There were fog and few chirping birds.  
Asano guides her to the front gate. "See you tomorrow."

 _'Ah yes. Tomorrow they will be announced to be dating.'_

"Yeah, See you tomorrow!" giving him a sudden kiss on cheek. Asano froze as she dashes away waving. "Bye!"

Asano touched his kissed cheek. "...Really...?" he's still not sure if Nagisa is the _girl or him_. Nagisa is making him off guard always. _Take note, she's the one taking advantage and making moves at him._

However, he actually had awful dream before he opened his eyes finding Nagisa cuddling to him by herself.

"...It's just a dream Asano..." he told himself.

He actually dreamed of Nagisa smiling with _tears_ , with _blood_ at her body. Holding a knife and actually standing at human corpse _but they werent clear enough to tell if those human shaped bodies were dead or not-anyway,_ There were blinding light that he has no idea what and why they were there. She told him something he learned to feared.

 _(('Gakushuu-kun. I'm sorry. Goodbye.'))_

At his dream, he tried to stop her leaving him,but in the end...he woke up finding Nagisa sniffing him _at the bed._

 _What a very ugly dream!_ "Right. Forget about that horrible dream." it will only ruin his celebrating victory owning Nagisa as his. "She loves me the way I do. In fact, she loves me more..." closing the gates.

Going back inside the house...

The sun came up.

Nagisa is in hurry to go home. _'Bet mom is worried at me.'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Humming like a happy girl is..._

Weak but blooming from the activity she and Asano _just did._ Hoping it wasnt a one night stand, she walk to the alley with shakey legs. _Even so she's looking pretty alive._

Karma appeared infront of her path way. Surprised to see the fox boy. "You did not came to me." it sounded like he had expected such outcome.

Nagisa's too overjoyed getting together with Asano. "Karma.." planning to apologize _cuz she had rejected Karma's love for the second time._

 _'Ah right, i have to give him a proper rejection-'_

Karma did not let her spoke, "You choosed him didnt you?" he muttered,"Asano."

Nagisa shooks her head with an apology. "Karma, i'm sorry...i tried..But i cant. You are just a frie-" thought he would listen to her reasons and honest answer,or respect her decision...

"Ahahaha~!" Karma suddenly laughs...before it turned into dark chuckling.

Karma switched from devil mode into a killer. **BADUMP.**

Nagisa just got to believe that he's still Karma she treated as her bestfriend.

 _'Karma's like this when he's really mad like hell.'_ He resembles those yandere anime characters. Karma stepped closer to her,"I see, i see...You guys have done it." _Huh? Karma can tell?_ Maybe becuz she looks blooming? "I knew you would give it to him in first place." As Karma takes closer step, Nagisa backs away till her back reached the pole.

Sweatdrops.

Uneasy.

Fear.

Karma's eyes were menacing like hungry wolf. The way his eyes glimmering reminds Nagisa of Takaoka's eyes when it lays at her. "In advance," he let a pyscopath smile. "Ive prepared a way for you not to leave me Nagisa~" going more near.

Nagisa is very frighten. "Eh? Karma?" _why is Karma acting so scary?_ She knew he was scary... _but this feels like she's in grave danger!_ "What are you planning to do?" shaking voice,"You are scaring me-"

Karma pulled out a spray bottle. Completely trapped at his space."Nagisa. If chaining your future is the only way you can connect to me. Then," spraying it at her face, _"Achuu-"_ she immediately lost conciousness.

Catching her unconcious body.

 _ **"I'll Connect Ours Chains."**_

Karma and Nagisa was never seen...since that day.

* * *

 **-To Be Continued**

 **Note: Have you ever notice the foreshadowing of Karma's yandere tendencies from chapter one till here? If you did not...dude, DONT BE SURPRISED. HE PLENTY SAID HE WOULD KILL. And he did already killed those five pervert gangster...DUN,DUN,DUN whose rejoicing the plot twist i did? XDDD and whose mad? nyahahahah!**

 **Yes...Nagisa is the seme, Asano is the uke...dunno why, i think it fits regarding these past chapies...she's the attacker. Also Asano's tsundere self, and Nagisa's yangire self. It just make sense right?** _ **I just find it more cute when Nagisa's the one attacking huehehe...THE REASON IS BECUZ EVERSINCE NAGISA PINCHED ASANO'S CHEEK IN SPORTSFEST ARC, IT JUST HAD TO BE HER ATTACKING ASANOOO! -coughs-**_

 _ **WHO WANTS TO KILL ME FOR DOING A LOVE SCENE FOR ASANOXNAGI? XDD**_

 *****The next chapter is...rate M. Totally...Should i change the rating then? Or not? cuz it was only the lately chapies that is M rated lol? Hate me for what ive done but still i know deep inside you guys wanted a yandere karma too. Who am kiddin? i already made a sex scene lol...*****

* * *

 **Next on Connect Our Chains:** Caged,chained by her bestfriend...Karma had become a complete yandere. Nagisa knew it was her fault, but the chains were remembered. The chains that restricted her, and loose everything from Takaoka. Once more she felt them back.


	14. Connect Our Chains

**Connect Our Chains**

 **Summary:** When Takaoka removed Nagisa's proof of being born as a boy. Karma got a chance to confess his real feelings to him! Asano discovered that Karma is gay and plans to blackmail him. Meanwhile, Nagisa just got to face the reality that he is now a girl. Who will win Nagisa's heart?! WARNING Transgender changes. Also it's AsanoxNagisaxKarma love triangle fic! Kyaahh?

STILL ENGLISH SUCKS BUT YOU CAN STILL UNDERSTAND.

 **Important Note:** Dont report me! OAO You guys should have foretold the moment you decided to read my fanfics! -creepy giggling-

* * *

Why Karma end up embracing his Yandere side completely...?

 _ **Nagisa doesnt loves me.**_

 _Nagisa loves me._

 _ **Nagisa doesnt loves me.**_

 _Nagisa loves me._

 _ **Nagisa doesnt loves me.**_

 _Nagisa loves me._

But, she never came at my house.

I was worried she might have got target again.

Spotting her, She was infront of Asano's house.

She did not came out.

Instead spended a night with him.

I knew she and him have done it!

 _ **I killed for her.**_

 _ **I gave her everything.**_

 _ **I protected her plenty of times.**_

 _ **I showed her my love lots of times.**_

 _ **I have proven it all.**_

 _Then...Why..._

 _ **Why did you have to choose Asano?**_

 _ **How many times have you break my heart?**_

 _ **Am not kind enough?**_

 _ **Or...do you prefer me to be bad?**_

 _ **Asano is a bad person! He's a sadist!**_

 _ **You like him and his fetish huh?**_

 _ **You thought I dont know anything of your feelings to Asano?**_

 _ **I know, cuz i stalk you.**_

 _ **Even closing my eyes i can tell what you are thinking and how you feel!**_

 _ **You cannot fool me.**_

 _How dare you make my hopes so high..._

 _ **Arent my doings enough to prove that i deserve you than Asano?**_

 _ **If that's the case.**_

 _ **If i cant have you as mine.**_

 _ **You might as well be dead on me Nagisa.**_

 _ **You are not Asano's pet.**_

 _ **But my Property.**_

 **I'll chain you with me...till the end of time~**

 **No more..mister nice guy.**

 **I'll show you how obsessive am,**

 **you are...my possesion.**

 **My...Precious, Nagisa~**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Asano Gakushuu swear, _now he has obtained and won over Akane Karma about the 'Shiota Nagisa is mine' fight._ He had built the resolve to proudly announce it at school that he and Nagisa are together. And his father cannot stop him! "I'll tell him." Yep, he'll tell Gakuho about their relationship, "I dont care if i get hated by all." All he needed to be proud is having Nagisa as his.

Asano is proud to be Nagisa's boyfriend. Or even _future husband._

Finally, Gakuho came home.

Only to find Asano's already wearing his school uniform _so early._

"You are a morning bird but, this is seriously too early." he noticed. Asano keeps his calm. Although his father find it weird. "Is...there, something you are planning to tell me?" Gakuho still needed to take another bath-later to go at Kunigaoka together with Asano.

But, seeing how his son actually waited for him here at the living room already dressed.

 _It's suspicios right?_

Asano kept the stare at his father, _'it's alright. don't expect him to accept. just tell him...'_

Gakuho finally remember something important. _It's about Asano confessing to Nagisa yesterday at Valentines day._

Narrowing his eyes and stares at Asano's. "Did she just answered your confession?"

Asano nods, still sitting straight at the sofa, "yes. She did."

that moment, Gakuho's kind atmosphere disappeared in grave disappoint and disapprovement to the core. "I wont allow it!" raising his voice, Asano barks back, "Why not?"

Gakuho sighed and explained, "Becuz i approved her to keep school here not becuz i accept who is she. No wait, i do accept who she _is_...but if my son is _planning_ to date a transged. It is not good Asano-kun. I have promised to act as a real parent. To be a caring father from now on. Understand that im against it, for it _isnt_ right. The earth is only adam and eve!" that was actually the longest time Asano heard his father spoke beside's teaching him in studies.

 _'dammit! he was this against it?!'_ Asano stoods,"But Shiota Nagisa is a human!"  
Gakuho instantly said, "Not until man made her!"

Asano's calm self looses it. He's now furious at his father. "They did that to fix her!"

Gakuho slams the table of their living room equipment. "I know! But dont you see my point?" changing into worried ones... _ignoring the fact that both of them shouting pretty early-not that their neighbors could hear them though. Sound proof remember?_ "Our bloodline will end if you marry someone like her." pointing out,"She cannot give you babies. She cannot give me a _real_ grandson. You both will adopt right-if you two got together?" trying to make his son agree with sincereness before saying darkly,"I wont accept it."

Asano did not waver from his resolve and love. "I had enough!" snapping at his father, "I followed everything youve said! Even though i wasnt happy! I was stepping on everyone i cared! Now i wanted to be honest...to be happy, why couldnt you see what i want the most?!"

Gakuho still using his scary voice. "Do you want to loose everything? I can kick you out and pretend you were never my son." threatening him, to his surprise...Asano accepted it.

"So be it!" stomping his feet," You were never been one-"

 _ **SLAP!**_

Gakuho slaps Asano so hard that he accidently bited his tongue inside. Bleeds... _the taste of blood in his mouth. Oww that gotta hurt._

What the hell! He never did spank him before eversince the dead student he loves... _And now? Just becuz he was inlove to Nagisa, he friggin just slapped him?!_

Asano felt so betrayed and unloved. Gakuho's serious onces is shock to see tears in his son's eyes. _'He's seriously inlove with Nagisa?!'_

Trying not to sob much, "Shi...Nagisa _,Nagisa_ \- ...made me feel everything." cupping his slapped cheek and other hand fisting tightly. "She makes my fault into a lesson. She can feel me even though i'm hiding my real colors!" glaring at his father with still teary eyes,"Unlike you! You dont get me at all!"

Gakuho does not plan to get swayed by such pity! "Enough this drama. Asano-kun. There's much more better than a fake girl."

Asano wiped his tears immediately and pretend his slapped cheek no longer hurt despite that his tongue is bleeding inside, "I'm smart. I dont need your damn connection to work." going up the stairs,

Gakuho followed him, "What are you implying?"

Asano reached his room and opens it."You guessed it right. I'll quit here at home. Once I graduated, I'll have myself a job and pay my own expensense. Yes! Im going to live alone with her!"

Gakuho grabs the doorknob that is already open door in Asano's room. "You dont dare to throw away your wonderful future for her!"

Asano slapped his hindering hand away from the doorknob. "Its meaningless father! To succeeding in an empty glory has no meaning! It's like living without a life! You should have known that from your mistakes!"

Already loosing temper, _yes he's still doing temper from raising his voice earlier and the slapping._ Gakuho shows his bloodlust atmosphere."Dont test me Asano. I just want you to be in the right path. Were people wont discriminate you!"  
Asano got sweatdrops but remained still. "I wont follow you. Im happy that you start to think of me with 'real' care." grabbing his already packed stuff, _Gakuho did not expect Asano to do it in advance!_ "But hey...you aint good enough to make me obey you again! I make my life free by my own known of happiness!" dragging his big bag stroll, "And you cant stop me from graduating! Even if Class E went to the top you cannot hold me to repeat or hinder my graduation diploma!"

Asano walks out.

"Come back here!" following him down the stairs till outside the gates.

Asano refused. "Make me!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Heavy eyelids. Couldnt hear anything but cold sound of wind _...The scent of room is familliar though._

Nagisa opened her eyes slowly...she found lines in her visions. _No, wait_ , they were... _'barrels...?'_ Moving her hands, she heard rattled of chains when she sat up. _'huh..?'_ it felt like her wrist and legs are restrained by some cold metal...and smelling rusty, she _looked down to find her suspicions are right._

 _ **This resemble's something. Or some happening in her life. Yep, right.**_

"w-what is this?" panic eating her inside, _she got shackles!_

Trying to recall the last event before she got here looking like kidnap.

It flashed in her mind.

 _ **'After with...Gakushuu-kun's house, at the the alley..I..met-'**_

 _"Karma?"_

When she called the culprit's name,she did not notice till now...Karma was just infront of her.

Karma's on his usual cool self, as if nothing is out of order.

 **"Isnt big?"** the fox said, Nagisa then looked around her, she gasp realizing she was inside a damn cage! _'w-what...the..a human size cage...?!'_ Where the hell did Karma obtained one?!

Knowing she was confuse, he cared to tell her," **Its actually my tiger pet's cage. But i felt bad making him a pet so i returned him to the wild. Its been ages since the last time i saw that cage and those chains."** smiling at her with obvious obsession. **"I have decided they fit perfectly for you~"** sing-a-song. **"Becuz~ you~ are~ my~ precious~Little~ Nagisa~"**

Nagisa gawked. Her single movement to go near the barrels wanting to grab Karma made the chains echoing in the silent room. "What...?" holy shell, she couldnt believe her ears and eyes."Do you know what your sayin?" hoping this is just a very bad dream where Karma had finally broke down.

She was wrong,

Karma knows what she was thinking, so he knelt down to have a proper gazing competion with her between the barrels **."You think im crazy right? So be it."** eyeying Nagisa's shoes, legs, skirt, waist, slender body, arms, neck, lips, hair, eyes and then the chains trapping her.

 **"But...did you know? Its your** _ **fault**_ **Nagisa. you made me crazy.."**

Nagisa's heart sanks. "What did i do to you?" asking something so stupid, gets on Karma's nerves. **"you dont know?"** his face went dark **,"You freakin Medusa!"** he venoumously said,Nagisa shrank in response **,"You stoned me the moment our eyes met. I was planning to never ever talk to you, but then you gave me second chance right? Then you put initiative. Letting me touch you everywhere i want. See? You get me right? If you hadnt let me do those. i wouldnt assume you love me the way i do-"**

Nagisa doesnt like this. She yelled at him to clear everything. "I told you i did not promise to answer ur feelings!"

Karma slams his hands to grab the barrels so loud that Nagisa got to cover her ears **,"I know! the point is...why did you let me do things to you during december?! If you had been cold. I would have focus on assassination and pretend i never did fall for you! You are the snake Nagisa. You are!"**

Nagisa ignored the chains heavy weight at her,"Release me now!" not wanting to go near Karma, _afraid that he'll might grab her hair and yank it to hit her head at the barrel._

Karma is not nice anymore **."No."**

Nagisa cried cuz of the pain she felt when Karma just did this to her."You...devil!"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Asano knocks on the class E's door even though it's open. "Is Nagisa here?" everyone froze with shock eyes. Asano did not care how they are too shock to hear him calling 'Shiota' as 'Nagisa.'

Everybody felt silent, until having silent eye contact to eachother with nodding, "Asano." It was Isogai coming near him, "The truth is. Both Karma and Nagisa are absent today." Isogai had an apologetic look.  
Asano could tell they thought Nagisa have answered Karma's feelings instead of Asano's.

"What? Shiota and Akabane absent at the same day?" he laughs,"Its impossible," everyone raised an eyebrow confused. Asano is proud to tell them the shocking news, "Nagisa choosed me."

Sudden gasp from all. That was totally over reacting of them!

 _So it was a big deal huh? Of Karma vs Asano to get Nagisa's heart?_

Isogai lost of words. "I-I see.." clering his throat, "Well, they are absent so~" pointing at the outside. "You may go now."

Oh? Since When Isogai kicks out someone? Asano find it suspicious.

 _'Hmm?'_

he finally noticed, there's something behind the teacher's desk.

 _'A blue...print..?'_

"So what is the meaning of this?" Nakamura said by Asano's side touching his belongings.

"Hey! Dont touch it!" shoving Nakamura away, she wasnt even slightest hurt. "Did you ran away from home?" she smirks, "Ohh! Is Asano kicked out by his father?"

trying to tease Asano, Asano huffs and closed his eyes-pulling his strolling bag. "No, i left him."

"Eh-" wanting to know more details, Asano leaves the class E students for good.

Asano plans not to attend class today. He need's a place to stay first by his sudden decision of acting grown up. _For a junior school really?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nagisa's mom is actually going late today to her work.

 **Knock,Knock.**

Hiromi Shiota opens the door revealing- "Oh, the principals' son." she twinkled. Asano's did not waste time to ask,"Is Nagisa here?" Hiromi got a quizzical look before answering,"Nagisa is not here. She texted me that she was with her female friends having padjama party and will go home after school."

Asano find that weird. "I see."

"Anyhow, why are you..." seeing the big bag behind him. "Ahh~" wait, is it actually okay to tell Nagisa's mom that he and she is...already,lovers?

Hiromi suddenly brushes off her questions. "Nevermind!" glancing at the clock. "You are supposed to be at school, but you are here." watching carefully of Asano. "Something must have happen~" she was surprisingly welcoming him inside, "How about we talk and eat?"

Going inside, Asano finally able to see Nagisa's house and meeting her mother too!

How lucky?

"Have a sit!" there is already prepared coffee and egg sandwitch. Still formal, while he waits, he got into thinking... _'If not home. If not her female friends...Could it be, Akabane himself?'_ Noway. He heard plenty of times that only Nagisa is allowed inside Karma's house.

Also, they are both absent.

Have zero ideas why the two are magically absent on same day, and Nagisa padjama party with girl -friends? _'Ah, she lied to her mom...we were able to do it lastnight becuz of her white lies.'_ Or Understanding the lie,

something feels off.

Karma is absent becuz...?

 _'Could it be...Nagisa went to Karma to properly reject his confession?'_ but, if so...she would have gone home first before that! I mean, come on, she got plenty of chances by going to school.

So why is Karma absent then? Is he sick? But then...where is Nagisa? It's already school time, and her mom thinks she was at the school!

 _'Dont tell me. Nagisa went to Akabane's house...or Akabane...could have-'_

This isnt normal right?

 _'maybe it is..!'_

Asano thought, Maybe Nagisa and Karma...have decided to leave, and live somewhere he is out of reach.

 _ **"Is this what my dream meant?!"**_

Asano felt heartbroken.

But, it could be the other meaning. _'c-calm down...'_ recalling the ten gangster. _'...i hope not.'_

Both sounds terrible if its happening!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Were trap!" Gakushuu and I are trapped inside the school's storage room.

"No worries. We can kill some time while we wait for rescue." out of sudden, Gakushuu-kun reveals a rope. For screw logic where he got that...

"w-wait-" suddenly my body is captured. Before i knew, i got bondage. "hahh,,,Your so mean." i feel turned on. That is weird.

"I know you like it." Asano kneeled down at the defenseless me.

"How cruel to make a girl admit that she likes it!" i tried to break free, but the ropes were tight and strong. _You couldnt escape bondage knot you know._

"Then, i'll keep teasing you till you admit~" Gakushuu is about to touch me when-

 _ **SPLASH!**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"coughs"_ I woke up to the reality. Inside the human sized cage Karma had imprisoned me, with chain shackles at my both legs and wrist. _Noticing the cage door is actually wide open._ I shivered, and found Karma outside the barrel with a bucket of water...?

 _'did he just threw the water on me?!'_ I was having a dream i rather be than this...situation.

 **"Im sorry."** Karma looks normal. _But he wasnt,_

For some weird reason, i could tell how i look cute drenched to him.

Karma indeed...got turned on, **"ahh~ so hard to resist."** Karma kneels down-crawling inside the cage with me. He cups my cheeks. _I can see him hard already..._

"Karma?"only to get pushed at the cold metal _."gah!"_ trapped,this has happend before. _I know what he's planning to do..._ "Wait a minute dont-" but the shackles are in the way, i'm still wearing my school uniform from last night with Asano.

 _And by means, i'm still tired of doing such activity!_

Karma's like a dangerous beast above me, his eyes were so hungry but he was trying to act behave _when i know he wont no longer be...!_ **"Tell me,"** he whispered silenty, but i can hear him clearly. I dare to stare him at his eyes, **"How many times did he made you came?"**

Not expecting him to ask such thing-I ("gasp!") Cuz Karma's hand just touched me somewhere he musnt! "dont touch me there-"he violenty clutched my one chest. _His dingging his claws on it...definitely can cut its skin!_

 **"How many times did he made you moan? "** then he grabbed next one of my legs-pulling them to make me spread myself."No-"but Karma touched me _in it_. _"nhh!"_ i kept on struggling, but the shackles were heavy, _and Karma's strong you know!_

 **"How many times did he made you feel? "** Karma starts to massage it. _His fingers rubbing on it._

It's tempting _.'kuhh..'_ I have no plans to please him cuz I love Gakushuu-kun. I dont want to betray him, however my body reacting on it's own. Although, it wasnt love am feeling. I was feeling scared, if i dont make sounds..He'll get more violent on me. I no longer like taking pain.

" _ah-ahhh..._ S-stop it Karma. I cant...!" weakly covering my eyes. I can feel Karma's face zooming in. **"...Hey..Nagisa, Tell me~"** he removed my arms away from my face. His grip was strong, _i bet it will leave marks on me if i check them later._ **"How he did it...? I want to clean you..."** he kissed me. _He dared to kiss me!_

 _"hmff!"_ i shut my mouth. But Karma bitted my lips, i end up gasping in pain- _it bleeded_! Then he force his tongue inside my mouth french kissing me!

 **This is a bloody kissing.**

I end up gulping down my own taste of blood.

It taste bad, i wonder if Karma could event taste it? Can he? _Or he's too hungry on me that he no longer could tell how my blood taste!?_

I'm still at my uniform. Karma did not strip my clothes at to kick him by my legs spread, the chains were making loud noises as i move. _'stop! stop! i belong to Gakushuu now!'_ kicking Karma, he did not even felt my kicks!

Having enough to kiss me, he pulls away only to say something he shouldnt ask. **"I wonder which one are your weak spots...?"** he touched my butt, **"Is it here?"** putting his finger there,

 _'gh-'_

 **"Here?"** but made it back to my front hole.

 _'nm-'_

 **"Or here?"**

So sudden, Karma's manhood went straight into my _inside._

 _"Hiiaaa!"_ he did not even wait to prepare me! Karma's eyes are blank, but he was having an evil smile. He's completely yandere mode on me! _'God! Help me!'_

Karma thrust fast and hard continuing to do awful questions. **"Was he rough? or Gentle?"** he ignored my pleads and obvious pain. _My body is shaking and I feel like i'm breaking!_

 _"angh!"_ trying so hard to cover my moan,"Karma! your so fast _...it hurts_..!" i got teary eyes, then...i felt hot liquid spilling in my legs.

 _'Oh no.'_ peeking at my own spreaded legs as Karma's doing what he wants.  
 _ **Crimson..Blood...?!**_

"I'm bleeding! Karma stop!" my stitches are cut! No wonder it hurts a lot than getting penetrated!"Ouch! Stop it! Cant you see i'm bleeding-"gasping for time out's."Aa-abusing my body too much-"

 **"It will heal Nagisa! But my heart bleeding wont heal physically!"**

when he said that, i went silent. _'I-its my fault then?'_

Karma is still blank, as if he did not heard me!

He only went more violent on shoving it _in and out_. **"Did he thrusted deeper and deeper?"** his desparate state finally showing his true colors...Of how much he was heartbroken about me. He went furious out of sudden _ **!"Did you cry like this when you guys did it? ANSWER ME!"**_

cuz i couldnt give him a proper answer. Karma did not give me any mercy at all!

I couldnt volume down the pain escaping my throat.

Yes. He's raping me basically.

Chained,imprisoned and now tortured like this...

 _"anhh! anhh!"_

He came inside me.

I have no idea how to react, My bestfriend just turned into a devil.

Removing his manhood out of my bleeding legs.

 **"Let's do it again."** Despite the pain and bleeding self...i try to move my head to find his figure."but-"

Karma's eyes landed on my blood spilling at the cage. **"i'll do it all over again till you no longer remember his touches and kisses! I'll erase Asano from your memory Nagisa! Dont worry, i wont hit your head to the wall to forget. I wont hurt you much than this...~"** is that what he's supposed to say? "Are you blind Karma-?! _Nah-"_

Without given a proper break, Karma really did it again. This time, he went to my behind. " _Arghh!_ Karma-! Dont be so rough-" my entrance squeezing so tight in process. Cuz am rejecting him, the more i reject, the more it wont go smooth right?

 _ **((Moaning in lots of terrible pain i never felt before...))**_

 _ **[this isnt pleasure. this is just pain.]**_

He was more violent than Gakushuu did. It reached my stomach and he came again.

He made me do many positions than Gakushuu and I Did.

Karma did it all over till I collapsed. Although my eyes are still open, but i couldnt moved. I was like a _rag doll_ over used.

Karma closed the cage. Locking me alone.

 _'ahh...'_ watching the shackles chaining me. And blood oozing at me.

I recalled this sensation.

 **Somewhat about Takaoka kidnapping me,chaining me. Doing torture in the weirdest way...**

 _'It's the same.'_ myeyes went blank and so is my mind _...'Karma. Why did you became like this?'_

Where are you...?

 _'Gakushuu-kun?'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Dunno how many days i've been locked up in this tiger's barrels.

I was like Karma's new pet animal.

Looks like, this is the basement of Karma's house. I did not realize it at first day, cuz i was focused on him...But now having a proper scanning at the room, Am inside the basement.

I got no problems at the food or peeing. Karma would deliver me food like what you do to your cat and dog. And pulls me out of the cage when it's time for me to use bathroom and take a bath.

Karma's taking good care of me... _if only i wasnt chained and caged like his tiger!_

Still lying at the cold metal, he brought me some small pillows and cover for myself.

Karma's right. I thought i'll die from the stitch getting cut, _the bleeding magically stops_ , and here am still alive. Although i can't move my legs. _It's painful whenever i try to change position at my sleep._

Only the problem is, i lost so much blood. I'm lacking blood, so i'm totally in no shape to bother escaping.

Only for Karma to appeared again with some clothes at his hands.

Wondering why he got some spare clothes, he threw it at my face. I catches it, the chains dangled.

 **"Wear it."** he commands me. Looking at the outfit he wanted me to crossdress for him...

' _this clothes...resemble's the hotel ones!_ ' I gaze him a cold look. "What if i dont wanted to?"

Karma smirks and entered the cage once more **."oh, you will do it."** he is hinting another torture if i dont comply. Re-signing. _'it's just the usual crossdress.' So_ why am even bothering to defy this?

"..." taking off my bluevest uniform...the chains didnt got in the way, i dressed up my self, only to have difficulties putting the skirt. Karma assited me putting them though. Hissing a little. It really stings inside...

 _'i need another operation it seems...'_

Finishing to dress myself up for him, Karma puts ribbons at my twinntails. Patting my head **, "Good girl."** i could only remained cold at him.

"Why are you doing such a cruel thing?" i thought Karma would woke up if i dont act friendly to him. But it was the contary effect...

 **"Cruel?"** he goes behind me **."Is that tasty?"**

Closing my eyes not wanting to stress myself more.  
' _it's no use. Karma's completely nutts._

only to feel Karma grabbing both of my nipples and pulling them. _"Annh!"_

 **"~ohh sensitive already?"** He purred on my face, I could only stay in place letting him playing my chest. He's squeezing them but pulling my nipples in a painful way.

Again, trying to hide how i feel from his touches, "You... _You_ havent got tired of my body arent you?" when I said that, Karma gave me a glare before gripping my capture chest _harder._

 _"Ow!"_

 **"Who said i only liked your body?"**

 _'He's having swing moods...'_ I got to be careful dont I? I decided to shut my mouth. Karma liked how i no longer bother to answer him bravely. Chuckling, he bites my ear making them bleed. _"((gasp))"_ i end up gaping my mouth from silent pain.

 _'he's doing revenge right? He wants me to bleed like how i made his heart bleed...!'_

Shutting my lips, Karma licks the blood on my earlobe. I hope Karma won't eat me...i mean, he'd been sucking my droplets of blood lately.

suddenly, my mind remembered the five gangster who were murdered.

I actually dont want to assume such thing, but...the way Karma acts so calm and even doing things at me.

Could it be possible that, loving me so much that he can actually kill for me...?

 _"Ghh!"_ I did not notice i was already lying down again. Karma's biting my nipples. I think _**they are bleeding again...**_

"Are you a vampire or something...?!" i cant help but whine, this is just painful for me.

Karma ignored me and kept sucking my nipple with the blood cut.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

No news about Karma and Nagisa.

The class-E are worried about Karma and Nagisa, but they thought Nagisa, their leader on saving Korosensei will be much more happy if they focus on Korosensei instead looking for her.

Korosensei did not search for them both. Cuz he kinda had a feeling he should keep the problem with Karma,Nagisa and Asano to fix.

Basically, despite the two are missing...everybody keep on focusing Korosensei's rescue life matter.

Still doesnt know a damn thing about this, Asano had enough.

What happend to him when Nagisa and Karma went missing?

He still didnt go back home. He really did rent a room himself, still going to class...The chairman did not talk to him.

Instead, it seems like his father is worried about something else.

Still have no ideas of the yellow octopus teacher actually existed and considered as Gakuho's friend and partner in teaching if he would live pass March.

 _'Did...Nagisa ditched me...or she's...'_

Asano never thought he would guessed right. _'Maybe got kidnap?'_ If she got kidnap, then why is Karma missing too?

 _'Did they got kidnap?'_ recalling the remainng five delinquent _. 'I-it could be possble!'_ after school, Asano hurries at his own home. "If they really are kidnap by them, i must rescue them."

actually concerned enough to add Karma to his rescue plan mission.

Asano is about to discover...that the kidnapper was Karma himself.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Nagisa actually noticed, Karma is less furious whenever she calls her boyfriend as 'Asano-kun' and not saying 'Gakushuu' to slap it on his face the friggin truth right now.

But anyhow...Still,

 **."Good morning Nagisa~"** Nagisa is wearing a naked apron.

Bored, Nagisa out a tired plead. "Let me out of here Karma."

Karma looking down at her outside the cage. **"Im protecting you. please understand~"**

Nagisa is angry,"Then remove these chains atleast!" hearing the chains sound.

Karma narrowed his eyes at her. **"I cant. you'll just go where Asano is and leave me. You must understand that i'm protecting you."**

Nagisa grabs the barrels, "Then atleast, removed these chains...!"

Karma is hard to convince. He was too smart on Nagisa' chiauau face tricks. **"nah-uh. You'll just go to where Asano is~ and leave me all alone."**

Nagisa still believes though,"Please..Karma. This _isnt_ you."

Karma coldly said **,"Like i told you already. This** _ **..is**_ **your fault. You made me crazy all over you."** guilt shaded her, "Why are you cruel to me if you love me?"

Karma's still crazy **."I spoiled you. What i get? You were always flirting with others! With Isogai! Suigino! Maehara! Everybody else you are always flirting them! If my kind love cant make you mine, then..i dont have a choice but to be rough."**

"I did not flirt them! It's their fault having feelings on me! And, how am supposed to know that they have eyes on me?! When you clearly know i'm so dense! It's like you said, my body is only appealing but my brain is empty!" Nagisa's so done with this drama..."this isnt love! This is..obsession!"

Karma cuts off the conversation by turning his back. **"Say what you want."**

Nagisa panics,"Karma! Come back! let me out! I dont want it here! Karma! Karma!"

The door of the basement closes. Leaving Nagisa at the silent human sized cage.

Shooking her head in defeat and blaming. Sulking at her cage.

 _'but this is indeed my fault. I'm the one who broke Karma. The one who ruined him. I must be also the one to stop him...!'_

Nagisa has no idea how to return Karma back to normal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Feeling so dead...and hopelessness eating her...but a light of hope came, becuz the next day...Karma had some doctor book at his hand and an aid kit?

Unlocking the cage, Nagisa looks up a quizzical look. Karma goes inside and told her. "Spread your legs, let me see." he said so casually, Nagisa thinks another rape time, but...since Karma's holding an aid kit _...'Could it be...?'_

Becuz she did not respond, Karma sighed and opens the aid kit and doctor book. "I dont want you to get infection or whatever..." looking normal again,"So let me do the job...can't take you to hospital obviously." grabbing the tools, Nagisa obediently waited for the treatment.

She indeed wants to get a proper aid, it's been so hard for her to pee _when it actually hurts inside._

Karma surprisingly knows how to treat it without changing anything. Nagisa bits her lips."K-Karma stop it." Karma ignored her again. "Bare with it." adding, "I'm taking a bath daily so you dont have to worry for receiving sickness..."

Until it got over.

Nagisa felt a little better.

"Your fine now. Bye-" about to leave Nagisa, Nagisa said something at him.

"Does this mean, you'll no longer do it with me...?" she hoped Karma finally came back to his senses.

Karma's about to say yes, but Asano's image appeared in his mind for no reason. _Hinting Asano will find them soon._

The nice Karma earlier reverts back to being merciless kidnapper.

Karma goes back to her, **"you should like this. you enjoy it with Asano right?"** not sure what did she said to make him so furious.  
Nagisa could only think one _issue_ this is about..."Why cant you understand that i love him? I love you but were just a friend-"

Karma shouts, **"LIES!"** pins her down at the metal _again._

 _ **Nagisa is still isnt used at the pain she's receiving from Karma.**_

 **"Tell me the reason why you love him! Tell me!"** gripping so tight at her locked wrist.

"I cant explain that-"

 **"Then you dont love him!"**

Nagisa snaps at him. "Real love doesnt need explanation!"

Karma mocks her **,"what? you consider that as real love? Asano will get bored at you once he got successful at his life! He is still the son of Principal! You know how their attitude goes when they get higher as they climb!"**

saying something she's fully aware...she cant help but feel disheartened."I-i dont care! i believe Asano-kun wont throw me away!" she cried out, Karma laughs.

 **"How can you be so sure? You are** _ **not**_ **a real girl remember!"**

Nagisa is shock.".. h-how could you say such mean things at me?!"

Karma reasoned **,"He cant kill for you! But i did!"** _oh shit_ , Nagisa suspicions were right about those five gangsters...  
"what? dont tell me..you already did- " _'as i expected?!'_

Karma's crazy mode shifts into the sweet smile like he wants some reward **."Yeah. I killed those five gangsters who wanted to rape you."** he didnt even blink or stuttered.

Nagisa is lost at it. "Y-you really did...?" remembering she almost did the wrong decision about killing Takaoka at the rooftop,"You can get to jail you idiot!" worried if Karasuma-sensei finds out...Karma will be punished.

Karma does not care though **,"Who cares? I did it for you! to protect you...!"** Nagisa made a face. _'protecting me..?'_ to protect her?

 _ **"Then why are you raping me everyday?!"**_

Karma mades their bodies together **..."It's becuz, you wont love me by heart and mind. Maybe your body can love me If i keep doing it to you. You'll be addicted to it soon~"** leaning to kiss her. Licking her face _..."ugghh!"_ sticky,

 **"Why so disgusted? You said yourself it rather be me messing you**

 **than strangers right...~?"**

Nagisa closed her eyes, she knew Karma's doing it again.

 _And he did._

Will Asano find Nagisa before Karma could kill her completely...?

* * *

 **-To Be Continued**

 **Note: I told you. This is dark..And end up in yandere setting lol. Know school days? Dont worry, i dont hate Karma. but i really always wanted to see him go REAL yandere mode!**

 ***** I know you guys want to kill me. And i love it. Come at me! i embrace death! muahaha! Its actually clearly Nagisa's fault why Karma gone so mad ya know~*****

* * *

 **Next on Connect Our Chains:** Asano and Karma bloody fight. Only to get interrupt by Ritsu's emergency call. The class E are all called to save Korosensei before goverment does. Karma and Nagisa quickly forgot their problem and hurried back to school. Asano then discovers, Nagisa is a talented Assassin.


	15. Break Up

**Connect Our Chains**

 **Summary:** When Takaoka removed Nagisa's proof of being born as a boy. Karma got a chance to confess his real feelings to him! Asano discovered that Karma is gay and plans to blackmail him. Meanwhile, Nagisa just got to face the reality that he is now a girl. Who will win Nagisa's heart?! WARNING Transgender changes. Also it's AsanoxNagisaxKarma love triangle fic! Kyaahh?

STILL ENGLISH SUCKS BUT YOU CAN STILL UNDERSTAND.

 **Important Note** : Yes..we are goin to end the story. One more last chap it's the end! I promise nobody is gonna die atleast. TEHE. Dont forget to leave more reviews..it makes my day. Yeah, so selfish...i know am. UPupupupupu!

* * *

 _Wearing a magical girl outfit..._

I dunno since when did i collapsed. All i remeber is...Karma's biting me anywhere he likes and makes me _bleed._

 _"Hmrr..."_ opening my heavy eyelids, i did not met the ceiling...Instead, _'...floor...?'_

till i felt like someone's...licking me at my butt hole...?

"Dont tell me..." my goodness, Karma's licking my butt hole while i'm asleep?! No wonder when i woke up, i feel somewhat drowsy and sensitive...!

I looked at my wrist. I already got bruises from them. Sighing like it's a normal to get rape again. _Yeah it's now normal actually._

I burried my head to my crossing arms at the floor. Pretending to sleep again.

 **"Your awake good."** hearing Karma's delight, he made me faced him. I only stared at him knowing what he wants from me. **"I told you, i'll do it again and again till you get to love it."**

 _Love it...? Oh you mean i must become a sex maniac over you?_

"Do what you like. Am your property right?" i said sarcastically. Karma lets an evil smile. Grabbing my hips. **"Another round!"** he giggled, **" I love you Nagisa!"** he puts it in.

 _"Hmn-"_ too tired to even moan, Karma starts to make moves. **"You will love it soon~"**

Ok, atleast he didnt punch me, slap me, yank my hair. The only torture he did is doing sexual activities at me.

I guess i can let him happy by that...

 _'If Gakushuu-kun finds out. He'll no longer like me does he...?'_

In the end, Karma will won.

We'll see how much Asano Gakushuu loves me...

To accept a disgusting me.

I came on my own. Karma is surprised. He looked at me, **"...You already came? I havent done much."**

I rolls my eyes. "You are too busy at yourself. I already plenty did when you _did_." i told him.

Karma shrugs and still continues to make love at me.

 _'It's not like i'll get pregnant no matter how many cum my stomach could receive...'_

I no longer care.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Previously at Connect Our Chains...**

Confused about own feelings, Nagisa went to Korosensei for tips. Korosensei said forget about her issues and focus to herself problem before the world blows up into until now Asano doesnt know anything about Nagisa's real identity.

In the middle of rain,Drenched Nagisa goes to Asano's house. Revealing Nagisa loves Asano too. They feel the same and end up doing it. Despite how many times chairman whispered Nagisa that she musnt as stray his followed her desire than the right thing. Then Karma find out about their make out, he end up yandere mode locking Nagisa to his house.

Karma force himself to make love with Nagisa-chaining her. Nagisa felt the same fear and despair when Takaoka kidnapped her. _It was scary._

While Nagisa is kidnap. Asano got slapped hard by his father cuz he was too proud enough to tell him that he loves Nagisa and got together. Asano said he isnt afraid to loose everything. Gakuho is not pleased. He couldnt throw Asano cuz he is still his one and only son. Knowing this, Asano decided to rebel. He will show him he can live by himself. He packed his stuffs and rent in a condo. Now checking how Nagisa's is...Nagisa is not answering his calls.

"Four days! They havent come to school! This is it...I'm going to look for you Nagisa! Akabane!"

They are rumors in the whole campus about Nagisa and Karma ran away to be together though.

So they werent so surprised that Asano's ditched.

* * *

 **Present~**

Asano goes to Karma's house. He wanted to find out if Karma's at his home. "This is it." becuz Karma and Nagisa are missing, it has to be definitely something got to do at Karma's house?

Why? Becuz...only him and Karma asked Nagisa to visit their house if she answer's their confession.

And since he already got to Nagisa's house, it's Karma's house turn to get inspected.

Using the doorbell.

 _DING~DONG~_

. . . . . .

No response. "Nobody's at home?" still didnt want to give up...He kept on pushing the door bell.

"If Akabane's not here...Where could have they been?" did they truly ran away to ditch him?

deciding to finally leave.

He recalled Karma's threats at him.

* * *

 _ **(("Nagisa is Mine."))**_

 _ **(("Back off."))**_

 _ **(("I'll Kill you."))**_

* * *

Ehem, arent those...such strong threats...actually can lead to point that, _Karma is an obsessive person? slash has high chances to get mad?_

Shaking his head, Asano does not want to believe the conclusion of Karma to be _that_ obsessive. He wont hurt Nagisa right...?

He end following his bad hunch...Getting inside Karma's room. Charging in by using the window, _If Asano's part of the class E, he would be so good in assassination class!_

It was silent.

But somehow, it tells him someone is still _using_ living here.

However, inside Karma's house, he got heavy presence _..."Is something going on here...?"_ **everything looks normal.**

Getting out of Karma's room, he found the living room.

 _"...Maybe Akabane is really kidnapped too."_ about to search more clues, Asano's ears heard something familliar.

* * *

 **Deja vu.**

* * *

 _He can hear moaning sounds!_

 _'Who is it?!'_ scanning the whole room, he found a black door. "Is it from there...?" going towards the creepy black door, Asano listened carefully.

There were indeed moanings inside.

* * *

 **He heard it.**

* * *

 _"Ahh-annh!"_ but the door is surprisingly thick. He couldnt tell if it's a girl or a boy's voice moaning. Continuing to eavesdrop... _He could hear two moaning now, and heavy...breathing._

 _"Is..Akabane's parents inside the room and doing sex?"_ but, he thought Karma lives alone cuz his parents are always out fo the country.

Only then, he got bad vibes, that Nagisa _might be_ inside...

 _"It wont hurt if i'm mistaken though."_

Planning to open the mysterious door, the doorknob moved on it's own. _"Ah-oh!"_ jumping to hide himself, he goes behind the large displayed bear statue.

Peeking a little...He saw Akabane Karma gone out of that mysterious door.

 _"Akabane is here?!"_ he seems doing well. But, Karma closes the door of that black one, and then he goes outside of his own house without noticing Asano's presence...

 _"Now is the chance!"_ stopping from hiding, Asano opens the black door.

* * *

 **Finding Nagisa wearing a nurse outfit,caged inside a human sized cage, with chains preventing her to move much.**

* * *

She is messed up looking at her legs and everything.

 _ **Asano Gaksuhuu...he discovered Karma did kidnap Nagisa!**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sighs, Karma's hobby to dress me up everytime he plans to force make out with me.

I still cant get used to it.

But one thing is for sure...Im not hoping any rescue.

This punishment fits me...Not until, the door opened again, _'He's not over yet?'_ i looked up expecting Karma.

But...my eyes widen in horror. The number one person i dont want myself to be seen in such state.

"G-Gakushuu-kun!?"

Gakushuu is totally shock as well. I can see his horrified reaction for me.

"what...Nagisa, you...were-" he comes closer, i screeched

"No! dont come near me! Go away!" not wanting to be stared at...I crossed my fingers, _'go away Gakushuu-kun! Dont look at me! Dont!'_

As my whole body trembling violently,I could feel so much understanding from his lips.

"I'm here to rescue you! What are you saying?"

touching the lock of my cage.

"E-even if you save me...you are late Gakushuu-kun. I already cheated on you!"

This time, he froze and stared at me with disbelief.

"D-dont tell me." despite he saw how i look, he is still not convinced that Karma really _did it at me_...I cant tell him how many times. _I dont want to disgust him._

"I'm sorry!" i closed my eyes so tight as i clutched at myself.

"I couldnt refuse!" instead of disgust towards me. Gakushuu-kun bloodlust activates.

"Akabane raped you!? How dare he! I'll kill him!"

 _ **"Ohh~ You think you know how to kill?"**_

both me and Gakushuu snap our head finding Karma blocking the front door escape route.

 _ **"You are Tresspassing my house Asano~"**_

"This is Kidnapping Akabane~"

 _ **"Kidnapping? I did...? I did not. Maybe you were, cuz you are a thief Asano! Nagisa is mine not yours!"**_

"Akabane! You are a rapist right now you know!" Gakushuu stance in defense. I feared for him.

Karma says in playful tone _ **~"Dont say carelessly 'i'll kill you' when~ You cant even kill."**_ going for killer mode. Gakushuu is fearless.

"I'll prove it here if you want to! You'll pay for touching my girlfriend!" hearing such kind words...Gakushuu really...loves me as well...? _this much...?_

 _Both Karma and Gakushuu loves me to this point?_

"No Gakushuu-kun!" about to cry," Dont dare a killing fight with Karma! You _wont_ win!"

Asano spare a glance at me with raising eyebrow."You dont trust me?" i denies, and continue to try hard to convince him to _just_ go.

"I trust you! But...Karma's not himself." pointing at Karma, "how so?" i told him, "Look carefully.." finally he noticed Karma's eyes are blank despite looking normal and _acting...normal._

"Akabane... _God_ , have you become insane?" this time, i could feel fear embracing Gakushuu's body. You know why? _may it be against angry mob, but not some pyscopath aiming at your neck._

* * *

 **You cannot win if you aren't insane either.**

* * *

 _ **"Both of you can't be happy. You know why? It's becuz your father wont approve of this!"**_

"Who cares about that? How dare you defile my girlfriend you asshole."

Karma snaps again _ **,"I dont understand why you guys love eachother so much! Die Asano! Die and go to hell!"**_ he grabs the un-used old lamp inside the basement.

"Your the _one_ going to hell!" Asano lets Karma charges at him with the object.

"dont-!" i screamed, Karma did punch Gakushuu's stomach by the old lampshade.

 _"ugh!"_ another plan of swing, Gakushuu's dodges.

"No! Please Karma i beg! Dont kill Gakushuu-kun!"

Still confident to fight,

"You cant kill me with a stupid punch!" kicking Karma at the stomach too.

 _"Owff!"_ the kick was surprisingly strong that Karma looks in pain in short moment.

 _ **"Fuck you!"**_ throwing the lamp shade, he grabs Gakushuu's head then does a _head butt!_ I covered my mouth. (gasp)

 _"ghhkk!"_ world spinning around.

Karma insanely laughs. _**"ahaha! this is your end Asano!"**_ grabbing the lamp shade once more.. Gakushuu is already down at his feet-while holding his forehead.

"You freakin psyco! Nagisa wont love you if you kill me!"

Karma whistles in amusement _ **,"what's this? Afraid of dying...~?"**_

I shakes my cage in desperation, "no! Karma! Fine! I'm yours forever!" I see a clear view of Gakushuu's terrified reaction."So spare Gakushuu-kun!"

Gakushuu is in rage mode,"dont be a fool! this crazy guy wont agree to something like that!"

 _ **"I cant hear you guys...I cant!"**_ pyscopathic Karma lift's up the lamp shade pointed at Asano's head. He knew where to hit him, where the brain _has a soft_ spot to _splat._

 _ **"Might as well we all die together!"**_

 _"Gakushuu-kun!"_

Ritsu activates-both on Nagisa's phone and Karma wokes up.

* * *

 _ **["RED ALERT. Immediately all class-E students come to the old campus!"]**_

* * *

All froze. "Huh?" interrupting the bloody fight...

Ritsu continued to speak, magically the insane Karma suddenly _went normal_ , and the Nagisa's whose supposed to be in trauma _reverts into the calm ones._ the two were focused to the talking 3d girl.

Asano could only rub his head and listened _too_ -the talking _android?_

 _ **["Korosensei, is currently trap at anti-tentacle barrier and the goverment's satelitte trying to assassinate him."]**_

Nagisa's reaction startles Asano. "Noway! Korosensei!" looking at Karma. Karma nods and ' _what?!'- KARMA JUST OPENED THE CAGE OF NAGISA._

"Nagisa quick!" Pulling her out of the cage, and supporting her to stand. But Nagisa pushes gently, telling Karma that she can manage on her own feet despite the weak legs.

"Lets hurry Karma!" completely forgetting _the fight and kidnap issue_. "If Korosensei is going to die...It must be us to end him!" Asano could only dumbfound stare at the two _whose supposed to hate eachother!_

Karma already changed clothes. He was in _military outift?"_ yeah! Let's grab your military outfit and equipment!" revealing in closet, Karma grabbed weapons. _A rubber knife and gun!_

"wait! Nagisa!" when Nagisa is about to follow Karma out of the house, Asano pulled her back. "After torturing you like that...how come you can trust Akabane and even going with him! Where you guys going?! _Have you gone mad as well?!"_ but she cuts him off.

"Um..uhh,Gakushuu-kun." hearing Karma.

 _"Hey! hurry!"_

Nagisa lets go of Asano's grip. "Sorry Gakushuu-kun. _This is important_."

Asano is totally out of place.

He doesnt understand a damn thing.

"No! I'm going to where you'll go!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Different Look POV**

Asano and Karma fighting infront of Nagisa. _Actually they are killing eachother_. Karma said Asano cannot be happy with Nagisa cuz of obstacles lies ahead. Asano said that is how they grow up. But then Karma and Nagisa's phone are ringing so bad. Ritsu spoke and told them Korosensei-and the class E school is being RED ALERT.

Suddenly Karma went back to normal and released Nagisa. Telling her they should hurry to korosensei side. Not knowing who is Korosensei, Asano followed them through the class E campus revealing the big secret of Nagisa's background.

Chasing Karma and Nagisa wearing some military outfit. Asano lost track of them. "Dammit?!" he then recalled the robotic female voice said they will meet up in the mountains of Kunigaoka's class E.

"They went there right?" deciding to climb up the mountain.

He's shock at the large troop of military and weird light of blasting from the sky down the hill's top. "What the hell is going on?!"

 _ **It was like, it's end of the world!**_

Starting to feel fear by the massive crazy things happening right now. He tried to call Nagisa's phone but cannot be reached.

"You cannot pass!" Asano was blocked by some soldiers. "My girlfriend is inside! I got to save her!" he told them. But soldiers are well trained not to sway by feelings and pleadings.

"If she is inside means..She's part of the Assassin's!"

 _'Eh? what...?'_ "What do you mean by assassin?" furious, "I said let me through! And she's not someone who kills when paid to do!" but he was roughly shoved away.

"Dont you still get it kid? Anyone who manage to enter here and does not come back...means they are the students of class E's Assassination Classroom!" yelling at Asano as he gets pushed back to the safe zone. "Those student's are trained to kill their target! The monster who destroyed the moon! The teacher itself!"

Totally sound unbelievable. Asano is lost of words.

It bounced back...

Nagisa said before when he was asking to reveal her _real_ secret.

 _ **(("Sorry." she stood, her expression is blank, Asano could only look up."I want to tell you but. I don't think you will like me the way we are now."))**_

"Is that what she meant?!" _Is that why she can sneak behind him?!_ still stubborn to follow Karma and Nagisa up the mountains. He spotted Karasuma going through the other entrance. "Wait! Sir!" that was weird, _isnt Karasuma their teacher?_ Then who is the monster they are talking about?

Deciding to chase after Karasuma instead. Karasuma quickly grabbed his collar and pins him down. "Who are you?!"

 _Coughs!_ Karasuma found the chairman's...son!

"Asano?" helping the kid to stand. "My apoligies...I thought you were trying to attack me." Asano ignored the dirt on his uniform right now, and beg to break through the darn guards. "Nagisa...! I need to be with Nagisa! The world is ending right?" pointing at himself, "I'm her boyfriend!"

Karasuma's eyes went wide. . _All he knows Karma and Nagisa were supposed to be..the ones whose having feelings for eachother_ Turns out mistaken?

"If that is the truth. I'm sorry, only class E and those who are invold can cross from here." he pointed at the helicopter flying above. It was saying something. "Now, if you excuse me." Asano saw the foreign lady in blonde hair already waiting for Karasuma to follow her to the boundaries alert zone.

An announcement about Yellow Octopus as target. And must be killed or else world will explode.

Asano thought everything is a dream and he got to smack himself so hard.

"No worries." seeing how shock the kid is, Karasuma pats his shoulder's bringing him back to sense. "Nagisa is a _talented_ Assassin. You'll see eachother again."

leaving him behind. Asano had confirmed it.

"...Nagisa is a killer...?" no, she's not, _she's just an assassin_. From the sound of announcement, it doesnt sound like the class E students have killed any human being _yet._

But the octopus is actually a human being _still._

Looking at his palm, he swore. "I still need to talk to you!" he secretly followed Karasuma all the way up the hill.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Asano duck plenty of times when the sky shoots laser beam on the mountain.

Finally reaching the forcefield. He did not know what had happend.

But military troops lying down at the floor with blood.

Covering his mouth. _"My god." gulping.."_ are they dead...?"

peeking at the nearest corpse at his feet. _'phew, he's just unconcious...'_

Relief washing over that they are all still alive. Asano bravely passed by them...only to encounter the same scenery he had saw before.

 _ **BADUMP.**_

Asano's dream became true. He found Nagisa in exact position she was at his dreams...

She was very drained. A real knife at her hand with traces of blood. Then turned her head to take notice of him approaching. The only thing is different is, she didnt call him by his name anymore.

"Asano...kun." and told him. She looks emotionless, not until he heard her voice. She's crying inside but not the outside. "I'm sorry."the same lines.

She gave him a very sad smile. As if it's a farawell.

"Goodbye."

 _ **"...Are you breaking up with me?"**_

Nagisa told Asano that she is an assassin.

Seeing how scary Nagisa defeating the real military squats. Asano did not know her at all.

* * *

 **-To Be Continued**

 **Note: Wew. Suddenly so dramatic...hahaha. Anything to say? Karma can still recover...yeah. And i know the fight was kinda disappointing XD**

 **but oh well, be happy we have reached this far! OAO**

 ***** Next is the last chapter...Minna-sama~I assure you a satisfying ending. (That's my opion.)*****

* * *

 **Next on Connect Our Chains:** Karma loves Nagisa, Nagisa loves Asano. Asano and Karma becomes close. Breaking Asano's heart. Nagisa disappeared like the bubbles. As if she never did existed...Nobody knows except Karma where she is right now. Can they still Connect their chains?


	16. Sometimes,Things Could Change

**Connect Our Chains**

 **Summary:** When Takaoka removed Nagisa's proof of being born as a boy. Karma got a chance to confess his real feelings to him! Asano discovered that Karma is gay and plans to blackmail him. Meanwhile, Nagisa just got to face the reality that he is now a girl. Who will win Nagisa's heart?! WARNING Transgender changes. Also it's AsanoxNagisaxKarma love triangle fic! Kyaahh?

STILL ENGLISH SUCKS BUT YOU CAN STILL UNDERSTAND.

 **Important Note:** Omg, did i seriously finish friggin three fanfic series here at this fandom?! Sorry folks! This is the last fanfic of mine in this fandom. Cuz i'm shock, i didnt knew our practical exam where that gotta really stop doing happy things and go grabs a math book. *inner scream* You already know why am quiting to write now~ But doesnt mean i dont love anime. I just got to focus on studying. I love you guys! (i dont want to keep going happy go lucky cuz i got scholarship.)

Hopefully you also read my _**3rd God of Death: Shiota Nagisa (slight...KarmaxNagisaxShinegami)**_ , including _**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu:Despair in Prison school (KarmaxNagisaxShinegami for real nyahahah!)**_ series! just leave reviews for me tehe. (it can help me in times of stressful assignments.) _**LEAVE SOME REVIEW, ITS A BLESSING XD**_

You can check my one-shot's assclass as well~ although the english on those ones are pretty bad. Tehe!

Love you all Crazy/Sadistic/Evil readers!

 _-kanon58_

* * *

Sky with laser beaming thingy. A barrier targets on the campus of class E.

I really...didnt knew her at all. This is too much to take, I understand but...it's just too shocking!

I found her! -gasp- This is the same...as my dream...!

"Asano-kun." who are you calling 'Asano-kun'?! "What the hell is going on! explain!"

Nagisa motionlessly explained the situation. "As you see and have heard. Am an assassin. No...we are all an assassin."

"w-what." so all this time, I was inlove to a scary person?

Nagisa said in breaking. "I love you Asano-kun. i'm sorry. Goodbye."

As if i let you when i finally catch up! "Wait! Where do you think your going?! and why are you saying goodbye!? Hey!" but she dare to point the knife at me- she's holding!

"Dont come near! This is between me and my teacher!" Wait, i thought that teacher is very important to her? Why does it have to be killing him? Oh right...the world will explode if nobody kills him. But why her of all the number!?  
"y-you'll really do it?!" removing the pointed knife, she threw it far away then grabbed the green rubber knife instead."No one else could. Karma _couldnt_. So it _has_ to be me..."

Are you making me laugh?! "Dont mess with me! It's taking a life you know-" but, Nagisa is not lying at all. "I _can_ kill Asano-kun. I dont even blink if i do it."

Dammit...really? For real? Ok,ok...! I can accept that, but the way you speak to me like i'm back _being_ a _stranger_. I cannot accept that one!" ...Nagisa...are you, breaking up with me...?"

"..."

"How can you say this now when you said it yourself! You dont want us to be apart...then why are you going away?! Why are you leaving me!? I dont understand your way of thinking! You are totally low level I.Q. it seems!"

"Sorry."

"Dont apologize! You made a vow at me at that night plenty of times!"

Nagisa did not answered me, but leaps to her classmates way and Korosensei's whose already pinned at the grass. His tentacles were captured by all.

.

.

.

.

.

Ahh, the moment me and Karma made it's way to catch up to our classmates.

I alone decided to defeat all the military troops whose in the way.

 **Blood.**

There is blood at my blade. They aint dead...actually i only gave them small scratch. But using my assassin smile mode, they end up collapsing in fear.

I just now realize, Asano doesnt deserves me.

Look at me? I'm not the slightest disturb at the blood.

I could have killed them.

More on...there are just some things it can't go well.

I dont feel right to keep being with Asano...

i'm afraid of the future between us. Very _...afraid._

 _My body, My heart, My soul ,My identity,My future, My life, My whole existence is so tainted._

 _Asano-kun. I dont want to ruin the bright future that lies ahead in you...I'm sorry..._

"Nagisa." I'm now facing Korosensei. I replied with no emotion. "Korosensei."

Korosensei is still smiling at me with his already smiley face. "You already know how you really feel. Am right?" this time, i replied with hint of breaking emotion.

"Korosensei.." Im so fragile right now...

Korosensei pulled my wrist gently to point at his necktie where his heart is...I was holding the rubber knife." Send me off with a smile Nagisa. You are much more pretty when you smile."

i could no longer remain stoic. "Thank you for everything." hot tears fell on my cheeks.

Korosensei's tentacle wiped them so dearly. "That's Korosensei's Nagisa~" looking at us for one last time."May you all graduate happily and step forward to the future."

I stabs Korosensei so fast so that he wont feel pain.

* * *

 _ **STABS.**_

* * *

We cries in agony.

I cries out from the bottom of my heart.

I learned to break down...

.

.

.

.

.

It happend so fast. Shiota Nagisa...really did kill her teacher. While sending him off with a smile.

Everyone...cried.

including me.

But the tears were meant for her..

She's obviously said goodbye to break up with me.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Asano watched how all of them crying badly and Nagisa above her teacher stabbing him in the heart. The teacher disppeared into lights, he heard the agonizing cry of the whole class E students _including Akabane Karma_ and Nagisa whose crying but...it wasnt that much as her classmates did.

Asano thinks that was really something.

If that was him, no matter how much he refuse to cry, he'll definitelly cry out like a kid loosing his candy.

But Nagisa? She was _strong._

Asano could only keep his bystander mode. Seeing it all...

Karma awfully sobs, _"huhu_...Its over." gritting his teeth-still the tears wont stop.

Nagisa approaches Karma with a comforting smile. "Yeah, it is." noticing how Nagisa didnt cry much as he did, he remember that it's the last time they could be together.

"Nagisa, I'm sorry for everything! I wasnt thinking clearly! Hate me all you want-"

Only for Nagisa to kisses Karma. **Shutting him up.**

"huh?" when she pulled away from the instant kiss with love and care...

"I love you Karma." A sad smile, "But, that love is really only a friendship love."proceeding in hugging Karma, "You are not at fault. All if forgiven."

Karma is so scared. He wanted her to be mad, to snap at him...but she didnt. "H-how could you forgive me for something almost killed you?!"  
Nagisa keeps on embracing him,"It's becuz, in the end..."facing Karma, "I believed in ? You came back to the Karma i know."

Nagisa's words struck to Karma's soul.

 _'How could I not realize...and got blinded by obsession?'_

"Nagisa..."wiping own tears-grabbing both Nagisa's shoulders. "Thank you. I promise not to break your heart again. I promise, i'll be your bestfriend forever!"

The two stared each at their faces and hugs again. "Thanks Karma."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The morning came, everyone is exhausted. It was like a funeral than a graduation.

Asano got his diploma, and his father is no longer mad at him. It was mutual feelings for him, he had totally forgotten that they even did have a huge arguement that making him pack his stuffs.

All is now like cherry blossoms.

It passes in the air with the clouds and disappear in the vast blue sky.

 _'Am really graduated.'_ couldnt see any Nagisa around. Asano is infront of the school gate.

The wind blows, with Karma passing by Asano's. Asano knew only Karma stays at this school.

"Akabane." he said in wonder. Karma smirks and pats his shoulder. "Karma's fine." then, "Nagisa loves you. Dont worry Asano. I admit defeat." then he continued to walk where the bus for class E awaits to hide from paparazzi.

Speechles and has no idea how it was possible for Nagisa to love him when she just friggin cuts him.

"W-wait!" chasing after Karma. "Aka-Karma! Wait a minute!" Karma instead throws him a paper as he got inside the bus,Asano catches it perfectly. "Wha..t?"

Karma waves and the school bus door closes. "My number~!"

The bus leaves. Asano yells at the bus. "Karma come back here!"

although both were not mad at eachother anymore.

It's just something silly of them.

Asano chooses to pretend the _almost_ killing bloody fight did not happend.

His mind, continued to think of Nagisa...only about her~

 _ **~((Please don't let go of me))~**_

 _'isn't that...what you beg me for? And yet...why did you let me go...? Nagisa...?'_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **7 years later~**

Shiota Nagisa's height stopped growing since junior days. Right now, she's on her hair down, octopus v shape hairstyle. She got boobs now. _They were somewhat between B cup atleast._

Instead of operation, she just had it injected, _and yes_...she does not forget to gym for it's sake. Her mom and dad are back together. Accepting everything is Nagisa's forte.

Wearing a red vest with a dew t-shirt inside. Loosed pants. She goes inside her very own classroom.

"Good morning class!" she was acting like Korosensei though. "Whose ready for Nyuru-nyuru recite for todays-" only her students to throw her stuffs at the blackboard. " _Nyaa!_ W-w-w-hat you guys doing to your teacher?! Are you all trying to kill me!?" pouting, her students were of those delinquents one.

"Uruse! Stop fooling around and start the recite!" Nagisa giggles, "Tsuda-kun so eager to recite!" teasing her male student, "You must have stayed up late just to recite." she pointed at his eyebags.

The student is a tsundere. "S-s-shut up!"

Nagisa smiles at all. "Alright, Let's start the home room!"

.

.

.

.

.

Despite the happiness in teaching...

The thirteen billion yen they receive as a reward killing Korosensei.

She felt nothing by it. Although she was thankful, but...look where is she now?

Despite becoming rich, she just decided to become a teacer.

At her rented room. She stopped fixing herself eversince Korosensei died.

She was acting the way like her teacher does. Funny,silly,clumsy but dependable in serious situations.

 _It was her way to overcome depression._

From both loosing her teacher and her boyfriend.

 _"'sighs'"_ moping at her pillow in the bed. "I bet everyone is worried." glancing at the photo album at her shelf. She stood and grab the precious album.

"My classmates. I wonder how they are all doing...?"

Here's what she did. Eversince that day, she cuts all of her connections from them.

 _ **She is basically missing.**_

Nobody knows what happen to her. Not even her neighbors knew she was the hero for slaying the monster they had thought.

Although now, Nagisa can see at the television that Okuda is near completing the antidote. She said after three more years it will be complete.

Glad there was cure... _although it was for Shiro and not Korosensei's._ "If only we have done it much earlier." She kinda regret that it was all too late.

"No point in grieving in the past." hiding the album.

She looks at the magazine she brought yesterday. "..." she lifts up the magazine.

The cover was about Asano Gakushuu, he was ask for cover photo this year. And now, _look.._ It's right at her hands. "Asano-kun." embracing the magazine.

She dearly misses him. "Asano-kun..." falling on the floor, her legs felt so weak. She was yearning for him, but it was her fault why she's so lonely and simple living now.

"I want to see you," but wanting to punish herself, "But i can't. I just...can't." not crying or anything, she's plainly sulking at her decisions.

"We can longer be together."

The magazine got crumpled by her tight embracing. _**RING!**_

Her phone rangs. "O-oh?!" completely forgetting why she was moping, "Y-yes? Nagisa-sensei is here!" acting like Korosensei when he's in panic mode.

"Eh?" she giggles at the phonecall.

"Oh it's you!" rubbing the back of her head,"Karma~You finally got in the burea office building? That's great!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Asano Gakushuu looks exactly like his father in his grown up appearance. The only difference is, his bangs had stayed. "Pleasure to meet you Madamoselle." he shaked hands with a looking rich fat lady.

Oh, right, Wondering what has become of Asano?

Yes, Asano is now an owner of hotel,resort and restaurant.

Those 7years of being single, Asano really made his words come true. He did not obtain the throne of Chairman...of Kunigaoka. Beside's, eversince the assassination incident thingy, the Chairman's school is forced to close.

Although it still has chances to re-open in a new school name, or probably Gakuho might just _use the payment of the class E to him by buying the land of old campus-_ into a new hospital.

After the shake hands, Asano had tour other important people inside his successful self.

He and his father had make up _, sadly..._ Asano still lacks something from such blessing.

Nagisa never did showed her face to him. Nor he did heard anything about her.

He tried to contact Karma who just to be the last one to graduate from their school college course.

But Karma only replied so little before completely zero replies.

Karma said on the message _['She's has assassin's skills remember? She might be just around watching over you.']_ what kind of terrible joke is he even trying to him?!

The day ended, Asano reached his house with nobody to greet him.

"Ahh~" relaxing on his comfy bed. His house is gorgeous actually. But all is meaningless if he was this _alone._

Grabbing some papers near his bed from the lamp desk. "Hmm...?" the list of a school that plans to tour on his hotel and stay atleast three days.

"Paradise Highschool?" he grabs next the stamp of approvement for these schools to stay at his hotel resort.

"Ok. Time to sleep." closing the lamp's light. "Another big day tomorrow..."

 _ **Whenever...Asano sleeps.**_

 _ **He always dream of that last departure with her girlfriend.**_

 _ **After that, he searches for her after doing a settle down...however, he couldnt find any traces of her.**_

 _ **As if Nagisa never did exist in his life.**_

 _ **Or in this world.**_

 _ **Asano did not give up hope, but felt so empty.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nagisa's bus class batch reaches the resort. "Alright! Behave and follow the rules! Or...I will kill you all~!" she joked in her lovely way.

Everyone shivered.

"Hai-Nagisa-sensei." they decided to listen. Good.

"Welcome. You must be the teacher of-" Nagisa turns around, Asano did not notice she got blue haired.

 **Till.**

 **They**

 **Saw**

 **Each**

 **Other's**

 **Face.**

 **After years.**

 **Finally.**

 _ **BADUMP~!**_

* * *

Couldnt speak from the shock.

 _'all these seven years..you were doing fine! And now you appear right infront of me? Really? I always wanted to know why did you breakup with me so sudden! You didnt even thought about how i feel at you during that day! You are so mean Shiota Nagisa...!'_

Ohh~ if only Asano could whine like a kid. He would definitely do it!  
Too bad he is the owner of this place, so if he happens to do that...it'll be a big deal to all!

Formality mode, "Ahh~ Ms,Shiota-sensei." offering a hand shake and a formal smile."It's pleasure to have you and your students at my hotel. Hope the school enjoys the three days~"Nagisa ackwardly takes the hand shake. And they shaked hands. "R-right."

Her students actually did notice her weird actions, but she tolds them quickly. "Now everyone!" sweatdrops,"While I talk to the owner of this hotel _Asano_ -sama..." nervous laugh. "Go to your destined rooms and once you got drop your luggage, you can now play at the pool."

His delinquent looking students cheered and totally forgotten about her. "Yes! See you later Nagisa-sensei!"

When all disappeared.

Nagisa couldnt escape despite the avoiding of eye contact!

Asano blocks her path. " -sensei." he gestured, "How about we sit over there? So you can keep an eye to your students while we have a little...chat~"

 _'uegh, A-Asano-kun's still mad at me. I knew it.'_

"Hehehe...S-sure Asano-dono."

...At the table with food.

"Really? High grades result...Totally rich,but..you choosed to become a teacher only?" Nagisa retorts, "You are wrong. I'm not that smart and i have no else talent..." hinting about her talented skills for assassination cannot be use in obvious reason.

"Your appearance did not change, especially your height." he pointed out.

"Asano-dono you look exactly like Principal Gakuho." was her only straight reply. "Why are you wearing pants..?" trying to tease her, but she just brush off,

"Not all female teacher should wear skirt right?" losing what else to say...Asano end up asking what he always wanted to ask when they meet now. "Are you...married yet?"

"Did you seriously thought somebody would marry _someone like_ me?" Ahh, right..even if Nagisa is a girl..she's still a transgender. It's hard for someone like them to grab someone who'll love them forever despite the lack of everything a real woman can give.

"How about you Asano-dono...?" finding any wedding ring attached to Asano's finger's. "Are you married yet?" _glad she found none_. But doesnt mean he's not married right?

"No. I'm single. Since... _that day_." hinting their break up during junior high. Nagisa chuckles, "Ahaha, me too." Nagisa did still got lots of suitors, but she immediately rejects them by telling them that she is a fake girl. _It's much better than lying to them right?_

Lying only leads to bloodshed.

So for safety, she just honestly tell them the truth of her gender issues~

And look, nobody did accept it.

she was fine with that.

"I love my students," eyeying her noisy students that are having fun in the pool. "I hope i'm a good teacher to help them graduate just fine..." a nostalgic smile, Asano still loves her.

Hoping she feels the same though. "Bet youve been really having lots of fun in your life."

But then, Asano had so much fear. Nagisa remained silent. He did not receive any reply. _'oops, idiotic me! that was kinda offending!'_

" -sensei-"

"Asano-dono." Nagisa's silly character had changed back to those emotionless ones. She was staring intently to his eyes.

"Do you still love me?" She questioned him the same question he had asked when they got together at his house and in bed _...'coughs'_

 _ **How can she say something so selfish when she left him in the air selfishly too!?**_

Asano knows what to reply, but then..he couldnt reply fast. _'dammit! say it Asano! or else you'll regret this chance-'_

But Nagisa did not let him speak just yet. Nagisa grabs Asano's one hand and placed it to cup her right cheek.

Reddening cheeks of Asano. _'w-wait!?'_

Nagisa closed her eyes hinting such lonesome feelings. "I want to be...Asano-kun's _wife_."

"Eh?" did...she just...call her 'kun'...?

This time, Asano's thumb touches Nagisa's eyebags. Nagisa blinked and waited for whatever he wants to say. _'I bet i'll get rejected. I mean, it's my fault. I left him alone hanging for seven years...'_ She didnt gave her a proper break up. Only to hear Asano's words at her,

"We never did break up."

"Huh?" confused.

Asano keeps on massaging her stressed face. "A break up is where, _both_ sides agrees to be apart...But" giving a silly grin, "Did i even agree on that day?"

An arrow shoot in Nagisa's heart. _'dumb me!'_ She finally realize how much she waste the time and years. Cuz Asano did not reply his offer break up from that day, it basically means...they had been always lovers till now!

 _'Why didnt i realize that!?'_ All the fear of getting rejected and despised disappeared into soft lights inside her heart.

Not wanting to cry, but tears end up spilling on their own, she sobs. But not loud enough to take attention from other guest.

"A-asano...kun...I love you. _I'm sorry_. I wont do it again... _I'm so_...sorry..."

Asano comforts her as she clings on his reaching hand to her face. Feeling the wet tears at his fingers. "Youve made me wait." standing up just to go near her completely embracing her tears for her sake. "You got to pay for that until the end."

Smirking, Nagisa stopped crying and let out an act of teased. "Ok. I'm yours forever...Gakushuu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

After the students were done having fun and told to go to their respective rooms to rest. Asano and Nagisa went to have some time alone...by going onto _Nagisa's_ room.

Locking the door.

Asano's holding Nagisa's waist as they stood. "Were already doing a bed scene...? Really?" he finds this amusingly funny. Nagisa's taking the moves on him again, she said not caring much, "I missed you so much. Not unless, you were doing it...with some other girls when you _needed._ " implying suspicions, Asano got offend.

"Do i look like someone who will bed any girl in my needs?" Nagisa shrugs saying the obvious reason. "Seven years passed, how should I know?" this time it was Asano's turn to have questions. "Wait, what about you? arent you supposed to do _it_ everyday?" slowly travelling his fingers to feel the petite smaller body. _'..she really did stayed the same...immortal sickness perhaps? (chuckles)'_

"Ah, no worries." Nagisa did the same, she goes to remove Asano's necktie."Eversince my virginity is taken by you it was okay not to do it much after. You see, I got maintanance for my transgend. A check up every end of month. so basically, as long as i'm no longer a virgin, i can keep it open by a toy." completely removing the necktie, she made Asano's polo-shirt reveal his masculine body. _'So grown up...'_ blushing...

Asano did notice Nagisa's reaction by seeing his grown up body."Well that was something." staring intently at her eyes, Nagisa was in charge of commands though. "Enough chat." she kisses Asano's lips by tip toe-ing, however Asano knew it's difficult for her, so he shrink himself a little to level himself to her height.

" _Mmm~"_ purring, He kisses back as removing his clothes. Pulling away for a second to throw his outfit at the floor. "Your such a good kisser still."Kissing so passionately. Nagisa's so hungry.

"Touch me."

Asano chuckles and rubs Nagisa's chest, only to notice it was soft. "Woah? Since when did you got boobs!?" staring at Nagisa's red vest, _he just now notice she wasnt flat anymore._

"i'm pretty rich now remember? Did you not like it...?" Nagisa unbuttons her vest to reveal more the shape of her chest. _They are indeed boobs._

"It never did cross my mind to think about that." smirking as he massages one of Nagisa's breast."They surprisingly fits you." teasingly,"aren't all men likes boobs?" moaning for the big hand's capturing hers. It felt good than before.

"I'm glad your boobs is not _that_ big." they did not notice they had been walking a lot inisde the room, they are now at the side of the bed. "I'm _safe_ then." is Nagisa's only reply then proceeded to lick Asano's neck.

Asano got startled. _He did not expect Nagisa to just stick out her tongue and licks him like this openly!_ "i'm the one getting rape here huh?" knowing it was a joke, Nagisa proudly stated. "The moment you fell inlove with me. You _were_ gay and _i'm_ gay. Were all _gay_." giggling, she throws her vest to the floor with the necktie too. "You are so tasty Gakushuu-kun~" snaking her arms to him.

Both are now half naked. Asano rolls his eyes, "What a teacher~"pushes Nagisa's to the bed.

Nagisa completely strips her due-color polo. Feeling the heat residing in her body." _ahh_ , Gakushuu~" Asano's locking her down, he was excited 's skin is still smooth as ever,more points to add to her boobs to look like those real to recall Nagisa got rape by Karma. He hesitates.

Noticing the change of Asano's mood. She tilt's her head with knowing look. Seeing Nagisa's asking him by the eye, he tells her... "Are..you sure I can do this to you?" hinting it, Nagisa could tell what it was about. But pretend not to know much, she sats, "why say that now? you already kissed me and touched my boobs?" grabbing Asano's shoulders and massages them playfully.

Asano is still hesitating."you..got..by, _Karma_..." Asano's not disgusted by what happen to Nagisa. It's just, he is worried if Nagisa could take another make out when she was totally repeatedly rape by Karma.

Nagisa sighs,"i'm fine now." cupping Asano's solid face, "But i'm surprised you had forgiven him too. I had expected you to hate him for doing something on me that will never be erased." Asano closes his eyes,"I thought i would. But, seeing you forgiving him...i was thinking i dont want you to hate me like adding more stress to your stressing life."lets out an evil smile."But if you haven't forgave him, i would have sent an assassin."

Nagisa actually knew about Karma and Asano's friendship. _That was totally sick and impossible yeah._ But when it comes to Nagisa, they can actually follow her footsteps when willingy want to please her. "What are you? A mafia boss?" Nagisa's lays on bed-purposely landing her spread legs to Asano's legs. She wants him to remove it for her, she wants to show him that she has _embraced_ everything. Not traumatize anymore!

Asano stared a moment before he got convinced. So removes Nagisa's pants, he seriously thinks Nagisa's special. "You know what? You look good on both female clothes and male clothes." removing his own belt,Nagisa's just chilling, waiting for him to completely get naked like her. "Are you planning to crossdress me now?"

Asano laughs when he heard her,"That's not my hobby~"licks lips,"you know what is my hobby~" leaning at her.

Nagisa spicely said, "you _sadist_."

Asano grabs one of her soft legs and start kissing it.

She moans and feeling it. "Yes...that's it..." getting more hotter, Asano pauses, "I recall you were crying at that time. When we _did it_ first."Nagisa peeks at him,"I'm sorry, i was too emotional at that time."

Asano crawls to her upper body,"No. you were beautiful when crying." reaching her face and whispers at Nagisa's ears. "So i want you to cry again~" shivering from his breath to her right ear, "Then you gotta be so hard on me~" Asano's fingers went in there, despite that he didnt need to prepare her to enter, they did it that way.

Afraid of injuring her cuz of _the previous incident._ Nagisa clings on Asano's when he goes in _. "Hooff."_ they kissed in french kiss now as Asano's going in and out. Making it slow, both are feeling sweaty, it was much more better if they go fast.

But they kinda did want to make this more passionately.

"Gakushuu...Gakushuu.." calling his name, Asano's receiving more power to do it more force. "I love you Nagisa. I don't care if you can't give me babies. I just want you." actually feeling pain, Nagisa still feels so great. "Are you sure? You got this wonderful Hotel resort. You wont have a son or a daughter to receive it when you grow old- _anh-!"_ he suddenly thrust harder.

"I did think about that. But it doesnt really matter at all... _Look,_ my father didn't gave me his school that he has build." smiling at her while panting, "Do you see my point?" Nagisa nods, "I see your logic." becuz they start to do it harder, Nagisa's having tears. "Are you in pain?" kissing her eyes. She shakes her head. "No. These tears...are not the pain." licking her own lips to find the right words. She was already sobbing before she knew...

"It's tears of joy." watching her tears falling now..."I can't believe, I can still have you when i ditched you." totally crying by the decision she did. "I thought, we would never cross paths again..then i'll grow old all alone in my entire life." catching her breath, "I was a _fool_ Gakushuu..."couldnt speak anymore, Asano gave him a soft smile and made their nose touch. "Coincidence. I thought the same as well~"

reaching the climax.

They both came. Asano came inside her,

both were happy. They talk a little bit more about their upcoming future lies ahead...eventually got sleeply,

The night ended in peace and completeness.

Not long after three days, Asano proposed on Nagisa to get married.

Nagisa of course no longer wasted such rare opportunity.

She said _yes_ ,

They got together. Asano's father Gakuho finally approves their relationship. Becuz, there's nothing he can do about it anyway...If that's how they really feel. He can just watch over them.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **1 year later...**

Akabane Karma is invited to a wedding.

He smiled at the invitation he got. "They finally got married huh?" going inside the chruch. The whole class E students including class A students who are all grown up is invited in Nagisa and Asano's wedding.

Karma sat's beside's Okuda. "Oh, Karma-kun!" she greets him, Karma greets her too. "Hey, youve grown~" Okuda blushes and nods, "Y-yeah. Human bodies grows of course!" she failed miserably. Karma chuckles, "You still couldnt remove that stuttering habit of yours?"

Okuda blushes hard. "What about you?" pointing at his forehead with a side bangs. "You are getting bald." Karma laughs and grabs his side bangs. "Blame studying too much~"

All of the chattering stops when the bride has come.

Karma watched how beautiful and familliar her looks are...~

"Nagisa." in awe, Nagisa passes by him. She did notice Karma, giving a quick small smile she's more focus on her groom.

Karma smiled too. And followed her till she reaches the altar with Asano.

When Nagisa decided to become a teacher, Karma and her had been keeping in-touch. Not face to face, but they had video chat before.

Nagisa refuses to speak about Asano, but Karma and Asano had become friends and now he pushes Nagisa to show her face to Asano once and decide what she really wanted.

But Nagisa is stubborn and self torture is her hobby.

Which is why, Karma got some evil idea. When Nagisa wanted to reward her student for the grades they gained from studying hard during the first test.

Karma told her about trying to make them relax like what they did before at the hotel incident.

Liking that idea, Karma purposely gave Nagisa Asano's hotel,resort and restaurant property.

Nagisa did not even notice the owner's name to be Asano's...

And by lots of times Asano asking him if he knows or heard where Nagisa is...He had promised not to tell even Asano cuz Nagisa wishes to be hidden from anybody.

And right now, all the hard work to put the two annoying stubborn tsundere couples together here to become one!

Removing the white net covering the bride's face in hair down.

The one whose helding the wedding for them (this is taken to a country who allows transgend to get married) ask them vows and they did complete them with no hesitation.

"I do." Asano said.

"I do." Nagisa said.

"You may now kiss your bride~!"

Nagisa and Asano kissed. The whole people attending this wedding clapped with cheers. Karma did as well.

He was happy for Nagisa.

Becuz...dude,

He's the bestfriend only Nagisa could have.

So he got to be special bestfriend right?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nagisa throws the bonquet.

Okuda happens to catch it. "Kyah!?" not sure what to do when she got it, she got plenty of tease from the girls. And the boys eyeying Karma.

Karma did not mind. He let them have their fangirling and fanboying.

"Karma." Asano and Nagisa approached him.

"Congratulations for my two bestfriend." he said sweetly. Asano shrugs, "Since when I was a bestfriend too?" Karma sticks his tongue, "You slow." then offered a hand shake. "Do you mind?"

Asano and Karma shakes hands.

Nagisa then spoke, "Thank you Karma. It was you who made us together." Asano nods in agreement, they already found out Karma's hard work.

"You really are..." but she suddenly got emotional. "A true friend."

Asano and Karma had a knowing look at eachother before Karma comfortinf her by a pat on her shoulder. "Isnt that what i do since we met?"

Nagisa wipes her tears, enthuastically nods.

"Yeah! You sure do!"

And so then...The three have Connected _their_ Chains.

* * *

 **~FINALLY ENDS**

* * *

Am the only one who got a heartfelt at this ending? I bet nobody likes the ending. But those who had been convinced to join me shipping Asanonagi. Kyaaah! Please do make and help me spread AsanoxNagisa fanfics! You can write something inspired by my fanfic. But i hope you also let them read this! Im also a Karmanagi shipper, its just come on! It's rare to see a pair of Asanagi. I want to read it myself! I only wrote this cuz nobody is doing it! Buu! I want to read some asanoxnagisa now that i'm quitting to write fanfics :v

I still honestly think Nagisa's fit as wild when it comes to AsanoxNagisa pairing. XDD

then ultimate uke when it's KarmaxNagisa.

And half uke half seme when it comes to ShinegamixNagisa. _Im a weirdo!_

* * *

 **Confusion?/Questions?/Bummer?**

If you are wondering why Nagisa has to break up with Asano even after that _its so clear-Asano_ accepts what happen to her and who she really is. You see, when Nagisa is tortured by Karma, _she is obviously traumatize._ But pretends not to be affected. In which case, she breaks up with Asano cuz her body had been repeatedly raped despite that her boyfriend can accept it. (its just pretty hard to take that for her opinion) _ **,**_ and then same time for Asano to discover she was a terrifying person- _including_ her sadness to kill Korosensei affected her everything. (Basically she is depress and wants to have a peace of mind and clarification of her own mental state)

In order to recover. she brokes up with him and cuts all ties with all 'except Karma'. _You know why?_ It's becuz she wants to recover fast by acting not afraid of Karma. Which is why they kept intouch by phone without seeing eachother. Nagisa wants to heal her trauma soon, and she also wanted to test how much Asano loves her by making him wait for 7years. Now they met, seeing that Asano didnt change _or much more_ he was clearly searching for her...

Nagisa ask 'Do you Still Love me?' is the hint of her pretend to hide that she purposely made him wait/suffer to look for her. I mean come on, if Asano really loves her, even without contact...he would wait for her. Surprisingly _he did_. So she immediately made the move to apologize and get together again. _The clues of her yearning is secretly buying anything that includes Asano lol._

How come Karma is a forever friend zone? Dude, once you did something horrible, it can be forgiven but you really do got the gutts _if you still_ push your love on someone who doesnt really love you back. Karma realize that, the moment he saw Nagisa kills Korosensei. (Becuz they love Korosensei so much but they has to let him go for the sake of saving everything)

Accepting/admitting his fault, he swore to fix the relationship of Nagisa and Asano by becoming close contact to Asano. Proving he was indeed loving Nagisa/protecting her forever _as a bestfriend_. Remember, Karma wants to be a bureacrat- _means he wasnt really that much awful._ (only me made him awful nyahahaha. But look! I cleaned his name agaiN!) No problems right? HIHIHI.

 _If you think its impossible for Asano and Karma to forgive eachother, in real life, someone did accept such thing. Although that's friggin hardcore forgiveness...i cant bare such thing as that if that was me. But oh well, some people can tolerate something so unforgivable then?_

Nagisa has tendencies to keep forgiving, example 'his mother abused him' so as long as its Karma abusing Nagisa, Nagisa can still forgive Karma cuz he is Karma YEAH.

* * *

 _ **farawell~!**_

 _(if i ever magically uploads new stories in this fandom, then, that's just me having chance to fool around)_


End file.
